


Ghost Love

by RedRoseofDestruction



Series: Ghost Shenanigans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1870's fashion, But I don't mind, Classic doesn't like the villain sanses, F/M, Fellswap?, Ghost OCs, Help, I am so confusion, I seriously have no life, I will be adding more characters, I will pretty much reply to every comment, I'm on fire, Multi, What am I doing with my life?, a harem fic because why not, also evil skeles are salty, and do ghostly stuff, and fling objects, and is salty about it, basically reader is a ghost, but not now, crooks is sweetheart, i guess?, like walk through walls and stuff, maybe slow updates at some point, oh so salty, reader doesn't like classic or stretch or blue, reader has a lastname, reader likes the villain sanses, reader suffered a tragic dead, reader wants revenge, reader was abused by her husband when she was still alive, she's actually a really vengeful ghost, since I have you lovely people here, since it's the red version of swapfell, that lives in the mansion, the first chapter is exposition explaining (Y/N)'s backstory, the reader can touch things, they are basically past owners of the house, think it as the haunting of hill house, this will focus at first to the 'villain sanses', very old ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 103,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseofDestruction/pseuds/RedRoseofDestruction
Summary: When Crooks finds seemingly an abandoned Estate in the middle of woods near his cabin that he shares with alternate selves of him and his brother, he's intrigued.At the same time Lady (Y/N) Blumwell was living her life as a vengeful ghost.When the two unusual souls manage to form a friendship, (Y/N) thinks that perhaps her afterlife isn't as boring as it was before.And what will happen when gracious Lady (Y/N) is once again introduced to the world outside the glamorous yet haunted Estate?





	1. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entry from an old book written a long time ago.

**Ghosts of the Past**

_By Victor Peterson_

Published in Wisconsin, January 16th, XXXX.

Salut my dear reader, I am Victor Peterson, the author of this book. I am very pleased that you decided to pick this book of hundreds of others. Now all of my life I’ve been interested in the paranormal, the supernatural, the unseen. And when I was 13-years-old I saw my first ever ghost in the woods. Ever since I’ve tried to find and experience that same moment and I’ve somewhat succeeded. I present you that moment and what the ghosts have told me themselves.

 

* * *

 

**Vengeful Ghost of the Blumwell Estate**

 

Blumwell Estate, a mansion in the middle of the woods, located in XXXXXX. Known by many different names and habited by many ghosts, was one of the more fascinating and active places. Known to the locals, who remember it anyway, as simply as ’Ghost Mansion’ or ’the Estate’.

The estate is very beautiful despite its old and rigid appearance. The yard, even if in decay, is large and hauntingly beautiful with its marble statues of fallen angels and dark nymphs. The house has four floors and a basement, and the locals have said it was breathtaking in its prime time. And what I’ve seen from pictures it was very breath-taking indeed.

The estate was first built during 17th century by Mister Scott Avington after him and his wife Sarah moved to America. Mr. Avington wanted a perfect house to his wife and future children. The estate was then called Avington Estate after the family that had built it. Now in the last chapters, I have talked about the previous owners of this magnificent estate and the list hasn’t ended yet.

Now when I first stepped into this magnificent place, I got a rather violent welcome call by a rather angry ghost. A young lady dressed in white, hate filling her face as she saw me. Of course, she wasn’t the first willing to talk to me and it was a long time until I got her to speak to me and to tell her story.

 

Her name is Miss (Y/N) Blumwell-Wolff and she’s a very aggressive ghost. She is driven by one and only thing; revenge.

 

Now (Y/N) was born on July 24th, 1855 to a wealthy family of four. There was her mother Mrs. Ruby Wolff-Erinsonn, her father Mr. Erik Wolff, her older step-brother Pietro Wolff and her older step-sister Wanda Wolff. (Y/N) was rather happy with her family but some of them didn’t feel the same. Mr. Wolff wanted a boy, Pietro didn’t want another sibling at all, and Wanda didn’t want another girl into the house. Mrs. Wolff was the only one that was happy with (Y/N)’s birth.

(Y/N)'s childhood was nothing special. Since her father was highly respected in the social circles, (Y/N) learned how to read and write. Her siblings, however, hated her. They bullied (Y/N) constantly, teasing her, pushing her around and hurting her when one was around. Her father, Mr. Wolff, didn’t like the fact that (Y/N) wasn’t as special as his other children. While Pietro could hunt with grace and Wanda paint elegantly, (Y/N) wasn’t special at all. It wasn’t until she had taken her first ballet class, her parents had found her true calling; dancing. This made Wanda quite jealous since she wasn’t the main star in the family. So, the bullying continued.

So, when (Y/N) was 18-years-old, she got married to Mr. Matthew Blumwell, a very wealthy businessman in XXXXXX. He was an out-right royal with his wealth and was taken by (Y/N), her beauty and grace- if you could say it, had captivated him at the first glance. So, he asked her hand and got it, Mr. Wolff was happy to get rid of his youngest daughter and so Mr. Blumwell and (Y/N) got married and moved to an estate in XXXXXX. (Y/N) was wary of her new husband, she could sense darkness lurking beneath the surface. For the first two years, their life was full of joy and the newly-couple was happy. Yet, Mr. Blumwell wanted an heir. An heir that wouldn’t be born or wasn’t even given a chance to be born.

In to the third year of their marriage, trouble began. Mr. Blumwell started gambling away their money and became less than pleased with his new wife’s infertility. He became loud and handsy with (Y/N). In (Y/N)’s own words;” My situation became more and more... unpleasant as the days went on. He drank more and more until his... rage blew up”.

So, on a rainy night of October 13th, 1876 Miss (Y/N), now 21-years-old, came home with her husband. He was angry, angry at the world that didn’t give him what he wanted. That was the night when she died, (Y/N) told me. She never specified what happened to her but looking at her, I knew what had happened.

Her body was twisted, contorted. There were bruises everywhere. She was missing her right eye and on her left side of the face was a gaping hole, exposing her teeth. She stared at me with her vacant (e/c) eye, her pupil was white from being dead. Back of her dress was ripped from the back, showing those awful slashes that only a belt could make.

 

As I was leaving this beautiful yet rotten house, (Y/N) stopped to stare at the grand staircase. Her vacant eyes became even more cloudy and I had to stop and stare with her.

"The stairs” When I asked her to clarify, she just had this neutral expression.

“The stairs have to be cleaned…” I looked at the stairs and I could faintly see something staining the once clean marble floor.

“What is it?” I asked. I was almost scared to ask what the substance is, but I felt I already knew what it was.

“My blood.” Was the only thing that the beautiful ghost said and faded away almost as she never existed.

The old rundown Estate holds many secrets in its nooks and crannies and even drastic backstories of its numerous ghosts. Perhaps one day they can pass on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!


	2. Estate in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crooks (Horrortale!Papyrus) has an unexpected finding in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

In the woods, near Mount Ebott, the was an old run-down cabin. Many would have thought at the first glance that it was either haunted or abandoned. That, however, was not the case. Ever since the barrier around Mount Ebott had fallen, long lost species had emerged from under it. Monsters, legends long forgotten, now scaring young children not to enter to the cursed mountain that had taken so many innocent children.

 

* * *

 

However, the monsters living in the cabin weren’t like the usual monsters. These skeleton monsters had come from the alternative timelines, or AUs as you’d say it. Now, these particular monsters came from the violent, twisted AUs. These monsters know grief, anger, sadness, hatred towards everyone. Now how did this happen, you might ask? You see, this world’s skeleton monster, Sans, had decided to make a machine that could bring someone very important to him, back to the world. Sans, however, had not thought of the possibility of opening a hole in the different AUs and bringing different versions of himself to his world. Some of his alternate selves were harmless, but some of them were dangerous. So dangerous in fact, that Sans (or Classic as his called) had decided to move them into a middle of woods into a lonesome cabin. So there the ‘evil’ Sanses lived, out sight out of mind.

One of these skeleton monsters was Crooks, a Papyrus from an AU called ‘Horrortale’. He was abnormally tall and had a crooked face, hence the name. Now, Crooks knew he looked scary to humans, he wasn’t as oblivious as the other Papyruses out there. He knew his face was a sight to see and felt a little bit of ashamed that he didn’t look normal like the others. However, Crooks didn’t want Axe, or Sans from Horrortale, to find out he thought this way, so he hid his thoughts and moved on with his life.

“BROTHER, I WILL BE GOING NOW TO CHECK THE TRAPS. DON’T EXPECT ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO BE HOME IN FEW HOURS!” Crooks said as he walked towards the old wooden front door. He glanced at his brother who was sitting in a worn dark green couch that seemed to be almost ready to fall down at any given moment. Axe’s single red eye light looked at him and he just grinned.

“sure, bro just keeps an eye of for any trouble” Axe said, and Crooks froze in front of the front door. He turned around with wide eyes as Axe just grinned more.

“BROTHER! I TOLD YOU TO STOP MAKING THOSE GOD-AWFUL JOKES!” Crooks said with an annoyed tone. Axe just raised his hands to the air signaling defeat. Crooks just sighs and looks at his older brother, more his attire. If Crooks would have a nose, it would crinkle from all the food stains and dirt.

“AND BROTHER, PLEASE CLEAN YOUR CLOTHES,” he said and just got a ‘hmh’ from Axe. As Crooks existed the house, he hummed an off-tune song that he remembered Axe singing to him long, long time ago.

'TODAY IS GOING TO BE A GOOD DAY, I JUST KNOW’ Crooks just thought to himself as he started walking to the woods, sometimes checking the traps and seeing if there’s anything stuck in there.

 

* * *

 

As Crooks wandered around the woods, he became so immersed with his thoughts that he didn’t notice he was walking down an old path. As he walked further and further in the path, the scenery started to change. The woods became a little bit brighter and the air much clearer. Soon the path stopped, and Crooks snapped out from his thoughts.

“WOWIE! HAS THIS ALWAYS BEEN HERE?” he asked as he stared a long iron fence that was wrapped in vines. He looked around and saw in the distance a huge building surrounded by bushes and old statues. As Crooks was walking around the fence, he almost tripped on a big root that was sticking out from the ground. However, Crooks had very quick reflexes and jumped over it. He looked at the massive tree that had sprung over the years. He noticed that the roots had bent the fence so there was a reasonably sized hole that a person could crawl under to get to the premise.

‘SHOULD I GO IN? PERHAPS THE BUILDING COULD BE BETTER THAN THE COTTAGE… BUT IT WOULD BE RUDE TO ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION…’ Crooks thought as he looked at the tree, the hole and the building in the distance. He didn’t want to enter a fenced area, he didn’t want to be rude if someone was living there. Also, what if his brother’s counterpart, Classic, would learn about this… Crooks thought about his opinions as he put his bony hand under his chin.

‘A LITTLE PEEK WOULDN’ HURT, RIGHT? AND NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW’ he thought and took a step closer to the broken fence and crawled through it. It was hard, but he managed and as he straightened his crooked body, he took in the sight.

 

What was once a maintained and gorgeous grass yard was now a large field filled with wildflowers and overgrown bushes. There was a different kind of trees and Crooks could see some fruits hanging off from the branches. Then he looked at the building. An old beautiful mansion sat in the middle of a disheveled garden and loomed over everything like a guardian. From what Crooks could see, the mansion was made of white stones while the roof was made of darker red tiles. It seemed like the mansion had three stories and an attic and perhaps a basement.

 

As Crooks started to walk towards the mansion, he marveled at the landscape. As he walked closer and closer towards the mansion, he noticed there were many marble statues standing around with vines wrapping around them, like chains holding them down. Some of the statues had broken after standing around for many years without anyone maintaining them. When he came to a huge double door, Crooks hesitated. It would be rude to just enter, right? As Crooks was about to turn the knob of the doors, his phone rang. Crooks jumps as the ringing started and quickly took his phone to his hand. It was his brother.

“HELLO BROTHER! HOW MAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HELP?” Crooks said.

“ _’sup bro? shouldn’t you be on your way to the home?_ ” Axe said from the other end.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANS? I HAVEN’T BEEN GONE FOR THAT LONG”

“ _um, sorry to break to you bro but it has been over 4 hours since you left. is everything ok?_ ” Crooks froze, he hadn’t noticed time going by THAT fast. Now when he started to look at the sky, he noticed that the sun had started to go down.

“YES, EVERYTHING IS FINE, I JUST DIDN’T NOTICE HOW THE TIME HAD GONE BY! I JUST FOUND THIS-” Crooks started explaining when he got this odd feeling that he shouldn’t be talking about the estate in the woods.

_‘Don’t tell him… Don’t tell him…’_ Crooks paused. It was like the wind was whispering to him. Many voices seemed to mix as the whispering continued.  
“hey pap, you still there?” Crooks snapped out of his thoughts.

“YES I’M HERE. I JUST THOUGHT I HEARD SOMETHING” he said and started to walk back to the fence.

“ _well, what’cha found?_ ”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?”  
“ _i mean, you were just about to say something but went_ **_dead silent_** ” Axe snickered and Crooks resisted the urge to facepalm.

“OH. MY. GOD. SANS! I TOLD YOU TO NOT SAY YOUR STUPID PUNS!” Crooks yelled, scaring the few birds that had been around. There was cawing, a rustling of wings and then silence.

_“what can I say, I’m full of_ **_funny bones_** ” This time Crooks just let out a loud dramatic sigh.

“IGNORING THOSE TWO LAST WORDS, AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, I FOUND THIS NICE PUZZLE PIECE FROM THE FOREST!” Crooks said and paused. Had he really just lied to his older brother? Crooks didn’t like lying in general, but he absolutely hated lying to his brother. Crooks just had this feeling that life would become much better if he didn’t tell anyone about this magical place.

“ _oh? well, that’s good bro. will you be coming back home soon?_ ” Axe asked and Crooks nodded and said.

“YES, I JUST CHECK THE TRAPS AGAIN AND THEN I WILL BE HOME!” The phone call ended, and Crooks turned around to look at the mansion on the distance before crawling through the hole.

“YES… I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE RETURNING HERE! NYE-HE-HEEE!” Crooks laughed as he straightened up. He took couple steps forward, his leg suddenly hit something on the ground. Crooks looked down and saw a wooden Rubik’s cube lying there innocently. The puzzle was old, and the colors were faded.

“HM. I DON’T REMEMBER THIS BEING HERE” Crooks said to himself as he picked it up and started walking down the wooden path.

 

As Crooks left, he didn’t notice a silhouette watching from the third-floor window, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Oh wow, I have surprised myself!  
> Please note that characters might be little bit OOC since I have never written Papyrus or Sans from any AU, ever.
> 
> EDIT: I have drawn the layout of the Estate so go check it out; [Click me](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/185926753127/the-estate-1-the-mansion-2-the-hedge-maze-3)


	3. Watching from the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the ghost of Lady Blumwell makes an appearance and the estate isn't as empty as you think. Also, some unwanted memories surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was peeking from the horizon painting the sky in oranges and pinkish colors. The color seeped through the green trees and painted an old mansion in soft colors. As the morning light came through the windows, lighting up the various halls and rooms, milky (e/c) eyes opened up in one of the bedrooms.

If you were to look, you would see a slightly transparent woman in her early twenties rising from a dusty old bed. She was quite beautiful with her (s/c) skin, (h/c) hair and old styled white dress. Even though the young woman had been sleeping in a dusty bed, her appearance was clean and well kept. Not even a single hair stray was out of place and the young woman gracefully got off the bed. The light danced around her, as the young woman slowly drifted towards the room’s door and the door slowly creaked open without her touching it and the woman slipped into the hallway.  
This young woman is the ghost of Lady (Y/N) Blumwell. Having suffered a horrible and painful death, she now lives as a vengeful ghost in her former home. However, (Y/N) wasn’t alone, there were other tenants in the large mansion as well. As (Y/N) wandered the familiar halls that she had haunted for over a hundred years, she passed a familiar window. A window that holds memories when she was still alive.

 

_“Wow! The view here is wonderful, it’s beautiful my love!” (Y/N) said as she stared out from an enormous window that pointed straight to the vast yard where (Y/N) could see the servants tending it._

_“Not as beautiful as you, my dear,” a husky voice said as arms circled (Y/N)’s waist and a hot breath hit her neck._

_“Oh Matthew, you’re such a charmer!” (Y/N) said joyfully as she turned around and gave a sweet peck to Matthew’s cheek. (Y/N) looked at her newly-wed husband and thought what a catch he was. Midnight black hair that was short and fluffy, chevron mustache and pale skin. And also, as a bonus, a gentle nature. An even though it was scandalous to think about it, (Y/N) liked her husband’s fit body._

_“Only to you my love, only to you”_

 

A crash was heard as an old vase stands near the grand window toppled. It could have been said that it was completely normal, that a passing wind pushed it if the stand wouldn’t have been hurled to the opposite wall, denting the old wall.

Once gracious (Y/N) had a hate-filled expression on her face as she stared the window. As she glared harder and harder, her appearance flashed briefly to a bloody mess and as it did, cracks started to form into the window. As soon as the strange happening started, it stopped. The young woman took a deep breath, closing her (e/c) eyes, trying to calm herself. A moment passed and a silent sigh could be felt as the atmosphere calmed down.

(Y/N) decided to calm herself by walking down the many halls and to the second floor. She stopped and stared at the grand staircase before moving on and going down to the first floor using different, smaller stairs.

 

* * *

 

As (Y/N) was walking down towards a pair of large wooden doors, she stopped as she felt someone being close to her. Her vacant milky blue eyes turned and stared as an older woman, appearing to be in her 70s came walking towards her. The woman had a gentle aura surrounding her and (Y/N) could hear her heavy satin dress rustling as she walked towards her. (Y/N) curtseyed.

“Lady Avington, what a pleasant surprise. Are you going to the garden as well?” (Y/N) asked as ‘Lady Avington’ stopped and gave her a gentle smile.

“No, my dear, I was going to the winter garden to have tea with the other ladies, perhaps you want to join us?” Lady Avington asked and (Y/N) smiled at her.

“I’d be honored” she simply said, and the older woman laughed. Ever since (Y/N)’s unfortunate passing, Lady Avington had taken her under her wing, (Y/N) had learned from the older woman so much about the afterlife and other things in general. Lady Avington had told the (blonde/brunette/etc.) that she had died peacefully in her own home along with her husband, Lord Avington and they had decided to stay there, instead of passing on to a different dimension.

“Oh my dear, I have told you plenty of times to call me Sarah!” Lady Avington said and (Y/N) laughed awkwardly. She just simply couldn’t call Lady Avington by her first name, it just felt… Wrong.  
“I’m sorry Lady Avington, I mean Sarah, I just can’t remember to call you by your first name. You’ve taught so much about life and its wonders” the (blonde/brunette/etc.) said as the two ladies from ages long past started to walk towards the winter garden.

However, only one person’s steps could be heard. While Lady Avington slide down the halls gracefully, (Y/N) opted to walk instead. (Y/N) liked walking, it made her feel natural, perhaps even alive. Though she had to admit that sliding through the halls was fun, it made her feel much more elegant, supernatural. And if she were to dance now, she knew she’d look beautiful, otherworldly. She knew because some of those who were brave and wandered into the mansion have seen her dancing. They almost seemed hypnotized by it. Well, before they run away screaming.

(Y/N) snapped out from her thoughts as the two apparitions slipped into the winter garden. The glass walls shined the light of the sun through, making the garden look much more alive than it was. Dead vines and flowers were everywhere and made the place look hauntingly beautiful. There was a dark mahogany table made from fine wood and around it was many cushioned chairs carved from the same tree as the table. Around the table, you could see other ladies from different eras sitting around and gossiping. As Lady Avington and (Y/N) arrived the gossiping stopped, and the other ladies greeted them happily.

 

* * *

 

And so, the afternoon was spent on talking and generally interacting with other ghosts from the mansion. Now (Y/N) wouldn’t say it was boring, but this tea party had been done so many times before and there was always the same talk.

‘Perhaps it’s the downside of the afterlife, nothing changes,’ thought (Y/N) as she pleasantly smiled to the other ladies. The (blonde/brunette/etc.) excused herself from the table and started walking towards the grand staircase. (Y/N) took a deep breath as she slowly climbed up the stairs.

 

_“Please, don’t!”_

 

(Y/N) flinched and dig her nails to her palm. She didn’t want to remember, didn’t want to remember the pain, _thebloodthemanshethoughtlovedher…_ (Y/N) ran, no, floated up the stairs, breathing hard. (Not that she needed to breathe.) The young ghost walked briskly down the halls and went up to the third floor. As she walked to the nearest window, she saw something that she didn’t expect.

“What on Earth…” (Y/N) whispered as she watched a living, walking skeleton appear into the yard. She watched as the _bonely_ person walked towards the house.

‘Has the Grim Reaper finally come for us? Has he come to show the path to peace?’ (Y/N) wondered as she quietly followed the skeletal frame walking through the long grass. As the skeleton walked closer, (Y/N)’s curiosity peaked. It had been so long when a person had come even near the house and (Y/N) couldn’t let this opportunity to pass. It has been so dull, without any new company. Without a word, (Y/N) plunged down straight to the first floor and glided near the double door that opened up to the garden. Near it, there was a huge window that was covered by a dusty light color curtain. As the skeleton neared, (Y/N) noticed that it ~~He? She? They?~~ looked very macabre with crooked teeth and a large frame.

Just as the skeleton was about to turn the ancient knob, ringing filled the air. It was like that tellyphone, or something like that, that the owners after her had installed. (Y/N) jumped, she hadn’t heard ringing in ages, and it didn’t seem to come from the house. The (blonde/brunette/etc.) watched in interest as the skeleton took out a small box-like thing that rang and started speaking to it! The skeleton was loud, but (Y/N), for her own surprise, didn’t seem to care. She was fascinated with the skeleton, had the outside world changed that much?

“—TIME HAD GONE BY! I JUST FOUND THIS-” (Y/N) froze. The wind suddenly changed and other ghosts of the mansion appeared. They seemed hostile, which wasn’t surprising as most of the ghosts wanted to be left alone. However, (Y/N) didn’t want the fascinating monster to go. And she wanted to learn more about them, but she didn’t want to risk her new interest telling other people about this place. So, with the loudest voice she could make she started chanting;

 _‘Don’t tell… Don’t tell…’_ the other ghosts joined. The skeleton seemed to hear them and stopped talking. It was silent and soon the macabre skeleton continued to talk with his brother?

‘Perhaps another Grim Reaper?’ (Y/N) pondered. She listened shamelessly as the skeleton talked to the box and didn’t notice the other ghosts leaving the area.

“— AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, I FOUND THIS NICE PUZZLE PIECE FROM THE FOREST!” The skeleton said happily. (Y/N) smiled slightly, he didn’t tell the box where he was. But then the smile turned to a frown, what if he would be caught in the lie? What would happen? Then (Y/N) had an idea, what if she gave a puzzle game to the skeleton? Then he was technically telling the truth.  
(Y/N) quickly went to the second floor where there was an old child room. One thing she was thankful for was that there weren’t any ghost children, it would have broken her heart. The (blonde/brunette/etc.) quickly searched the room and found an old Rubik’s cube lying around. It had been there for a while since the young man that had talked to her left it there. She quickly took it and glided quickly out of the house, unseen by the skeleton that was still talking loudly near the door. The (blonde/brunette/etc.) quickly went to the general direction where she had seen the skeleton come and saw that there was a bent fence.

“So this is where he came through…” (Y/N) whispered and quickly rolled the Rubik’s cube under the fence, and couple meters away from the fence. Then the ghost went back to the house and watched as the skeleton whose name (Y/N) never managed to get ~~do skeletons even have names?~~ walk back where he came from. She let out a sigh and smiled.

 

“I hope you like the puzzle…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; First telephone line was constructed in 1877, a year after (Y/N)'s death. Three years later in 1901 almost 49,000 telephones were in use. Because of this, she didn't exactly know about telephones. 
> 
> However, (Y/N) knows something about telephone since after her death the house was on the market, like twenty to thirty years. When the new people moved in, they got telephones installed there. But the more modern electronics? She has no idea.
> 
> EDIT: Should I draw the floor plans of the mansion and the surrounding area? It would help you all and I would understand better where everything is.
> 
> EDIT 2: I have drawn the layout of the Estate so go check it out; EDIT: I have drawn the layout of the Estate so go check it out; [Click me](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/185926753127/the-estate-1-the-mansion-2-the-hedge-maze-3)


	4. A Message In a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crooks decides to head back to the abandoned estate. (Y/N) is establishing a pen pan relationship with the Grim Reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on fire. Seriously, have I sold my soul to the devil because I have so many ideas!
> 
> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

It had been a couple of days since Crooks had found the mansion in the woods. He had been busy with the wildlife he had managed to catch with his traps. Now the cabin had enough meat to last for at least two weeks, maybe even longer. He truly wanted to go back to the fenced off area and see if the estate was worth living in.

Crooks was in the kitchen, making a stew from a rabbit he managed to catch when he saw something move in the corner of his eye socket. Crooks turned his head and saw one of his roommates and alternate brothers’, Dust.

Now Crooks thought Dust was a little odd but a nice person. Sure, he had the same awful humor as Axe, and he knew Axe used it as a defense mechanism. Sometimes Crooks noticed Dust staring at him with a weird expression, but he wasn’t going to ask about it. He knew that all of the skeletons that lived in this house had a dark past, past that he didn’t want to pry.

“HELLO OTHER BROTHER! HOW MAY I HELP YOU IN THIS FINE DAY?” Crooks asked as his crooked teeth shined in the light, making him look much scarier. Dust shrugged and sat to the creaky table.

“eh, don’t really need help. just came to ask if the food is ready” Dust asked, and Crooks nodded excitedly.

“YES, IT’LL BE READY SOON!” he said, and Dust smiled bitterly. As Crooks turned around to tend the stew, Dust let his smile fall. It was strange, seeing someone like so much like his brother, yet he’s not my brother. A damaged version of his brother.

 _‘BROTHER… IT’S ALRIGHT… I’M STILL HERE…’_ His brother, Phantom said. Dust didn’t like calling his brother ‘Phantom’, to him, he was still Papyrus.

“yeah, i know bro…” Dust said in low voice.

“HM? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?” Crooks asked as he turned off the heat from the stove. Without flinching, he raised the pot to cool with his bare hands.

“nothin’” Dust said and Crooks just nodded. He turned and went to get their worn silverware and cracked plates. They weren’t the best but did their jobs. Classic didn’t like using his money to give his ‘dangerous’ alternate selves. They got food once a month but it’s just the basic things and many of the food items that they got were not something the occupants of the house wanted to eat willingly. So they opted to hunt their food and grow a small garden. Of course, not many of them actually attended the garden but Crooks was happy to keep it alive.

After Crooks finished setting up the table, he noticed how quiet the house was.

“DUST, WHERE ARE EVERYONE?” he asked Dust who was sitting in the small kitchen. He shrugged and answered;

“i dunno, axe said he was going out for a while, killer doesn’t really show up so i don’t where he is and cross told me that he was going to the town. and who knows where nightmare is” Dust said without care and Crooks just nodded.

“OH OKAY THEN. WELL FEEL FREE TO EAT!” Crooks said happily as he took a portion of the stew, sat down and started to eat. Dust just shrugged but also started eating. The dinner was silent but Crooks didn’t mind. He was just thinking that he was going to visit the mansion and perhaps even go in if he gets permission from someone. Crooks nodded to himself as he ate his plate clean. It was never a good idea to waste food after all.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the mansion, (Y/N) was spacing staring a blank page before her. The paper was worn and had a yellow tint to it, but it was to be expected. She had a pen on (left/right) hand dibbed in into but she didn’t seem to get any words on the paper. (Y/N) wanted to talk to the skeleton and truth to be told, she felt lonely in the big house. Even though there was other ghost in the mansion as well, they didn’t interact much. So many of them looping their death over and over and over again, with no purpose. She wanted to talk to a person that was alive. She wanted to know what has been changed in the world. Time had stopped ticking in the mansion a long time ago.

The mysterious skeleton hadn’t come back but (Y/N) wasn’t worried, she trusted her instincts that they would come back. The estate just had the mysterious aura that pulled people into it.  
Finally, (Y/N) was hit with an idea and she began to write.

 

* * *

 

After she had finished (Y/N) smiled at the now text filled paper.

“Now where to put it…” she pondered as she got up from a writing desk. She held the paper delicately on her hands, she was afraid of losing it. As she was walking through the door, (Y/N) cursed unladylikely as the letter dropped to her bedroom’s floor. Of course, she had forgotten that physical objects didn’t pass through objects! The (blonde/(blonde/brunette/etc.)/etc.) muttered as she walked back to her room and picked the letter and opened the door and marched out.

“Letter gets wetter and wind can pick it up… and it’ll get dirty…” (Y/N) muttered as she walked down the stairs. She blinked and turned towards the kitchens. As she walked down the hallway, she nodded to a couple of other ghosts that lingered around. As she walked to the kitchen and immediately zoomed to the empty wine bottles that were sitting in a cabinet. She took one of them and rubbed the layer of dust from it.

“Perfect!” With the bottle in hand, (Y/N) carefully rolled the paper into a roll and tied it with an old white ribbon that she had found in her room. The (blonde/(blonde/brunette/etc.)/etc.) carefully put the rolled paper into the bottle and put a bottle cork on. With a giggle, (Y/N) skipped outside and carefully placed the bottle near the roots. Safe from the elements but easy to spot. (Y/N) smiled brightly and touched her chest.

“I… I feel alive…” she whispered happily and decided that some sunlight would be good to her. So for the rest of the day, (Y/N) walked around the garden.

 

* * *

 

Crooks was excited. He was about to go back to the mansion. After eating, cleaning the plates and sending a text to Axe that he wouldn’t be at home, Crooks left the cabin with a big grin on his face. After a while of looking the right path, Crooks was finally at the familiar fence. As he was just about to crawl through the hole, something shiny caught his eye. Crooks looked down to the roots and there was an old wine bottle sitting there.

“HM. I DON’T REMEMBER THIS BEING HERE. AND I DON’T THINK ANYONE WOULD COME THIS FAR TO THE FOREST WITHOUT SETTING ONE OF MY TRAPS ON” Crooks said as he took the bottle out. As he looked closer, there seemed to be an old paper tied to roll in there with a white ribbon tied to it.

“OH WOWIE! IT LOOKS LIKE THOSE BOTTLE MESSAGES THAT SANS TOLD ME ABOUT WHEN I WAS A BABYBONES!” He shouted excitedly. Crooks looked around, trying to find the person who had left the mysterious bottle. Disappointed that he hadn’t seen anyone, Crooks decided to read the letter at home. He went through the hole and decided to explore the vast garden. He found that there once had been a decorative pool with a fountain on the property. The fountain was made of three sirens that seemed to reach out their hands. Of course, the pool was full of leaves and dirt, but it was still beautiful.

From there, the curious skeleton wandered and found a vast land that seemed to be once filled with different kinds of vegetables, berries and other edible plants. Crooks marveled the space that could be utilized very much in planting and growing food.

Next to the vegetable plant were trees that were full of different kinds of fruits. Crooks reached his hand out to take a bright red apple from the tree when he hesitated. Would he be stealing? But something came over to him, it was as something beckoned him to take the apple, that it was alright. So he took it and it was the most delicious apple he had ever eaten.

 

* * *

 

As time went on, Crooks went back to the cabin he called home arms full of juicy red apples and a bottle. He gently put the apples into the pantry, greeted his brother who was dozing off on the couch and looked around. It seemed that Killer, Cross, and Nightmare weren’t home yet. Or they were home in their own rooms. As Crooks checked the kitchen, all of the food was gone but he had no idea if the others had eaten or not.

As Crooks finally made it to his bedroom, he sat on the creaky old bed and gently pulled the cork from the bottle and slid the letter from it. Curiously he started reading what the letter contained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger, what a horrible person I am.
> 
> Oh yeah, so Horror!Bros live with Dust!Bros, Killer, Cross (plus Cross Chara [what do you call him?]) and Nightmare. Though Nightmare isn’t really around, he just looms in the shadows like Michael Myers!
> 
> EDIT: I have drawn the layout of the Estate so go check it out; [Click me](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/185926753127/the-estate-1-the-mansion-2-the-hedge-maze-3)


	5. Letters from the Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters have been sent, and the ghost and the skeleton become closer. Crooks gets a new nickname. Also Axe is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

_Hello dear wanderer_

_I am Lady (Y/N) Blumwell, but you can just call me (Y/N). I’m a little lonesome and wanted someone to talk to. Honestly, I have no idea what to say in this letter, I’ve never done this kind of thing before. I’m so bored, life is so dull around here where I live._

_I guess I should tell you about myself, am I right? Well, I think I am a 21-years-old young woman that has been awfully bored with her life for the past couple *hundred* years. I once had a family, mother, father, older brother and older sister. My mother was my light, she was so graceful, so beautiful, my role model. My father scared me, but I really loved him. Older brother and sister…. I didn’t like them._

_But enough of that, I wouldn’t want to spoil the mood. What kind of family do you have? Do you have any siblings? Are they nice to you?_

_I like dancing. I have danced my whole life and I know many different ballroom dances. From polka, Viennese waltz to ballet. Of course, as the years went by, the ballroom dances stopped being exciting and became lesser known things, but I don’t mind. Do you dance?_

_What is your favorite food? Mine is (Insert whatever fancy dish here) and it’s so delicious. Too bad, I haven’t tasted it in a long time. My favorite dessert is (insert dessert). My mother used to make it and I loved its taste. I have never managed to do it like mother, I guess she had a special ingredient that she put there and never managed to tell me what it was._

_I really don’t know what else to add to this, so I’ll leave end this here?_

 

_With love and hope,_

_Lady (Y/N) Blumwell_

 

_PS. Oh, I almost forgot! If you want to reply, just put your letter into this bottle and leave it where you found this letter and I’ll pick it up! I truly hope you write back._

 

* * *

 

After a couple of days (Y/N) walked to the fence and was delighted to see that the wine bottle was back with a much cleaner paper inside it, tied with the same white ribbon. Excitedly (Y/N) took the bottle and went back to her room, throwing herself into the bed and opening the bottle. With delicate fingers, she reached and took the letter out. She started reading the sloppy handwriting smiling.

 

* * *

 

_OH, HELLO MISS (Y/N)!_

_I FOUND YOUR LETTER NEAR A FENCE NEAR MY HOME! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUT MOST PEOPLE CALL ME CROOKS SINCE THERE’S MANY PAPYRUS’ OUT THERE. I AM SORRY THAT YOU FEEL THAT YOU’RE ALONE BUT WORRY NOT BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS- ER, CROOKS, AM HERE TO KEEP YOU COMPANY! WHILE I CAN’T SAY THAT MY LIFE IS DULL, I HOPE I CAN BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY!_

_YOUR FAMILY DOESN’T SOUND VERY NICE. I HAVE MY OLDER BROTHER SANS, BUT HE’S ALSO CALLED AXE BY OTHERS. I GUESS YOU CAN THINK THAT MY FAMILY IS BIG, I LIVE WITH FOUR OR MY… COUSINS. ALL OF THEM ARE CALLED SANS, HENCE THE NICKNAMES! AND YES, MY SANS, AXE IS VERY NICE! HE HAS ALWAYS SHARED FOOD WITH ME. I GUESS MY… COUSINS ARE QUITE NICE AFTER THEY LET THEIR GUARDS DOWN. WE ALL HAVE A ROUGH PAST BUT WORRY NOT BECAUSE I, THE GREAT CROOKS, WILL OVERCOME IT!_

_I HAVE NEVER DANCED, ONE OF MY COUSINS SAY THAT I HAVE ‘TWO LEFT FEET’ WHICH IS SILLY SINCE THAT’S NOT TRUE! I HAVEN’T NEVER HEARD ABOUT THIS ‘VIENNESSE WALTZ’, IS IT HARD? I HAVE HEARD ABOUT ‘POLE DANCING’ FROM ONE OF MY COUSINS WHO DO IT, DO YOU KNOW HOW TO ‘POLE DANCE’?_

_NYEHEHEHEE! I LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM A MASTER CHEF! I CAN MAKE ALMOST ANY DISH WITH LITTLE INGREDIENTS! I HAVE NO FAVOURITE FOOD BECAUSE I THINK THAT ANY FOOD IS GOOD FOOD! I HAVE NEVER TRIED (INSERT DISH HERE), PERHAPS YOU COULD GIVE ME THE RECIPE? WHY HAVEN’T YOU MADE IT BEFORE? COULD IT BE THAT *GASP* YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO COOK? THEN DON’T WORRY BECAUSE I’M AN EXCELLENT TEACHER! I CAN TEACH YOU TO MAKE A GREAT MEAL WITH SIMPLE INGREDIENTS! ALSO, I WOULD BE VERY INTERESTED IN TASTING (INSERT DESSERT HERE), IT SOUNDS VERY TASTY. IF I *HAD* TO CHOOSE A FAVOURITE DESSERT, IT WOULD BE ANY FRUIT OR BERRY! I LIKE APPLES AND STRAWBERRIES VERY MUCH._

_FEEL FREE TO WRITE ME ANYTIME, MY NEW FRIEND! I CAN ALWAYS LEND MY EAR TO LISTEN TO YOU!_

 

_WITH HOPE AND DREAMS,_

_THE GREAT ~~PAPYRUS~~ CROOKS!_

 

* * *

 

(Y/N) giggled as she finished reading the letter. Gently she placed the letter into a drawer of her writing desk. With determination, she began writing a new letter to her newly found friend.

 

* * *

 

After checking the traps once again and bringing whatever had been caught to the cabin, Crooks excitedly checked under the root and was excited that his new friend had decided to write back. Giddily he went back home. He held the bottle close to his chest plate as he went his own room. Unknowingly to him, Axe was watching him go past him before shrugging and going back watching the crappy TV they had.

  
With a happy smile, Crooks began reading the letter.

 

* * *

 

_Oh, I’m so happy that you responded to my letter, Crooks. Though I have to ask, why such a name? I think Sweets fits you better. Because you’re sweet as sugar to me! In fact, I’m going to call you Sweets, if it’s fine with you?  
_

_Your family sounds very interesting. I only had a couple of cousins and we almost never met, last time I met them was at my wedding. Also, you all have the same name? How is that so? I guess the nicknames help with identifying who is who. I can imagine the chaos if someone said ‘Papyrus’ or ‘Sans’ at the dinner table.  
_

_You haven’t danced? Ever? What is this tragedy?! Dancing is such an expressive art form! The beauty of synchronicity, the dresses, the beautiful ballrooms. Oh, I absolutely have to bring you to a ball! And then we’ll dazzle the dance floor! Though I have to say that I have not heard about this 'pole dancing' before. I wonder how it works. Anyway, I can teach you how to dance, you can teach me how to cook!  
_

_Speaking of cooking, that is absolutely amazing! To make food from a small pile of ingredients, it’s like magic! I like your ideology, no food to waste. Most of the people don’t really understand that but I’m glad that you think so!  
_

_Now my cooking isn’t the best, but I manage. We usually had servants to make cooking, but my mother’s cooking was the best.  
_

_Apples and strawberries? Good choice, I personally like (whatever fruit or/and berry). Have you ever tried apple cider? We used to make such a good apple cider, I have to check if we have any of it left! Once again, thank you, that you write to me.  
_

_With best regards your friend,  
_

_(Y/N)  
_

 

_PS. I’ve written the recipes of my favorite dishes to another paper, please enjoy and tell me how it went!_

 

* * *

 

The secret letters had been sent back and forth for a month now. Crooks, even though he preferred to be called Sweets like his secret friend had begun calling him, had been keeping the letters very secret, little afraid of what his roommates might think of it. Sweets had come to realize that his secret friend, (Y/N), must be a human and his housemates didn’t like humans. Especially Axe. Sweets knew that Axe had bad memories of humans and was worried that (Y/N) would get hurt.

However what Sweets didn’t know was that Axe had been watching his moves and how he would sometimes disappear with either a bottle or bringing home a bottle. Axe had let his brother do whatever he’s doing because he didn’t see any harm from it.

But this all changed when there was a yellowish envelope sitting in the kitchen table addressed to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Crooks is now called Sweets like in most fanfics but it's a good nickname, right?
> 
> EDIT: I have drawn the layout of the Estate so go check it out; [Click me](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/185926753127/the-estate-1-the-mansion-2-the-hedge-maze-3)


	6. Cold Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in the Estate things are heating up as (Y/N) asks about the ghosts' hesitation on seeing Sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

(Y/N) was nervous which wasn’t like her at all. She was going to ask the other ghosts about Crooks, no, Sweets. She had noticed that Lady and Lord Avington, in particular, seemed little… out of it when the tall skeleton visited the estate. When some of the ghosts had seen her staring the lanky skeleton through the window, they had warned her about ‘monsters’. It was stupid since aren’t they also monsters? Being dead? (Y/N) knew that she wasn’t the purest of the bunch. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) had dreamed for many years killing her husband who had done this to her. Years of planning the cruelest ways to make her husband, no, Matthew to know what she had felt all those years ago. However, (Y/N) had had never the possibility to do so since Matthew had fled the scene and disappeared completely.

‘But perhaps it was for the best,’ (Y/N) thought as she walked the empty halls, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

‘After all who knows what would happen if I’d had killed him here,’ she thought, slightly smiling at the thought of killing the one who betrayed her. Yes, who knows would happen if (Y/N) had killed Matthew in the house. Would he have turned into a ghost? (Y/N) didn’t even want to think of the possibility of that happening. To remain in the same place as her murderer…

(Y/N) shook her head and stopped in front of a door that would open to an art room. Lady Avington usually resided in there with her husband. Gently she knocked on the door and as the door opened, (Y/N) slipped in. The art room was quite beautiful with its bright windows and lavish furniture. Far cry from the actual art room that was covered in dust and white sheets.

 

* * *

 

You see, the ghosts of the Manor had this interesting ability to create a room where they reside in. It was like their little dimension that only the dead can access. As with Lady and Lord Avington, their room was on top of the actual art room, accessible only the other ghosts. This way many of the tenants wouldn’t show up in the real world. The room manifested as the favorite place of the ghost but it can change over the years. (Y/N) did have her own space but she liked to be in ‘the reality’. That’s why she slept in the room she had habited even if it was dusty but little dust can’t hurt anyone, right?

 

* * *

 

Back to the matter at hand. (Y/N) smiled and curtseyed at the older ghosts’ presence.

“Ah (Y/N) dear, what brings you here?” Asked Lady Avington with a smile on her face. Lord Avington look at the younger ghost and gave a polite nod and smile.

“Well you see, I wanted to know why most of you are intimated by Sweets,” (Y/N) said and Lady Avington raised her eyebrow while Lord Avington smiled at the thought of someone was named ‘Sweets’.

“Sweets? May I ask who is that?” She asked.

“Sweets is the skeleton that has been coming over,” The (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and Lord and Lady Avington became serious. Their smiles dropped and their milky eyes became sharper.

“Ah yes, he” (Y/N) narrowed her eyes and her smile fell off. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) had never seen the Avingtons being so cold towards anyone, well any ghosts.

“Child, it is best if you’ll just leave him be. For your sake” Lord Avington said and (Y/N) took a step back in shock.

“What? Why? He hasn’t hurt anyone and probably won’t. He’s a sweet-” (Y/N) said maintaining her calm appearance but Lady Avington interrupted.

“He is a monster and dangerous,” she said but (Y/N) wasn’t having it.

“He is a person just like us! And what’s with this monster talk, aren’t we monsters as well? We are undead, staying in a place where we shouldn’t be, stopped in time” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said as her (h/l) hair starting to flow on the wind, the atmosphere started becoming heavy.

“We are different! And watch your tongue girl” Lady Avington said before a bloody face in front of her. A single milky eye looked straight to her own eyes.

**_“Do not use that voice on me! I am so much more powerful than you and I can hurt you”_** (Y/N) growled as the atmosphere became even heavier as the air went cold. As soon as it happened, it disappeared. (Y/N) took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

“Understand?”. It was quiet as the original owners tried to overcome the atmosphere. (Y/N) walked to the nearest chair and gracefully sat on it. As she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to call herself, Avington couple calmed down and sat down.

“Now explain,” (Y/N) said, going straight to the point. Lord Avington took a deep breath and looked at the (blonde, brunette, etc.). He had never seen (Y/N) acting such a way. Ever since she had died, she had become more and more apathetic about everything and covering it with polite smiles and soft words. He had almost forgotten that she was a vengeful ghost that ran by hatred and trauma of her death.

“It’s a long story are you sure you want to hear it?” he asked and the (blonde, brunette, etc.) nodded and opened her eyes.

“Well then. Do you remember the mountain that was near the small village, Mount Ebott?” Lord Avington asked and (Y/N) stared into a distance, trying to remember.

“Yes, we used to went there often during free time. Then it was already a lively and big town. The mountain loomed over it. There was a strange atmosphere surrounding it and locals used to whisper about it. We never cared enough to ask” she said and the older man nodded.

“Yes, the locals were rather interested in it. When we first went there, it was rumored that monsters lived under the mountain. I asked about it and one of the villagers told that it was a local legend for many centuries that was passed down from family member to family member” Lord Avington paused and (Y/N) looked at him nodding that he’d continue.

“Well, the story goes that a long time ago two different species ruled the world; humans and monsters. They lived together in harmony until a war broke out. You see, monsters could see souls and take them. No one knows what happened but the war was bloody. To make monsters more powerful, they took humans souls and consumed them to become stronger”

“However humans had something on their side that the monsters didn’t expect, mages. Mages could battle monsters with their magic and be so powerful that over the time humans won the war. As a punishment, humans sealed the monsters under the mountain so they couldn’t do anything to humans. They created a strong magical barrier that made sure that the monsters couldn’t get out. And there they would stay until the world ends” Lord Avington finished and (Y/N) raised an eyebrow.

“Of course no one thought it was real, that it was just an old maids tale but when we saw that skeleton…” Lady Avington continued and (Y/N) nodded.

“You saw that the story was true” (Y/N) finished. Yes, Sweets had mentioned how he and his cousins had come from under the mountain. At first, (Y/N) was skeptical as she thought that the lanky skeleton was just talking about Underworld or where ever the souls go. But as the letters went on, she had started to think that maybe the skeleton wasn’t the Grim Reaper and Lord and Lady Avingtons’ story just made it clearer.

“So why are you so afraid of him?” (Y/N) asked and the older couple looked at each other.

“Didn’t you listen? They can steal souls! And I’d think that a dead person’s soul is easier to take than live’s one“ Lady Avington said and (Y/N) just burst out laughing.

“Oh Lady Avington, I highly doubt that Sweets would steal anyone’s soul! And I’d think that there are many more dangerous things out there. Besides if monsters are real, then shouldn’t we be more worried about demons and whatnot. And if humans and monsters once lived in harmony, I’d think that they would be more willing to come back after being locked up in a mountain” (Y/N) said covering her mouth and smiling slightly. Then her eyes sharpened.

“You shouldn’t be so judgemental about everyone. They are people too.” (Y/N) said and Lady Avington nodded. There was silence as the three ghosts stared at each other, none of them had anything else to say. This was until (Y/N) got up and started heading for the door.

“Well perhaps your opinions will change once you meet Sweets,” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and the Avingtons looked at each other.

“And how would we meet him then?” Lady Avington asked and (Y/N) smiled as she started phasing through the door. At the last minute, she turned around and smirked.

“We’ll invite him to a tea party of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, tensions are running high and it seems that Sweets is invited to his first-ever tea party!
> 
> Shout-out to the lovely addicted-to-the-fic who created the first ever [fanart](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/185926589967/hello-here-be-some-fanart-for-a-fic-called-ghost) of this fic, so if you could check out her Tumblr profile. I love so SO much! Thank you once again!


	7. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sweets and (Y/N) are making preparations for their meeting. Axe is stressed and Killer makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

Axe stared at the letter that was sitting innocently on the table. The envelope was yellowish, but it was made of thick material, different from the letters that humans used nowadays. In a neat cursive letter that Axe had seen only in old books and movies was his brother’s name.

 

_Papyrus ‘Sweets’ Aster  
Cabin in the Woods_

 

Axe had no idea in hell who would send his brother a fancy letter but he did have a hunch. That penpal that Sweets had been writing to. He had gotten a glimpse of writing, Sweets had been very adamant on keeping his new _pal_ hidden from him. Axe had tried snooping around his brother’s room _it’s for his safety_ but Sweets had been keeping the letters hidden and close to him so Axe hasn’t read any of them. Even though nothing has happened, Axe was still suspicious, why would anyone write to anyone nowadays? There were phones and whatnot and someone is writing _letters_. And why is a brother? Is it a human? What is their motive?

 

“hey, what’s the letter done to you? you seem _petrified to the bone_ ” a deep voice asked and Axe glanced behind him. Black eye sockets dripping equally black substance, a large grin and red a target mark glowing on his chest.

“heh good one. not as _appetizing_ as my jokes” Axe said and the Sans walked closer. Killer, he’s called and for a good reason.

“so? wanna tell me why you’re staring the letter like it committed _mass genocide_?” Killer asked and looked at the letter.

“eh, it was just sitting there when I woke up. It’s addressed to bro” Axe shrugged nonchalantly to cover his nervousness. Killer walked to the table and grabbed the envelope, examining it.

“well it looks normal to me,” he said and tossed it to the table.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? SANS YOU’RE AWAKE SO EARLY?” a familiar voice came from behind them. Axe quickly turned around and saw Sweets smiling down at them.

“yup bro, i slept _like the dead_ and so i managed to wake up early,” Axe said and Sweets beamed.

“OH GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO KILLER!” he said and Killer chuckled and waved his hand. Then Sweets’ eyes zoomed into the envelope and his smile seemed to be bigger. He quickly, yet carefully took the letter and carefully opened it. Inside there was also a yellowed paper that Sweets quickly recognized as the paper that Miss (Y/N) used.

“well, what’ cha say? Something _dead serious_?” Axe asked and Killer snickered. Sweets sent an annoyed look towards his brother and then cleared his throat?

 

_“Dear Papyrus ‘Sweets’ Aster,_   
_You have hereby been invited to Lady (Y/N) Blumwell's tea party._   
_The tea party will be held on Saturday, the twenty-eighth of July, at two o’clock,_   
_In the Estate in the Woods, in Winter Garden._   
_Dress to impress is not obligatory but encouraged._   
_You can bring plus one but it won’t be necessary.”_

 

“OH SANS LOOK, I’VE BEEN INVITED TO TEA PARTY! BY MISS (Y/N) NO LESS! HOW EXCITING!” Sweets said with even a larger smile. He was so excited, he will be finally meeting his penpal! What will she look like? Is she a monster? Or a human?

As Crooks was smiling happily and practically dancing, Axe was hesitant. He saw how happy his bro was but a tea party? In an unknown location? With a person, they had never met? Who is probably a *human*. Axe subconsciously to his empty eye socket before stopping himself. He will not pull on his eye socket, he will not pull on his eye socket, he-will-not-pull-on-his-eye-socket…

“-ER -THER? BROTHER?” Axe snapped out from his thoughts and saw Sweets staring at him concerned.

“what? thought i was _spooked to my bones_?” Axe said and Sweets let out a loud ‘NOOOO!’. Axe looked around and noticed that Killer had disappeared.

‘huh, i guess paps reminded his own too much’ Axe thought and frowned. He couldn’t understand how could anyone kill Paps. He was sweet, innocent and more importantly a brother.

‘welp, it’s not my problem. i have my bro and everything is alright’. Axe grinned. And if anyone was about to hurt HIS BRO. Well… they will have a **bloody** good time!

 

* * *

 

 

It was finally the 26th of July and (Y/N) couldn’t be more excited. Finally, she would meet the alleged monster and show there’s nothing to be scared of.

She had made the ghost servants clean the winter garden from all of the weeds and dead plants and now when she looked at the garden, she had to give it to the servants, they had done an amazing job. The windows were clean of dust (but perhaps that was from the rain that had washed the dirt from the outside of the glass). The flowers grew in place of the dead ones and it looked breathtaking. The floor was clean from the dead leaves and dirt making the floor was seen again. (Y/N) almost had forgotten that there were such nice patterns made out of mosaic. (Y/N) smiled happily and thanked some of the servants that had been walking by.

Now there were some ghost servants in the estate. Some of them were so deep in their work that they had never noticed dying and were doing their things. Of course, they had been informed about their sudden death but some were so fixed in their work that they just ignored it and continued working. Some had wanted to continue their work and yet enjoyed their dead state since there weren’t many things they didn’t need to do anymore.

(Y/N) skipped to the tea table that had been neatly set with delicate china that was once hers. Silverware was made of an actual silver, wedding gift from Wanda and Pietro which was surprising since they hated her. As (Y/N) was fixing flowers in a vase she heard a familiar rustling of heavy satin. (Y/N) turned and saw Lady Avington standing there in her beautiful emerald green dress. However, she didn’t look happy.

“Hm? Lady Avington, what a surprise. Where are the other ladies?” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) asked and Lady Avington glided towards her.

“Unfortunately they are not coming dear,” the older woman said and (Y/N) raised her eyebrow.

“Oh? They got scared am I right?” she said and the older woman nodded. (Y/N) sighed, of course, that they wouldn’t attend, they were scared of monsters. Not that she minded since she liked the skeleton and truth to be told, the gossip that was usual in the table was quite dull.

“Well, are you going to be present? I won’t be mad” (Y/N) said and Lady Avington sighed tiredly.

“No, I won’t. Scott and I have something to talk about dear“ she said and (Y/N) looked at her with a confused expression on her face. However the (blonde, brunette, etc.) didn’t ask, it wasn’t meant to be known what the couple was up to in their personal life. Instead, she just nodded smiling and Lady Avington let out a sigh of relieve. They bit their goodbyes and Lady Avington disappeared.

“Well, not it’s just two of us then” (Y/N) said and fixed the flowers.

Now, most would think that in a ghost tea party there wouldn’t be any true food but (Y/N) had been planning this for a while now so she had done some cooking. Which at first went wrong since it had been so long since she had done some cooking. She could have asked the maids to do the job but she wanted to make the baked goods all by herself. Of course, it was difficult with many of the main ingredients missing but searching the various cabinets for dry ingredients and some thinking (Y/N) somehow managed to make some cookies. Now she couldn’t exactly taste them but at least the smell was nice. Then add berries and fruits to the mix and voila! Summer-themed light food.

Now for the tea. There were some old tea leaves in the cabinets but milk, sugar, and cream were hard to come by. Tea could be drink without milk or cream and sugar was easily replaced with honey from a nearby beehive near the fruit trees and berry bushes. Plus mixing berries to the tea was an excellent choice to spice up the tea. (Y/N) look at the nearby clock that was working after all these years, it was one-thirty o’clock.

 

“Oh, it’s almost time! I’m so excited!” (Y/N) said and left to prepare the final things before her guest arrived. She needed to look as perfect as she could!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just keep doing these cliffhangers but this has been the longest yet. The chapter was nearing the sixth page and I didn't want to do overly long chapter so I split them into two sections. The second section isn't done yet, but I'll probably finish it today.


	8. The Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Axe and Sweets finally enter the mysterious manor finally meet Spooky Lady. Tea is served but something isn't right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!  
> THE MOMENT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!  
> THE PRIDE OF THE ESTATE!  
> IT'S LADY BLUMWELL'S TEA PARTY!  
>  ~~anyone who recognizes the original melody gets a gold star!~~
> 
> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

Sweets was ecstatic, he could hardly wait when the clock hits 2 o’clock. He was wearing his best clothes, which wasn’t much, a tattered long jacket with a yellowed collar shirt with his usual scarf. He had tried to fit long black dress pants but they looked like shorts on his tall lanky body.

A couple of days after getting the envelope, Sweets had noticed that there was an extra note saying;

 

_“If you could please use the front door, I’d be very glad. Hope to see you soon!  
With Love,  
(Y/N)”_

 

“BROTHER!! HURRY UP OR WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!!” Sweets shouted upstairs and after a couple of minutes, Axe appeared to the staircase.

“HONESTLY BROTHER, WERE YOU SLEEPING AGAIN? AND- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!” Crooks asked and Axe looked down to his outfit. It was the same stained hoodie with equally stained shorts and a shirt.

“what? don’t like my beau- _tea_ -ful outfit?” Axe asked and Sweets let out a pained ‘NYEEEE’.

“WE HAVE NO TIME TO YOUR STUPID PUNS! AND WE HAVE NO TIME TO GET YOU CHANGED!” Sweets said and started walking towards the front door. Axe shrugged and started walking behind his brother, Sweets never noticing the axe that his brother was carrying.

“LET’S JUST HOPE THAT MISS (Y/N) DOESN’T THROW YOU OUT FROM THE HOUSE WHEN SHE SEES YOUR DISHEVELED LOOK” Sweets said and suddenly turned around. He quickly went to the kitchen to retrieve something from the fridge. Axe raised his brow at his brother’s antics when Sweets appeared back holding a medium-sized box in his hands.

“what’s this bro?” Axe asked as Sweets proudly presented the box.

“OH, I MADE SOME (FAVOURITE DESSERT) TO MISS (Y/N)! SHE HAD MENTIONED THAT SHE HADN’T HAD IN A LONG TIME!” Sweets proudly said and Axe was shocked. Giving this random person food in their first meeting? And _their_ food no less. Heads were going to roll if _Miss (Y/N)_ didn't accept the gift.

“bro, you shouldn’t get a- _head_ of yourself. isn’t that a little too forward?” Axe said as they exited the house and started walking to the woods.

“NYEEEH! STOP WITH THE PUNS! AND I DON’T THINK SO. I READ THAT USUALLY WHEN YOU GO A TEA PARTY, YOU’LL GIVE A PRESENCE TO THE HOST, WHICH IN THIS CASE IN MISS (Y/N)!” Crooks said and Axe just nodded unsurely. Giving food to a person in their world was a big deal. With the hunger, sharing your food was very special, intimate.

 

* * *

 

Axe was so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed that they had arrived at the fence. He snapped out of his thoughts just as Sweets was ready to crawl through the fence.

“paps, let me help you, i know a shortcut” Axe said and grinned as he teleported along with his brother to the other side. Axe checked out the terrain. Long grass, old statues, dirty fountains, place looked abandoned. As Axe came to that conclusion, he was on high alert. Why would anyone host a tea party here?

“THE EXTRA NOTE THAT MISS (Y/N) HAD SENT ME, TOLD ME THAT WE’LL HAVE TO ENTER THROUGH THE FRONT DOORS!” Sweets said started walking through the yard with Axe behind him. As they passed through the disheveled yard Axe constantly checked the surroundings, waiting for something to pop up. A couple of times, he thought that he saw someone in the distance but when he tried to look more closely, he saw nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

As Sweets and Axe finally got the main entrance nothing was out of the ordinary.

“HMM, SHOULD WE KNOCK?” Sweets asked as he stared at the double wooden door. There was fancy old carving on it and it didn’t even look rotten. Axe shrugged and said.

“heh, i don’t know, _knock yourself out_ ”. Sweets took a deep breath as to ignore his brother’s stupid joke and then knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice. There was a moment of silence and Axe could see the lanky skeleton deflate before the door started opening and the face of an old man appeared. He had a silver hair that slicked back hair and he was wearing an old-styled pristine white collar shirt with a black vest and a black tailcoat. The buttons of the coat shined and the old man bowed to the skeletons like it was normal a normal day to him.

“Good afternoon gentlemen, Lady Blumwell is waiting for you in the winter garden,” he said and stepped inside. The macabre brothers stared at each other with confused expressions and then stepped in. The inside of the house was breathtaking. There was a grand staircase that was made of dark wood. The floors were made of light-colored marble. They looked around for a while when they were interrupted by the old butler. The butler looked at them with a neutral expression and cleared his throat.

“This way gentlemen,” he said and started walking towards a room on their right. The skeleton brothers walked behind him, though Sweets was more like skipping while Axe was subconsciously reaching to his eye socket and tightening his hold on the hidden axe. As the butler opened the door to the room, Sweets gasped.

“IS THIS THE BALLROOM THAT MISS (Y/N) HAS TALKED ABOUT?!” he asked and the butler nodded.

“Yes, this is the pride and joy of the Estate. Many of the high sociality’s cream had met here for centuries” the butler said as they walked through the empty ballroom. Axe looked at the man and noticed that when the light hit just right on the older man, he seemed to become almost transparent. He filed the information to the back of his skull.

“heh, what a _ball_ ” Axe said and looked behind him. His red eye-light flashes as he saw someone moving near the ballroom door in the lobby as the door gently swung close. He almost pumped to Sweets who had stopped along with the butler in front of another heavy door. The butler turned and bowed to them.

“Lady Blumwell is in the next room. I hope you have a pleasant time in the Estate” he said and opened the door to a beautiful glass room. As Sweets and Axe stepped inside, Axe glanced towards the butler and noticed he was nowhere to be seen. As he turned back, he saw a young woman sitting in an elegant white dress with her hair on (hairstyle). As the woman turned towards them, Axe was shocked how… supernatural the woman looked and felt. It was as she was from another world completely. Like she was trying to pass as a human…

“Ah! You’re here! You’re finally here!” she said and got up from the lavish chair. She walked towards the skeleton with a pleasant smile and Axe noticed that her eyes were covered in milky white colour, he had never seen such a thing with other humans before.

“Papyrus, it’s wonderful to finally meet you!” the woman, (Y/N) said as she was in front of them, looking at Sweets. Sweets beamed and raised his hand to shake (Y/N)’s.

“IT’S FINALLY NICE TO MEET YOU MISS (Y/N)!” He said as he took the (blonde, brunette, etc.)’s hand, noting how cold it felt, and shaking it. The ghost’s smile never wavered and then the milky (e/c) focused on Axe.

“And you must be Sans, Papyrus’ older brother? It’s a pleasure to meet you, Papyrus dear has told me all about you!” (Y/N) said pleasantly and raised her hand to shake him. Axe stared at the milky orbs and shook her hand.

“wow, you’re _cold as a corpse_ ,” he said and once again, as he predicted, Sweets let out a loud ‘NOOO!’. He looked at the (blonde, brunette, etc.), waiting to get a response and (Y/N) raised her eyebrow.

“Oh my, a joker? Papyrus told me that you make awful jokes but I never expected to hear such a _cool_ joke” she responded and Axe had to laugh. Sweets had a betrayed look on his face.

“NOT EVEN FIVE MINUTES BROTHER AND YOU’VE ALREADY CORRUPTED MISS (Y/N)!!” he said and (Y/N) giggled.

“Please, come sit. I’ve set the table” she said and the three undead persons went and sat to the table. Sweets gasped as he saw the arrangement and the food.

“WOWIE! YOU MADE THIS ALL BY YOURSELF?” he asked and (Y/N) blushed and looked away.

“Ah, yes. It was hard since I was missing some ingredients and couldn’t get them. By all means, taste it” she said and as Sweets and Axe started taking the cookies and filling the teacups, Sweets remembered the present he was going to give.

“OH! MISS (Y/N)! I BROUGHT YOU SOMETHING!!” Sweets said and gave the box to the confused (blonde, brunette, etc.).

“Oh Sweets, you shouldn’t have,” she said as she was opening the box. (Y/N) gasped happily and carefully raised (favorite dessert) out of the box. Sweets blushed and (Y/N) noted that his cheekbones glowed in dark orange. It reminded (Y/N) of fall when the leaves fell off from the trees.

“WELL I THOUGHT SINCE YOU’VE MENTIONED THAT YOU HAVEN’T TASTED (FAVOURITE DESSERT) IN A LONG TIME, I MADE IT FOR YOU!” Sweets said and (Y/N) nodded, however, her smile became a little more forced. As a ghost, she couldn’t eat anything.

“Oh that’s thoughtful of you dear but I couldn’t possibly eat it,” she said and Axe’s eye sharpened.

“what’ cha talking about?” he asked and (Y/N) hardened her grip on her dress. She didn’t like the look that the shorted skeleton gave her.

“Well, it’s just that it looks like a masterpiece and I couldn’t possibly eat it,” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and Axe could see Sweets deflating from what the woman had said.

“c'mon, it’s a dessert to _die for,_ ” Axe said as his grin also became forced. This little girl, this arrogant little girl, wouldn’t accept his brother’s food? Food that his brother just for her? Unacceptable.

“pal, it wasn’t a suggestion,” Axe said in an ominous tone but the woman didn’t react. She just stared with those milky eyes.

“I can’t,” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said with a sad tone and Axe saw red. Quickly he gripped his axe and took it out. (Y/N) had no time to react when Axe grabbed her arm, holding her down and as fast as lighting the shorter skeleton was up.

 

 **“O N E H E A D D O G R I G H T C O M I N G U P”** And then he swung the axe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, what will happen next?
> 
> Stay tuned because the tea party will continue in the next chapter!


	9. Sweet Taste of Ghastly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After swinging the axe, truths are uncovered and (Y/N) get a taste of something she hadn't tasted in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

The older skeleton brother swung his axe straight towards the (blonde, brunette, etc.). Sweets could only look in horror as the sharp object was heading straight to his ~~only~~ friend.

However, what the brothers didn’t expect was that the axe passed harmlessly through the (s/c) neck. There was a moment of silence as the skeletons tried to process what had just happened. The beautiful woman just sighed and looked at the brothers.

“Well, that was uncalled. You’re getting a little a- _head_ of yourself” she said and the brothers snapped out from their shock. Sweets beady eyes were filled with tears that were about to roll while Axe looked at her with a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Y-YOU’RE ALRIGHT!!” Sweets yelled and went to hug (Y/N) but Axe stopped him.

“what the fuck are you?” he practically growled and (Y/N) looked at him with the milky white eyes. She relaxed and leaned to the table.

“Well if you must know, I’m a ghost,” she said and Axe froze. He had never heard about humans coming ghosts after their death. He knew that humans that die had their souls breaking into pieces.

“A GHOST? YOU MEAN THAT YOU-YOU’RE DEAD?” Sweets said and (Y/N) smiled sympathetically.

“I’m afraid so dear. _Dead to my core_ ” she said trying to lighten the mood. There was a pregnant silence as the two skeletons and the ghost stared at each other.

“But it’s not that bad, I’m used to it,” (Y/N) said while touching the rim of the teacup. It was quiet as the skeleton brothers ate the cookies with berries and fruits while (Y/N) stared at them in thought. She hadn’t expected the skeletons eating. The tea and cookies were more like a courtesy, but she didn’t mind. The food wasn’t going to go wasted. Axe broke the silence.

“so, you can’t eat huh? everything goes _straight through you_ ,” Axe said and (Y/N) laughed while Sweets facepalmed with a ‘NYEEH’. The atmosphere seemed to ease up as the three people started chatting.

“Well yes, I guess so. The last time when I ate was-” (Y/N) furrowed her brows as she tried to remember.

“About 142 years ago? I guess? I’m sorry, my memory is a little fuzzy” she finished with an apologetic look.

“Y-Y-YOU HAVEN’T EATEN IN OVER 100 YEARS? AREN’T YOU _HUNGRY_?” Sweets asked and the (blonde, brunette, etc.) shrugged.

“We dead don’t need to eat but it would be nice. We can smell the aroma and get memories from it but we can’t get hungry” she said and Axe looked up from the teacup that he had been staring while eating the cookies.

“wait, we? you mean there are more ghosts here? that must be very _ghastly_ ” he joked and (Y/N) nodded while smiling.

“BROTHER DO YOU MUST DO THOSE JAPES?!” Sweets said and giggling filled the air. The brothers looked at the woman who had been giggling the entire time. Her hair was floating around her and the air felt much more sweet and innocent.

“Oh, you two are just precious! And yes, this house is full of ghosts. Past owners, servants…” (Y/N) trailed on and Sweets looked around the room.

“OH? WHERE ARE THEY THEN?” He asked and (Y/N) shrugged.

“They aren’t around right now. To be frank, most of the ghosts are afraid of you. Talking about souls and whatnot.” She said and Axe looked interested. Now that he looked at the (blonde, brunette, etc.), he couldn’t sense her soul. So he did something, he used his magic as nonchalantly as possible to call out her SOUL. To make sure that both of them didn’t notice anything Axe fired another pun.

“ _ghost_ to say that this tea is something _supernatural_ ,” Axe said and heard the ghost laughing again while Sweets groaned in pain. Axe tried to pull out the SOUL, but nothing happened. He tried a little harder, but it was like she didn’t have a SOUL!

Axe stopped his magic before Sweets could get suspicious and looked at the ghost in front of them more carefully. Now he could see that some parts of her were see-through, but she had managed to keep up the appearance of being a human very well.

“so i guess you usually don’t look so… human?” Axe asked and (Y/N) nodded.

“Yes, I’m usually more… washed-out and transparent. Would you like to see?” (Y/N) asked and the brothers’ looked at each other for a while and then nodded. (Y/N) smiled calmly and in a blink of an eye, she became more transparent greyish-blue. Axe and Crooks stared her for a while and (Y/N) started feeling self-conscious.

“WOWIE! MISS (Y/N) YOU LOOK-”

“you look quite _blue_ if i must say. having a _grey_ day?” Axe said and (Y/N) smiled, relieved that her new friends didn’t reject her for being a ghost.  
“WELL, IF YOU’RE A GHOST, YOU _SHOULD_ BE ABLE TO EAT (FAVORITE DESSERT)” Sweets said and the (blonde, brunette, etc.) physically beaked, her interest showing in her eyes. Axe chuckled, amused. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) looked like a curious child.

“yeah, haven’t heard of monster food?“ Axe asked and (Y/N) gave him a deadpan-look. ~~no pun intended~~

“oh yeah, you’ve been dead for a decade. anyway, monster food is different from human food. it’s hard to explain but since monsters are made of magic” At this revelation, the (blonde, brunette, etc.) looked even more interested, she made a mental note about questioning the whole monster aspect of her new friends.

“and because of that, monster food has magic inside of it. even now as we eat your food, we are adding small amounts of magic into it” Axe said and (Y/N) looked at the berries on their plates with interest.

“So you’re saying that I could eat? After all these years?” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said with hope in her eyes. To eat something again... She almost could taste the food. Sweets saw her expression and happily took a portion of (favorite dessert) and put in the (blonde, brunette, etc.)’s plate. Crooks smiled and pushed the plate towards her.

“COME ON, TRY IT!” he said and (Y/N) looked at the plate and then glanced towards Sweets, seeing his waiting and happy expression. Slowly she took the (fork/spoon) and cut a piece of the dessert. Slowly she brought it to her lips and then stopped.

“Are you quite sure? It would be rather embarrassing if I were to this and it would go straight through me. I would die from the mortification” she said and Axe shrugged.

“well it won’t lower our _spirits_ ,” he said and for a moment (Y/N) was relieved until she caught the pun and smiled rather painfully, starting to understand what Sweets were talking about in his letters. (Y/N) took a deep breath, ~~though she doesn’t need to breathe~~ , and then took a bite.

The first thing she thought was the taste. It just burst and (Y/N) had to let out an unladylike moan. She swallowed and to her astonishment, the cut piece just… vanished. (Y/N) took another bite and gave the sinful moan again closing her eyes, making her miss the blushes from both skeletons. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) opened her (e/c) eyes and smiled widely. She suddenly got up and Axe felt the air getting briefly colder and as he turned around, he saw (Y/N) standing there smiling widely. As she hugged Papyrus Axe went rigid until he noticed that the ghost was chanting ‘thank you’ as she hugged his brother. Axe relaxed and smiled. Perhaps (Y/N) wasn’t a bad person.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, I’m so glad that you attended my tea party!” (Y/N) said as the two monsters and the ghost stood outside, in front of the double front door. The rays of sunlight penetrated through the woods, it was almost 6 PM.

“heh, no _skin off from my bones _kiddo,”__ Axe said and (Y/N) laughed as Sweets once again let out an irritated ‘NYYEH’. (Y/N) smiled though her brow twitched from Axe calling her ‘kiddo’.  
“SANS!” Sweets said in a desperate tone. (Y/N) walked toward the lanky skeleton and gently patted his back.

“Oh Papyrus, it’s alright, cut him some slack. It must have been a rather _rattling_ day” (Y/N) said smiling and Sweets almost started weeping. (Y/N) smiled sympathetically though she wasn’t sorry about her jokes. No one else in the estate, expect the couple rare servants, didn’t exactly joke around. Sure there might be the couple ladies that joke but their jokes were rather… boring and were usually an insult you’d hear in a ball.

“heh good one kiddo,” Axe said and (Y/N) turned to face him with a closed-eye smile that seemed rather too sweet.

“Please don’t call me ‘kiddo’. I’m highly certain that I am much older than you” she said and Axe chuckled.

“well how old are you then?” he asked and (Y/N) gasped, offended.

“Mr. Sans, you never EVER ask about a lady’s age! It’s highly frowned upon!” she said and put her hand where her beating heart once was. There was a moment of silence and then she laughed.

“Oh I’m just jesting, but please never ask about lady’s age,” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and the three walking towards the hole in the fence. As they reached it, (Y/N) hugged Sweets and then asked Axe if he wanted a hug but he declined. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) had expected as much, he seemed like a person that liked his personal bubble and (Y/N) wasn’t going to be rude about it.

“Please come visit dears! And bring some guests next time!” she said as the brothers were on the other side of the fence.

“OF COURSE MISS (Y/N), I’D LOVE TO COME TO SEE YOU! PERHAPS NEXT TIME I’LL BRING YOU SOME FRESH INGREDIENTS SO YOU CAN BAKE AGAIN!” Sweets said happily and (Y/N) looked thrilled.

“Oh, I’d be so grateful if you would do that for me! I promise I will pay you back” she said and Sweets nodded.

“so how we will get in contact with you?” Axe asked and (Y/N) thought for a while.

“Oh just come around and knock on the door. It’s not like I’ll be expecting another company then you” she said with a smile.

“BYE MISS (Y/N)! I SHALL SOON COME TO VISIT YOU, OR I WON’T BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“bye ghostie, i hope you have a _spooky_ evening,” Axe said and the (blonde, brunette, etc.) rolled her eyes.

“Take care! And remember to visit me!”

 

With that, the tree undead parted their ways, one hoping that the others would see that there was no need to be afraid and the two waiting eagerly to tell their roommates how the tea party went.

 

However, one thing was sure; Nothing would be the same again for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. I wonder what happens next?
> 
> EDIT: I guess most you have noticed I use Gloria instead of (Y/N), huh? *awkward laughter* Well the reason I do it because I usually replace Gloria with (Y/N) when I'm finished writing. Because Gloria is easier to write and (Y/N). But since I have been updating the new chapters around from 12 AM to 2 AM, I'm kinda tired and don't remember? And I want to get the chapters out for you guys, hehe... Well anyway, just inform me if you notice the mistakes and I fix them when I wake up ~~or when I get from school~~


	10. Aftermath Of the Par-tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrortale!Bros tell their roomies about the strange tea party while Spooky Lady is conversing the ghosts of the estate. Spooky Lady gets a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!
> 
> Also holy fuuu- 10 chapters? In less than a week?!

As Crooks and Axe arrived at their rundown cabin, Axe didn’t know what to say to their roommates. He didn’t know how the others would react, their roommates didn’t exactly have the fondest memories from ghosts. Though he didn’t exactly count Chara as a ghost, that thing was more like a demon. He had never seen what happened when Chara was in control but what he had heard, was bad. As they stepped in, they noticed their roommates were in the small living room, apparently waiting for them. Dust glanced at the horror brothers with a lazy grin and turned towards them.

“wow, you were at that party for a long time? had fun?” he asked and Axe shrugged and grinned.

“of _corpse_ , we had a lot of fun” he fired back as both Sweets and Phantom groaned in pain.  
“heh, must have been a _killer_ party since you stayed so late,” Dust said and Sweets just stomped to the kitchen to get away from the puns.

‘SAAANS… WHYYY?!...’ Dust could hear his brother moaning from the pain that the pun had caused him. He noticed that Phantom joined Sweets at the kitchen, though the lankier skeleton didn’t know that. Killer decided to butt in on the conversation.

“so what happened? thought that the place was full of dust and cobwebs” he asked as he sat in an old loveseat that was so patched that it looked like a patchwork work. Axe fell to the old couch and sighed.

“well it’s a long story, you sure you wanna hear it? it’s quite _spooky_ ” the skeleton with a hole in a skull said and chuckled. Just as he was starting to tell the _supernatural_ story, he sensed someone teleporting to the premise. He looked towards the door and saw Cross standing there.

“oh look who’s finally here? you were gone for a long time, got lost in the _cross_ -roads?” Killer asked and the other Sanses laughed.  
“ha-ha, very funny. anyway, what’s up with the meet-up?” Cross said rolling his eyes.  
“well you missed a lot when you _ghosted_ along with nightmare,” Axe said and Killer grinned.

“you _see_ , Crooks, sorry, Sweets has had this pen pal that he has been writing and earlier this day, he and Axe over here attended a _tea party_ ,” he said and chucked when the tea party was mentioned.

“you _tea_ there, i was about to tell what happened there so will you let me talk?” Axe asked and started telling the _brew-tea_ -ful story.

 

* * *

 

As Crooks and Axe disappeared from the horizon, (Y/N) disappeared and appeared back to the winter garden. Servants had already cleaned up but had left the (favorite dessert) on the table.  
“Should I share this with the others… just a small piece… so everyone can taste…” she muttered as she looked at it. With that she sensed ghost appearing around her. The familiar older lady along with her husband came to her.

“Well, how were they dear? Did they hurt you?” Lady Avington asked worriedly as she looked at the (blonde, brunette, etc.). The said (blonde, brunette, etc.) chuckled and shook her hear.

“No, Sans and Papyrus were quite sweet. And look what they brought to us!” she said and presented the dessert. The ghost whispered among themselves. Lord Avington looked at it confused and Lady Avington looked (Y/N) with a thin smile.

“Oh… Oh! Is that the (favorite dessert) what you ate when you were alive? I’m sorry dear, but you know we can’t eat” she said and (Y/N) shook her head.

“Oh, that was what I thought when Papyrus first gave it to me. But you see monsters use magic in their food” she said as she asked a servant to bring a new (fork/spoon).

“I don’t see how it matters dear,” Lord Avington said and as the servant brought a new silverware, (Y/N) cut a piece and then ate it. The other ghosts gasped in wonder as the piece of (favorite dessert) didn’t go through the ghost but instead disappeared.

“Apparently because of magic in their food, we can eat!” (Y/N) finished with a smile. Excited whispers filled the air and (Y/N) smiled even wider.

“So we don’t need to be afraid of them, they are just like us, misunderstood. At least when humans see us” she said and one of the servants started cutting the dessert into smaller pieces.

“So please, have a taste! And I mean everyone” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and excitedly the other ghosts filled the table as they desperately wanted to taste something again. Of course, Lady and Lord Avington got the first taste and then gave others the chance to eat. As they stepped away (Y/N) walked towards them.

“See, my Lady and Lord? Monsters aren’t that bad” she said and the couple nodded.

“Perhaps we judged them wrong,” Lady Avington said with a smile but (Y/N) saw that the smile wavered a little. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) narrowed her eyes and then went back to normal. Perhaps they were still scared of her after the last outburst.

“Yes, I believe we can get used to them,” Lord Avington said and (Y/N) nodded.

“Now, I have something I would like to about something…” the three ghosts left the area as the other ghosts tasted their first dessert in a long time.

 

* * *

 

“…And then we left” Axe finished and the three other dangerous Sanses looked at each other. They hadn’t heard anything like this on the surface. Chara had been the only human that they had heard of being a ghost and they had thought that Chara’s determination was the reason they were able to raise from a grave.

There was a silence as the four Sanses thought about the story Axe had presented. Now Axe didn’t make long stories up, he was a simple person, like the rest of the gang, so the three other dangerous Sanses didn’t think it was fake.

“so this ghost, (Y/N) was it? is real and lives in a mansion along with other ghosts?” Cross asked and Killer butted in, saying;

“pretty _spooky_ if i say so.” Axe grinned lazily along Dust but Cross was thinking deeply about the situation they were presented.

“and you couldn’t feel her SOUL?” he asked and Axe’s red-eye light sharpened.

“yeah, it was strange. i tried to pull it multiple times during the meeting but nothing. though i’m pretty that she isn’t SOULLESS. she was kind, honest and didn’t seem to be faking it. and she made good puns” Axe chuckled as Dust and Killer thought of it.

“welp, if _brew_ ’re sure. but i have to ask, did she have any powers? chara can possess people with similar SOUL traits and i’ve read watched this show called ‘Supernatural’ where the ghosts can have different abili _tea_ s” Dust said and chucked to the tea puns that he had made. Pretty tame to be honest, but this conversation was rather interesting to him. Could the ghosts see his brother?

“well what i saw, (Y/N) could teleport and float off the ground. not very _spectre_ -tacular” Axe answered and after a moment he added.

“and she can kinda do this weird shapeshifting to appear more human but it seems to drain her. also, the ghost can make themselves invisible”. Killer whistled, not bad for human ghosts. But he thanked whatever thing there was that maybe, MAYBE these ghosts couldn’t possess people.

Dust, however, was unsure… He had seen enough of from Chara to not immediately trust everything Axe had to say. He couldn’t risk that someone like that **demon** to be on loose. Then Sweets voice called out from the kitchen, Axe and the others had almost forgotten he was STILL in there. Doing what, Axe had no idea.

“MISS (Y/N) HAS INVITED US OVER AT ANY GIVEN TIME SINCE SHE DOESN’T GET ANY VISITORS. PERHAPS YOU WANT TO COME WITH US NEXT TIME?” Sweets head popped from the kitchen, grinning as usual.

“yeah, if you meet the spooky lady, you could form your own opinion on it,” Axe said then turned towards the kitchen.

“what’ cha doing there bro?” he asked and Sweets grinned even larger.

“I’M MAKING A LIST OF WHAT IN SHOULD BRING MISS (Y/N) NEXT TIME WE MEET HER. BASIC INGREDIENTS SUCH AS FLOUR, MILK, AND BUTTER” he said as he turned back to the kitchen.

“why is he giving away food, you don’t do that kind of stuff,” Dust asked and when Axe returned the ‘ghosts can’t eat’-part of the story, the other’s nodded.

“well, i guess we could go there in a couple of days?” Cross asked and others nodded. On Tuesday, they all would go to the mysterious estate.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, a couple of days later in the Estate, (Y/N) was smiling brightly towards the older couple.

“This is wonderful! I can’t wait to tell them the good news” she said and the older couple nodded smiling. After a couple of days of persuading them and the other ghosts, (Y/N) had finally gotten what she wanted.

“Remember dear that we want to meet them first before finalizing the decision,” Lady Avington said and (Y/N) nodded, pleased that almost all of the ghosts had agreed to the idea. The dessert did the trick and she was a naturally charismatic person. And the ghosts might be scared of her… less than an ideal side.

“Don’t worry, everything is going to be just fine!” she said and started walking away to her room.

‘Everything is going exactly as I planned’ the beautiful ghost thought while smiling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons are finally meeting the Ghost of the Estate? And what is Spooky Lady planning?


	11. New Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the spooky skeles meet the equally spooky Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!
> 
> Also, please check out the first-floor plan of the mansion, [Link here](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/182302379771/redroseofdestruction-heres-what-the-yard-looks), to understand where everything is

It was Tuesday and the skeletons had already gone inside the glamorous Estate. Sweets were walking ahead of them with a grocery bag full of ingredients and Axe was trailing slightly behind him with his red eye-light, staring at the mansion before them. After him, Dust and Phantom looked around the sights. Dust was looking around him suspiciously while Phantom just floated next to him, excited to meet another ghost than X-tale!Chara also called Xhara. Speaking of the X-tale skeleton and ghost, they trailed as the last persons. Nightmare didn’t come, he was probably hiding in a hole somewhere in the world. Not that Cross minded, he didn’t like the tentacle nightmare.

“AH! HERE WE ARE!” Sweets said as the group arrived at the familiar double doors. Sweets knocked and after a couple of minutes of waiting, the door opened and a familiar face popped out. (Y/N) smiled brightly as she fully opened the door.

“Ah! Papyrus! Sans! What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t think you’d come so soon” (Y/N) said happily as she stepped inside the mansion and the group went inside. The (brunette, blonde, etc.) stared at the new skeletons with interest, while the new skeletons stared at the undead beauty. Dust looked at (Y/N) critically, waiting to see something that would make her evil in his eyes.

“MISS (Y/N)! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?” Sweets said as he walked closer to the ghost and intended to hug her. (Y/N) made sure that he could touch her and they embraced, (Y/N) floating off the ground so Sweets didn’t have to bow down.

“Oh, I have been wonderful dear!” (Y/N) said as they separated and she gracefully floated back to the ground. Then she turned towards the other skeletons and smiled brightly.

“New guests? Oh, how wonderful!” the (brunette, blonde, etc.) said and then curtseyed, her white dress pooling around her.

“I am Lady (Y/N) Blumwell, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said and then looked expectantly the other skeletons. They looked at each other before Cross coughed slightly as looked at the ghost.

“i’m cross and these two numbskulls are dust and killer,” he said and the before said skeletons either waved (Killer) or grinned unsettling smile (Dust). Xhara pouted, feeling ignored.

‘Hey what about me?!’ he asked and (Y/N) zoomed her milky eyes towards the human ghost.

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you Cross, Dust, Killer. But who are the other two?” she said and motioned towards where the two ghosts were. Xhara was a little surprised, but not that much. It would be odd if ghosts couldn’t see one another, right?

‘Hey, I’m Xhara! Like Chara but with an X’ he said and kissed the other ghost’s hand, winking at her. (Y/N) blushed and was kind of disturbed that a child was trying to woo her.

“Oh hello dear. Excuse but how old are you?” she asked and Xhara smirked as he stood in front of the (brunette, blonde, etc.).

‘I’m 18, but I’m trapped in this body’ he said and (Y/N) let out a small 'hum'. Then she turned towards the other ghost and noticed he looked similar to Sweets. Still, (Y/N) smiled and asked.

“And you are, my dear?” Phantom approached slowly the (brunette, blonde, etc.) and then smiled.

‘I AM… PHANTOM…’ he said and (Y/N) nodded.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Phantom. Now dears, I didn’t give you a tour last time, so how about we do it now?” the (brunette, blonde, etc.) said and after a while, the skeletons nodded. Sweets told the ghost that he had brought ingredients and the spirit was moved by the kind gesture. So, (Y/N) decided to go to the kitchen, and show the grounds.

And so, the group headed the opposite direction from the winter garden and Axe realized this. As they walked towards a double wood door, they were opened and a couple of servants walked pass the group, their heads bowed down but did a curtsey when (Y/N) smiled and nodded at them.

The two servants were Lady and Lord Avington’s servants, dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and light brown dress with blue apron.

“Those were Miss Violet and Miss Hope, one of the oldest servants. Been here from the 17th century” (Y/N) lightly said as they entered a room with bookcases everywhere.

“Here’s the library, small but practical,” the ghost said and let the skeletons looked around. There was fireplace right in front of them but it seemed that it hadn’t been lighted up in a long time. In front of the fireplace, two expensive-looking love seats were colored in scarlet red. The books were old and covered in dust.

“wow,” Dust said and looked at all of the books that were stored there. Old, valuable, first print… Dust realized that this house must be full of expensive shit. Phantom nudged his brother who noticed that (Y/N) had started drifting to the right where there was another double door.

(Y/N) smiled and opened the door.

“There are closets on the left and on the right, there’s a bathroom,” she said and floated forwards.

 

* * *

 

They came to a space that could be called lobby. On to their right was a big open space that seemed to stretch to the other side of the house. There were marble statues of angels in the open space. (Y/N) noticed they were staring at it and went to explain.

“Ah, I guess that could be called the main hall? Or the statue garden, we haven’t thought about the name. You see the double door there?” she waved her hand towards the other side of the hall.

“It leads to the ballroom. And when you turn around 90 degrees to left, there’s another door that leads to the winter garden. In the middle of the hall, the door right there leads to the dining room. And that door,” (Y/N) floated towards the door that was in front of them and a little bit right from them.

“Leads to sitting room” (Y/N) finished and giggled at the confused faces.

“Yes, it’s hard to remember at first. Now let’s go to the kitchen” she said and floated past them to left, where once again, set of double door waited for them. This time a young woman with bright red hair came through the doors. She had a brown cape and long off-white colored dress. But was most intriguing about this lady was the extensive burnt scars that covered her face and hands.

“Hello Chamomile. How are you?” (Y/N) asked as the woman stopped and greeted the other ghost.

“I’m fine, just the usual burning feeling” Chamomile said with a raspy tone. Axe breathed in the air and noticed that there was a slight smell of ash and fire around the woman.

“Alas, perhaps one day I’ll be reborn” she continued, and (Y/N) nodded with a smile on her face.

“Yes, one day you will fly in the sky with a body made of fire” the (brunette, blonde, etc.) answered and with a nod, Chamomile disappeared into thin air, leaving behind the smell of burning meat. (Y/N) opened the doors with a swish of her hand. And turned to look the skeletons behind her.

“That was Chamomile. Was burned alive for being a witch and decided to stay here to haunt the owners. Almost as angry as me…” (Y/N) said, whispering the last part.

 

* * *

 

They walked to the kitchen and didn’t even blink as about five maids were buzzing through the kitchen. Unlike the library, this room was cleaned from dust and other messes as the maids were sorting through the various items in the room. They stopped as soon as they noticed (Y/N) was there and curtseyed. A stern-looking woman with silvery hair came to them. She, like two other maids, was wearing black dresses with white aprons.

“Hello, Lady Blumwell. Is there something you need?” she said with a clipped tone, but Cross noticed it wasn’t pointed towards any of them, but it seemed that the woman has always been like that.

“Oh, no no, I was just showing these gentlemen right here” (Y/N) waved her hand and the stern woman glanced at them with narrowed eyes.

“our lovely Estate” (Y/N) finished and the woman nodded. She fully turned towards them and with a critical eye stared at them.

“I am Angelica, the head maid of this fine estate. If you need help with cleaning and cooking, come and ask me” Angelica said and the skeletons nodded. The woman was quite intimidating, even if she gave the illusion of being an old woman.

“Girls. Introduce yourselves!” she barked and the three other maids rushed and came in front of them. The two other young women stepped forwards and curtseyed.

“I am Charlotte, but you can just call me Lotte. I was lady Blumwell’s maid when we were still, well alive” the woman with light brown hair said and the skeletons noticed the smile (Y/N) was sending Charlotte. The other girl coughed and said with a quiet tone.

“I am Lily, also from the same era as lady Blumwell,” she said and the slightly backed away, to hide behind Charlotte. (Y/N) send a reassuring smile towards the girls. The two other girls stepped forwards. Well, girls were a wrong word, they were about in their 30s and both had ginger hair. These two were dressed little shorter dresses, with a black skirt, light brown long-sleeved shirt with a white apron. Both of them also wore white bonnets with red ribbons.

“I am Alice and this is my sister, Alyssa. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Alice said and Alyssa smiled and nodded.

“Now that introductions are done, Miss Angelica, Sweets has some ingredients for us” (Y/N) said and Sweets smiled and gave the bag to the head maid who took it and smiled at the skeleton. A complete 180-degree change in personality. It wasn’t usual since Dust noticed (Y/N)’s surprised look.

 

* * *

 

 

When Axe took a closer look at the kitchen, he had to whistle. There were big windows that let in sunlight, dried herbs hanging from the ceiling near the windows. There were two big wooden tables, clean from dirt, and counters full of jars of herbs and dried fruits and berries.

“WOWIE! THERE’S A LOT OF SPACE HERE” Sweets said and (Y/N) giggled.

“We did have a lot of guests once upon a time, sir,” Lily said as she walked past the group of skeletons, holding old plates that were just cleaned.

“A lot of fancy people came here over the years,” Alice said with a lost look on her face.

“Indeed. Anyway, over there is another smaller kitchen, we usually washed the dishes there. And all the way there is a room where servants could take a break from all the chaos during the parties” (Y/N) said as the skeletons wondered the large kitchen.

‘BROTHER… IMAGINE ALL THE COOKING… I COULD DO...’ Phantom said and (Y/N) smiled softly. Seeing Angelica coming closer to her, (Y/N) whispered.

“Well, what do you think?”. The silver-haired woman looked at the skeletons, Sweets and Phantom chatting with the other ghosts, Dust wondering towards the other kitchen, Axe checking the pantry and the other closets while Cross and Xhara were checking the break room.

“Well, some of them could be a little bit cleaner and politer but otherwise they seem fine in my eyes,” the older maid said and (Y/N) nodded.

“But do you approve them?” she asked and Angelica sighed. She brushed her hands along the apron and turned to look at (Y/N).

“Yes. They do not seem to carry ill will towards us, and have been polite so far” she said and (Y/N) nodded smiling.

 

* * *

 

After a couple of minutes, the group continued to the next room.

“Here’s the sitting room. As you can see, it’s quite big” (Y/N) said laughing a little. White sheets were covering the couches, armchairs and coffee tables. There were old classical paintings of flowers and landscapes on the walls. The room was seemed to split in two, with a wall that had a large fireplace and next to is two double doors that were opened.

On the side where they were, it looked like a normal living room while the right side was turned into a bar-style lounge/room with a grand piano in one corner. It didn’t seem to fit the older style house.

“Oh. If you’re wondering why it doesn’t exactly fit in here, in the 1920’s I think? A young woman bought the house. Very nice woman, too bad she didn’t stay” (Y/N) said as they walked through the large room. Dust was inspecting the various bottles of alcohol that were collecting dust on the wall.

‘Oh? Who was she? And why she didn’t stay?’ Xhara asked, interested why the mystery woman had been there. How many people had lived here and how many left?

“One _Miss Fisher*_. She decided to leave for Australia after the great war. She was fun though” (Y/N) said as they walked out from another set of double doors. Axe noticed that they were at the same place where they met the red-haired witch.

They walked into the dining room where two older ghosts were waiting. (Y/N) gasped in delight as she recognized them.

“Lady Avington! Lord Avington! What a pleasure! I was just showing our guests the house” she said as the undead group filled the room. (Y/N) turned towards the skeleton and the ghost and smiled brightly.  
“Everyone, these are Lady Sarah Avington and her husband Lord Scott Avington,” she said happily as the couple smiled and nodded.

“IT’S PLEASURE TO MEET YOU LADY AND LORD AVINGTON! MISS (Y/N) HAS TOLD A LOT ABOUT YOU!” Sweets said and Lady Avington winced a little from the loud voice.  
“Oh, she has? I truly hope it is all good” Lord Avington said and Lady Avington nodded.

“Oh please, just call me Sarah and my husband Scott. (Y/N) has never learned that” she said and (Y/N) blushed slightly.

“So, how do you like the house so far?” Lady Avington asked and after hearing that the house was wonderful, beautiful, rather _spook_ -tacular (Lady Avington’s brow twitched and Sweets and Phantom wailed).  
“Oh, all of us are happy that you like our house,” Lady Avington said and Lord Avington chuckled happily.

“Sweets and Axe dear, would you like to show the other winter garden and the ballroom?” (Y/N) asked and Sweets happily nodded. After saying that the next door would lead to the winter garden, the guests left. (Y/N) smiled and turned towards the older couple.

 

“Well, what do you think?” she asked and Lady Avington went to sit on one of the many plush chairs that surrounded the dining table.

“They were… fine. Nothing I thought a monster would be” she said and (Y/N) nodded.

“And the other ghosts?” she asked and Lord Avington smiled.

“They liked them, they were shining light. A light that we’ve only seen in the living. It comforted most of them” he said and (Y/N) let out a sigh of relieve. It was a good sign. The three ghosts chatted awhile before going to the winter garden. However, (Y/N) didn’t see them anywhere.

“Huh…?” (Y/N) said as she wandered towards the ballroom. Just as she walked past the tea table, she noticed something written on a piece of paper. The (brunette, blonde, etc.) took it and the (e/c) eyes scanned the page.

 

_‘DEAR MISS (Y/N)_  
_I’M SORRY, BUT WE GOT AN URGENT CALL FROM ONE OF THE OTHER ‘COUSINS’ WE HAVE, AND WE HAD TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY._  
_'don’t worry, ghostie we will be back in the evening if you want us there that is. we need to finish the ‘specter’-tacular tour. ~~SANS!~~_  
_WITH LOVE,_  
_SWEETS, PHANTOM… killer, axe, dust, cross and Xhara’_

  
“Oh, so that’s where they went…” (Y/N) said and nodded to herself. She turned towards the closest door and noticed Charlotte standing there.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you Lady Blumwell, but we wanted to tell you that we found them,” Charlotte said and (Y/N) smiled.

“Excellent work dear Lotte,” she said and the maid blushed.

“Everyone is waiting in the sitting room,” Charlotte said and with that, the two ghosts drifted to the sitting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I wonder what the 'cousins' want?
> 
> *Also to those who understand the reference, you'll get a gold star!


	12. The so called 'Good Guys'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the Winter Garden when Spooky Lady was talking with Lady and Lord Avington. And we finally see how the main 8 act with the 'evil' skeletons (and the two ghosts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the radio silence, the school has started and my life is chaotic as always haha!
> 
> Also here's a long chapter as an apology!
> 
> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

As the skeletons piled into the Winter Garden, leaving their host to talk to the two older ghosts, Dust, Killer, and Cross started conversing about the ghost and what her motive was on showing the house.

“well, she seemed okay to me. though I couldn’t see her EXP or LV” Killer said as he put his hands to his pockets, feeling the cold blade of the knife.  
“well it might be because her SOUL doesn’t seem to be there,” Cross said as he watched Xhara floating around.

‘well she was cute though’ Xhara hollered and Cross sighed deeply. Xhara was sometimes a handful, why was Cross stuck with him?

“well at least we can conduct that she’s mostly harmless,” Dust said and Axe wandered over to the group. He managed to catch what Dust had said.

“as i told you she was harmless. pretty sure all of the ghosts are harmless” Axe said and grinned as he watched Sweets happily checking out the various plants inside the winter garden. He was glad that his brother had found a friend and even better that she was a ghost that couldn’t harm Sweets. Though Axe highly doubted (Y/N) would hurt anyone, she seemed level-headed and polite and seemed to have infinite patience.

“you can never be too certain. though i’m curious how fast you’ve accepted (Y/N) as sweets friend” Dust said and Axe shrugged.

“what can i say, she’s _spook_ -tacular,” he said and grinned. Dust rolled his eyes and looked at his brother who was floating around the vast winter garden. He's unsure what to think about the ghosts. It was unnerving to think that humans could stay in the realm of the living without their SOULS it seems. 'Or perhaps the SOULS were hidden somewhere,' he thought.

"wonder what they are talking about," Killer said as he sat to the table that Axe recognized for the tea party.

"probably having a grand ole' talk about us being monsters," Dust said and also sat down, noticing that Phantom was coming towards him. Dust raised his brow as he noticed Phantom being excited about something.

'BROTHER... THIS PLACE IS AMAZING... I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST IF WE... STAY HERE' he said and Dust chuckled with no humor in his voice. He highly doubted the ghosts would let them stay and if they could boot the ghosts out of the huge building. They weren't like humans, they couldn’t just be disposed of, right? Besides, one of those goody-good shoes would raise a fuss about it and would probably move into the bigger house immediately and leaving them to eat _dust_.

“sorry paps, but i don’t think they would allow us to stay here,” Dust said and Phantom looked sad but nodded.

“eh, don’t know, (Y/N) is quite nice and the others seem nice too. they could surprise us” Axe said and tugged his skull. He wasn’t sure why he was so trustful towards the ghost lady, it was just that he could feel that he could trust her. As Axe was about to tug his skull again, his old phone pinged, indicating that he had gotten a text. Axe reached to his pocket and took out his phone. Axe lazily looked at the text and then frowned. Killer turned towards the human eating skeleton, seeing his frown. He tilted his head curiously as the black tar-like substance fell from his eye sockets.

“hm? something wrong?” he asked and Axe sighed.

“the cream puffs have something that they want to talk about,” he said and all of the Sanses groaned in annoyance.

“what would they possibly want to talk about? they already kicked us out from the group and from the better lodge” Dust scoffed and crossed his arms. Phantom pushed slightly at Dust, looking at him disapprovingly.

‘BROTHER… BE NICE’ he said and Dust pouted. Axe rolled his eyes and looked at the text again.

“Yeah, let those suckers talk without us. the real party is here” Killer said boredly, his soul flashing red. He didn’t like the good Sanses, since they were so, well, good. Not understanding the wonderful insanity and saying it’s WRONG to be like that.

“you know we can’t do that right? they’ll probably just limit our access to the outside world” Cross said as he tugged his scarf to cover his mouth. Xhara was beside him, smirking.

‘And I highly doubt any of us want that right Cross? Besides (Y/N) is looking _fine_ ’ he said and Cross blushed slightly and tugged his scarf to cover his face more. Xhara could read the other skeletons very well, and he had noticed how they acted with the around the undead beauty. Even if they didn’t consciously notice it, they acted much more… gentler and better around the ghost.

“cross is right, we probably have to go meet them,” Axe said, slightly disappointed that they couldn’t continue their tour with (Y/N). Sweets made a disappointed ‘NYEEH’, he was looking forward to seeing the rest of the house. Also, he wanted to ask if (Y/N) wanted to bake or cook with him after the tour was over since he had brought the basic ingredients with him.

“well, when do they expect us to arrive? and with that, where do they even want to meet us?” Killer asked and Axe replied.

“in 30 minutes, in the _lodge_ ”. Dust grimaced.

“30 minutes?! wow, the lodge is like, an hour away,” he said and Axe nodded. Of course, they can teleport, or ‘use shortcuts’ as they say but still! If it would have been any other day, most of the cabin members wouldn’t have come since most of them were sneaking away from the cabin anyway.

“yeah, they are assholes, we all know,” Killer said and twirled the dusty knife in his hand.

“SO WHAT DO WE SAY TO MISS (Y/N)? I DON’T THINK SHE’D BE HAPPY IF WE INTERRUPT HER AND LADY AND LORD AVINGTON” Sweets said as he walked to the group.

“well she doesn’t have a phone so we can’t send her a text,” Dust said boredly and Axe looked around.

“anyone got a pen and paper?” he asked and after a minute of silence, Cross sighed and dug his jacket, and finding a slightly grumbled paper. He gave it to Axe who looked at him with curiosity and amusement.  
“what? i took it from ink when he wasn’t looking” Cross said defensively. Axe nodded but didn’t seem to be interested in his explanations.

“now how to write…” Axe said thoughtfully before his smile widened. He walked towards briskly around the winter garden and found a small twig. He walked back to the table and without a word, swiped some of Killer’s eye substance to the twig, making Killer yelp and glare.

“what the fuck man?!” he snapped and Axe just looked at him with his red eye light. Sweets came next to his brother and smiled widely, before gripping the twig and writing the note and then handing the twig back to Axe.

“so, anyone wanna come back here tonight? i highly doubt (Y/N) minds that” Axe asked and after some muttering the others agreed. So he scribbled to the note and passed it around so everyone could sign it, of course, Cross having to write Xhara’s name and Dust Phantom’s. After checking his phone and noting that they had fifteen minutes to go to the main lodge. Axe sighed, he didn’t want to use extra magic to use short cut but they have to. He didn’t know what the goody two shoes would do if they wouldn’t come.

Axe and the others had done that when they first arrived at this universe. Not attending the meetings, being generally hostile, but it was allowed, right? They had just been plugged from their own, _twisted_ universes to this happy-go-lucky place where everything was _alright_. It was rightful to be jealous of them, right?! But it seemed that the other Sanses disagreed with that, so instead of trying to understand their situation, they had just been removed from the lodge and sent to the shitty mouldy cabin in the middle of nowhere.

‘to protect humans, my imaginary ass’ Axe thought angrily as they set the note to the table. The spooky skeletons nodded to each other and Axe took hold of his brother. With that, all of them disappeared, leaving the confused ghost behind.

 

* * *

 

Sweets winced as him and his brother appeared near the lodge. He didn’t exactly like the ‘shortcuts’ as his brother calls them but sometimes you had to deal with it. Sweets checked his brother, worrying if the short cut had taken more magic but sighed in relieve.

“BROTHER, NEXT TIME WARN ME! THE GREAT PAP-ER, SWEETS ALMOST DID SOMETHING NOT SO GREAT!” Sweets said and Axe chuckled as he saw his roommates around him. Axe didn’t want to admit it, but he had grown to _like_ his roommates.

“so here we are. again. ugh this is annoying” Killer said with relaxed pose but Axe could see him being annoyed and nervous. None of them wanted to be there, expect Sweets maybe.

“welp, let’s go in and get this _ghast_ -tacular party over with,” Dust said with a slightly insane grin on his face. The five skeletons plus two ghosts walked to the lodge’s door and Dust just entered the house without knocking, which Phantom berated him of.

“THERE YOU ARE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! AND DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!” A shrill voice yelled at them and almost all of the killers groaned. There in front of them stood a Papyrus with a rather interesting clothing style. Dressed in spiked shoulder armour, bright red gloves and black tight pants with red boots. On his neck was a red scarf that almost looked like a cape. As you look at the edgy skeleton’s face, you’d be shocked to see three scars running from his right eye along with sharp teeth and red eyes.

“well, it’s nice to see you too _Edge_ ,” Cross said with an annoyed tone, as he watched the skeleton crossed his arms and glared at the dangerous skeletons. The tension was broken by Sweets who was smiling happily.

“AH HELLO EDGE! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?” he asked happily and Edge grimaced at the lanky skeleton though he did notice Sweets was wearing much cleaner clothes. Now when Edge was looking at the rest of the murderous skeletons, he noticed them also wearing much cleaner clothes!

“TCH, I’VE BEEN FINE CROOKS, AND YOU? STILL HUNTING ANIMALS?” Edge snapped and Sweets smiled dropped a little. Axe narrowed his eye sockets at the dark skeleton and unconsciously reached to his eye socket to tuck it.

“now that wasn’t very _sweet_ of you. and for your information, my bro’s name is now sweets. and yes, we're still hunting since we can't go to the city, now could we?” he said and Edge raised his bone brow before looking slightly guilty with the whole not being able to go into the city.

'What on Earth do the creampuffs wanted of them anyway?' Axe thought.

“...VERY WELL THEN” Edge simply said as the skeletons walked into the lodge’s living room. Another group was waiting in the living room and Axe sharpened his gaze as he looked at his and his brother alternate selves.

 

* * *

 

There was Red, Edge’s brother. He was wearing a black jacket with fur on the hood, red collar with spikes on it, a red sweater under the jacket with black shorts with yellow stripes on it. On his feet were red and yellow sneakers that were sloppily tied. His teeth were sharp and one of them was golden. His eyes were blood-red just like his brother.

 

* * *

 

Then there was the overprotective Papyrus, Stretch. He was wearing an orange hoodie with brown pants that had pockets on the outer side with orange sneakers on his feet. He was sucking on a lollypop since Classic had forbidden him from smoking in the lodge. Dust noticed Stretch’s eyes narrowing as he saw them and Dust groaned annoyedly, of course, that asshat didn’t want them anywhere near his _precious_ brother.

 

* * *

 

Speaking of Stretch’s brother, there he was. Blueberry or Blue, as everyone called him. He also wore battle armour, but it was made of grey shoulder armour with a blue outline, grey shirt, and long black pants. On his hands were blue gloves and on his feet were blue boots that reached to his knees. On his neck, there was a blue scarf, just as most Papyrus-type skeletons had.

‘even though his appearance was innocent,’ Cross thought. ‘he’s sneaky and manipulative lil’ shit’. Xhara nodded as he read his partner’s thoughts.

‘He knows more than he lets on’.

 

* * *

 

Then there was Raspberry or Rasp. The total opposite of Blueberry. He was a mix of Edge and Blue, short as Blue, edgy as, well, Edge. Wearing black body armour with golden lining and black tight pants that didn’t cover the skeleton’s upper pelvis. He wore a red belt with golden spikes on it and the buckle was a golden skull. On his feet were red boots with heels. Rasp also wore the signature red scarf and also had sharp teeth and scars that went over his right eye. However, unlike Edge, his eyes were blue like Blueberry’s.

 

* * *

 

Next to him stood Mutt, Raspberry’s totally whipped brother. He was smoking a dog treat as he watched the unstable skeletons coming to the room. While Rasp was a mix of Blue and Edge, Mutt was a mix of Stretch and Red. With his black jacket with yellow fur lining the hood, red sweater, red collar like Red and black baggy pants. He was also wearing red and white sneakers.

 

* * *

 

Then there was sweet Paps, this universe’s Papyrus. A total cinnamon roll wearing a battle armor all of the murderers were familiar; white battle armor that covered his ribs, blue underwear-type pants with golden lining, red boots, and thick red gloves. Under all of the clothing, he wore a black bodysuit. Now, most of the killers didn’t mind Paps, he was sweet and sometimes painfully _familiar_. His brother, however…

 

* * *

 

And finally, there was _Classic_ , the asshole who created the whole mess. He was lazily sitting on the couch, grinning that stupid grin. He was wearing his signature blue hoodie, under it a white shirt, black shorts with white stripes on it and pink fuzzy slippers. They hated him.

 

* * *

 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Dust broke the silence.

“so. why did you want to talk to us again?” he asked and looked at Classic. Classic looked at his doppelganger with a little hint of surprise in his eyes. Dust was always a little impatient but he had rarely snapped at him. Now when that Classic looked at his alternate selves, he noted that they seemed more annoyed than usual.

“what, no jokes? where have your _funny bones_ have disappeared?” Classic asked and the Papyrus-personalities groaned.

“PLEASE DON’T TELL YOUR JOKES BROTHER! THEY ARE AWFUL!” Paps said and Classic grinned.

“what, you don’t find his jokes _humerus_?” Stretch joined in and with that, Paps dragged the poor Sweets along to the kitchen, groaning, leaving Edge, Blueberry and Raspberry suffer the godawful puns. Unbeknownst to them, Phantom also joined the group.

“haha, very funny but _tibia_ honest, we just want to get to the business,” Killer said with a grin as the black tar dripped to the floor, perhaps intentionally perhaps not. Raspberry’s face crinkled in disgust and Killer smiled even wider.

“wow, aren’t you _joy_ -ntful bunch” Red piped in and Axe rolled his eyes, this was why he hated going to the ‘Good Sanses’ place, they always acted like nothing was up.

“har har, very funny. now tell us why you wanted us here in such short notice?” Cross said annoyedly, narrowing his mix-matched eyes. Classic lazily looked at them and his smile seemed to tighten.

“well you see, we just wanted to know if any of you’ve seen nightmare or error anywhere? we’ve noticed some things happening around this world” he said and Cross raised his bone brow, as did Axe and Dust.  
“and why didn’t you just call us about this?” Axe asked in an annoyed tone.

“eh, just wanted to see your genuine reactions. and isn’t it nice to see your pals every once and again?” Stretch said and Axe glared at him.

“oh, it’s because you don’t trust us, right _pal_?” Axe growled. **Of course,** they didn’t trust them! After all, they are **just killers,** right? Cross rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“no, we haven’t seen them. nightmare is probably in a hole somewhere. i hope someone buries him in there” he said and heard Xhara cheering him on. Both of them didn’t like Nightmare that much, being his unwilling slaves after all.

“after all he left the moment he arrived here and left us in the _dust_ ,” Dust said with a slightly insane grin on his face as the others grimaced.

‘Good, suffer in the thought you could have turned out’ he thought with glee. Edge coughed loudly, snapping the skeletons out from their stupor.

“ANYWAY, WE’D LIKE TO ALSO ASK WHERE YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SNEAKING OFF. ESPECIALLY CROO-, SWEETS” he said as the ‘good’ skeletons zoomed their eye lights to the rest of the skeletons.

“and why _axe_ ctly you want to know? you been _spine_ ng us?” Axe’s voice came as sharp and hate-filled. After all, they haven’t exactly been caring for the cabin skeletons.

“W-WELL, YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO EXIT THE FOREST!” Raspberry’s voice came and the homicidal skeletons rolled their eye lights.

“nope. never left the forest, especially sweets” Killer said lazily as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets. There was a moment of silence before Axe turned and started walking towards the front door and soon the other skeletons followed.

“H-HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Blue’s voice called out and Axe turned his head towards him.

“we’re leaving. there’s nothing else to talk about, we have not seen error or nightmare so _what use are we to you_ ” he said as his called Sweets name and Dust called Phantom’s name. Sweets popped out from the kitchen, confused.

“WHAT IS IT BROTHER?” he asked and Axe hated to cut his brother’s fun short. When Axe told them they were leaving, Sweets face dropped.

“OH DO WE HAVE TO? OTHER-ME WAS JUST TELLING A WONDERFUL RECIPE” he said and after a while of thinking, Axe replied.

“okay, you can stay here but i’m coming to pick you up in three hours, deal?” Axe said and Sweets happily nodded. Axe didn’t want to leave his brother alone with the goody two shoes but he knew Sweets could defend himself and Paps wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

‘SANS… I WILL ALSO STAY… AND WATCH SWEETS’ Phantom said and Dust slowly nodded his head, after all, no one could hurt his bro.

 

With that, the four skeletons and one ghost used a shortcut to get to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, it seems that the tensions are high between the lodge and the cabin...
> 
> Finally, I posted a new chapter! Did you miss me? I've been chilling with Nightmare in McDonald's parking lot, haha!  
> Also, I'm going to use the lodge idea too because I'm boring like that.
> 
> Also, what do you think about my writing? I find it hard yet fun to write all of the skeletons but I feel like don't really give all of them equally 'screen time' so to speak?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, wonderful Addicted2TheFic/[addicted-to-the-fic](https://addicted-to-the-fic.tumblr.com/) has created ANOTHER piece of [Fan art](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/185934553302/hay-people-and-others-i-just-got-a-ipad-and-the)! Thank you so SO much darling!
> 
> Also here's my art of our lovely Spooky Lady and Sweets. You can find it [here](<a%20href=)


	13. The Skeleton Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge ponders the decision that they made almost half a year ago. The skeletons return to the Spooky Lady’s mansion and she is pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.
> 
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

Edge watched as his brother’s alternate selves disappeared. He didn’t know what to feel with what had happened earlier with the so-called evil skeletons. Now Edge was slightly terrified of the skeletons even though he would never EVER admit it. He was the TERRIBLE Papyrus after all! But looking at the homicidal skeletons always unnerved him, knowing that they all are killers, murderers. But Edge knew that they weren’t like that at first, in their universe. Something horrible had happened to each other.

Edge had been there when the Horrortale brothers had arrived, looking so… hungry. The brothers had attacked Classic and the others that had been in the basement. Classic had once again messed with the machine and brought yet ANOTHER set of brothers into this reality. Edge had seen their ragged appearance and horrible hunger that lingered in their eyes… And it scared him. He was scared yet glad that their universe wasn’t like theirs is.

Edge didn’t mind the Horror brothers, but he didn’t show that of course. He liked Croo-, Sweets’ cooking and the way he can make delicious meals with little ingredients and be honest, he’s cooking was way better than Blueberry’s, Raspberry’s and Paps’. Of course, Edge’s food was more superior to the others but deep down in his skull Edge saw Sweets’ food rivalling his own. And if anyone would find out, they would be quite shocked.

And then there were the other evil skeletons… Dust, Killer, Nightmare, Error… Cross… Edge had met Cross before and was quite surprised when Classic had brought him to the living room. To no one’s surprise, Red had attacked the confused skeleton and Edge had to hold himself and his brother back from killing the monochrome skeleton.

After him, came Nightmare and his brother Dream, both fighting against each other. Nightmare had almost immediately disappeared from the lodge, leaving Dream alone into the lodge. The skeleton representing happiness had stayed for a while until he had decided to find Nightmare and bring him home.

As Dream had left, Ink and Error had managed to crash into the kitchen, also fighting but it was much more destructive. As the two separated, Error had also disappeared, probably wanting to get back destroying different AUs. Ink had run after him but not before changing greetings with Classic and Blueberry and Dream and noticing that even he, the protector of the multiverse, couldn’t leave this universe. It was troubling news for the skeletons, Classic had no idea what kept the various skeletons in that universe.

Then came Dust, grinning madly with a knife on his hands, dust covering his clothes. Edge and the others had been immediately on guard when they had seen him, but Dust had just merely laughed and made himself home. Edge had noticed that his alternate self hadn’t arrived with Dust and after a while had noticed that Dust seemed to talk to nobody but when Edge had heard the name ‘Papyrus’, he knew Dust had some mental problems…

And then there was Killer. Edge didn’t know what to think about him. Killer was just so… strange. He was just so calm and cracking jokes, yet he always seemed to be on edge, and when Dust had attacked Killer just out of boredom, Edge and the rest of the lodge had witnessed how powerful the two of them were. Both wielding a knife and magic, the result wasn’t pretty. That was when the lodge decided to throw them out.

Edge snapped out from his thoughts as he heard Sweets and Paps talking in the kitchen, so he decided to talk to them. As he walked to the kitchen, he saw Paps and Sweets talking over a stove, Sweets periodically checking a frying pan and stirring the food in it. Sweets turned as he heard Edge’s heels clicking on the wooden floor.

“HELLO AGAIN EDGE! DID THE OTHERS LEAVE ALREADY?” he asked and Edge scoffed.

“YES, THE OTHERS HAVE LEFT IN QUITE THE HURRY” Edge said and Sweets nodded and stirred the food in the frying pan. Edge crossed his arms as he watched the lanky skeleton happily humming over the stove.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ANYWAY?” he asked and Paps happily started explaining.

“WELL OTHER-ME, THIS IS ALL-IN-ONE-PAN BEEF STROGANOFF! THE QUEEN TAUGHT ME HOW TO DO IT” Paps stated and Edge looked at the dish, it certainly looked good.

“SO WHAT’S IN IT ANYWAY?” Edge asked and Paps continued, while Sweets was lowering the heat from the stove.

“WELL, THERE’S MUSHROOMS, ONION, LITTLE BIT OF GARLIC, PAPRIKA, SOUR CREAM, ZUCCHINI, ANGEL HAIR PASTA AND BEEF RUMP STEAK!” Paps said proudly and Edge hummed approvingly. Meanwhile, Sweets had put the pan to cool down and turned fully towards Edge.

“THANK YOU PAPS FOR TEACHING THIS RECEPT! I HAVE TO TRY THIS WITH-” Sweets started and then stopped, pausing to think. He couldn’t just tell about (Y/N) since he highly doubted any of the lodge skeletons would take too kindly the thought of a mansion full of ghosts near them. And Sweets didn’t **want** anyone finding out about his new friend. His first friend.

“SWEETS? ARE YOU QUITE ALRIGHT?” Paps asked, worried about his alternate self. Sweets snapped out from his thoughts and nodded.

“AH YES, I’M ALRIGHT OTHER-ME! I JUST CAN’T WAIT FOR TRYING THIS ON MY OWN AND MAKE THE OTHERS TO TRY IT!” Sweets said and Paps nodded. As he was about to ask about how Sweets’ had been, he heard someone shouting for him.

“OH! I WILL BE RIGHT BACK AND TELL THE OTHER’S THAT THE FOOD IS READY” he said and soon Edge and Sweets were left alone into the kitchen, or at least they thought so, since Phantom was also there, not that the other Papyruses knew that. There was an awkward silence before Edge broke it.

“SO… HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?” He asked and Sweets grinned.

“OH I’VE BEEN FINE! THOUGH THE FOOD HAS BEEN RUNNING LITTLE LOW, THE BASIC INGREDIENTS” He said and Edge looked at him.

“OH. WELL WHY HAVEN’T YOU SAID ANYTHING?” he asked and Sweets looked slightly away.

“WELL… MY SANS, AXE, DOESN’T REALLY WANT TO TALK TO ANY OF YOU, AFTER YOU MADE US MOVE TO THE CABIN” Sweets said and Edge flinched slightly. After they had thrown the ‘dangerous’ Sanses out of the house, Edge had started to think it was rather hypocritical since almost all of them were dangerous. Edge had even started to feel… regret.

‘THIS UNIVERSE HAS SOFTENED ME’ Edge thought.

“YOU KNOW… I DON’T BLAME YOU. I UNDERSTAND THAT AFTER THE WHOLE KILLER VERSUS DUST FIGHT, YOU COULDN’T REALLY TRUST US, WE ARE DANGEROUS. WE HAVE KILLED AND PROBABLY WILL KILL AGAIN IF WE ARE FORCED TO” Sweets said and Edge stiffened, noting Sweets’ usual jovial tone wasn’t present. As soon as the moment had come, it passed as Paps came back, happily smiling. He stopped at the door and looked at the two tall skeletons.

“OH? DID I INTERRUPT SOMETHING?” he asked and Sweets shook his head, grinning.

“NO, EDGE AND I JUST CHATTED! NOW, WHERE’S EVERYONE? THEY HAVE TO TASTE THIS CULINARY MASTERPIECE THAT WAS MADE BY US, THE TWO GREAT PAPYRUS!” Sweets said and laughed his signature ‘NYEH NYEH HE HE!’ as Paps scratched his skull with a sorry expression.

“UNFORTUNATELY THEY WON’T COME. THEY HAVE SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT!” Paps said and Sweets nodded. So instead of a horde of skeletons, the four Papyruses, three alive and one dead, sat and started eating the delicious dish, happily chatting and for once Edge could ignore his quilt about throwing the skeletons out.

 

* * *

 

It was 9 PM as the skeletons and one human ghost piled back to the estate. They had expected the house to be dark but were surprised by the lights that shined through the windows, creating a haunting look to anyone who would be walking around the woods. As the skeletons were about to knock on the door, by Sweets insistence, it opened, revealing one of the maids, Viola was it? She curtseyed and opened the door fully, allowing the skeletons to see the inside of the mansion in the evening.

Unlike at the day, the house would be rather dark if it wasn’t the many lamps that illuminated the staircase. The house shouldn’t have any sort of light source, let alone electricity but yet here they were.  
When Killer looked up, he noticed that there was a fucking chandelier hanging above them. He whistled, impressed that it hadn’t fallen yet or better yet, no one had stolen anything. As the six skeletons and one ghost stood there, (Y/N) gracefully walked down the stairs, a pleasant smile on her face.

Though Axe could notice her steps faltering a little as her hand gripped tightly the white dress. Something was wrong but as soon as (Y/N) stepped to the main floor, she relaxed her pose and her smile became even larger.

“Ah, you’re back! I am so glad!” She said as she came to hug Sweets and then Axe, who stiffened from the cold contact before chuckling.

“what’s wrong ghostie, missed us?” he asked and (Y/N) pouted.

“Of course I missed you numb skull! It’s rather dull here, just you know” she said and Axe laughed.

“hey, can i get a hug too?” Killer asked and (Y/N) nodded with a happy smile as she hugged Killer, who shuttered from the cold that the ghost produced. Though oddly, Killer liked the hug, even though it was cold, it felt… home. As they separated, (Y/N)’s milky eyes zoomed towards the ghosts and she smiled as Phantom came to hug her, like the feeling of being able to touch someone after a long time. Xhara flirtatiously raised his eyebrows as he raised his arms to get a hug from the undead beauty. (Y/N)’s cheeks glowed slightly turquoise as she hugged the ghost child-man.

As the greetings were exchanged, they walked to the familiar ballroom, now illuminated by chandeliers and old looking lamps on the walls. It honestly looked very magical and as the skeletons came to the ballroom, they noticed many ghosts from different eras dancing to nonexistent music. Well nonexistent to the living but Phantom and Xhara could hear it. (Y/N) saw their surprised faces and slightly giggled.  
“Ah, the living can’t hear the music, well at least the humans can’t. I do not know about you, however. Perhaps if you concentrate harder you can hear it” she said as she looked at the skeletons. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) hummed the melody.

“Vienna Blood Waltz, composed by Johann Strauss the Second,” she said as Dust tried to hear the music as he heard Phantom gasp in delight.

‘BROTHER… YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS… IT’S BEAUTIFUL’ he said and Dust nodded, trying so hard to hear the melody as the supernatural beauty started to dance by herself before one of the ghosts came and asked her to dance, but the (blonde, brunette, etc.) declined. Sweets were the first one to hear it and his eyes almost popped from his skull.

“WOWIE!” he said as one by one the skeletons started to hear the grand music playing. Axe turned and noticed that there was a whole orchestra on a stage, playing the music.

“Victoria Symphony Orchestra died in a tragic shooting. They usually stay out of sight and usually reside in the spirit world” (Y/N) said as the orchestra ended the song and the dancing stopped. There were clapping as the ballroom went silent as the ghosts waited for another piece to start. As the orchestra started once again, the ghosts went to the dance poses as some changed partners and started once again to dance.

“Künstlerleben op. 316 by once again Johann Strauss the Second” (Y/N) noted as she started walking towards the familiar older ghosts. Lady and Lord Avington were chatting near the dancefloor. They smiled as the group approached and Lady Avington’s dress flared as she fully turned towards them.

“Hello, again dears. You disappeared so quickly that we didn’t say goodbye” she said and Axe shrugged.

“had family issues, so we had to go,” he said and Lady Avington smiled and nodded.

“Alright then. Now, we have something that we need to ask you” Lord Avington said and the skeletons looked confused. (Y/N) smiled as she took over.

“Yes, we wanted to ask you something very important” (Y/N) said as they walked towards the winter garden. As they opened the doors and slipped in, the skeletons and the ghost noticed that the room was lit by dozen candles, their flames flickering as the doors closed. It was quiet now, the music from the other room was nowhere to be heard. (Y/N) turned and looked at them, the warm candlelight making it look like she’s alive.

“You see, Sweets darling told in his letters that you live in a cabin near the Estate. Now, if I am correct, that cabin was built by the last owner who habited this mansion, which makes it very old” (Y/N) explained as she gently floated in front of them.

“And to be honest, it pains me to see you live in, what I suspect is, a mouldy and rundown cabin” (Y/N) said and Dust looked at her with slight hostility, he didn’t her pity.

“why? why do you care where we live?” he asked and (Y/N) blinked and raised her eyebrow.

“Because I care about you. To be quite frank, I think all of you as my friends, even if I haven’t known you that long” she said and then continued.

“It’s quite odd you see, it’s almost like I know that I can trust you” (Y/N) mused and Dust and Axe could see how the older couple looked little shocked by the statement.

“And because of that, we wanted to ask you if you would want to move here, to the Estate?” (Y/N) asked and Sweets gasped. Axe, Dust, and Killer almost jumped as they stared at the ghosts in shock.

“you mean it kiddo?” Axe asked and (Y/N) nodded with a smile.

“Yes, we all have talked about it and decided that you can move into the estate. Which would technically mean that you own the place, especially if we give you the original key. Oh, and please don’t call me a kid, I am certainly much older than you” the ghost said as Sweets went to hug her.

“NYEEEH! YOU ARE SO KIND MISS (Y/N)!” he said as he almost started to tear up. (Y/N) smiled gently as she slightly wiped the orange tears away.

“seriously, you’re gonna let a bunch of skeletons live here. heh, though there were enough _skeletons in the closet_ for ya” Killer stated as (Y/N) giggled lightly at the joke.

“Oh trust me, dear, we have plenty of closets where to put you” she replied with a teasing smile, which Killer just replied with ‘kinky’.

‘CAN WE… STAY… BROTHER?... IT’S SO… NICE HERE… LIKE HOME…’ Phantom asked and Dust looked at his brother. He looked so hopeful, and it hurt Dust. He couldn’t just break his dreams and hopes, could he? Dust believed that Phantom was lonely, no one could see or hear him. And in the mansion, it wouldn’t be like that, Phantom, no, _Papyrus_ could talk with the other ghosts, spend time with other people.

“i’m not sure about this… what if the lodge finds out…” Cross whispered to Axe as Xhara pouted and floated around him, stopping right next to him with a smirk.

‘C’mon Cross! I know you want to stay here, and not that shitty cabin. This place is huge! And I highly doubt that Miss Ghost doesn’t mind it…’ he whispered and winked as Cross blushes slightly. But what Xhara said was true, why would they need to stay in a moldy old cabin when they could stay in a luxurious mansion with a big yard.

So Cross nodded to himself and to Axe who nodded back. There was a moment of silence as (Y/N) waited patiently their answer.

“so ghostie, when can we move in?” Axe asked with a relaxed grin and the ghost lady beamed as Lord Avington handed her an old looking decorative bronze key. (Y/N) placed the key gently to Axe’s hand.

“Here. The key is the original key that belonged to Lady and Lord Avington, which they hid when they died” she said as Lord Avington coughed and took over.

“We wanted to hide the original key as a memory. We had thought about giving the key to the other owners but never actually did it. It was like something always stopped us. But perhaps it was a good thing since now you have it” he said with a strange smile on his face.

“And if you were to go to the person who holds the current ‘ownership’ of this mansion and show the key, you should get the ownership” Lady Avington continued and seeing the confused faces, she added.

“They have our testament, at least I think they have. We bought this area with a lot of money back in good old days. Our testaments read that the one with the original key will get the land and the estate. Many had tried to find the key but never found it because we didn’t want them to find it” she continued and the skeletons nodded. (Y/N) clapped her hands and smiled.

“Now, shall we join the party dears?” she asked and as the group walked back to the ballroom, the ghosts stopped the dancing and mingling and looked at the group.

“Everyone, I would like you to meet the new owners of our grand estate!” (Y/N) said and the ghosts started clapping as the ghosts came to meet the new residents.

‘huh, perhaps this is not that bad’ the skeletons smiled as (Y/N) turned towards them and said.

 

_“Welcome home”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, another chapter at last! About chapters in general, I think I'll start updating at least one chapter per weekend, whatcha think?
> 
> And poor Edge, feeling guilty about throwing the bad boys out. Now in my mind Edge isn't really bad along with Raspberry, since they both can be quite sweet and nice when you peel off that hard shell they show to others. Edge can be quite nice and actually liked Horror bros, but of course, he has an image to keep up. I wonder what will happen when you peel that layer off. ~~(I had a whole text thought out but I forgot it)~~
> 
> Anyway, some art from yours truly! A slight gore warning, [check it here](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/185937829577/more-why-why-did-you-do-this-to-me%22)
> 
> Also here's what [the key](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/185938085922/the-skeleton-key-of-the-mansion) looks like. Because I'm detailed like that.


	14. ♡ Valentine’s Day Special ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Valentine's Day and everyone's prepared for it. What will the skeletons (and the ghost) do in this happy day of love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.
> 
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, lovelies. I guess it's a tradition in fanfics to make holiday-themed chapters and I am going to continue this tradition. Yaay!  
> Now keep in mind that this ties up with Ghost Love and to the other chapters so please don't skip it. Perhaps there are even small hints to the other chapters ;)  
> I worked this sooo hard and let me tell you, this was SUPPOSED to be like 3-5 pages long but would you look at that, it's 11 and 1/3 pages long.  
> You're quite welcome dears!

It was February 14th, also known as Saint Valentine’s Day or just Valentine’s day. (Y/N) practically didn’t celebrate the day since her husband killed her. The husband who so wonderfully always gave her lavish and expensive gifts that were hidden in a Valentine’s Day card. Now it just left a bitter taste to her mouth. Until her dear skeleton (and ghost) friends arrived at her life.

Her dear Sweets.

Her sharp Axe (no pun intended).

Her sneaky Killer.

Her sarcastic Dust.

Her darling Phantom.

Her mysterious Cross.

And her charming Xhara.

Her friends. Her dear friends. And they were **hers** alone!

Then there also was the Prince of Darkness, Nightmare. (Y/N) had heard about him from the other skeletons and ghosts, though they mostly disliked him (especially Cross for some reason). And what she had heard had impressed the ghost lady. Conquer of the multiverse, spreading darkness and negativity everywhere. (Y/N) had always liked the darkness and since her death, the (blonde, brunette, etc.) had tasted the oh so wonderful darkness that fueled her everlasting rage… But enough of that.

It was their first Valentine’s Day in the Estate and (Y/N) was on the mission. She had decided to make some homemade chocolates to the skeletons and ghosts. She wanted to use the extra secret recipe that her mother had once taught her. ‘Only make these to the ones you care deeply about’ is what her mother had said to her and (Y/N) was certain that she cared deeply about them. So the ghost lady started her work, but unknownst to her, people were trying to win her hand on this wonderful day.

 

💖♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤♡💖

 

Sweets were in his room, happily making a Valentine’s Day card for (Y/N). He didn’t know what Valentine’s Day was before, though he had heard about it from Alphys and… Undyne before everything fell in the Underground. He had asked about the day from the other ghosts who had happily provided some answers to him, though some of the traditions they had spoken about were little outdated, not that Sweets knew that. So Sweets was determined to get Miss (Y/N) as his valentine.

Sweets looked at the card he had made. It was a little messy but Sweets was sure that the undead beauty would appreciate the effort he had made.

“NYE HE HEE! I HOPE MISS (Y/N) WILL LIKE THIS” Sweets said happily as he finished gluing the last part to the card. But now that Sweets thought about it, he hadn’t seen Miss (Y/N) anywhere that day. And the kitchen was sealed shut by an unseen force. The Phoenix Ghost, Chamomile, had explained that some ghosts could shut doors and windows with their powers, making sure nothing got in or out.  
Sweets happily got up and started to downstairs and noticed Axe snoozing in a random room. Sweets just sighed and walked towards his brother.

“SANS! YOU LAZY BONES! STOP SLEEPING!” Sweets said and Axe lazily opened his eyes.

“oh what’s up bro?” he asked as he lazily got up from the luxurious bed and looked at Sweets who was towering over him with an annoyed look.

“SANS! GET UP! YOU CAN’T JUST SLEEP ALL DAY!” Sweets said and Axe yawned and asked ‘why?’ and Sweets let out an ‘NYEEEH’.

“IT’S VALENTINE’S DAY SANS!” Sweets said and Axe’s world shattered. He had completely forgotten Valentine’s day, which he was quite excited about.

“shit, it was today!?” Axe said as he jumped out from the bed as Sweets sighed with defeat. Honestly, his brother was sometimes so forgetful.

“YES, IT IS TODAY. DON’T YOU HAVE A GIFT FOR MISS (Y/N)?” Sweets asked and after a couple of seconds Axe ran off to somewhere, making Sweets to conclude that he did not have valentine’s gift to (Y/N).  
“OH DEAR,” Sweets said as he watched his brother running off to find a gift to the gentle ghost lady of the mansion.

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

Dust was walking outside, boredly staring into the distance as he walked around the garden. It was Valentine’s Day and Dust didn’t know what to do. He looked around, noticing some of the ghosts walking around, hand in hand, smiling happily to each other, not minding the cold. At that moment, Dust started imagining he walking around the garden with (Y/N), her smile shining brightly as Dust would crack a joke. Soon the imagines turned into them being in date, with (Y/N) wearing much more modern clothes and then it turned into a little more…heated.

Dust shivered and shook his head as his face started turning purple. He started willing the blush away as he started walking back to the mansion. As he walked to the winter garden, he saw healthy-looking rose bushes. Dust noticed that one was filled with roses that all were different variations of the color purple.

There, in the middle, there was a beautiful lavender rose* that was fully bloomed and it was different from the other roses. It stood proudly against the other roses and as Dust went to take it, he noticed that the thorns on the stem were much sharper. Dust chuckled, it reminded him of (Y/N) and how she stood out from the crowd and she was a deadly beauty, just like a rose.  
Getting an idea, Dust cut the lavender rose from the bush and quickly teleported into his room, putting the single rose into a vase. Dust stared at the rose before going to a nearby room and bringing a single white ribbon and tying it around the stem, minding the sharp thorns.

“perfect” Dust said as he looked at the rose. Now to find a perfect moment to hand it.

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

Meanwhile Phantom was wandering the halls of the Grand Estate. He didn’t know what to do for Valentines’ day since he couldn’t exactly touch or move anything. So the skeleton ghost decided to wander the halls while waiting the ghost lady appears from the kitchen to ask her to be his valentine. Phantom wasn’t feeling sure, however. He had noticed the others getting (Y/N) gifts and Phantom felt that the (blonde, brunette, etc.) would be disappointed in him since he didn’t have a gift to her.

“Hello Mr. Phantom, why are you looking so down?” A voice asked and Phantom turned and saw a young woman standing there. He identified her as Charlotte, one of the maids that served (Y/N).  
‘HELLO MISS CHARLOTTE…’ Phantom said and Charlotte beamed.

“You remember me, how wonderful! And please, call me Lotte” she said floated next to Phantom.

“Now, why do you seem so sad?” she asked and Phantom sighed and told her the predicament. Lotte was silent for a moment before snapping her fingers and gesturing the skeleton ghost to follow her. Together they walked to the smaller kitchen.

‘WHAT ARE… WE DOING HERE…?’ Phantom asked and Charlotte beamed once again.

“We, my dear, will be making some heart-shaped macarons!” she said and started explaining what they were. Phantom was ecstatic and thanked Charlotte profusely.

“Heh, no worry dear, I’ll make sure we’ll make the best macarons ever!” Charlotte said and they decided to make (flavor) macarons after Charlotte had said that it was (Y/N)’s favorite flavor. Together, the two ghosts started making the dessert. Sweets not noticing a blue hydrangea* on the table behind them that Charlotte was about to give him to present to Lady Blumwell.

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

Killer was checking out some of the books that he had brought along from the cabin, trying to find something that he could give (Y/N) as a valentines' gift. He had already thrown the idea of romantic books out from the window since none of the books were romance. And Killer highly doubted that the (blonde, brunette, etc.) would be interested in that. After checking the books and throwing them over his shoulder he came across a good candidate.

“the haunting of hill house huh?” Killer said and grinned as he turned the book and started reading the bio.

“heh, this is perfect. Cupid's gonna hit her with _bone and marrow_ ” he chuckled and got up. He wanted to with the undead beauty to himself and what better way to do that than giving her a new book and a flower? Speaking of flower… Killer stepped towards his desk which was vastly empty since he had removed most of the fancy things that had covered it. In a crystal vase, there was a single pink camellia* that some of the ghosts had given it to him. Killer didn’t know why they had started giggling as they gave him the flower but who was he to ask?

As much gentleness as Killer could muster, he took the camellia out of the water and started walking to the winter garden, hoping that (Y/N) would be there.

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

Cross was staring at the paper in front of him, trying to figure out what to write. He had been trying to write something for the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost but nothing seemed to come out. Cross was seriously out of his element right here, he had used to the constant fighting and trying to get his home pieced back together, not romance and cuteness... Though Cross knew deep inside of him that (Y/N) would probably not like anything over cute that much. She seemed, no, was very mature and not to mention kind… She was a kind, wonderful creature with a darker side that they have never seen but they knew it was there.  
Cross snapped from his thoughts and once again looked at the paper in front of him and started writing.

 

_“I love you._   
_What more can I say,_   
_You are my whole life._   
_Each and every day,_   
_You are my valentine._   
_Today and forever more._   
_You are the one,_   
_I will always adore.”_

 

The skeleton stared at the paper before groaning and crumpling the paper and throwing it into the trash.

“why am i so bad at this?” Cross groaned and gripped his skull in frustration. Then a sudden flux of inspiration hit him and with that Cross began writing. After a while, he had finished and as Cross took a look at the note, he nodded to himself. It was perfect. Gently Cross tied the note to a single red stock* flower and with that, began to look for the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost.

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

Xhara was smirking as he was finishing up his Valentine's gift for a beautiful lady (Y/N). He had gotten Lily to help him with the gift; chocolate dibbed strawberries in three different flavors (white, milk and dark) with sprinkles on them! Xhara was cocky; he was sure he’ll get (Y/N) to agree to be his valentine.

“What a splendid yet simple idea! I am certain that Lady Blumwell will appreciate this!” Lily sang as she finished dipping the last strawberries into the sprinkles. She put them to dry upwards with sticks and put them into a crystal vase.

‘So what now?’ Xhara asked as he was sitting on the plush couch. The two ghosts had barricaded themselves into the sitting room that was on the second floor since (Y/N) was using the main kitchen and Phantom and Charlotte were using the second, smaller kitchen on the second floor. They had asked Miss Chamomile to melt the chocolates after Lily had explained that some ghosts were able to use certain things from their death. Like Chamomile with fire since she was burned alive. This, however, was only applied to the angry, vengeful ghosts, Lily had explained as Xhara became interested in the ability.

“Now we wait for a while. Lady Blumwell should be coming out at some point and then you can spring into action!” Lily said before gasping and leaving the room, leaving Xhara looking confusedly at the wall that Lily had disappeared through. A moment later, she came back holding a single white jonquil* with an orange center. The ghost servant gave it to Xhara who had a confused look on his face.

“Here, take this. You can’t give a lady a gift without a flower!” Lily said and Xhara nodded. They were quiet for a while before Lily snapped her head up and smiled.

“Lady Blumwell has come out from the kitchen. I’ll go get her dear.” And with that, she slipped away, probably to guide her Mistress to Xhara.

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

Axe was walking around, trying to think a perfect gift to give (Y/N). He wouldn’t give her a flower, it was too simple! He wanted to the ghost his talents but Axe highly doubted that she would want an animal carcass into the manor. So Axe pondered, as he walked around the familiar woods that surrounded the estate. Axe was just about to tug his eye socket when he felt his foot come into contact with something. He looked down and saw that there was an almost perfect block of pine* wood in front of him. How did Axe know that it was pine? Simple, he smelled it.

An idea came into his skull. It was perhaps a little bit cliché but Axe did not think about it. So he took the block of pine and with that, walked back towards the manor.

As Axe finally entered his room, he sat to his bed and started working. His red eye light flashed as he summoned a strong, yet small bone made out of magic and began carving the wood, the chaff piling around his bed and feet but Axe did not care. He wanted his gift to perfect so with great precision from years of… target practicing and hunting, the form of his gift started to show.

After an hour Axe grinned. On his skeletal hands were a heart made from pine. In Axe’s mind, it was perfection, he had tried to make the heart as smooth as possible. Axe decided that it was not enough and with that, he summoned a smaller and sharper bone. With a sharp eye, Axe started carving a flower onto the wood. After a while he blew at the carving, getting rid of the dust and chaff. There on the right side of the heart was a detailed carving of lily-of-the-valley*. The skeleton grinned as he brushed the carving with his finger.  
It was perfect…

 

💖♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤♡💖

 

As (Y/N) finally emerged from the kitchen, she noticed almost immediately that some of the other ghosts were giggling while looking at her. The ghost lady raised her eyebrow at this but brushed it off and thinking her next move. She was going to find her dear skeletons and give them their homemade chocolates. So (Y/N) began searching.

The first one she found was Killer who was in the winter garden, standing there and staring through the glass windows.

“Hello dear, what are you doing?” (Y/N) asked and Killer quickly turned around and grinned nervously as the black tar dropped from his eye sockets. (Y/N) noticed that his SOUL? the red target thing on his chest was fluttering.

“nothing much sweetheart,” he said and instantly cursed in his skull, why did he call her ‘sweetheart’?! (Y/N) just smiled and nodded noticing that Killer had kept his hands behind him, not showing what he had in his hands.

“Well then. I wanted to talk to you” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said as Killer’s eye lights bore into hers. With a gentle smile, (Y/N) gave a dark blue tulle bag filled with different kinds of chocolates to Killer, who in turn blushed blue.

“is… is that for me?” Killer managed to stutter and (Y/N) nodded with a smile, that to Killer looked heavenly. Killer took the bag and gave the ghost in return a book and the pink camellia. (Y/N) gasped in delight as she saw the book and then… blushed as she saw the pink camellia. Killer didn’t know why the ghost blushed but he didn’t mind it at all.

“Ah, thank you so much dear!” (Y/N) said excitedly and hugged the murderous skeleton, who blushed even more deeply and hugged her back, not minding the chill.

“so… um… i wanted to ask you something” Killer said after separating from the ghost as he paused a little. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost looked at him with a gentle stare.

“Oh? What is it dear?” the said ghost asked and just as Killer was about to ask, (Y/N) snapped her head towards something and then smiled and apologized, kissing Killer’s cheek. And then she quickly disappeared to a different room, leaving Killer alone with blush once again staining his cheeks. After a while, he chuckled.

“heh, i knew i wasn’t the only one,” he said as he stared at the chocolates.

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

Meanwhile (Y/N) was walking towards where she swore to hear Lily’s and Charlotte’s voices were coming from. However, as she got the great hall, Cross was there, apparently waiting for her. (Y/N) smiled at him as she swept the monochrome skeleton to a hug.

“Happy Valentine’s Day dear,” she said and also gave Cross a tulle bag, which was this time colored black-white.

“Here, I made them all by myself” (Y/N) said with a bright smile. Cross blushed slightly, pretty violet staining his cheekbones.

“Ah, no need to blush dear!” she continued as Cross struggled to get his composure. With two deep breaths, Cross handed the dead lady the white stock and with it, the card. (Y/N) looked happily at Cross as she swept him to another hug which Cross returned with happy feeling coming from his chest. (Y/N) once again blushed as she saw looked more closely at the flower.

“don’t read the card just yet…” Cross mumbled and the skeleton and the ghost separated. (Y/N) nodded and pecked his cheek.

“Of course dear,” she said and Cross had to take deep breaths not to faint from the kiss. (Y/N) once again turned and started listening. She noticed a familiar figure appearing near the stairs and she beamed. It was Lily who disappeared into the second floor, towards the sitting room. (Y/N) smiled gently at Cross and thanked him once again. Before floating to the second floor.

“it was easy to fall in love with you, i just didn’t know how to say it…” Cross muttered as he watched the ghost lady disappearing to the second floor. Only then Cross noticed the gifts that Killer had gave to her and he cursed before remembering the card that he had to give her.

 

_“My dear Valentine,_   
_If the sun refused to shine,_   
_If romance ran out of rhyme,_   
_You would still have my SOUL,_   
_Till the end of time…”_

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

(Y/N) was huffing, Lily knew that she did not exactly like the grand staircase but still the ghost wanted to know what Lily wanted. As she stepped to the second floor, she noticed Dust hanging out in the other wing that Lily had disappeared to. (Y/N) thought for a moment, before turning and heading towards Dust who was twirling his knife around. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) found it fascinating, how easily he controlled the movement of the knife.

“Hello Dust, how are you?” (Y/N) greeted as Dust stopped his show and put the knife away.

“eh, i’m rather fine. and you?” Dust asked and (Y/N) smiled and said she was well.

“that’s good. hey, by the way, happy valentine’s day” Dust said as he gave the ghost the lavender rose with a white ribbon on it. (Y/N) gasped as she saw it and with a blush on her cheeks.  
She hugged tightly the skeletons, getting some dust that was still hanging on his hoodie.

“hey kiddo, what are you doing?” Dust said blushing before hugging her tightly back. The hug lasted longer than it should have but both of them were rather touch-starved. As they separated, both of them noticed that the other was blushing.

“Oh, before I forget, here” (Y/N) said and gave Dust a purple tulle bag and Dust blushed even brighter while (Y/N) giggled slightly. Dust held the bag close to his heart and smiled. She gave him chocolates  
“so um, I wanted to ask if you something…” Dust slowly said and (Y/N) raised her eyebrow, feeling the sense of deja-vu.

“Oh, what is it dear?” she asked and before Dust could utter a word, Lily came out of nowhere and started slightly pulling (Y/N) away.

“Lady Blumwell, come quick! I have to show you something!” the maid said and pulled the helpless (not really) ghost behind her, getting to the sitting room and gently pushing her inside. Lily sent a sickly sweet smile to Dust who in turn cursed. Of course, the others were also trying to get (Y/N) to be their valentine! Before Dust could march to the sitting room, something pulled him to the room next to him and slamming the door shut.

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

As Lily shut the door, (Y/N) took a closer look at the room. It was the smaller sitting room they had upstairs. The sunlight was pouring out from windows since the curtains were open, letting the room bask in the light.

‘Heya (Y/N)!’ Xhara said and came to hug the ghost. (Y/N) smiled and reached down to hug him and Xhara cursed his childish body.

“Hello to you too Xhara,” the ghost lady said gently as Xhara excitedly dragged her to the couches. (Y/N) gracefully sat down, letting the dress pool around her.

‘Have anyone told you to look beautiful today?’ Xhara asked with a flirtatious tone as he looked the ghost up and down. (Y/N) blushed slightly and she looked away.

“Actually no,” she said and it was true but (Y/N) did not mind.

‘Aw, really? Well, I guess I have to fill the space then’ Xhara said and winked at (Y/N). (Y/N) smiled and tilted her head a little.

“Oh really? Then do answer this; What makes everybody sick except those who swallow it?” (Y/N) asked and Xhara had a perverted look on his face. (Y/N) gracefully rolled her eyes and answered it herself.

“Flattery,” she said and Xhara pouted. There was a moment of silence before (Y/N) noticed the strawberries and the jonquil and gasped. Xhara smirked as he saw the ghost’s face.

‘You like it?’ he asked and (Y/N) nodded and as Xhara gave her the vase and the flower. (Y/N) smiled gently and then kissed Xhara’s cheek, who in turn blushed.

“You are so sweet! Did you make these yourself?” (Y/N) asked and Xhara nodded proudly. He was about to ask her the question but (Y/N) got up with an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry but I hear Charlotte calling for me. It sounds rather urgent” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and Xhara pouted.

‘Do you REALLY have to go?’ Xhara asked and (Y/N) nodded. As she was walking away, Xhara smirked.

‘Sooo… What are you doing later?’ Xhara asked and wiggled his eyebrows as (Y/N) looked at him.

“Well. Definitely not you” she answered and Xhara could hear the universe yell ‘burn’ as (Y/N) smirked and disappeared from the room.

‘One day. One day I will get you’ Xhara said before noticing a white-black bag full of chocolates. He blushed as he took the bag and popped one of the chocolates into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

(Y/N) quickly floated to her room, her hands were starting to get full of gifts from her dears. As the (blonde, brunette, etc.) gently dropped the gifts to her bed before fetching a vase with water in it. She put the flowers to the vase, marveling them and slightly blushing as he remembered the skeletons, and the ghost, handing them to her. Did they care that much about her? (Y/N) felt like she was about to cry, she was feeling so emotional.

Her inner musings were interrupted by a knock at her door. (Y/N) curiously opened the door and was met by Sweets who was smiling sweetly at her.

“HELLO MISS (Y/N)! HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!” he said and (Y/N) stepped to the hallway, smiling at her first skeletal friend.

“Hello, dear Sweets and happy valentine’s day too. How are you?” she asked and Sweets beamed happily.

“I’M FANTASTIC! AND YOU?” he asked and (Y/N) giggled slightly before saying that she was fine and handing the lanky skeleton the same tulle bag as before, this time it was colored dark orange.

“OH WOWIE! THESE ARE FOR ME?!” Sweets asked with blush starting to cover his face. The ghost lady smiled and nodded as Sweets picked her up and twirled her in the air, hugging her tightly. (Y/N) let out a laugh as they stopped twirling.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH, MISS (Y/N)! BUT… WHAT ARE THESE?” Sweets asked and the ghost went to explain with a smile.

“Those are handmade chocolates, it was my mother’s secret recipe that she taught me when I was around… Sixteen, I think? She made me swore that I only use the recipe when it’s important!” the ghost finished with a small grin, and Sweets gasped, not believing that (Y/N) would do chocolates by hand!

“OH WOWIE! THAT’S AMAZING!” Sweets said and (Y/N) nodded. Then (Y/N) noticed a card on Sweets’ hands and as she pointed it out, Sweets gasped once again and then gave the card to (Y/N), who in turn examined it.

The card was ordinary valentine’s day card on white paper. On the cover there was a daisy* drawn to it and around it were different kinds of hearts and shapes made with golden ink. It made (Y/N) smile and blush since it was hand made and she could see that a lot of love went to it. She kissed Sweets’ cheekbone and as she turned the card, there was a red smiling heart. It seemed that the heart was separated from the card, so it could be turned to left. Just as (Y/N) was about to look at the card, Charlotte came and swooped the ghost lady away. Sweets were blushing much more, thinking about the text that was on the other side of the paper heart.

 

_“Would you like to be my Valentine?”_

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

As Charlotte was dragging her lady towards the downstairs, Axe quickly snatched (Y/N) from Charlotte, getting annoyed ‘hey!’ and then taking her to the nearby room.

“Oh my, I seem to be rather popular today” (Y/N) jokes and Axe grinned, his red eye light looking at the ghost.

“well what can i say, you are just _spook_ -tacular,” he said and (Y/N) snorted, before quickly covering her mouth with her hand and slightly blushing.

“Axe! That pun is so overused here that it’s not even funny!” (Y/N) said and Axe grinned even bigger.

“but you’re smiling ghostie,” he said and (Y/N) let her hand fall as she smiled widely.

“So why did you drag me here?” she asked and Axe almost immediately started stumbling over his words and reached to his pockets? Before retreating the wooden heart and giving it to the ghost lady with a slightly trembling hand. (Y/N) gasped as she gently took the heart from Axe’s hand.

“Oh wow, Axe… It’s- It’s so beautiful!” (Y/N) said as she touched the smooth heart. As she saw the lily-of-the-valley, she once again blushed. She tightly hugged Axe who almost purred from getting a hug.

“You like it ghostie?” he asked and (Y/N) nodded frantically.

“Like it? I love it!” she said and Axe was very pleased with himself. He explained how he had done it and (Y/N)’s eyes widened in wonder and amazement as she listened intently what Axe said. (Y/N) bent Axe down and pecked his cheeks repeatedly while chanting ‘thank you so much darling!’ while Axe’s face erupted into a dark red mess. Axe felt like was going to faint.

“happy valentine’s day sweetie,” Axe said and (Y/N) beamed, and gave him the homemade chocolates in a dark red tulle bag. Axe took them, thanked them and stuffed them to his hoodie pocket, making sure that they wouldn’t be lost.

“Oh, I love it! And you hand made it. And the carving, oh this is wonderful! An art piece!” (Y/N) said as Axe blushed more and more until he’s SOUL was almost bursting from his chest cavity. He didn’t hear Charlotte bursting to the room and happily skipping away with (Y/N) to the final destination.

 

♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤

 

“Honestly, what is up with you people dragging me around” (Y/N) said as they walked down the side stairs leading to the main dining room where three double doors to outside resided.

“Oh, I am not the only one dragging you around Lady Blumwell?” Charlotte asked while smiling teasingly to the ghost lady. (Y/N) rolled her eyes in annoyance. But still, a smile graced her lips as she thought of the valentine’s day gifts she had received. She was so happy that the skeletons and the ghost gave her gifts, it meant that they cared about her. (Y/N) was slightly disappointed to herself as she had only done homemade chocolates, but how was she supposed to know that they would be so thoughtful?

(Y/N) snapped out from her thoughts as the two ghosts stopped in front of the gazebo they had in the garden. (Y/N) noticed phantom standing there with a slightly damage-gotten carbon box and a single hydrangea that didn’t seem to mind the cold.

’MISS (Y/N)… YOU CAME!’ Phantom said happily as the two hugged happily.

“Of course I would come dear. And happy valentine’s day dear” (Y/N) said happily and gave the ghost a special type of tulle bag. It was wispy orange and as Phantom took it into his hands and to his amazement it didn’t fall through. (Y/N) smiled.

“There. You should be able to touch and eat them. I fused some of my ‘magic’ to it and pretty much made them like ghost candies” she said and Phantom came and hugged her tightly.

‘THANK YOU SO MUCH… MISS (Y/N)’ Phantom said tears in his eye sockets. (Y/N) tutted and wiped the tears away with a white handkerchief.

“There, there, no need to cry dear” (Y/N) said and gently kissed Phantom’s cheekbones, trying to make him feel better.

The two ghosts shared a quiet moment before starting to float around the garden, (Y/N) making Charlotte take the gifts to her room.

 

💖♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤♡💖

 

(Y/N) happily looked at all of the gifts she had received. She gently touched the petals of each flower while whispering the names of the flowers and who had given them to her. She took one of the chocolate covered strawberries that Xhara had given her and bit into it. (Y/N) hummed pleasantly, how long it had been since she had tasted strawberries? Or chocolate? (Y/N) looked at the antique clock in her room, it was 11 PM.

“Perhaps it’s time to go to bed…” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said while eating a macaron that Phantom had made for her.

As (Y/N) was getting ready to go to bed and spend her evening reading, she noticed an envelope on her nightstand. The ghost lady gently took it from the nightstand and opened it. Inside there was a traditional Valentine's card though it was mostly back with red broken hearts. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow for the odd décor before opening the card and noticing there was a text written in write. Curiously she started reading the text.

 

_“I worship you from afar,_   
_You are the one,_   
_My darkest star._   
_You have no idea,_   
_How much I want to turn away,_   
_And take you to be my valentine,_   
_In this horrible day.”_

 

(Y/N) giggled at the poem that was there and then notices that there was another line added under it.

 

_“This was awful, but would you consider being my Dark Queen?_   
_N.M”_

 

(Y/N) smiled, it seems that the Prince of Nightmares has also interested in her. (Y/N) slightly considered the possibility that she had managed to take a trip through the rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland, but she dismissed the idea.

‘It seems that I will have to prepare another room’ (Y/N) mused as she put the card to her nightstand and took out ‘Alice in Wonderland’ and began reading, not minding the shadows that seemed to dance around the room.

As she was turning the page, a single branch of orange mocks* dropped to the ghost’s lap and (Y/N)’s eyes widened.

 

“What…?”

 

💖♡❤♡❤♡❤♡❤♡💖

 

Flower meanings;  
* Dust: Single lavender rose; Single rose means ‘love at first sight’. The color lavender means ‘Love at first sight, Enchantment’.  
* Phantom: A blue hydrangea; Thank You for Understanding; Frigidity; Heartlessness  
* Killer: Pink Camellia; Longing for You  
* Cross: Red Stock; Bonds of Affection; Promptness; You'll Always Be Beautiful to Me  
* Xhara: A white jonquil; Love Me; Affection Returned; Desire; Sympathy; Desire for Affection Returned  
* Sweets: Daisy; Innocence; Loyal Love; I'll Never Tell; Purity  
* Axe: Pine; Hope; Pity and Lily-of-the-valley; Sweetness; Tears of the Virgin Mary; Return to Happiness; Humility; You've Made My Life Complete  
* Orange Mocks; Deceit


	15. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to move to the Estate and everyone's excited. Spooky Lady is very pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.
> 
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!
> 
> \-----
> 
> Okay lovelies, I'm going to post this next chapter now since I will attend to a convention this weekend. So if anyone happens randomly be in Desucon Frostbite this year (which I highly doubt since who on Earth want to go to Finland? xD) PM me and let's meet! I'm going to be Deadpool the whole weekend...
> 
> \-----
> 
> Anyway, back to the normal schedule.

As the ball winded down, the skeletons decided to go home, even though (Y/N) had tried to talk them stay. They, however, said that they would start moving to the estate the next day.

As the skeletons left the estate, the ghosts started buzzing around excited that actual MONSTERS were going to live there. Some of them were slightly intimidated about it but since none of them hadn’t actually done anything to them, they weren’t scared. Some of the ghosts had grown so bored and monotone that they didn’t even care about it and just continued their life. It was decided that they should already clean the mansion and the area around it. After all, ghosts didn’t really need to sleep or rest and some of them were already restless. So some of the ghosts, mainly the servants, started cleaning some of the bedrooms since most of them were rather dusty and started fixing the garden. After all, the image is very important.

(Y/N) smiled as she went to her own room and took out a well-loved old book from her nightstand.

“Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy” (Y/N) breathed out. It was one of the original books that had been printed in English. After she had died, some other people came to see if they would by the estate after her… husband had vanished from the face of the Earth. ‘Probably went to hiding so he wouldn’t go to the gallows’ (Y/N) thought. In her distressed and angry state (Y/N) had managed to make most of the buyers leave by crashing objects to the ground and moving things. Some had even seen her themselves. And one such individual had dropped the book and fled out of the estate, never going there and getting it back. (Y/N) wouldn’t say she’s a bookworm but something in the book just intrigued her. So much in fact that (Y/N) could almost recite the book from word to word. As the undead beauty started reading the book, she smiled. She couldn’t wait for the darling skeletons and ghosts move into the Estate.

\-----

The morning came and Sweets couldn’t be more excited. He was about to move into a grand mansion where his friend resided along many other people who wouldn’t judge him or his roommates. Instead, they were curious and accepted them to live in the house. Sweets happily hummed as he packed all his knickknacks and a small pile of clothes.

(Y/N) had told them that the mansion was full of furniture and old bedrooms which they could choose as their own. Of course, she said that if they wanted, they could bring their own furniture to the mansion. So it was agreed in the cabin that they wouldn’t take some of the old and moldy furniture to the mansion. Now the fridge and cooler would stay in the cabin as they checked out the electricity in the house. Most of the ghosts had told that there was electricity in the mansion but they never used it, feeling that it was a foreign concept to most of them. How they could use it, Sweets didn’t know.

\-----

Meanwhile, Dust was also collecting his things and putting them in plastic bags and listening Phantom talking about the move and Dust could hear how excited he was about it. Dust smiled, he was glad his bro was happy but he still wasn’t trusting the ghost lady.

There was something odd about her like she was hiding something behind that sweet smile and pretty face... Wait, what the hell was he thinking?! Dust could feel warmth rising to his cheekbones, seeing the purple blush starting to shine.

'BROTHER... YOU LIKE HER...' Phantom said as Dust suddenly turned towards the skeleton ghost, eyes wide.

"what?! no, i don't," he said defensively as he hurled some of his hoodies to an already full back bag. Phantom made a click sound and looked at his brother disapprovingly.

'YES, YOU DO... I CAN FEEL IT' he said and floated next to his older brother, seems to have an almost teasing grin.  
"paps, you're imagining things... i don't like her" Dust muttered as he moved to put some of the old things he had to a carton box. Phantom rolled his eye lights, why o' why did his brother be like this.

'VERY WELL THEN...' he said and floated around the room, bored and annoyed that he couldn't touch anything.

'BUT JUST YOU KNOW... YOU ARENT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S INTERESTED IN HER...' Phantom said and Dust perked up slightly but didn't say anything. He didn't like (Y/N).

\-----

Unlike Dust, Axe was lazing around his room, already finished with his packing. He was actually rather surprised by himself since he didn’t usually hurry with anything. Axe thought about what had happened in the short span of time; they meeting the pretty ghost with a sweet smile, they practically yelling at all the lodge and then defining their jailors by moving out of the stupid cabin they had been forced into. Axe grinned and slightly tugged his eye socket, oh how wonderful he felt, defining the rules and finally being able to think for himself. And moving into the estate was a rather _sweet_ deal; there were plenty of berries and apple trees growing in the area, with a vegetable garden too! There would be enough food for months if they would think carefully. Much better than those shitty rations the fluffballs brought.

And there was (Y/N)… Axe was thankful that she let them stay in the mansion. Even though the other ghosts also seemed to agree to let them stay, Axe felt that _she_ was the real mastermind and puppeteer of the whole thing. She just sometimes seemed to have that aura that made the other ghosts want to please her. Now that Axe complained about it, he was just glad they were moving away. Axe hummed as he got up, he could spend time sharpening his axe. The skeleton grinned and gripped the axe as he took the sharpening tools out of his pocket. Yes, it was a good way to pass time…

\-----

Killer twirled his knife around his fingers, boredly looking at the bags and boxes that hold his stuff. He had decided to leave his shitty furniture behind since (Y/N) had said that all the rooms were fully furnitured. Apparently (Y/N) was rather possessive with the Estate and when some had tried to auction some of the furniture and paintings there, she had apparently been so terrifying that the people had run away screaming _bloody murder_. 

Killer chuckled, sweet (Y/N) terrifying people? He didn’t really believe that, however… He had noticed how his alternate selves seemed to think that the (blonde, brunette, etc.) was hiding something, and Killer had also started to watch the dead woman much more closely. It seemed that she was always so… syrupy. Always had that smile that was like honey. But her eyes… Her eyes showed something much more darker. Like there was another layer to her, that was much more dangerous. 

Killer stopped twirling the knife and looked blankly at the wall. He didn’t really know if she was wearing a façade of an innocent lady or was she really a good person with a darker side to her. The black-eyed skeleton chuckled once again and continued twirling the knife. He was sure that he could handle himself if the time came. After all, _(Y/N) wasn’t that dangerous, right?_

\-----

‘C’mon Cross! Pack faster!’ Xhara practically yelled as Cross was checking out the last of the boxes, and looking around in the room, making sure that he didn’t forget anything.

“Yeah, yeah. can’t you like, go annoy someone else?” Cross said with annoyed tone. Xhara just said ‘nope’ and floated around the room.

‘Besides, it’s not like anyone can see me! Well, expect (Y/N) of course!’ Xhara said and Cross shot him a glare with Xhara just countered with a smirk.

‘What? She’s pretty, no, _drop dead_ gorgeous and is smart too. And kind for letting us live in the mansion’ he said and Cross just sighed in annoyance.

“Why exactly you keep bringing up her looks? She’s just a ghost that lives in a big ass mansion” he asked and Xhara just groaning in annoyance.

‘Because I know you like her! Just like almost everyone else! And I’m just trying to help you get a lead’ Xhara said before going straight up to Cross’ skull and looking him right into his eyes.

‘Unless… You don’t want that. Because I will happily take your place’ Xhara finished with a smirk and Cross pushed the ghost away from him.

“what the-!? no!” Cross said and Xhara huffed annoyedly.

‘You know what, I don’t care. I will try to make her mine!’ Xhara said triumphantly as he puffed his chest. Cross looked at his… partner a minute before turning away and finishing last of his packing.

‘Hey, don’t ignore me Cross!’ the ghost boy shouted and Cross rolled his eye lights.

“and how exactly are you going to get her? i mean, you look like a kid. and act like it too” Cross said and Xhara floated next to him.

‘Hey, I’m a grown man thank you very much! And as for my plan, well, I won’t be telling you anything! Besides, ladies love a cute guy with a funny attitude’ he said and looked at him with a conflicted look on his face. In the other hand he wanted to tell Xhara to go away and don’t do anything to the ghost lady, but in the other hand, he didn’t want to do anything proving to Xhara that he didn’t like (Y/N).

“yeah, that won’t be working since i highly doubt that (Y/N) would be interested in a kid like you” Cross finally said and Xhara smirked, knowing he had won the round before shouting out a ‘Hey!’ at the kid comment. _‘One day,’_ Xhara swore to himself. _‘One day, he will regain his adult look and then sweep (Y/N) from her feet!’_.

\-----

As the skeletons and the ghost had finished up packing, they met at the front door. The boxes and bags were carried with them though some, mainly Dust and Killer, were too lazy to actually carry them and just used their magic to levitate them behind them.

“so this is it, huh” Axe said as he looked at the cabin they had been staying for a while. It was never truly ‘home’, but it was still their safe space.

“yup, wonder how long the cream puffs will take to know that we have left,” Killer said with glee, and Dust shrugged.

“dunno, they don’t usually visit and they usually leave the food outside. heh, it’s almost like they’re scared of us” he said and the group cackled a little.

“should we leave anything for nightmare? though i highly doubt he’ll be back anytime now since dream is after him almost all the time” Cross said and the group shrugged.

“nah, i’m guessing that he will be able to find us anyway at some point,” Axe said as the group started walking towards the mansion. The journey was filled with chatting and general excitedness, though some of the group didn’t really show it that much. 

As they arrived at the familiar fence, they were surprised to see the yard being… Clean? If they could say it. The grass was still kind of overgrown but now it was a manageable level. The trees and bushes seemed to be trimmed and the flowers were blooming rather nicely. As the skeletons walked by the fountain, they noticed that it was cleaned up and there was clean water sprouting from the fountain. How they didn’t know. As they walked to the front door, they were open wide as (Y/N) excitedly floated to them, that candy-coated smile on her face.

“You came! You actually came!” The (blonde, brunette, etc.) said happily as she hugged all of them.

“WHY OF COURSE WE CAME MISS (Y/N)!” Sweets said as Phantom came to greet (Y/N), who in turn hugged him. Phantom was happy about the touch. To the living, it felt chilling but to him, it felt… warm.

‘DID YOU THINK… WE WOULDN’T COME BACK…?’ he asked and (Y/N) shook her head with a panicky expression.

“O-Of course not! It’s just that I almost thought it was a dream!” she said and then felt someone hugging her from behind, and as she turned, (Y/N) saw Xhara hugging her and smirking.

‘Heya (Y/N), missed me?’ Xhara said with a wink and (Y/N) blushed and gently pushed the ghost bo- man away.

“That is no proper way to greet a lady!” The (blonde, brunette, etc.) said with a blush on her cheeks as Xhara just kept smirking until Cross shot him a look and Xhara just hummed and floated next to the other ghosts.

“So. Let us go inside” (Y/N) said while trying to will the blush away. As the group piled to the front hall, (Y/N) turned towards them.

“Now since we didn’t really go upstairs last time when you were here, I’ll give you a quick tour” (Y/N) said and started, ushering the group towards the grand staircase. Axe almost instantly noticed that something was wrong as (Y/N) started breathing slightly heavier as they walked the stairs up. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) was actually holding on to the railing and walking, not floating, up the stairs. She was walking quite quickly up too, waiting for the skeletons and the ghost to arrive at upstairs.

“you okay ghostie?” Axe asked and (Y/N) nodded her head with a wavering smile.

“Oh yes, I’m splendid” (Y/N) said and Axe left it at that.

“Now I imagine you want to get quickly to your own rooms, so I will make it quick. On the left, there’s another library which is much bigger than the one downstairs. Then there’s the music room, the gallery and on the far corner, there’s a tea room. Right on the other side, there’s a lounge, art room and a small kitchen” (Y/N) said as she waved towards the left wing.

“On the right side, there’s also a small kitchen with a small dining room and some bedrooms on both sides of the hallway. Most guests stay there” (Y/N) explained, and the others nodded, surprised how much space there was.

“Now to the third room, there are all the bedrooms and they are quite luxurious,” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost said and they climbed up the stairs and this time Axe noticed that (Y/N) wasn’t so tense as she was at the grand stairs. As they arrived, they noticed that all of the rooms’ doors were open.

“You can take any room that you want expect that one” (Y/N) pointed to a dark wooden door that was far on the left, the only door that was close.

“That is my room. You can enter if you want to but please, knock first” she said and as soon she was finished, almost all of the skeletons started running to the left wing, wanting to get the closest room to the ghost's. The one who claimed the closest room was… Cross, who had managed to get a head start. Dust and Axe cursed with Sweets looked defeated until he managed to claim the room that was in front of (Y/N)’s. Axe settled to the room next to Sweets while Killer claimed the room next to Cross leaving Dust to take the room next to him. Xhara decided to also take a room since there was a lot of space, he settled to the room next to Killer’s while Phantom decided to stay with his brother.

“Oh my, you do realize that you could have just picked the rooms on the right wing too, right?” (Y/N) asked with an amused voice.

“nah, this is a perfect room for me,” Dust said with a grin as the other’s nodded. (Y/N) looked suspiciously at the skeletons before nodding and showing them a door to the attic that was on the ceiling.

“We don’t really go up there much” (Y/N) remarked and soon they returned back to their rooms.

“Well then. I leave you to unpack and please do tell if you need anything. I will be in my room” (Y/N) said with a smile and with that slipped into her room. She was glad that her friends are there, living with her. 

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'cha think? Perhaps Nightmare finally drags himself out of the hole he's been in the whole time? Or perhaps the lodge skeles find out that the dark harem has moved out? Find out in next episode of ~~Ghost Adventures~~ Ghost Love!
> 
> EDIT: Okay lovelies, I've created a survey concerning Spooky Lady’s SOUL. I’d really LOVE if you’d go and answer this. It would help me so much and YOU could help me to steer the story forward. [Click here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1mCYMPZIBtBtJz1hJJHcAQFF0Mo4HUYbNU8hQOM26W-c)


	16. The Music Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xhara wakes up and snoops around and ends up finding something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.
> 
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

The first night was rather interesting to the skeletons. Every now and then they could hear the wood creaking and soft, pained moans coming around them until (Y/N) had made the noises to stop. She had told the skeletons that it had been some of the other ghosts, jesting them and told them not to worry.

As the Sun rose, Xhara was already up and about, wandering the halls of the mansion, letting morning Sun warm him up. Unlike the other ghosts, Xhara wasn’t cold to touch and he thought it might be because he was from another universe. As the young-looking ghost wandered around, he came to the familiar door leading to the attic. Xhara paused as he stared at the door before shrugging his shoulders and them floating to the attic.

What Xhara immediately noticed was that there was dust. A lot of dust. Not monster dust but the regular, annoying dust.

‘Well she wasn’t lying about not going up here’ Xhara murmured to himself and then immediately started snooping around. There was old furniture covered by white sheets, paintings that were covered by dust and old chests that seemed to have clothes in them, at least what a half-open chest filled with clothes indicated.

Even though Xhara didn’t need to breathe, he was still coughing up from the dust when he stumbled upon an old antique vanity. The mirror was dusty and Xhara ‘oh-so’ wanted to wipe it away. The drawers were half open like someone had opened them in a hurry and then left without closing them. Something intrigued him about the vanity, no, something _in_ it intrigued him. Xhara looked at the vanity closer. The drawers seemed to be empty and on top of the vanity was an old music box covered in dust.

‘Wow, this hasn’t been winded in ages’ Xhara said as he went to poke the music box, expecting his finger to just go through it but to Xhara’s astonishment, he actually could touch the music box! He tested it again, making sure it wasn’t a fluke and after testing and actually managing to touch it, Xhara went to pick the music box up. It was made of dark wood and as Xhara wiped the dust off, there were golden markings painted on the box with some flowers painted to the sides too.

As Xhara opened the music box, his suspicions were confirmed as there wasn’t any sound coming from the box. Inside the box was a couple dressed in fancy clothing made of porcelain. The inside of the box was covered by dark red velvet that didn’t have any dust on it. There was an old key that was probably meant to wind the music box. So Xhara decided to wind the music box but for some reason it didn’t want to wind-up, making Xhara pout as he looked at the box more carefully. There wasn’t much to be said so he went to examine the key. Xhara thought he could see something written on it and as he looked closer, he saw (Y/N)’s name carved to it. Xhara made an ‘oh’ sound before starting to walk to the hatch that leads to downstairs. Perhaps (Y/N) could tell why he could touch the box when everything else just went through him…

\-----

Xhara opened the hatch and jumped down, not needing the ladder. He walked to his own room and checked the time. It was 8 AM, so Xhara had used two hours exploring the attic. He could hear some of the skeletons snoring and as he poked his head through the wall that separated his and Killer’s room and saw he was still dead asleep. Xhara decided to head to (Y/N)’s room while checking out who was still asleep. Cross was up and as Xhara focused his hearing and bond that connected the two together, he knew he was probably in the yard, training. Sweets were up and Xhara could guess that he was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

Xhara knocked at (Y/N)’s door and noting that he could touch the door and not slip through it. A couple of seconds went by and then a melodic voice said to come in. Xhara opened the door and (Y/N)’s milky eyes looked at him. She was sitting on the bed, not a single strand of her hair was out of place and the white dress she was wearing didn’t have a single fold on it.

“Good morning Xhara, how can I help you on this beautiful morning?” (Y/N) asked and Xhara smiled.

‘Yeah, it’s nice. Even though the lazy bums are still asleep’ Xhara said and (Y/N) giggled slightly before seeing the music box and her eyes widened.

“Oh my, what is that?” she asked as she lightly patted the bed, signaling him to sit next to her. As Xhara sat, he gave the gray ghost the music box.

‘I don’t know why, but I can somehow touch it’ he explained and after a confused look from (Y/N), Xhara continued,

‘I can’t touch the stuff as you can, I just go through everything’ he said and (Y/N) nodded as she examined the music box.

“I remember this…” she said with a nostalgic smile before opening the music box lit and taking out the key.

“You see, my father gave this to me when I was younger. Father was usually a cold man, even more to me but when I was young, he gave me this music box as a gift” (Y/N) said with a sad smile and Xhara felt sorry for her but kept quiet as he watched (Y/N)’s milky eyes gleam as she went to the memory lane.

“While my older sister was very good at painting and my brother was good at hunting, I wasn’t very good at anything. So you can imagine my utter delight when father gave me the music box. I watched the couple dancing for hours on end. So much that even mother said to stop playing the tune” (Y/N) said as she gently touched the porcelain couple.

“Ever since I got this, I wanted to learn how to dance. So I started taking dance classes and I excelled in every dance they taught me. Father and mother were so proud that I was good at something” the ghost lady said with a nostalgic smile. There was a moment of silence before (Y/N) giggled lightly.

“I’m sorry, I sometimes ramble,” she said and Xhara laughed lightly.

‘It’s okay, I’m pretty used to it from with all of the others’ Xhara said with another laugh.

“Well, to be frank, I thought my husband sold that when he started spending our money to… less needed things” she said as she then smiled and gestured Xhara to look closely.

“However, I might think why you can touch this music box” (Y/N) said as she winded the music box, and then pressed a tiny button on the side. A pretty melody started playing as the couple started twirling and bouncing up and down.

“You see, long ago when my husband started drinking, he started selling all of our valuables, well, mostly my jewelry. So I hid something very special into a special place” (Y/N) said as she watched the couple dancing.

“Now, when I was young, I played around with the music box. At first, I thought I broke it, I was rather mortified” she said as the music faded and the couple stopped their dancing.

“Now, if I were to press the key harder to the keyhole and press the button at the same time…” (Y/N) said as she pressed the wind-up key to the keyhole and pushed the button, there was clicking sound and suddenly a hidden compartment came out from the back of the music box. Xhara sensed a strange aura coming out of the hidden compartment. (Y/N) turned the music box around so she could see the compartment and when Xhara saw where the aura came from, he held his breath with wide eyes.

There, on the hidden compartment that was also covered in velvet, was an expensive looking ring. (Y/N) smiled as she took the ring out and held I out for Xhara to examine. He took into his hands as the aura once again washed over him. He looked at the ring closer. The ring seemed to be made by professional, of course, and it was certainly old. The ring was made of silver and had many different details. Then there were the gems, oh the gems. On the middle, there was a big ruby that shined in the morning light. Then there were smaller white sapphires that surrounded the middle gem, making it look a flower. On the ring band were small magenta rubellites. How did Xhara know the gems? He didn’t, (Y/N) actually explained what kind of gems they were.

As Xhara looked at the ring, the aura started to become even stronger. If Xhara was asked to describe the aura, he would say it was… Strange. It changed all the time, like water. One moment it was tranquil, soothing and then suddenly it changed to rage and hatred and after that, it changed to hospitable and happy. It was like a stormy sea or a maelstrom. And the even surprising thing was that the aura felt like (Y/N)!

‘Wow. This must have cost a lot’ Xhara said as he handed the ring back to the other ghost. (Y/N) smiled as she rubbed the ruby gem with her thumb.

“Yes, it did cost a lot. You see, it was my mother’s and she gave it to me when I was fifteen” she said as she slipped the ring to her left ring finger before changing her mind and putting it to her right ring finger.

“Now the reason you were able to hold the music box was because of this ring. I can’t give you the fully truthful answer since I do not know how it could make you touch things but I think it’s because of my powers”. Xhara gave her a confused look and (Y/N) chuckled.

“You see, when we all died in this property, we form something called ‘Material Attachment’, or at least what Miss Chamomile told me. According to her, we could latch our essence to objects that have been very close to us in our life. Apparently, I did latch my essence to the ring at some point, however I do not know how I did it” (Y/N) said as Xhara nodded with a thoughtful expression.

‘Well, you must have done it when emotions were high. And if that’s your mom’s ring that she gave to you, it must have a lot of emotion in it’ Xhara said and (Y/N) had nodded.

“Yes, I believe so. And the emotions ran high during my death…” she said with a melancholic expression and even though Xhara wanted to know how she became a ghost, he didn’t want to upset her and get the hatred of the entire household upon him. So he kept quiet.

“Anyway, I am so glad you found this” (Y/N) said and hugged Xhara, who enjoyed the hug, especially when his head went perfectly on the gray ghost’s bosom. He grinned and hugged her tighter as (Y/N) gently patted his head with a peaceful smile. To an outsider, they would look like a mother and son but that couldn’t be further from the truth.

“Now the most important thing about this ring is that I can leave the Estate” (Y/N) said and Xhara gave her a confused look and the (blonde, brunette, etc.) smiled gently, making Xhara blush.

‘What do you mean by that?’ he asked and (Y/N) petted his hair even more.

“You see, we can’t leave the Estate. It’s like there’s an invisible barrier around the Estate. That’s why none of you have seen us in the forest. Only Miss Chamomile can leave and it’s because her necklace” the ghost lady explained.

‘So the necklace is her material attachment? That’s why she can leave the Estate?’ Xhara asked and (Y/N) nodded.

‘So what are you going to do? Since you can leave the Estate?’ the monochrome ghost asked as he pulled away from the hug. (Y/N) got up and walked to her writing desk. She gently put the music box on her writing desk and then turned towards Xhara, clapping her hands together and smiling gently.

 

“Why we are going shopping!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Xhara and Spooky Lady have some _ghastly_ time.
> 
> Oh my, oh my, it seems there's going to be a shopping trip coming soon.
> 
> Though it's up for our Dark Harem™ to make a final decision if they want to go to the busy Ebott City ~~even though we all know they will agree since Spooky Lady has them wrapped around her ghostly finger.~~
> 
> Here's [the Ring](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/185935004177/material-attachment-ghosts-can-latch) that Spooky Lady now wears.
> 
> Also I do not remember showing this but here's ForgottenMusic's guess on what's Spooky Lady's favourite dessert is; [Victorian Sponge Cake](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/182710420976/heres-spooky-ladys-favorite-dessert-according-to)! Sorry I didn't share this earlier.
> 
> And lastly if you beautiful people could answer this [This Survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1mCYMPZIBtBtJz1hJJHcAQFF0Mo4HUYbNU8hQOM26W-c). It's about what trait(s) Spooky Lady's SOUL should have.


	17. Macabre Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to head to Ebott City and Spooky Lady is about to get a shock of her life-, well, dead-life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.
> 
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!
> 
> And Christ almighty, this chapter was 10 pages long! But I hope you all like it!

“no” Axe growled to (Y/N) as the skeletons and two ghosts sat in the kitchen, eating the breakfast that Sweets had made. He didn’t like the idea of going to Ebott City, especially since the fluffballs could be hanging around, especially when Stretch, or Smoker as Axe has nicknamed him, and Classic, or Vanilla, were probably all around the city.

“Darling, please try to see. You can’t live from vegetables, berries, and fruits alone. You need more food. Not mentioning something about electronics?” (Y/N) said calmly as she sipped some tea that Sweets had wonderfully brewed. It had been a long time since she had tasted the tea and oh how (Y/N) enjoyed the taste of it. Golden flower tea, apparently it was monster tea and (Y/N) couldn’t complain.

“sweetcheeks, it’s not that simple,” Killer said as he ate some of the bacon Sweets had prepared as dinner. He watched the other skeletons that were on the table. Dust was staring to space and occupationally whispering, probably at his brother, Sweets was piling the dishes to a tower and soon after some of the ghost servants came in took the dishes. Axe was looking at the ghost lady with uncertain eyes though from the outside it would look like that he was glaring her angrily. Cross was sharpening his weapon while glaring something, probably Xhara.

Dust sighed, it was understandable that (Y/N) didn’t know about the lodge skeletons and it must have been horrible to stay in the Estate, not managing to leave the premise. Kind of like them…

“killer’s right. There can be trouble if we leave the forest and into the city. besides, axe and sweets over there aren’t exactly the subtlest monsters out there” Dust said and (Y/N) looked at him, raising her eyebrow and sipping the tea.

“oh? how so?” she asked while slightly gripping the teacup. If someone dares to hurt **her** friends… Well, it doesn’t matter.

“Darling, you shouldn’t worry, I’m sure that everything will be fine. And you need food since I highly doubt that your food will last by this rate” (Y/N) said as she looked at some of the ghosts that were eating some of the berries that were covered by magic.

“BROTHERS! I AGREE WITH MISS (Y/N)!” Sweets said and (Y/N) gently smiled at the lanky skeleton.

“Just call me (Y/N) dear, we are friends after all,” she said and Sweets nodded excitedly, happy that (Y/N) had announced their friendship vocally. He was already thinking of making Friendship Spaghetti for her and all of the other ghosts. Sweets eyes lights sparkled.

“BROTHER, WE HAVE TO GO TO THE STORE! NOT ONLY THAT I CAN MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TO EVERYBODY BUT NEED GENERAL FOOD AS WELL! I’M SURE YOU WANT KETCHUP OTHER BROTHERS?” Sweets said as the ‘Sanses’ of the group started reconsidering going to the town. Besides the food that the fluffballs bring them is awful and is pretty much the cheapest shit of the market.

“Oh Sweets, I can’t wait to taste this ‘friendship Spaghetti’. How wonderful!” (Y/N) said with a smile as she finally finished her tea. She didn’t take a second cup, though she wanted, and just put her hands to her lap, feeling the smooth fabric of the dress while her ring shined brightly.

“well even if we WOULD go to the city, there’s still the problem of money,” Axe said and Dust chuckled.

“Well, if you need money I have hidden some of my own money when my husband decided to spend our money. You can have them if you want” (Y/N) said with a smile but Dust just shook his head.

“nah, money won’t be problem at least to me, i hid my g when i first arrived here and then later changed into real money and transferred it to my account” he said and (Y/N) cocked her head while handing over the teacup, plate and spoon to a nearby servant. Dust could see (Y/N) being confused and mentally facepalmed, the ghost had to idea what they were talking about.

“g is monster currency made of gold and i basically exchanged to dollars, the current currency and saved them to an account” he explained and (Y/N) just smiled and nodded.

“well good for you, but we don’t have money,” Axe said there was a moment of silence before (Y/N) coughed slightly, making the skeletons look at her while (Y/N) blushed slightly. Axe really didn’t want to borrow money from (Y/N), it just didn’t feel… right. And he should be providing _her_ , not the other way around. Wait, what was he thinking? Axe growled slightly before feeling a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw (Y/N) standing there.

“Dear, it won’t be a problem for me to give you the money. Dead do not need money and honestly what kind of hostess would I be if I wouldn’t give you any money” she said with a smile and Cross became curious.

“how much money do you even have saved? and where did you even hid it?” he asked and (Y/N) put her hand on her chin, trying to remember she had.

“I think it was around 500,000 dollars I think? Might be more or less” she said and Killer whistled.

“wow, that’s a lot. i wonder how much it’s in now day’s currency” he said and Cross continued, stopping to clean his weapon.

“well you also have to think the value of 19th-century dollar bills and coins,” he said and (Y/N) shrugged her shoulders with an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, I have no idea about that sort of things. But I can bring the money here if you’d like?” she asked and after a moment of seeing the group nod, she walked out of the kitchen. (Y/N) quickly glanced behind her and after seeing no one was there, she simply vanished and appeared right in front of her room. As she walked in, (Y/N) zoomed to her wardrobe and then with a wave of her hand, the heavy wooden wardrobe moved aside and under the big wardrobe was a secret hatch door.

\-----

When (Y/N) had been alive, she had buried the money into the garden but then decided to move the money into the neat little hole on her bedroom floor.

As the ghost lifted the hatch door and watched as some dust raised into the air. With no struggle (Y/N) lifted a heavy looking chest and then opened it. She quickly checked that the dollar bills were alright and then quickly levitating the chest out from her room, putting the hatch door close and hiding it under the wardrobe. Now (Y/N) could have just asked some servants to bring the chest to the kitchen but the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost didn’t mind using her powers. It made her feel… powerful.

As she came to the kitchen, the group looked astonished as (Y/N) came with a chest that seemed rather heavy. As she gently put the chest down to the table, she looked confusedly at the skeletons and ghosts.

“What? Have you never seen ghost lifting objects?” (Y/N) asked with an amused smile while Xhara and Phantom just came running to her.

‘Wow (Y/N), you can levitate things?!’ Xhara asked excitedly while Phantom was floating around.

‘THAT IS VERY… IMPRESSIVE MISS (Y/N)!... ALMOST AS IMPRESSIVE… AS THE GREAT PHANTOM…’ he said and went to touch (Y/N)’s shoulder. Immediately Killer raised his brow and Axe’s eyes widened.

“OH WOWIE!” Sweets shouted and (Y/N) raised her eyebrow before letting out an ‘oh’ sound.

“Oh my, it seems that everyone can see you Phantom dear,” she said and Phantom’s eye sockets widen as he let’s go of (Y/N). To the others, he just simply vanished. (Y/N) blinked and then suddenly touched Xhara’s head, making him visible to the skeletons.

“Well then. It seems my ring has other uses than making Xhara able to touch physical things and letting me leave the Estate” (Y/N) said while looking at the ring. There was a moment of awkward silence before they started planning the inevitable shopping trip that they had to take, Cross and Dust making a note to ask about the ring. Dust thinking how the same type of object could be made while Cross slightly dreading the day Xhara could make one himself.

\-----

It was a beautiful day in Ebott City, the skies were blue, the Sun was shining, and it was just the right temperature to go outside. Not too hot, not too cold, perfect weather. It was a busy day in the heart of the city, both humans and monsters were roaming the streets, seemingly at peace with each other.

Though some of both species stopped to stare and odd sight. A beautiful lady could be seen walking with a group of skeletons. Not as it wouldn’t be odd enough, this particular lady had a perfect hair that shined in the sun, her healthy skin clean of any blemishes and seemingly milky eyes that almost covered her normal eye color. But the oddest thing was what she was wearing; a completely white, 19th-century bustle dress, along with a white tilted hat with white feathers on the side. She was also daintily holding a lace parasol which she sometimes offered jokingly to a massive skeleton that wearing a beanie.

Axe didn’t like the attention they were getting from both humans and monsters. It was very uncomfortable and while he knew that most of the attention was directed to (Y/N), he still could feel the stares on him. They had just come out of the hour-long meeting with a bank and a museum. Apparently, the old bills and coins were rather rare and since they had been well preserved, they were a rather expensive and rare thing to find. So after arguing with the museum about this massive find, they had managed to fish out over 9 million dollars out of it. Of course, the museum director wasn’t exactly happy about monsters getting that much money, but (Y/N)’s presence helped them immensely. Even though the skeletons hadn’t exactly noticed it. (Y/N) had pulled some of the vengeance and anger that had been hiding under her skin and had let a small amount of it out. So now each of the skeletons, plus Xhara and Phantom, had over a million in their bank accounts. They also made (Y/N) a bank account even though she tried to stop them, still saying that ghosts don’t need money, but they didn’t listen.

“why the long face, you look _chilled to the bone_ ,” Killer asked, lazily walking next to the flesh-eating skeleton.

“heh, good one. it’s just this is going to give us _skele_ -ton of trouble” Axe answered as he watched (Y/N) smiling at a little girl that looked absolutely awestruck by the ghost.

“but it’s nice to be in the sun,” Killer said back and then adding in his mind; ‘and seeing her smile’.

“heh, let’s hope that our bones will not bleach in it,” Axe said with a deep laugh as he watched some humans come to talk the ghost. (Y/N) looked so… lively. Her eyes were drinking all of the scenery and Axe had to admit it was rather cute when the ghost dressed in white _ran_ to look into different kinds of stores and shops. It was nice to see the very lady-like woman acting like an excited child, dragging Sweets behind her when she finds something nice.

“Now dears, I think we should split up. It would be easier to get the important things for the house” (Y/N) said as she turned towards the group and Dust raised his brow.

“you sure specter? i mean, i don’t think you know how to navigate this place” Dust said and (Y/N) blushed slightly. Dust was right, the town was now a city, a city that she didn’t know how to navigate. Everything has changed and (Y/N) was still suffering from a culture shock. It was just so… lively.

“Oh, darlings I will be just fine. Besides I can take Xhara here with me. I’m sure he’ll help me, right dearie?” (Y/N) asked as Xhara smirked and intertwined his hand with (Y/N)’s, and also making him visible to the others. Thankfully no one noticed Xhara appearing out of nowhere.

‘Yeah, I’ll be taking _good_ care of her’ Xhara said and wiggled at his eyebrows while smirking even wider as Cross shot him dirty looks.

“VERY WELL THEN! IT’S DECIDED! ME, AXE AND DUST WILL BE GOING TO THE STORE TO BUY GROCERIES WHILE YOU TWO” Sweets pointed at Killer and Cross, “YOU TWO WILL BE LOOKING AT THE ELECTRONICS. WE NEED AT LEAST COUPLE OF FRIDGES AND FREEZERS! WE SHALL MEET AT THE EDGE OF THE FOREST” Sweets continued and with a grin the three murderous skeletons and a ghost disappeared into the crowd, determined to find the nearest supermarket. Cross and Killer stared at each other before shrugging and looking at (Y/N) and Xhara.

“well, then. Sweet cheeks, could you tell us the address of the mansion. we kinda need it if we want to get the electronics” Killer asked and (Y/N) thought for a while.

“Well, when I was alive it was called 4617 Berry Street but I do not know it has changed,” she said and Killer nodded and then started fiddling with his old phone. After a while of checking some maps, he grinned.

“Welp, it’s not that address anymore. nowdays it’s called 4767 lonely oak drive, heh, it’s very fitting” he said and (Y/N) giggled slightly. With that, the rest of the group separated; Killer and Cross going to find the nearest electronics store while (Y/N) and Xhara started wandering around the busy city.

Xhara looked around, he hadn’t seen Ebott City for a while since he was technically connected to Cross via SOULS and they were banned by the fluffballs to enter the city. However, for reason now he could walk around the city without Cross. He didn’t even hurt from being so far away from Cross, it was odd. Xhara looked at (Y/N) and her ever-present smile, her eyes sparkling in the light, her eyes drinking up the sights.

‘Hey (Y/N), I’ve meant to ask you something’ the monochrome boy said and (Y/N) looked down at him. Xhara cursed his child-like appearance since almost everyone that saw them just cooed how adorable the ‘mother and son’ looked.

“Oh, what is it dear?” she asked with an amused smile as she saw some people looking with awe her dress. (Y/N) noted the strange clothing style people now days wore. Women wearing trousers, short skirts and dresses, not that (Y/N) minded, it was interesting how fashion changed so fast. It made the ghost little depressed, knowing that she couldn’t change her clothes from the dress she had died in.

‘So I just wanted to ask how you look so… lively. I mean, you looked gray and washed out until today’ he asked and (Y/N) chuckled slightly. She had forgotten that the rest of the group had never seen her ‘lively’ appearance before.

“Well, it’s quite simple. This is how I looked when I was alive. And I guess I can partially shapeshift? Just to make myself seem more alive? All of the ghosts in the Estate can do it too” she said and Xhara looked interested, what kind of things (Y/N) could do? She has already shown to go through objects, lift/levitate heavy objects and now shapeshifting? The ghosts of the Estate were a rather interesting bunch.

‘Do you know if there are any other places that have ghosts? Like you?’ Xhara asked and (Y/N) shook her head.

“I have not heard that there would be other ghosts like us. Of course, we haven’t exactly left the Estate in a long time” she said and before the conversation could continue, a blur hit (Y/N), who had made sure that people couldn’t pass through her before arriving at the city, and she let out Xhara’s hand.

(Y/N) fell to the ground with a soft ‘oof’, her dress thankfully softening the fall. Her white parasol fell to the ground next to her, thankfully unharmed.

“OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY HUMAN!!” (Y/N) heard as she looked up and was blinded by the Sun that appeared to be behind the mysterious person that hit her. Though the shape looked rather similar to her dear skeletons’. Xhara had also fallen to the ground when the person had run into (Y/N). And now that he saw who the person was, he cursed. Of course, Blueberry just had to come across (Y/N)!

“Oh, um, it’s quite alright” (Y/N) said and slowly got up, careful not to step on her dress. Now that she wasn’t blinded by the Sun, the ghost lady blinked as she stared the perpetrator that had caused her to fall. It was a skeleton monster, about the same height as Dust or Killer. But instead of the usual clothing those two wore, plus the dust that hung to Dust, this particular skeleton wore a blue ‘battle’ outfit, or that what’s (Y/N) thought it was. The skeleton seemed to be really apologetic and went to pick the white parasol up from the ground and handing it to (Y/N).

“Why thank you. Though you should really be more careful when running around” (Y/N) said and the skeleton looked little confused like no one hadn’t told him that before.

“MWE HE HEE! OF COURSE HUMAN! I WILL BE MORE CAREFUL WHEN I RUN OR ELSE I WON’T BE THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!” he said and before (Y/N) could say something, Blueberry just ran off. (Y/N) huffed, slightly annoyed about the whole event before reaching her hand out so Xhara could once again hold her hand.

“How rude, didn’t even wait for me to introduce myself” (Y/N) huffed while Xhara discreetly brushed some of the dirt off from the pure white dress. (Y/N) turned towards Xhara as they started once again walking, this time minding the surroundings as if waiting another skeleton come barreling through.

“Well, that was certainly… Fascinating” (Y/N) said as they stopped to a ‘red light’ though she didn’t know exactly what it meant. But looking at the very advanced cars zooming past them, she decided it was a good thing. The two walked together in silence until (Y/N) gasped and Xhara turned to see what she was looking at. It was a classical looking little bakery and as Xhara read the sign, he sighed. Muffet’s. Of course (Y/N) would be charmed by the gothic looking bakery.

“Come on darling, I want to go there!” she said and Xhara smiled, (Y/N) was acting little childishly but it was a rather nice change.

As (Y/N) and Xhara walked into the café, (Y/N) was happily smiling at the décor. The café was stylishly furnished with blush chairs and elegant tables, it reminded (Y/N) of her mother’s parlor. The décor was purple and black themed and there were a dozen spiders scuttling around, carrying dishes and such. The café seemed to be quite empty though. It must be the spiders. Spiders didn’t bother (Y/N), they couldn’t really do anything to her and the mansion sometimes was full of spiders during the winter. As the two ghosts walked to the counter, a purple spider monster appeared. She was wearing pretty red rompers with buttons in the front and a red ribbon across her chest. (Y/N) liked her style and as well her twin pigtails that were tied with red ribbons.  
“Ahuhu~ Welcome dears, what can I get to you?” she asked and (Y/N) blinked.

“Oh you recommend something, I am afraid that there are too many opinions to choose from. Xhara, do you want something?” (Y/N) asked and turned towards Xhara who looked at the menu before shrugging and replying that he wanted a spider donut and spider cider, the classic ones.

“Ahuhu~ I’d recommend our newest dessert, raspberry & lemon polenta cake with white tea” the spider monster replied and (Y/N) agreed. She made Xhara pay with her own bank card since she had no idea how to use it. The spider monster looked amusedly and (Y/N) giggled.

“I am sorry, I’m used paying with physical money rather dan with a card,” she said and the monster nodded.

“It’s quite an understandable deary, it took me a while too to get used to cards being used. But I have to say, your dress is rather beautiful, where did you buy it?” she said and (Y/N) smiled happily at her.

“Oh thank you so much, miss! I do not exactly remember who did I buy this from, it’s rather old you see. And I have to say, this café is absolutely delightful!” the ghost said and the monster giggled.

“Thank you, dear, I am Miss Muffet, and you are?” the monster said as she lifted one of her hands to offer a shake. (Y/N) gladly shook her hand, noting that Muffet shivered from her cold touch.

“It’s pleasure to meet you, Miss Muffet, I am (Y/N), (Y/N) Blumwell,” she said and the two woman giggled as Xhara pulled (Y/N)’s hand. They were about to talk more but some customers arrived and (Y/N) not wanting to be in the way, moved to sit on one of the tables. Xhara and (Y/N) ate in silence, (Y/N) humming from the delicious monster food and the extraordinary tea while Xhara memorized how the treats tasted. He was able to eat for some reason, perhaps it’s because of him holding (Y/N)’s hand? Well, how it was possible didn’t exactly matter to him.

\-----

As the two finished their little meals, (Y/N) went to the counter, wanting to ask something from Muffet. After a bit of small talk and compliments, (Y/N) asked her question.

“Miss Muffet, do you know if there are any old realtors in the area that have an office?” she asked and Muffet blinked before thinking.

“Well, I think there’s a realtor’s office just around the corner? However I am not quite sure” she said and (Y/N) thanked her and with Xhara on her side, left the café. Xhara became a little curious and asked what that was about.

“Oh, I’m just wondering if the estate is in the market or not. It wouldn’t be nice if people were to just move in without permission” (Y/N) said as she looked around. After a while of walking, they stumbled upon the realtors office.

“Could you stay outside for a while? I’m not sure how they will react to me since I do not know how this sort of thing works” (Y/N) said and Xhara just shrugged and decided to stay there. As (Y/N) walked inside the office, Xhara sat near the stairs and started watching people. Not that they would see the ghost of a little-boy-that-is-actually-a-grown-guy.

\-----

It was an hour before (Y/N) walked out of the realtor's office with a pleasant smile and Xhara yawned.

‘God I thought you’d never come out. What were you doing there anyway?’ he asked as they started walking towards the forest, Xhara feeling the bond that connected Cross and him.

“Oh, I was just arguing with the realtors. It seems that they had tried to sale the Estate for years but because us, no one has never wanted to buy it. The Estate has seemed to attract a title of ‘Ghost Mansion’” (Y/N) giggled to that.

“So I bought it” she continued and Xhara looked shocked.

‘Seriously? How much did it cost you?’ he asked and (Y/N) shrugged and daintily twirled her parasol.

“Around 250,000 dollars. Not bad when you think that it should be costing millions” (Y/N) said smiling. ‘And it wasn’t that hard to scare them either’ (Y/N) thought, her eyes sharpening for a moment and her smile becoming demonish before vanishing completely.

‘Wow, good job Angel!’ Xhara said and then blushed but (Y/N) didn’t say anything, just merely smiled and continued walking. It seemed to be 5 in the evening, not that (Y/N) particularly thought about time, and the Sun was still in the sky. The more noticeable things were that there were more people walking around.

 

As they walked past a bar called ‘Grillby’s’, they didn’t notice someone staring at them with a confused yet suspicious expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Spooky Lady seems to like the attention she was getting with wearing the dress.  
> She has met Muffet and she has taken quite a liking to her. But who wouldn't? She's very lovely! Will this be the beginning of an unholy alliance? Who knows? Also, more bonding with Xhara because I thought that he would be the best candidate to join her little tour of the city. 
> 
> And she briefly has met Blueberry too but she doesn't seem to like him very much. Oh my. And who was the person staring at her?
> 
> Now, if you would be dears and answer to [This Survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1mCYMPZIBtBtJz1hJJHcAQFF0Mo4HUYbNU8hQOM26W-c), it would help me very much!
> 
> Also here's Spooky Lady's [attire](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/185938887537/spooky-ladys-everyday-clothing-fit-for-every) according to me


	18. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s take a break from our lovely Spooky Lady and her skeletons and focus on the ‘good’ skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.
> 
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!
> 
>  
> 
> Darlings, can I just say that I love you all? Seriously, I'm shocked people actually read this, I thought Undertale fandom had died, haha! But here we are, never dying.
> 
> Also I fucking love your answers in the surveys, they always brighten my day, just like your comments~ And to answer half of the people of the survey, I'm doing rather fine!
> 
> So thank you once again for your support!

Ever since the whole fight with Cabin Skeletons, the air had been tense in the Lodge. Paps had been extremely disappointed with the others and Edge has been rather snappy lately, especially with Classic and Raspberry. Stretch was annoyed with Classic since the whole argument with the darker skeletons. He didn’t like it when they would come into the lodge. They were too dangerous to be around. Raspberry and Mutt had been oddly quiet about the whole thing though Raspberry would sometimes quietly talk with Edge about the whole thing.

Speaking of Edge, Red noticed that something had changed in his brother after the cabin skeletons had left so fast. He didn’t know if he liked the change or not. Even though Edge was harsh on his brother, Red didn’t like the guilt that Edge carried. Sometimes Red could see Edge staring into the forest with a thoughtful look on his face but when someone would ask about it, Edge would just snap at them and leave the room. What was even stranger that when Edge would go into the woods to patrol along with Raspberry, they wouldn’t see the cabin skeletons anywhere but they just thought that they were avoiding them because of the whole fight. 

Paps was quite sad since Crooks, no Sweets, was a pleasant skeleton to cook with, even though Stretch and Classic didn’t agree with him. Speaking of which, Paps hadn’t heard about his alternate self for a while which was odd because Sweets would often come cook to the Lodge. Paps stared sadly down his phone, no messages or calls from Sweets but he understood that after the whole fight, Axe wouldn’t be so chill to let his brother come around the lodge. Paps lowered his phone after sending a text to Sweets and then started planning what to do for dinner. He was thinking of doing the recipe Sweets had shown him but to Paps horror, there wasn’t any beef rump steak in the freezer or angel hair pasta which was horrifying!

“HELLO PAPS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Blueberry asked as he came to the kitchen, seeing Paps looking around the cupboards. The taller skeleton turned around that grinned.

“OH HELLO BLUE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS TRYING TO FIND SOME OF THE INGREDIENTS FOR THE TONIGHT’S DINNER BUT THE KEY INGREDIENTS SEEM TO BE MISSING” Paps answered and Blueberry grinned.

“WELL HOW ABOUT WE GO TO THE CITY? I WANT TO GET SOME EXERCISE AND YOU CAN GO TO THE STORE!” Blue said and Paps nodded happily. He quickly told his roommates where he was going and with that, he and Blue left the lodge. The two skeletons quickly drove to the Ebott City in Paps’ bright red convertible that Paps had finally gotten. Blue could have taken his bike but thought it was smarter just to get a ride with Paps, after all, you have to preserve nature! As the two skeletons arrived at the Ebott City, Blue jumped out from the car. The two excited skeletons agreed to meet near the park and so the Magnificent Blue started lightly jogging away.

Blue didn’t have an exact route in mind so instead, he decided to jog around the city, enjoying the warm Summer day as he greeted some of the passersby cheerily. Sometimes he would stop, stretch his bones and drink from the water bottle he had taken with him. Blue sighed happily, it was such a wonderful day indeed!

Until he crashed to a pretty lady in a white dress.

\-----

While Blue was up and about in his exercising, Paps was in the busy supermarket, checking some of the items that were on sale. He already had the beef and pasta in his cart but the fridge had looked awfully empty when he had left the house. Paps put some discount spices to the cart and continued his browsing.

“HMM…” Paps pondered as he looked the rows and rows of his brother’s and his roommates’ favorite condiments. How they could drink it was beyond him but Paps was a nice monster and decided to buy them their favorite drinks. Otherwise, he would have made those lazy bones get their drinks on their own.

The lanky skeleton chucked the bottles of condiments to the cart without much care. At first, it was a little awkward to go to the registers with huge amounts of ketchup, mustard, honey, and hot sauce but nowadays the staff was quite familiar with him.

Paps systematically went through the store, buying all sorts of ingredients that he thought he or any of his roommates would need. Edge needed more lasagna ingredients, Raspberry needed wine and Blue wanted some taco spices. Paps paused as he entered the meat section, he remembered the times when Axe and Sweets would come shopping with him. They always stared hungrily at the frozen meats and would buy them in large quantities.

“HMM. PERHAPS I SHOULD CALL SWEETS… I WONDER IF HE’S ALRIGHT” Paps said as he left the meat aisle, missing the familiar skeleton that had a large hole in his skull. In fact, both parties somehow never met each other in the supermarket, which was a miracle considering the fact that two other skeletons looked horrifying and tall while other had little dust on his clothes, making some of the monsters shopping tense up. And the fact that the dusty one looked A LOT like Sans, raised their alarms.

This shopping trip wouldn’t stay secret long, after all, people talked. But monsters… They talked a lot.

\-----

It was the usual day in Grillby’s and the lazy skeleton was people watching near the window. He had spent many days watching the humans and monsters alike mingle and walk around but nothing had prepared him for the sight he was seeing. If she were to wear normal clothing, he would have presumed her to be a mother spending time with her son. The woman was dressed in all white, holding a parasol on her one hand. It looked like one of those dresses the skeleton had seen in an old history book but why would she wear it? There didn’t seem to be any special event going on since his brother or one of his roommates would have notified him of it.

Now that he looked at the kid, the skeleton recalled seeing him somewhere but couldn’t quite pinpoint where he had seen the boy. He seemed… familiar but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember where he had seen the white-haired boy. The woman, however… She seemed little _too_ perfect. Her hair shined unnaturally against the light and the dress was almost blindingly _too_ white. Her skin seemed to be little _too_ perfect, no scar or mark in sight. And her eyes… Those eyes seemed to be covered by milky color but no one seemed to notice that. But perhaps he was thinking little too much.

The skeleton shrugged as he drank his drink and then prepared to CHECK the two odd humans but when did it, nothing happened. The skeleton furrowed his brows in confusion, why couldn’t he check them? The skeleton tried again but nothing happened. The skeleton growled and drank some more of his drink before being interrupted by some of the regulars, who had decided to talk to him. 

When the skeleton looked back to the street, he cursed. The woman and boy had disappeared, and as the skeleton teleported out of Grillby’s, he couldn’t see the two odd humans anywhere. The skeleton tried to quickly look around but never saw the strange couple again. The skeleton shook his head in annoyance and without a word he disappeared. His roommates should know about this.

\-----

As Paps finished his shopping, he sat patiently in his car, waiting for Blue to arrive. So he decided to check UnderNet and post a status about what he was going to do for dinner. As he started scrolling down, it seemed that Ebott City has a trending hashtag going on. #LadyInWhite. 

As Paps clicked it, hundreds of posts and pictures came up, showcasing a woman wearing a pure white old-looking dress with parasol along with a pale child that seemed to match quite well with the lady. Some had taken pictures with her, her gentle yet secretive smile on every photo. She was almost always holding the child’s hand in the pictures. The pictures seemed to get likes all the time and when Paps checked the most popular post, it seemed all of the people were asking the same question;

_  
_

Who is the #LadyInWhite?

__  


Paps checked the comments, curious to know if anyone knew the mysterious woman.

 **CoolTemmie99** – hOi, tEM relly LiKEs da DRESS. DID shE went 2 colleg???!

 **Toriel** – Oh my, what a lovely dress.

    **accountname** – That dress reminds me of you Tori in our wedding day

    **Toriel** – Please don’t speak to me Asgore

 **KittyKat8** – Like OH MY GOD, @Sheii are you, like seeing this??

    **Sheii** – Totally am Catty! She’s like, super, nice! I TOTALLY talked to her.

    **KittyKat8** – Wait, like, really??? Did she like, tell you her name or something??

    **Sheii** – Nope, but she, like totally digged my shirt!!

    **KittyKat8** – Like, oh my GOD, we totes have to find her and like, hang out!

 **ALPHYS** – OMG!!!! She looks like a noble lady from AN ANIME!!! What was it called, Black Butler? Anyway, SHE’S SO PRETTY!!

    **StrongFish91** – Heh, not as cute as my kawaii, ADORABLE WAIFU!!1 NGAAAAHHHHH!!!1

    **ALPHYS** – U-Undyne!! >//////<

**FriskyBits** – Looking good! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Her smile outshines the Sun 😉

    **Toriel** – Frisk! What have we talked about flirting? 

**CoolSkeleton95** – WOWIE! SHE LOOKS VERY PRETTY! ALMOST AS COOL AS I!

\-----

Papyrus typed his comment and just when he had pressed ‘comment’, Blue appeared with a grin.

“NYE HE HE HEE! HOW WAS YOUR EXERCISE?” Paps asked as Blue jumped to the front seat, putting his seatbelt on.

“MHE HE HEE! IT WENT WONDERFULLY! THOUGH I ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED TO A HUMAN. I Don’t Think She Liked Me” Blue said as he quieted his voice. Paps looked confused at the smaller skeleton.

“OH? Why Is That? Did You Do To Offend Her?” he asked as he started driving, though he noticed the gas light blinking. To the gas station then. Blue was quiet for a moment before gasping.

“Oh No! I Didn’t Introduce Myself Correctly! And I Guess She Didn’t Like When I Called Her Human” Blue said as they pulled to the gas station. As Paps went to fill the tank, Blue opened the UnderNet and also saw the now even more popular hashtag. Blue became curious and clicked the hashtag as Paps got back to the car. Blue’s eye socket widened as he saw the same picture where Paps had commented.

“THIS IS THE HUMAN I PUMPED!” he said and Paps gasped.

“REALLY? EVERYBODY IS TALKING ABOUT HER! APPARENTLY, NO ONE KNOWS HER NAME” the taller skeleton exclaimed as he started driving calmly towards the mountain, enjoying the Sun. As Blue looked at the picture closer, he noticed the boy next to the boy. A familiar boy. A very familiar _monochrome_ boy. There was a moment of silence so Paps looked at Blue. His starry eye lights were gone, leaving only empty eye sockets.

“Blue, What’s Wrong?” Paps asked as Blue’s head snapped towards the driving skeleton.

“We Need To Get Back To The Lodge. Now.” With that, Papyrus started driving faster, the two skeletons missing the spot of white disappearing into the woods along with some skeletons.

\-----

As Paps and Blue arrived to the Lodge, the other skeletons were already seated into the living room. The air was tense as Mutt lazily eyed Classic and Stretch, as he sat in a table, his upper body laying on the cool surface. Red was sweating slightly as Edge stood near him, tapping his heeled boot to the hardwood floor. Raspberry was scowling as he was sat in the plumb armchair, glaring at his lazy brother.

As Paps and Blue came in, the other skeletons looked at them. Paps cheerily greeted them as he went to put the groceries away, trying to dissolve the heavy atmosphere in the room. Blue made a bee-line to his brother and sat near him. As Paps came to the living room, Classic went straight to the business.

“so paps, did you, uh, see anything suspicious when you went to the store?” he asked and confusion written on his skull, Paps shook his head.

“NO I DIDN’T, THOUGH IT SEEMS THAT UNDERNET HAS EXPLODED BY THIS HASHTAG TODAY” he said and his brother nodded lazily, his lazy grin not fading. Mutt shrugged as he tried to light a dog treat but a sharp glare from Raspberry stopped him.

“WELL MUTT HAS SOMETHING TO SAY. WELL?” Raspberry said and Mutt lazily lifted his body from the table to sit properly.

“well m’lord, i did see a rather interesting looking lady in the city along with a young boy. i didn’t know the woman but the boy looked familiar. and the woman she didn’t seem normal. i guess it somehow connects to the hashtag?” Mutt said lazily as he eyed the group and getting a nod of approval from Raspberry. He noted that Blueberry seemed rather tense now looking at his phone.

“YES, IT SEEMS THAT A HUMAN WEARING A WHITE DRESS WAS WALKING IN THE CITY. IT SEEMED TO GET A LOT OF ATTENTION FROM PEOPLE” Paps said as he opened UnderNet while Edge scowled angrily.

“SO WE’RE HERE TALKING ABOUT SOME STUPID HUMAN THAT HAS GAINED A LOT OF ATTENTION? PATHETIC” he said and was starting to walk away, not wanting to spend his time gawking at a random human. So Blue decided to interrupt while opening the UnderNet himself and get the now number 1 post.

“It’s Not Just ANY Human Edge. The Boy With The Human Lady Is Xhara” Blue said and Edge stopped as did everybody else. Blue looked around and saw Red’s and Classic’s eye lights going out. Then he looked at Stretch and noticed he was frozen, eye lights gone out. Stretch was having flashbacks about the demonic monochrome human ghost.

 **“w h a t?”** he asked as Blue handed him the phone, where the post was on full display. He looked at the picture closely. The human was gently smiling to the camera, gently holding the parasol on her shoulder, blocking the sunlight. There, slightly in front of her, was a familiar monochrome boy, his mix-matched eyes staring to the camera, almost teasing smile on his lips, like he knew the lodge skeletons were going to look at the picture. The woman’s hand gently held on to Xhara.

“what the- gimme that” Red snapped and took the phone and gripped the phone hard as he saw the smug look of Xhara while the others went to their phones and searched the post. Classic’s smile became slightly more forced while Mutt said that those were the ‘mother and the child’ he saw.

“why the hell is he in the city?! and who the fuck is she” Red growled and tried very hard not to grip the phone too tightly. H threw the phone back to Blue and growled.

“if xhara was in the city, it’s only natural the rest were there too” Stretch said as he tried to look as relaxed as possible though he didn’t like the picture he was painting.

“THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY IN THE CABIN! IN THE WOODS SO WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY NOT FOLLOW THE RULES?” Raspberry said with annoyed tone while Red growled. Classic coughed slightly and looked at the other skeletons.

“how about we go to the cabin and get this whole thing settled? No need to _rattle your bones_ ” he said lazily, trying to diffuse the situation, though his mind was racing. The skeletons should not be in the city, they were too dangerous to let among humans. With still some tensions in the air from the fascist groups, they couldn’t risk letting the ‘evil’ skeletons just walk around. Not to mention that they looked way more alike to him than the lodge skeletons, people could get suspicious.

As if someone had read his thoughts, Classic received a text after text. Some monsters had seen a very _dusty_ looking Sans wander the supermarket along some other skeletons while other had seen Classic with black substance dripping from his eyes. He calmed them down that it wasn’t him, that he had been the whole day at home.

“well, what are we waiting for?” Red asked and walked out of the door. He didn’t like Xhara or Cross that much since the whole ‘stealing your universe code to get my own universe back’. Edge on the other hand was uncertain, he was still feeling rather guilty about the whole fight. I mean, you would get sick too if you had to live in a crappy cabin in the middle of the woods. Not that Edge showed his hesitancy, so he just proudly walked next to his brother, noting that Blue and Stretch had already disappeared, probably using one of Stretch’s ‘shortcuts’. With that, Edge gripped Red’s shoulder, making the poor monster almost jump. Edge told him to use one of his ‘shortcuts’, even though he would have rather walked to the cabin, but there was no time to be wasted. With that, the Underfell brothers also vanished, also propting the rest of the skeletons to do the same.

\-----  
“HONESTLY BROTHER, WHY YOU KEEP USING THAT IS BEYOND ME. IT’S VERY UNCONFORTABLE” Edge said as the two brothers appeared near the cabin, immediately being alert since Axe and Sweets were rather fond on leaving ‘puzzles’ around the cabin.

“well boss, i-” Red started to explain with red sweat starting to form only to be interrupted by Edge, who had started walking towards the cabin, where he could see Blue and Stretch waiting.

“NO NEED TO ANSWER THAT SANS, THOUGH YOU SHOULD GET MORE EXERCISE” Edge said and felt the air to change, looking behind him and seeing that the rest had arrived.

As the group came to the cabin door, Classic casually opened the door, not even knocking before entering. Though just as he was about to step inside, he saw a wire trap right where he was going to sit.

“welp, the cabin seems to be rigged” he said and stepped backwards while Raspberry groaned, pointed his hand towards the tripwire and send a bone attack to it. As the bone came to contact with the wire, it immediately set a chain reaction. Dozen knives just shot out of nowhere and hit the open front door while a heavy rock dropped couple steps away from the door. There was a moment of silence before Rasp snapped.

“WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO GO IN?” With that, the silence was broken and the group of skeletons carefully walked inside the cabin. What they noticed almost instantly was that the whole interior of the cabin was empty of every furniture expect an old ugly couch. Mutt walked to the kitchen and then came back holding a lightly yellowed note.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?” Rasp said, crossing his bony arms as he surveyed the cabin. Classic and Stretch went to upstairs to check the rooms but came back empty handed.

“well certainly they ain’t here” Red muttered as he kicked the couch, only to step back as the couch collapsed. At the same the group gathered to near the door.

“it’s useless, they’re gone” Mutt said and handed the note to Classic.

“‘Adios suckers, we found a new place to stay. Fuck you, with LOVE, ‘The Evil Skeletons’’” Classic read the group looked at each other. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my oh my, it seems that our mystery skeleton was Mutt all along. And Blue remembers what Xhara looks like. This is rather fascinating, isn't it dears?
> 
> Drama is starting to happen... But how soon will shit hit the fan? How will the skeletons react to the drama that is about to unfold? And how will Spooky Lady react?
> 
> Also what'cha think of the comments? I had way too much fun writing it, haha!
> 
> Anyways, here's something fun I drew in the middle of the night if you want to check it out! [Daydreaming](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/185939356077/my-oh-my-are-you-jealous-nighty-or-just-really)
> 
> And as always, please check Now, if you would be dears and answer to [This Survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1mCYMPZIBtBtJz1hJJHcAQFF0Mo4HUYbNU8hQOM26W-c) out, it'll really help me!
> 
> Until next time loves!


	19. Calm Before Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Lady decides to spend time with each of her dears. Questions are asked and answered but she feels like something big is about to happen. Also, a new roommate literally crashes onto her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies, here's the next chapter~! But before you jump into it let me tell you some great news!  
> First of all, I got a summer job in a graveyard! (I start Second of May). I also got a new phone, yay!
> 
> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/).  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

It was a couple of days after the shopping trip and (Y/N) couldn’t feel happier. Her friends are settling in rather well into the estate from the looks of it. It seems that Sweets and Axe had made these… Puzzles near the fence in the forest and when (Y/N) had asked about it, Axe had just shrugged and said it was a tradition where they came from.

“besides, we can hunt that way. The woods seem to full of wildlife” he said and (Y/N) nodded. The two stared each other for a little while before Sweets came barreling down the hallway. (Y/N) smiled gently at him as Sweets excitedly asked if she wanted to cook with him and (Y/N) agreed. She couldn’t really say no to **her** darling Sweets, so here she was, in the kitchen. She looked at the new furniture in the kitchen, fascinated how long the technology had come. 

At first (Y/N) was unsure if they could install this new furniture to the kitchen but somehow they managed. In fact, she didn’t really know if the skeletons even knew what they were doing but apparently **her** boys were quite smart. They had managed to install all of the new ‘electronics’ that they had bought without much hassle. When she had been alive, there were these iceboxes that kept the food cold. A real hassle to be quite honest but it helped to preserve food. But now, in the 21st century, there were ‘fridges’ and ‘freezers’. Fridges were quite like iceboxes but they ran with electricity and freezers, well, froze the food so it could be preserved for almost forever.

Because of that, (Y/N) couldn’t wait for the harvest season to begin. All of the jams they could make from the fruits and berries, not to mention all the strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, raspberries they could preserve… After all, (Y/N) had always prided herself of the vast garden they had. Unfortunately, there weren’t any vegetables they could harvest unless they would plant them right now. The autumn had always been so warm so perhaps the vegetables could make it…

(Y/N) snapped out from her thoughts as she watched Sweets happily stirring some kind of soup that had meat in it. Sweets had told it was deer meat that they had preserved when they had lived in the cabin and (Y/N)’s respect grew. Of course, they were hunters, their whole demeanor almost screamed it. And it made (Y/N) oh so proud.

It had been little hard to show how the old wooden stove worked but Sweets had gotten hang of it pretty quickly. The skeletons hadn’t bought an electric stove because they had noticed that the wood stoves were fully operational. Some of the servants had been kind to set fire on in the stove and were tasked on keeping the house warm by using the various fireplaces.

The ghost looked at the batter she had been whisking, she was making two rather large strawberry shortcakes. One for her boys, one for the ghosts. It was a little hard to remember the directions, but the ghost managed after finding an old handmade cookbook. 

(Y/N) hummed an old melody that her mother had sung to her as she carefully poured the batter to the dishes. She then put them to the oven and started to work the strawberry jam. It was messy business but (Y/N) liked it.

“Sweets darling, could you please help me with the jam? I don’t think there’s any magic in the strawberries and I wouldn’t want to ruin the cake” (Y/N) said and Sweets happily nodded and hold his bony hand on top of the jam and strawberries. (Y/N) could feel the air getting little tighter as a small flash of orange magic appeared and disappeared quickly. It was fascinating, to say the least, but (Y/N) didn’t say anything. There was a pleasant silence as the ghost lady started whisking the cream.

“MISS (Y/N), WOULDN’T IT BE EASIER TO DO IT WITH ELECTRIC MIXER?” Sweets asked but (Y/N) just shook her head.

“Oh I’m fine with this, I can’t really get muscle ache anymore. And this feels much more natural” she said and continued whisking the cream until it started to turn into a fluffy texture. She sometimes stopped, added sugar and vanilla to the cream and continued. (Y/N) checked the time and then the cake base but shook her head. There was silence until Sweets broke it.

“Miss (Y/N), Why Are You Still Here?” he asked with a strangely quiet voice. (Y/N) cocked her head to the side as she sat down to one of the kitchen tables.

“What do you mean Sweets?” she asked and Sweets looked at (Y/N) with his small eyes.

“I Mean, Why Are You Still Here? Shouldn’t You Be In Heaven Or Someplace Like That?” he asked and (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile. He was so sweet.

“Oh darling, I'm here because I want to be here” That is to explain it simplistically. She was still in the real world because she didn’t want to move on. She was too much full of rage, so full of betrayal… She had always wanted to find her good-for-nothing husband but (Y/N) wasn’t able to leave the Estate. But now that she had the ring, she could go anywhere she wanted… But use it would be? He was already dead and buried, rotting in the ground. And (Y/N) was sure he was in Hell, getting the punishment that he deserved. But still why was it so hard for her to move on? Perhaps deep inside (Y/N) was afraid of seeing him in wherever she herself would end up. 

“Besides why would I leave now? Now that I have you all?” (Y/N) asked with a smile as she got up and once again checked the cakes, that had done the cooking. She picked the hot dishes and Sweets had to stop himself from shouting out that the trays were hot. He had to remember that (Y/N) was a ghost, that she couldn’t be hurt by normal means. That statement opened another can of worms so to speak. But the ghost lady was happy to answer the questions.

“CAN SALT HURT YOU?”

“Not that I know dear”

“HOW ABOUT IRON?”

“I do not think so? Though I think fairies can’t touch it”

“FAIRIES? GASP, ARE FAIRIES ARE REAL?!”

“Well I personally haven’t seen any of them but Phillip had said that he had actually seen one. Nasty little creatures”

“AREN’T FAIRIES SUPPOSED TO BE NICE?”

“What, no! Well, it depends on what kind of fairy it is. Seelies are arrogant and Unseelies are cannibalistic and sadistic. They are more like the same side of the different coins”

“HMM… HOW ABOUT CAT’S EYE SHELLS?”

“What?! Where on Earth are you getting these?”

“FROM A SERIES CALLED SUPERNATURAL!”

\-----

After being questioned by Sweets and providing answers ‘No, hoodoo probably won’t do anything to me’ while finishing up the cake and then decorating it. She put the two cakes to the fridge and bid byes to Sweets who was now doing some other food, probably to the other ghosts.

(Y/N) hummed to herself and came across Dust, who was checking the various books in the library.

“Hello, Dust. What are you looking?” (Y/N) asked as Dust suddenly turned and threw his knife towards the ghost lady. Of course, it passed harmlessly through her and lodged to the wall. (Y/N) blinked and walked to the wall where the knife lodged itself.

“Oh my, that was a nice throw, it went halfway through the wall” (Y/N) said and Dust shrugged as he came over and ripped the knife out of the wall.

“jeez lady, make some noise when you come behind me,” Dust said and (Y/N) giggled while looked at Dust with an apologetic look on her face.

“I’m sorry dear, I’m just used to be so quiet. How about a joke as an apology?” (Y/N) asked and Dust grinned as he slipped the knife to his hoodie pocket.

“shoot,” Dust said and (Y/N) smiled widely, her eyes sparkling. Dust found it little cute but dismissed the thoughts. (Y/N) cleared her throat.

"Why is a dog like a tree?” she asked and Dust shrugged as his grin widened.

“why’s that specter?” he asked teasingly as (Y/N) giggled.

“Because they both lose their bark once they're dead,” she said giggling and Dust laughed, he hadn’t heard that before!  
“got any more jokes specter?” he asked as (Y/N) nodded with a bright smile. She leaned against an armchair, looking at Dust.

“Who is the greatest chicken-killer in Shakespeare?” the ghost lady asked and Dust shrugged as he sat to another armchair.

“well?”

“Macbeth, because he did murder most foul.” The two laughed hard as (Y/N) phased through the chair and sat down.

“So why is a hen immortal?” (Y/N) asked as she lightly bent down, not noticing that she gave Dust a good view of her cleavage. The said skeleton blushed slightly and tried to avert his eyes. The word _tried_.

(Y/N) continued with a grin, “Because her son never sets.” Dust laughed once again and (Y/N) joined to laugh.

“well that was a _hen_ ful,” Dust said and (Y/N) laughed even harder as she bent even more down, gripping her dress.

“oh? did i hit your _funny bone_?” Dust asked, happy that he had managed to make the ghost lady laugh.

“Oh God, I can breathe” 

“welp, i guess i managed to take your _breath away_ ” Dust grinned as (Y/N) wheezed and gripped her dress more as tears dripped from her eyes from laughing too hard.

“Ah, I’m going to die, sir!” the ghost said dramatically as she straightened back up, wiping the tears away, grinning widely.

“now-now specter, don’t die on me yet,” Dust said and (Y/N) started giggling. As the giggling stopped, there was a pleasant atmosphere as the two grinned at each other. (Y/N) relaxed in the armchair, enjoying the company since most of the ghosts didn’t joke around. She looked at Dust and smiled gently, she had done the right thing when she had decided to let the group live in the mansion. To (Y/N), she had a purpose now. And that purpose was to protect them with all costs, even if they were able to protect themselves. The rest of the time spent with (Y/N) giving book recommendations to Dust and generally having a good time.

…..

“hey specter, I noticed that you don't really like the grand staircase, why is that?” Dust asked and the atmosphere immediately changed too much heavier and melancholic. (Y/N) stared blankly at Dust who started sweating slightly, he had never seen (Y/N) look so… Dead. However, the heavy atmosphere left almost instantly as (Y/N) blinked.

“There are some bad memories linked to the staircase” (Y/N) said and then smiled.

“Hey Dust, when is a clock on the stairs dangerous?” the ghost woman asked and Dust raised his brow, that was a rather quick mood swing.

“When it runs down and strikes one,” she answered and Dust chuckled, there was the ghost he had gotten to know. As he was about to say something, Phantom appeared through the walls, grinning as usual.

“oh, hey bro, what’s up?” Dust asked as Phantom fully came to the room, his red scarf floating in the invisible wind.

‘HELLO BROTHER… AM I INTERRUPTING… SOMETHING?’ Papyrus asked and Dust shook his head while (Y/N) gasped.

“Oh Phantom I am so sorry, I almost forgot!” she said and Dust looked at her with a confused expression. (Y/N) grinned sheepishly and told him that she was going to teach Phantom and Xhara levitate and touch objects. With that the gray lady bid Dust adieu, smiling gently as the two ghosts disappeared through the wall.

\-----

Xhara was already waiting in the Winter Garden, waiting Phantom and (Y/N) arrive. There were some plastic containers that (Y/N) had brought to the table and Xhara was guessing that they will be using them as practice. Xhara sighed as he sat down to a chair as he waited for the two to arrive. It was interesting that they could sit down and stuff but if you want to touch something, you just go through it.

‘XHARA… WE’RE HERE…’ Xhara heard as the two other ghosts appeared through the wall, (Y/N) smiling as he saw Xhara waving his hand. The two ghosts drifted to the table and the (blonde, brunette, etc.) sat down and looked at the two.

“So, you want, we can start right now” (Y/N) said and the two ghosts happily nodded.

“Now since we are both completely different ghost types I presume, I will be asking questions along the way. Perhaps we will even find a way to make you a material attachment but we have to see about that” (Y/N) said and the two ghosts nodded.

‘Wasn’t the material attachment something about strong emotions? And something precious?’ Xhara asked and (Y/N) nodded.

‘Can negative emotions create an attachment’ the monochrome ghost asked and (Y/N) nodded.

“Yes, most of the ghosts attach themselves with negative emotions but positive emotions can also attach themselves but it’s harder,” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and Xhara leaned back on his chair and nodded. Perhaps he could use his hatred from Gaster and Ink as a way to make an attachment. And the object could be the golden heart necklace.

“Now, let me tell you about myself. When I first woke up like this, I could actually couldn’t physically touch things. I could levitate them, yes but I couldn’t touch them. Luckily one of the older ghosts taught me it, an old teacher that died here. Unfortunately, she decided to pass on so she isn’t here to teach you” (Y/N) explained happily as the two ghosts listened intently. She paused for a moment and then smiled and got up. She reached for the plastic containers and put them in front of the skeleton and human ghosts. Then she clapped her hands and smiled.

“Okay, now the first thing she taught me was to keep your hands just from touching the objects, in this case, the containers. Just let your hands hover on the sides, but don’t touch.” (Y/N) said as she placed Phantom’s bony hands on each side of the plastic container and then she repeated it with Xhara.

“Then just focus on the container, feel the air between your hands and the container. Focus, just focus on the thought that your hands are physical. What it feels like to feel physical again” (Y/N)’s voice said softly as the two ghosts visualized it. Xhara tried to remember what it felt like being with Frisk in their own universe, picking flowers and such, while Phantom remembered what it felt like making spaghetti and hanging out with Dust.

….

“Wonderful! You’re doing so well!” (Y/N) whispered as she watched the two slowly reaching for the containers and actually touching them! However, the joy was short lived as the two jumped and lost their focus. This repeated for a while until the two ghosts were quite frustrated by the fact they still couldn’t hold their focus for a long time. (Y/N) just gently pet them on their backs.

“There there, I’m sure you’ll get it down eventually,” she said and Xhara just pouted.

“You two are actually quite fast learners, you know. I’m sure you can touch physical objects soon” (Y/N) said as she piled the containers to a pile that she then put aside. There was silence but that was soon broken by a question that had been burning Xhara’s mind from day one.

“So Angel, since you're a ghost, do you know where your body is?” he asked and Phantom gasped while the (blonde, brunette, etc.)’s face went blank.

‘XHARA! YOU CAN’T JUST… ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT…!’ Phantom chastised the smaller ghost while looking at (Y/N)’s a blank face. Xhara had expected the gray ghost to get angry but instead, he got a small smile.

“Now now Phantom dear, I don’t mind answering the questions,” she said and then looked thoughtfully towards the two ghosts.

“To be quite frank Xhara, I have never thought about what happened to my body. I remember my death and little after that but when I woke up the ‘final time’ so to speak, my body was gone. Perhaps the city knows where it’s buried” (Y/N) said and then smiled.

“But enough of such depressing thoughts, how about I tell you about the history of the Estate?”

\-----

After an hour of training and chatting with Xhara and Phantom, she decided to see where Cross was. The monochrome skeleton was always so quiet compared to the rest of the skeletons. She found the world stealer skeleton in the garden, training with his big sword. (Y/N) decided to sit on the grass and watch him training, fascinated as she saw him using magic. Cross stopped suddenly and then in a blink of an eye he was right in front of (Y/N), his sword pointing at the ghost’s delicate neck.

Normal human or monster would have jerked away in panic but (Y/N) just smiled her usual smile while tilting her head.

“Hello Cross, how are you?” she asked and Cross lowered the sword and looked at (Y/N) with a confused expression.

“I’m doing fine, you?” Cross asked as he sat down next to the gray ghost.

“Oh, I am wonderful! I met you darlings and I was finally able to go outside of the Estate” she said with a smile and Cross couldn’t help but smile slightly. (Y/N) seemed so happy, even happier than the other times he had seen her. Her vacant milky eyes seemed to have a spark in them and her smile seemed to be much more relaxed.

“By the way, I really liked your performance” (Y/N) continued and Cross blushed slightly.

“t-thanks…” he said and (Y/N) giggled, how adorable her friends were. There was a moment of silence as the two just sat there, enjoying the Sun, Cross taking quick glances towards (Y/N) and noting that she seemed more alive. 

….

“how come that nothing has been stolen?” 

“Hm?” (Y/N) turned to look at Cross with a confused look on her face.

“why nothing seems to not be stolen? i mean, the mansion looks fine despite some dust and spiderwebs hanging in random corners. you’d think that people would be interested in robbing the place” Cross said as he absentmindedly traced the blade with his finger while looking at the (blonde, brunette, etc.). (Y/N) smiled as she looked at the clear blue sky.

“Well, I might have... Scared them away...” She said and Cross let out a laugh which in turn made (Y/N) look at him confused. 

“sorry sorry, it’s just that you don’t look very scary,” he said and (Y/N) crossed her arms and pouted. Cross hadn’t seen her such a childish face before. It was almost… Endearing.

“I peg your pardon! I am very scary just to let you know!” she said with a pout and Cross burst laughing. (Y/N)? Scary? She didn’t look intimidating at all with her long fancy dress and innocent face. Those doe eyes seemed to be full of innocence. It was mesmerizing…

“sure kiddo, _sure_ ,” Cross said and (Y/N) looked away, still pouting.

“Hmp, I am much older than you… And I can be scary!” she said and Cross shook his head, amused by the childish reactions by the otherwise lady-like and mature woman.

“Besides there are the other ghosts too. Chamomile can be rather terrifying when she unleashes her anger…” (Y/N) said as she turned back towards Cross, now smiling.

“oh really?” Cross asked and (Y/N) giggled and nodded.

“Yes, she can make these flames appear from nowhere that feel rather hot, but to us other ghosts it feels cold, so cold…” (Y/N) said and looking at the sky again, watching some birds fly high above them.

“Anyway, would you mind if I watch you train?” (Y/N) suddenly asked and Cross’s eye sockets widen.

“um, sure? just stay far from the area, we don’t know if magical attacks can hurt you” Cross asked and (Y/N) smiled and nodded. With that, Cross walked back where he had been training while (Y/N) took a more comfortable position on the grass. She cheered the monochrome skeleton, what in turn make Cross blush harder and put more effort into his training, wanting to impress the lady who was watching him. It filled him with DETERMINATION.

\-----

(Y/N) yawned slightly as she walked back inside while taking a last look at the garden. The garden looked like it was on fire as the Sun was beginning to set, painting the outside in warm colors. Out of all the skeletons, Cross was the one who (Y/N) had spend the most time with that day. Not that she minded, it was interesting to see how agile and fast the skeleton was.

“hey sweetcheeks, what’s up?” Killer asked as he saw the ghost lady drift from the dining area to the living room, or ‘sitting room’ as the ghost called it. Killer was sitting on one of the couches and was holding remote as he was switching the channels on a big TV screen. (Y/N) looked puzzled at the question as she sat down next to the skeleton.

“Hm? The ceiling I believe?” (Y/N) said and Killer laughed.

“nah sweet cheeks, it’s slang. it basically means how you’re doing” he answered and the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost blushed slightly.

“Oh! Then I’m doing fine. And you?” she asked and Killer shrugged.

“i’m fine, just browsing,” he said and flicked to another channel while (Y/N) looked confusedly at the TV. The group had explained what television was as they had gotten it inside from a terrified delivery man. It was truly fascinating how the world had evolved, especially entertainment. People didn’t need to go to theaters to see a play being act out but they could watch it in their homes.

“Nothing interesting you?” (Y/N) asked and Killer nodded and flicked the channels before something caught her eye.

“Hold on, could you go back?” the ghost asked and Killer nodded and slowly went back through the channels before seeing what the channel caught the ghost lady’s eyes.

“This one sweet cheek?” Killer grinned and (Y/N) nodded happily as she watched intently a black and white scene playing out in front of her. It was the opening act of a very famous musical. Killer chuckled, of course, she would be interested in Phantom of the Opera. When the organ started to play, (Y/N) gasped in delight as the opera house started to lose it’s dusty and old décor turning into a fancy and bright opera theater.

“Oh? This is supposed to happen in the 1780’s Paris?” (Y/N) said as she watched the scene play out.

“yup, does it remind you of something?” Killer asked and (Y/N) tilted her head slightly, still watching the screen.

“Perhaps a little, but of course Paris was quite different compared to here” (Y/N) said, glancing at Killer with a small smile.

“you like it sweet cheeks?” Killer asked as he watched (Y/N) ‘ooh’ing and ‘ah’ing at the actors, her eyes sparkling as she watched the musical continue, critically watching the dance moves that the actors performed. She just simply nodded her head while watching the screen. The dance scenes reminded the (blonde, brunette, etc.) about the fact that she hadn’t danced for a while, being too busy with her new friends. Perhaps she could perform to them after all (Y/N) liked to dance...

As the movie continued (Y/N) came more and more clued into the plush couch that she was sitting, not blinking as she watched the movie. Killer thought it was cute yet terrifying at the same time but didn’t say anything. After all, he had been roommates with two human eating skeletons, another killer skeleton, code stealing skeleton and his ghost human partner, prince of nightmares and a destroyer of worlds, though the last two had disappeared somewhere.

(Y/N) enjoyed the musical numbers, especially the infamous Phantom of the Opera number, which got so into that she started singing the chorus line along with Christine. Even Killer joined in and (Y/N) had to admit that his voice was very good, though when she complimented the skeleton, he just blushed and denied the whole thing.

Anyway, it seemed that (Y/N) was rooting for Erik and Christine to get together but unfortunately for her, Christine choose Raoul in the end.

“B-But why? Why would she choose that- that **fopdoodle**!” (Y/N) said loudly and making Killer burst out laughing at the wording she decided to use.

“a fobdoodle? what the hell does that mean?” he asked and (Y/N) turned to look at the skeleton, still angry at the decision that Christine made.

“What? Oh yes, I forgot that you don’t use the same wording nowadays. Fobdoodle is a man who is rather insignificant or foolish” the ghost answered as Killer laughed even harder, the old insults were quite funny to him.

“really? do you have any other insults you can come up with?” he asked, interested in learning old-time slang so to speak. (Y/N) thought for a moment before starting to list different kind of insults that she had used in the ballroom with other ladies.

“Well, there’s dew-beater, a person that is a very clumsy or awkward. Then there’s dalcop, meaning a particularly stupid person. Cumberworld is someone who is so useless that they just serve to take up space. Klazomaniac is someone who seems able to speak by shouting, there are so many insults that I can’t even count with my hands” (Y/N) said and Killer was wheezing in the couch, almost laughing himself to death.

“well, i can imagine a couple of people i could call, heh, klazomaniacs” Killer replied and (Y/N) giggled.

“so how is it being a ghost?” Killer asked and (Y/N) raised her eyebrow.

“Well that came out of blue dear,” she said and Killer chuckled.

“well i’m good at changing the subject sweet cheeks,” he said and (Y/N) smiled, not minding the random and perhaps intimate question.

“Well, it was dull and monochrome but when you came to my life, the colors returned! I feel _alive_ ” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) breathed out and Killer blushed, not looking that kind of answer.

“oh wow, sweetheart, i-” Killer said but before he could finish, (Y/N) gasped as she looked at an antique clock on the wall. It was already 11 PM.

“Oh dear, I should go check if the fireplaces are lit and the windows are shut. It seems to be a rather strong wind tonight” (Y/N) said as she started getting up while Killer stretched.

“why? couldn’t you just ask some of the other ghosts to do that?” Killer asked and (Y/N) shook her head, explaining that she didn’t want to bother the other ghosts, especially the servants since they already did so much.

“Besides, I like nighttime walks in the Estate. I’ve been doing them ever since I died” (Y/N) said and bid her goodbyes to the skeleton.

\-----

(Y/N) walked slowly through the Estate’s various rooms, admiring the night. The fireplaces gave an eerie glow as her ghostly form walked past them. 

It was rather cloudy and windy outside which wasn’t strange but (Y/N) had this feeling that something was about to go wrong in the near future. The day had been so bright so why did the skies darken so suddenly? (Y/N) paused to look at the garden from the grand window. It was dark as droplets of water started to rain from the sky. Soon the gentle rainfall turned into a hard storm that shook the trees in the forest. As the lightning flashed, a scarred face of Chamomile appeared next to (Y/N)’s pale reflection. (Y/N) didn’t flinch however, just continued staring out of the window as the gentle smell of burning wood invaded her nose.

“The rain seems cold and harsh do you not agree?” Chamomile asked as another flash of lightning appeared and disappearing, bringing a loud rumbling sound to the air.

“Indeed, I have to wonder if the roses survive this weather, not to mention the snakes that inhabit the forest,” the ghost glad in white remarked as she watched the rosebushes trashing in the harsh winds and rain.

“They usually do so I do not think they will break this time. And the snakes are not the ones to give up. Perhaps they will seek cover in the rosebushes” the witch answered as the two ghosts started drifting down the halls, flashes of lighting making them visible.

“When the storm leaves, birds will be able to move and butterflies will start their last transformations as fireflies begin their last dance as two owls swoop down, sparing only one” Chamomile continued and (Y/N) glanced at her.

“Oh? Why did the owls spare the last firefly?” she asked and Chamomile smiled, her cape billowing behind her.

“Perhaps the two owls didn’t want to see that beautiful fire go out.” Another flash of lighting and rumbling filled the quiet mansion. There was a moment of silence as the two ghosts stopped and stared at each other.

“And then what happens?” (Y/N) asked and Chamomile just shook her head.

“Journey to the North is ever changing,” she said and (Y/N) looked at her, not a single emotion on her face.

“You truly are a witch” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) stated but Chamomile just tilted her head and smiled.

“Does it matter if I am or am not a witch?” she asked and (Y/N) shook her head. The two stared each other as the storm continued on. The tranquil moment was shattered as something fell through the ceiling, right on top of (Y/N). The (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost closed her eyes in surprise as she fell down to the floor, trapped under a heavyweight. She opened her vacant eyes and found herself staring into a single cyan blue eye. The moment didn’t last however, as the figure on top of her slumped down, seemingly groaning in pain. (Y/N) slipped through the figure and then looked at it closely.

“Another skeleton?” she asked as she looked at the completely black skeleton that seemed to be covered in an inky black substance. (Y/N) didn’t have time to wonder however as the skeleton moaned in pain and shifted it’s position, before completely blacking out. She looked closer at the skeleton and noticed something golden and shiny sticking from it’s, his?, stomach area. (Y/N) gasped and turned the skeleton around, seeing a golden arrow pinned to the stomach. As gently as she could, the ghost quickly levitated the skeleton from the floor and rushed to the nearest bedroom, settling the skeleton to the lavish bed.

“Now, what to do, what to do?” she said as she looked at the arrow. It seemed to emanate happiness if that was even possible and from the looks of it, the goopy skeleton didn’t seem to like it. (Y/N) then remembered Cross had earlier told her that the monster food was supposed to heal monsters. So she quickly passed through the floor, particularly flying down to the kitchen where she found some ‘lemonade’ that Sweets had noted to have high concentration of magic.

(Y/N) returned quickly to the room where the skeleton was still laying, still passed down. The ghost briskly walked to the bed and put the lemonade to the nightstand before reaching to the arrow. (Y/N) took a deep shuddering breath and then in a quick movement, she ripped the arrow out. Almost immediately the skeleton’s single cyan eye opened and he opened his mouth to scream as black tentacles stabbed through her and the furniture around her. (Y/N) however, didn’t want her friends to wake up, so she put her hand on the skeleton’s mouth and gently shushed him. The skeleton looked at her in shock before once again fainting from the pain. (Y/N) quickly opened the lemonade bottle and poured it into the skeleton’s mouth. It seemed to help as the goop that was covering the entire body, started to look thicker and cover the wound.

“I guess it worked…” (Y/N) muttered as she watched the skeleton’s chest rise and fall on each breath.

“Perhaps I should watch over him this night… And tell the others at morning” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) sighed and sat down to the foot of the bed, it was going to be a long night. But (Y/N) didn’t mind, at least she had time to think Chamomile’s and her strange conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wordcount: 5418 (AKA 16 pages)
> 
> Wild Goopy King appeared and he has finally dug himself from McDonald's parking lot's hole. But what is this? He has been shot _I wonder who shot him_. ~~I'm pretty sure you all know who it was.~~
> 
> And also, it seems that Miss Chamomile was actually a witch! I wonder what her conversation with Spooky Lady means? ~~You can try to decipher the meaning of the conversation if you want. As a clue, I used only one site that has all the meanings in it, I wonder if you manage to find it and decipher the meanings and how they connect with the story ;)~~
> 
> And as always, please check Now, if you would be dears and answer to [This Survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1mCYMPZIBtBtJz1hJJHcAQFF0Mo4HUYbNU8hQOM26W-c) out, it'll really help me!
> 
> And also a question; would you read Nerd and Jock AU story? I've fallen down a NaJ AU rabbit hole and I've pretty much read every fic there is, haha... No, I'm not obsessed. Of course, it will be a Reader-Insert and it will have a twist... Tell me what you think!


	20. Nightmares And the Search of Lady in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare wakes up and doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or not. Luckily our lovely Spooky Lady is there to diffuse the situation. At the same time Lodge Skeletons are looking for the mysterious Lady in White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, oh how much fun! I'm a little sick so this chapter might not be as interesting as the others but I try.  
> Also wonderful news! I have officially graduated from vocational school and I am now officially a gardener!
> 
> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

_There were flashes of gold, flying around him. The dark figure stared at the golden one and felt **hatred**. Hatred towards his ‘better’ half, the one who abandoned him. _

_The two forces clashed, the golden one begging the dark one to come back home, come back to **him** but the dark one refused, not letting those sweet words fill him with **HOPE**. _

_Suddenly, a flash of golden, a flash of pain. The darker one screamed in pain as a golden arrow pierced him. The darker one didn’t want to end the fight, but the arrow **burned** him, it was agonizing. He could feel his powers weakening and he didn’t want the golden one or the colorful one to get him. So, in a desperate attempt, he opened a portal, no clear destination in mind._

_There was a moment of silence as the dark one fell into the abyss, dark, darker, yet darker._

_But then, suddenly he was on solid ground, or at least he thought he was. The dark one opened his eye and found himself staring a gray figure. He couldn’t make up what it was however as his vision blurred and soon everything disappeared into blackness._

_Despite the fact that the dark one liked to spread nightmares and negativity into people and their dreams, he hated seeing them in his own dreams. The flashes of better days, good days. He hated it, seeing his **weak** form cower away from the masses. He hated to see the brother who left him behind. Why, why did those memories were flashing in front of him? The memories he tried so hardly to suppress?_

_Then suddenly, an agonizing pain ripped through him. The dark one opened his eye and SCREAMED, only to feel something press against him mouth and gently shushing him. As his eye focused, he saw the same gray mass in front of him, but now he could see it, no, **her** clearly. Gentle milky eyes staring at him, not noting the tentacles piercing her as she gently smiled down to him while the other hand was holding a golden arrow. As the dark one passed out from the pain and shock, there was only one thing in his mind._

_She wasn’t human._

 

.....

 

(Y/N) looked at the mystery guest before her. It was 7 in the morning and the first rays on sunshine had started to invade the bedroom. However, when the ghost had seen that the sunlight made her guest uncomfortable, she had drawn the curtains closed, leaving the room pitch black. (Y/N) noted that the damage that those dark tentacles had done to the room wasn’t as large as she had thought. There was a gaping hole in the ceiling and couple smaller holes in the walls. Some furniture had been turned over and for the ghost’s dismay, the wardrobe’s other door had been ripped off.

“My, I feel that you will be quite a trouble” (Y/N) said as she walked closer to the dark skeleton, gently brushing her fingers where the cheek would be.

“But I don’t mind” she continued and looked at the place where the arrow was. It seems that the wound had been sealed but (Y/N) would have to ask one of the skeletons to confirm that he was completely healed.

Speaking of her friends… The ghost lady paused to listen, it seems that some of them already awakened. Perhaps she should go fetch one of them to check the mystery guest. While a hum, (Y/N) disappeared through the door and after a moment of silence a single cyan eye opened.

 

.....

 

Nightmare groaned as he opened his eye before closing it again. What happened? First, he was eating some McDonalds’ fries, minding his own business in the parking lot when suddenly Dream and Ink had appeared. Those bastards had started just fighting him, telling him to ‘just let me help’ (Dream) and ‘where’s Error, get back to the cabin (Ink). What was most surprising was that Dream had actually managed to **hurt** him.

Then there was that lady… Wait. The cyan eye snapped open again as Nightmare took in the surroundings. It looked like one of those fancy old style bedrooms. There was no lady in white but there was a pleasant smell of (favorite scent) in the air. Nightmare turned his head to see Dream’s arrow on the nearby table, it’s shine greatly weakened by Nightmare’s negativity.

 **“what the fuck…”** Nightmare said as he slowly tried to rise up, only to hiss slightly from pain. It seemed that even though (Y/N) had made Nightmare drink the lemonade, the would wasn’t completely healed.

 **“where the fuck am i?”** the black skeleton muttered as he tried to get up, only to make his tentacles appear to support him. Just as he was about to walk to the door, it opened.

“what the **hell** are you doing here?”

 

\-----

 

It had been a couple of days when Classic and the others had gone to the cabin, only to find it empty. Stretch and Classic was losing their shit, trying to find the homicidal skeletons and contacting the other skeletons around the area. The lodge skeletons had spent countless hours on scouring the woods, never been able to find anything. There seemed to be annoying fog floating around the deeper parts of the woods. The deeper you went to the fog, the thicker and disorienting the fog became. Because of that, they decided to turn their skulls to the other possible lead; the Lady in White.

However, Lady in White was hard to track down. Many people had talked to her, taken pictures of or with her and passed her but none of them really knew who she was or where she was going. When people asked, she just smiled gently and answered with simple;

 _”Oh, I’m no one important”_  
Or  
_”I’m just enjoying the day”_

She never gave a straight answer and when the day started to darken, the Lady in White had vanished like a ghost. Classic and Stretch didn’t give up and started the heavy and annoying job of sorting through the Undernet posts and asking monsters if they had seen the mysterious woman and Xhara.

“oi, classic” Classic turned from his laptop to look at the edgy version of himself. It was fascinating how different yet the same his alternate selves were.

“what is it red?” Classic asked as he stretched on his chair, feeling his joints relaxing after being hunched over his laptop for hours.

“got a lead” Red said as he bobbed down to the couch, making Classic straighten his back.

“apparently some whimsuns saw the lady and Chara and started following her being too shy to talk to her. they saw her go ta muffet’s before losing her in the crowd” Red said while taking a sip from his mustard bottle while Classic looked surprised. It wasn’t unheard that humans went to monster establishments, but it was still quite odd. Not to mention that she went to Muffet’s parlor; if it wasn’t the spiders that scared humans, then it was the slogan.

“welp, i should go then,” Classic said and went to get up but Red shook his head.

“nah, stretch already left, saying it would be killing two birds with one stone,” the edgy skeleton said and Classic nodded. Welp, time to get some ketchup then and start waiting for answers from Stretch.

 

…..

 

At the same time Stretch had teleported near Muffet’s. While it wasn’t the same Muffet from his universe, the lazy skeleton liked her. And her food was good so that was a bonus. As Stretch opened the door to the café, he saw dozen on spiders skittering around. The bell meanwhile alerted Muffet who walked happily to the counter.

“Stretch, it’s so good to see you again ahuhu~,” Muffet said and Stretch shrugged as he walked to the display case where dozens of freshly baked goods waited.

“you too muffet. how’s the business?” he asked as he checked the sweets. He wanted at least one slice of lemon-honey cheesecake though carrot spice cake also sounded nice… Welp, guess he was going to be buying both.

“Oh, just the usual dear! Though it seems that more humans have been coming in. Must be because dear (Y/N), ahuhu~” Muffet said as she carefully took the pastries that Stretch pointed out. Stretch’s brow rose, who was the spider monster talking about.

“(Y/N)? sounds pretty, who are they?” the orange skeleton asked as he told Muffet that he also wanted a couple of slices of blackberry cake. Mutt had told him to buy it, being too into searching about the Lady in White.

“Ahuhu~ Oh she’s very pretty. Especially with that white dress of hers, though I think (favorite color) also suits her” Muffet answered as one of her spiders aided her in putting a pretty ribbon around the pastry packets, not seeing Stretch’s eyesockets widen.

“wait, is this the lady in white people keep going on about?” he asked as Muffet rang his purchases up. Stretch handed the gold to the spider monster, who in turn just giggled.

“Oh indeed, such a polite person she was. She wasn’t even scared of the spiders unlike most humans” Muffet answered, handing the packets to the skeleton.

“and the child with her? how was he?” Muffet raised her eyebrow as she looked at the skeleton. What odd questions he was asking today.

“Oh, he was such a darling too. Little silent and he was holding (Y/N)’s hand quite tightly, ahuhu~” she answered and Stretch nodded, little confused. The Chara he knew, the one who caused the whole X-Event, was an annoying little brat, not a quiet and polite kid.

“Ah, I hope I see her soon, perhaps she was moving to the area, she was looking for a realtor’s office you see. So I told her that there was one just around the corner” Muffet said and Stretch nodded and took the pastry boxes. With that, the two monsters bid their goodbyes and Stretch decided to use shortcut to get back to the lodge.

When he arrived at the lodge, Classic was still hunched over his laptop. Stretch quite walked to the kitchen and put the pastries into the fridge.

“sup stretch, found something useful?” Mutt said as he appeared to the kitchen, smoking a dog treat. Stretch grinned and took out a lollipop from his pocket.

“yeah” he just simply said and Mutt just nodded as the two lanky skeletons walked to the living room. Red and Classic took a look of Stretch and got up.

“so, did ya find anything?” Red asked while Classic looked at the orange skeleton with sharp eyes.

“yup, apparently muffet is friends with the lady. her name is (Y/N) by the way” Stretch said, sucking the lollipop. Red was surprised, they had been looking clues about the lady and here Stretch was, telling that the clue they had been looking for was right under their noses.

“and she was looking for realtor’s office so muffet gave the general direction where it is” Stretch finished and Red whistled.

“that’s impressive. you got way more information alone that we have gotten together” he said and Stretch nodded.

“so should we go to talk to the realtor. perhaps they have some answers” Mutt said and the other skeletons agreed. With that, the four skeletons popped out of existence.

 

\-----

 

Cross looked at the goopy skeleton with disdain as Sweets was asserting the damage the monster had gotten. (Y/N) was sitting on a nearby plush chair with a gentle smile.

“so, care to tell why you just crashed here unannounced?” Dust asked while playing with his knife. Nightmare just growled in annoyance as Sweets finished his healing.

“YOU DID GREAT JOB MISS (Y/N)! HE WAS OVER HALFWAY HEALED WHEN I LAST CHECKED” Sweets said and the said ghost giggled lightly.

“Oh darling, you are the one who did a great job. So dear, how do you feel?” (Y/N) asked as she looked at Nightmare who in turn just glared at the ghost. There was a moment of silence as the two stared each other.

“You know, it is quite rude to ignore a lady let alone glare at her…” (Y/N) said as her vacant milky eyes sharpened. Nightmare actually flinched, there was so much bent up hatred in her eyes… It was also kind of… hot? Nightmare banished the thought, trying to fight the blush that was trying to rise.

 **“Tch, that asshole Ink, and Dream ambushed me while I was eating. And I’m… _fine_ ”** Nightmare spat out, seeing the glare the ghost lady was shooting at him. Almost immediately the glare went away and (Y/N)’s normal smile appeared.

“Well you are quite welcome to stay here darling, just try not to destroy anything or fall on top of anyone again” (Y/N) said as she stood up and started gently walking away.

“Now, I’m going to get you something to eat, any preferences?” (Y/N) asked and Nightmare blushed while others glared at the goopy skeleton. Why did **HE** get special treatment?!

 

\-----

 

“huh, so this is the place,” Classic said as the four skeletons stopped in front of a building. Muffet’s directions weren’t exactly wonderful but the realtor’s office was just around the corner.

“so, what are we gonna do? just go in?” Red asked as Mutt lit up another dog treat.

“well, that’s the most reasonable thing to do” Stretch said as he scrolled through his phone, checking the place out. Apparently, the office was monster friendly and had good listings.

“well, what are we waiting for?” Red asked and started walking in. The two other skeletons started following him and entered before him to the building.

“yo mutt, you ain’t gonna come?” Red asked and Mutt shook his head.

“i’m just gonna smoke this and then i’ll come in,” he said and Red nodded his head. With that, he also went inside. Red saw that Classic and Stretch were already talking to a receptionist who in turn was smiling.

“Ah yes, the Lady in White. I was quite taken back by the dress you know? Not many people even have those kinds of dresses” the receptionist said and Classic nodded.

“yeah, it was quite a sight. you know who she talked to? we kinda, uh, need to speak with her” Classic said and the woman tutted.

“Well, it’s actually against our rules to tell about the customers but I can say that she spoke to Mr. Miller,” she said and Classic nodded.

“can we speak with him?” Stretch asked and the woman shook her head.

“Well, Mr. Miller is quite busy right now but if you want to-” the woman said before being interrupted by a man walking to the lobby.

“I heard you were talking about me Lucy,” he said and ‘Lucy’ nodded and greeted the man.

“Ah yes Mr. Miller, these monsters right here wanted to know about the White Lady,” she said and the man went stiff. The three shared a look as the man started sweating and fidgeting. At this time, Mutt decided to appear and saw the man’s reaction.

“Y-Yes… **Her** … Please come this way, we can talk in my office” Mr. Miller said and quickly walked down to a hall. The four skeletons looked at each other before shrugging and following the nervous man.

“so what was all that about?” Classic asked as the man closed the door behind him. Mr. Miller looked very nervous and rubbed his sweaty hands together.

“Y-you wanted to know about the L-Lady in White, r-right?” Mr. Miller asked and the skeletons nodded. With a shaky breath, the man sat down to his chair and started explaining.

“It was a normal day here. I had just successfully sold this house to a young couple when Lucy informed that someone was asking to buy this specific property” Mr. Miller looked at his drawer and went to retrieve a folder which he handed to Classic.

“A young lady wearing a Victorian style gown appeared and started acquiring about this old mansion that’s in the middle of the forest.” Classic nodded as he started looking through the folder. It was full of pictures about this old mansion with a vast yard. There pictures of the rooms and the yard. Red whistled.

“oh wow, that’s a pretty sick looking mansion. how come no one has bought it?” Red asked and Mr. Miller looked rather uncomfortable.

“Well, there have been attempts to buy it but there have been rumors going about the mansion” he answered and Mutt looked interested.

“oh? what kind of rumors?” he asked as he looked at the pictures. His lord would certainly like this mansion, it was grand and old looking, perfect for a lord.

“W-Well, the rumors tell about hauntings that are going on in the house. About the old owners and servants appearing in the halls and rooms. Then there seem to be the strings of misfortune happening to the previous tenants” Mr. Miller said and Red chuckled.

“ghosts? don’t make me laugh. i’ve never seen human ghosts before and we would know about that kind of thing happening” he said and the others nodded.

“I didn’t believe it either but when s-she came…” the man said and took a deep breath.

“Everything was going just fine until I revealed the price and the fact that if someone wasn’t going to buy it, the mansion would be demolished. She became very angry, telling that she will be getting the ownership of the mansion one way or the other. When I told her it wasn’t possible without ID, t-things… T-things started shaking” Mr. Miller said shaking.

“T-The furniture started shaking a-and flying around… B-But the worst thing. T-the worst thing was her **eyes**!” Classic and Stretch tried to calm the man down why Red and Mutt seemed intrigued.

“what about her eyes?” Mutt asked and the realtor took a deep breath.

“Her eyes were so… so… So **evil**. They were filled with hatred and something else much more… Sinister” Mr. Miller said with a shudder.

“I became so scared so I lowered the price and let sign the papers. However, she did something I didn’t expect. She actually went on to make sure that no one was able to buy the mansion by giving it to others. She gave me their names and I gave her the paperwork to fill” Mr. Miller said and turned to the last page of the folder. There were six different papers with each holding different signatures.

“I got the paperwork yesterday and that’s all. But that woman, (Y/N)… She wasn’t human” Mr. Miller said but the skeletons just stared at the signatures. All of them matched to the corresponding missing skeletons.

“what’s the address?” Classic asked as he gripped the paper tightly. The human looked at the skeletons with confusion written on his face.

“Huh? The mansion’s address?” he asked and the skeletons nodded.

“It’s 4767 Lonely Oak Drive. Why? Why would you go there after I told you what that woman had done?” Mr. Miller asked but got no response as the skeletons disappeared into thin air.

 

“welp, better get those troublemakers back to the cabin”

“or else they are gonna have **B A D** time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my oh my, it seems that the Lodge Skeletons have finally found where the Cabin skeletons are. And Nightmare seems to have awakened and already annoyed the other skeletons!
> 
> I wonder what happens next ;)
> 
> As always, please answer [This Survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1mCYMPZIBtBtJz1hJJHcAQFF0Mo4HUYbNU8hQOM26W-c)!
> 
> I truly hope you all have a wonderful day!


	21. Hell Hath No Fury Like Woman Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a beautiful day outside.
> 
> But birds are silent, roses reveal their thorns… 
> 
> On days like these, skeletons like you dears…
> 
>  _ **Should be six feet under.**_
> 
> Can you feel the cold hands of the dead reaching towards you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it has been a long time since I've uploaded! For those who don't follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redroseofdestruction), I've been having issues with my mom and now because one thing leads to another, I've moved with my sister to a two-room apartment.
> 
> Anyway, our dear Spooky Lady's death is revealed so here are some warnings; this chapter contains blood, violence, and death.

Now ever since the Cabin crew had appeared in (Y/N)’s life, her simple routine had changed. Usually (Y/N) walked around in deep thoughts or being alone in her room, hating her husband. It was a bland and boring life. But now… But now her life was exciting!

It had been a normal day to (Y/N); She had wandered the halls of her mansion at night, speaking couple times with Nightmare who had healed rather quickly. He had joined to her in her night walks and discreetly asked about her ghost status. Now (Y/N) didn’t mind musing about the fact _why_ she had become a ghost or how it had happened but when it came to her death, she didn’t really want to tell about it to her friends. 

The ghost didn’t understand _why_ she didn’t want to tell her friends about it, after all, (Y/N) had been very open about the way she died and how she hated her good for nothing husband. But now… But now she was very anxious them finding out, what would her friends think about her after they would find the truth?

Would Axe find her untrustworthy? 

Would Sweets look at her with scared expression?

Would Dust look at her with uncertainty, his knife pointed at her?

Would Phantom flinch when she would try to touch him?

Would Killer give her a cold shoulder?

Would Cross stop talking to her?

Would Xhara find her ugly when he would see her true form?

Would Nightmare try to stab her again, never to trust her again?

Would her friends leave immediately, leaving her alone once again?

(Y/N) had banished these thoughts very quickly, no, she wouldn’t doubt her friends. All of them had brought light to her life and she would be damned if something were to ruin it! They had given her more reasons to continue living as a ghost, they had given her more strength.

As the night sky started to turn into beautiful dawn, Nightmare retreated back to his room, the attic. (Y/N) had no idea why he wanted to live in the dusty room but it was rather dark so she could guess why that was.

So as Nightmare fled the burning rays of the sun, (Y/N) was left alone to walk in the garden. The gray ghost liked morning walks in the garden, it cleared her head and the sunrise was always so wonderful. The early morning fog made the mansion and the surrounding area look magnificent but perhaps a little haunted. But that was fine, it kept the trespassers out.

(Y/N) sighed happily as she touched one of the many roses planted in the garden. Speaking of the garden, it looked much better with shorter grass and clean bushes, the servants truly did a wonderful job keeping the garden in shape.

 

…..

 

Anyway, the next thing in the morning was to see if the fire was lit in the kitchen and do her usual cup of tea and some kind of breakfast. She usually sat in the dining room like a proper lady, waiting for her friends to wake up. Before the Cabin crew moved to the Estate, some of the ghosts would be wandering the halls, minding their own business while the ghosts that were once noble or high in the hierarchy, did these ‘morning meeting’ where they would gossip or reminisce their old lives and times well passed. While (Y/N) did sometimes go to these meetings, she didn’t find them intriguing. Perhaps the other ghosts did that to keep some sense of normality? 

Talking about these morning meetings, (Y/N) hadn’t heard the usual chatter when she had arrived in the dining room. In fact, she hadn’t really seen any of the other noble ghosts around lately. Were they trying to avoid her friends? Tch, how normal of them. While others like Lady and Lord Avington, Miss Chamomile and the servants did interact with her monster and ghost friends, the others hadn’t been very active in talking or meeting them. In fact, (Y/N) wasn’t sure if the Cabin crew had even met _all_ of the ghosts in the Estate? Unlike some of the ghosts like Lady and Lord Avington, Miss Chamomile and the servants that interacted with her friends, the noble ghosts hadn’t talked the skeletons or the ghosts.

‘How rude of them…’ (Y/N) thought as she sat into the dining table, sipping her golden flower tea as she watched the garden, seeing the Sun making the fog glow. It was truly a beautiful sight.

 

\-----

 

(Y/N) usually waited for someone to wake up, which was usually Sweets or Cross, while Phantom usually came down around the same time. Cross usually went to train into the garden while Sweets came to the kitchen to cook breakfast for everyone while Phantom helped him with (Y/N)’s coaching. In fact, Phantom could keep a physical form for around five minutes while Xhara could keep in up for almost ten minutes, which impressed (Y/N).

‘Perhaps it was the magic monsters had? But then there’s Xhara…’ the gray ghost mused as she watched Sweets happily chatting with Phantom who is borrowing (Y/N)’s ring, careful not to drop the ring. 

(Y/N) smiled gently as the two similar looking skeletons. It was quite odd, both of them looked very similar… But they _were_ skeletons. Perhaps there were two types of skeleton monsters in the Underground? Perhaps they are some distant cousins or something, they **act** like a family.

 

…..

 

Anyway, after the two monsters had done breakfast, Sweets went to wake the others while Phantom shyly asked to borrow the ghost lady’s ring to eat. (Y/N) of course, agreed and watched as the dining room started slowly filling with sleepy skeletons. Though they did seem to appreciate the vast breakfast that Sweets and Phantom had done. 

There were different kinds of bread that her dear Lotte and Lily had made yesterday with different kinds of jams that were made from the Estate’s berries. (Y/N) was very mindful that the two skeletons made some light salad, after all, it is healthy and refreshing. Then there were the traditional eggs and bacon, made wonderfully by Sweets. And then, of course, there were many bottles of condiments along with milk and juice.

(Y/N) looked at the bottles with a puzzled expression. Even if her friends had lived in the Estate for a while it was still odd to see them drink condiments. She had never seen anyone drink _ketchup_ of all of the things but she didn’t mind it. After all, everyone had their own quirks, right?

As the breakfast ensued, she had to remind some of the more… messier skeletons that it was not polite to scarf down the food and no, it was not going to disappear into thin air. Of course, the taller brothers were more than happy to scold their brothers for eating so messily. While (Y/N) happily ate some bread with jam on it, enjoying the taste, she watched the brotherly bickering and such ensue, smiling happily. This is what she wanted, no, longed. 

When (Y/N) was a child, the breakfast was never like this. It was usually silent with Wanda and Pietro bullying her discreetly while her father read the newspaper and her mother eating silently. And the morning meetings in the Estate were also rather strict and followed a certain etiquette. 

After the breakfast Phantom gave her ring back while (Y/N) went to bring Nightmare some breakfast which the goopy skeleton was silently grateful. It was still morning so (Y/N) decided to spend time with the two ghosts and teach them some more. It was amazing really how quickly Phantom and Xhara were learning.

‘Is this how mothers feel when their children learn quickly to do something?’ (Y/N) pondered as she watched Xhara victoriously grinned. He had been holding two different plastic containers on his hands for around twelve minutes until his control slipped when Phantom happily yelled as he was levitating one container. (Y/N) giggled and patted Xhara’s head.

 

\-----

 

It was truly a beautiful day, the Sun was shining brightly, the birds are singing their wonderful song, the flowers are blooming, painting the garden in gorgeous colors. 

In days like these, vengeful ghosts like (Y/N)…

Walk in the garden.

(Y/N) smiled as she twirled her white parasol, it was truly a wonderful day. After the sudden thunderstorm, the garden had gotten much prettier, the flowers seemed to be brighter and the grass greener. It was truly a sight to see. So, because of that, the gray ghost decided to enjoy the day outside. Right now she was in front of the Estate, sitting on the edge of the large fountain. She hummed as her fingers touched the cold surface of the water, watching the ripples. (Y/N) had decided to put on her ‘normal’ form even though it was tiring, but she just wanted to see her skin and hair color again, not a grayish blue hue.

(Y/N) was in such deep thought that she didn’t notice the front gate creaking open or the many curious eyes pointed at her.

“UM, EXCUSE ME, MISS?” A bony hand touched the now human-looking ghost and (Y/N) calmly turned her head towards the voice. There were _eight_ different skeletons that she had never seen before. Well, except one… The blue one in a battle armor…

“Oh, hello there. May I help you with something?” (Y/N) asked, turning fully towards the group, smiling calmly. Perhaps they are her friends’ relatives? Or friends? Though for reason (Y/N) felt like she shouldn’t trust them… She felt that they are dangerous. But yet, her smile stayed, and she was relaxed.

Meanwhile, the Lodge Skeletons were surprised by the woman’s appearance. It was the Lady in White! Classic was immediately on edge, that smile on her face… It seemed wrong. Along with those milky white eyes that seemed to be sharp and follow their every move.

“YOU’RE LADY IN WHITE! WOWIE!” Paps shouted in awe and Classic looked at the woman’s reaction. Usually, humans blinked, flinched or even jumped from his bro’s loud voice. But the woman… She didn’t react at all, she just kept smiling.

“Well, I am wearing white, so I guess I am Lady in White” (Y/N) answered with an amused smile. Meanwhile, Raspberry tch’ed and (Y/N)’s eyes focused on him.

“Is something bothering you mister?” the ghost asked while tilting her head slightly. Raspberry glared at the woman, crossing his arms on his chest.

“YOU SERIOUSLY DON’T KNOW ABOUT THE WHOLE HASHTAG. ARE YOU LIVING UNDER A ROCK?! TCH, TYPICAL” Raspberry sneered and (Y/N)’s eyes sharpened. She delicately got up, closing her parasol while staring the red version of the blue annoyance. She took a step forward, her sharp glare making Raspberry shiver.

“My my, what a rude person you are. Don’t you know how to act in the presence of a lady? After all…” (Y/N) said as she slightly bent in front of Raspberry, her hands gripping the closed parasol in front of her. Raspberry didn’t say anything, just glaring at her, trying to challenge (Y/N). He felt anxious and Mutt was ready to spring in action if the woman was going to do anything.

“Manners maketh a man,” the gray ghost said while staring deep into Raspberry’s eye lights before stepping back. Raspberry blinked as (Y/N)’s glare left him and breathed quietly a sigh of relieve. There was something wrong with that woman.

“Now, as I asked, may I help you with anything?” (Y/N) asked and Edge stepped forwards.

“YES, YOU CAN MISS…?” Edge asked politely, seeing how the Lady in White reacted Raspberry. (Y/N) smiled at him as she twirled the parasol on her hands.

“(Y/N). Lady (Y/N) Blumwell. It’s a pleasure to meet you mister…?” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) curtseyed and asked, looking at the dark skeleton under her eyelashes. She offered her hand to him which he took, and like a gentleman, kissed the back of her gloved hand.

“EDGE. IT’S PLEASURE TO MEET YOU TOO LADY (Y/N)” the dark, edgy skeleton said and (Y/N) giggled slightly.

“AND AS FOR YOUR QUESTION, WE ARE LOOKING SOME… COUSINS OF OURS AND WE FOUND OUT THAT THEY ARE LIVING HERE” Edge said and (Y/N) smiled.

“Ah, are you the cousin's Sweets have been talking about? How wonderful!” (Y/N) said, smiling brightly.

“so they’re here?” the skeleton in an orange sweater. (Y/N) frowned slightly, how rude to butt in a conversation.

“Yes, they should be” the beautiful woman answered with a nod. Stretch nodded as Classic was still watching closely the woman. He remembered Mutt telling that he couldn’t CHECK (Y/N) but he wanted to be sure. So as discreetly as he could, Classic performed a CHECK. There was a moment of silence as nothing happened but then something appeared in front of Classic.

***Seems to be hiding something…**

It was a simple statement, but it just confirmed Classic’s suspicions. (Y/N) was dangerous and he’ll be damned to let him hurt Paps.

“Would you like to come in? I am sure Sweets would like to see you! Though I don’t know about the others…” (Y/N) muttered the last part and then waved the skeletons to follow her.

“May I know who you all are?” (Y/N) asked as they walked to the front door.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPS! AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER CLASSIC. DON’T LISTEN TO HIS HORRIBLE JAPES” Paps said happily as he shook (Y/N)’s hand, noting her hand to be rather cold. Classic chuckled, seemingly calm and relaxed.

“nice to meet you, pal,” Classic said and (Y/N) smiled, nodding. She nodded to Edge and looked the smaller skeleton that looked like Axe next to him.

“nice ta meet ya, sweetheart, name’s red,” he said and offered his bony hand. (Y/N) shook it and didn’t even react when electricity runs through her. It tickled slightly.

“My my, a prankster? How fun” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and Red chuckled slightly.

“OH OH! YOU’RE THE LADY I BUMPED INTO! IT’S SO NICE TO MEET YOU AGAIN!” Blueberry yelled happily, stars in his eyes. (Y/N)’s smile tightened but she still shook his hand.

“Ah yes, it’s nice to meet you again. Blueberry was it?” she said and Blue happily nodded and turned to his brother.

“sup honey?” Stretch said and nodded towards her, quickly performing a CHECK on her.

*** She doesn’t trust you…**

Stretch lazily took a lollipop from his pocket since Blue had taken his cigarettes. He put it in his mouth and watched (Y/N) turned her head towards Raspberry and Mutt. It was unnerving to see how fluently the woman moved. Not to mention the fact that he couldn’t summon her SOUL or even do a full CHECK on her.

“I AM THE MALEFICENT RASPBERRY BUT CALL ME RASP. IT’S… NICE TO MEET YOU” Raspberry said and shook firmly the ghost’s hand while Mutt carefully watched them.

“AND THIS IS MY BROTHER MUTT. MUTT GREET HER!” Raspberry said and Mutt stepped forwards and with such grace planted a kiss on the ghost’s hand.

“pleasure to meet you lady blumwell,” he said and (Y/N) smiled.

“Oh just call me (Y/N), Lady Blumwell is too… Formal. Especially since you’re Sweets and other cousins!” she said and opened the grand doors and walking inside.

 

…..

 

“WOWIE, THIS PLACE LOOKS AMAZING!” Paps said happily and (Y/N) was hit by a déjà vu when the other skeletons arrived here.

“THIS LOOKS VERY GRAND, VERY FIT FOR A PERSON LIKE YOU LADY (Y/N)” Edge said while Classic and Stretch looked around suspiciously.

“so, how exactly did ya manage ta get such a nice place? I’d imagine that this musta have cost a lot” Red said and (Y/N) looked at the entrance hall.

“Oh, my husband bought this house when we got married” (Y/N) said as she stared at the grand staircase. Stretch raised his brow; a husband?

“and where’s your husband now if i can ask?” he asked and (Y/N) scoffed.

“Hopefully six feet under, rotting and maggots eating him”. The skeleton group looked shocked by the sudden change of personality. They had never heard such bitterness and hatred coming from anyone’s mouth. Neither they had expected (Y/N) having such a bitter tone on her voice.

“oh wow, that’s rather dark…” Classic said, putting his hands into the hoodie pockets and Stretch nodded. Meanwhile Red started sweating slightly more, not liking the way atmosphere turned much colder.

“MISS (Y/N), YOU SHOULDN’T SAY SUCH THINGS!” Blue said and (Y/N) scoffed in annoyance. They had no idea what **he** had done to her! Though the ghost knew she was acting extremely unladylike but she couldn’t care less.

“I can say anything that I want of that slimy, disgusting bedswerver of a husband!” (Y/N) angrily yelled, her milky eyes sharp and cold as she thought of her ex-husband. **He** had hurt her. **He** had gouged out her eye. . **He** had made her fall down the stairs. **He had left her for dead!**

“w h a t t h e h e l l is g o i n g o n h e r e?” Suddenly (Y/N) was pulled away from the group to a protective hug by a certain black and white skeleton. (Y/N) snapped out from her slight panic attack to see her friends surrounding the two of them as Classic raised his arm as two skulls materialized out of nowhere.

 

…..

 

“let her go cross,” he said and Cross just silently stared at the ‘original’ version while tightening his grip on (Y/N) and his knife. Meanwhile, Axe growled and hold his weapon tightly, obviously seeing the distraught face of (Y/N). He had no idea what had happened but everyone had felt that something was wrong in the atmosphere and when Lotte had come and told them that there were some other skeletons in the grand hall. The group had come just in time to see (Y/N) starting to grip her head tightly as cold tears had started to drip from her eyes.

“what the HELL are **you** doing here?! can’t you just leave us alone?” Dust sneered while pulling his knife out of his jacket while Stretch had also summoned the skulls.

“you were supposed to stay in the cabin!” Stretch said and Killer chuckled.

“why would we stay in that shitty place when we have a grand place like this?” he said and raised his arms to the air, his red SOUL pulsing. Raspberry scoffed and glared at the cabin skeletons.

“OH REALLY? KNOWING YOU, YOU PROBABLY LOCKING MISS (Y/N) HERE AND MADE HER HAVE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME” he said and Axe snapped as he sent a wave of bloody bones towards the Lodge Skeletons. It’s one thing to insult them but to doubt (Y/N)? The ghost who had so generously just given **her** house, **her** money, **her food** to almost complete strangers. The ghost who had complimented each of them and not shy away from their appearances or their bloodthirsty and dark demeanors.

And so a battle ensued.

 

\-----

 

(Y/N) watched as Cross deflected every attack that was coming her way. She watched as her friends battled their cousins, insults flying in the air. She watched Sweets and Paps try to calm the situation but it was useless since neither of the sides wanted to listen, the Cabin Crew wanting to defend their new territory and her and the Lodge Skeletons trying to apprehend them. Killer and Dust skillfully dodged the bones and other magic attacks while trying to hit Red and Mutt with the knives. Axe was taking Classic head-on while Cross was battling Stretch while keeping (Y/N) safe from the magic attacks.

As (Y/N) listened on and on about what kind of things the Lodge skeletons had done to her friends, she started feeling… Weird. There was something resonating from (Y/N). Her friends were kept in that tiny little cabin like _animals_?! A cabin that was so run down it was about to **break**?! Almost starving because these horrible monsters, no, they were things, didn’t feed them?! They were not worthy of being called monsters! The feeling, it burned in her chest like fire spreading through her. It hurt oh so much but also made her feel **alive**.

(Y/N) snapped from her thoughts as she saw both Killer and Dust being flung to the opposite side of the wall. Like any other concerned friend, the ghost quickly ran towards them.

“Oh my God, please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead…” She muttered as she watched the two skeletons slowly rise up, gripping their ribs as Killer sunk to his knees, grinning painfully. (Y/N) turned towards Axe to see Stretch and Mutt keeping him on the floor while Cross was battling Classic but apparently losing. (Y/N) started seeing red, they acted just like _Matthew_ did with her.

Hurting her.

Abusing her.

Locking her up all alone.

And finally…

_Killing her._

 

 **No.** (Y/N) wouldn’t let that happen to her friends. They were HERS, and she will NOT let them go. She will not let those horrible **things** drag them away forcefully. She watched as her friends were being hurt and felt utter and complete HATRED fill her.

 

…..

 

 **“ENOUGH”** (Y/N) screamed and almost immediately all the fighting stopped as cold and heavy atmosphere just crashed down on everyone. As (Y/N) looked at the skeletons, she was caught by surprise as a bone shot out from the ground, impaling her. All of the ‘evil’ skeletons let out a yell as they saw this happening and started either getting up or struggle against their bindings. Blue looked in horror as it was one of _his_ bones that had impaled seemingly an innocent girl. 

 

Meanwhile (Y/N) just blankly stared at the bone that had impaled her on the stomach. She didn’t know what to think. It didn’t hurt, it just felt… Uncomfortable. She slowly looked up towards the horror-struck faces and slowly tried to move but soon realized that she couldn’t just phase through it. So, (Y/N) gripped the bone and just simply **ripped** it out from her stomach and threw it away.

“You know… It has been a long time since someone had actually hurt me…” She said as she looked at the ‘cousins’, letting the ‘illusion’ fall. (Y/N) took in the surprised and horrified faces as they realize she wasn’t exactly a human.

“You see…” the gray ghost continued and slowly started walking towards the Lodge skeletons.

“The last time someone hurt me was the day when I died. My husband was very angry you see. I couldn’t provide him an heir and he had just lost a large sum of money…” Classic took a step back from Cross, who was laying on the floor near the grand staircase. It just served to fuel (Y/N)’s already burning rage. He looked oh so similar what she looked like…

“So he took the belt along with a knife… And came to our room…” (Y/N) continued as she was now walking towards Axe, who was being held down. Just. Like. She. Had. Been.

“The first hits were always the hardest. My back was his favorite place to hit you see” the ghost said as a sound of tearing fabric was heard. (Y/N) heard Killer sucking breath and turned her whole body towards him, gently smiling. She looked back to see Edge and Raspberry looking rather pale as their magic started fading away.

“As I was once again laying on the floor he took the knife and stabbed it into my eye” (Y/N) said, covering her right eye and then slowly uncovering it, showing the gaping hole where her eye once was.

“I tried to fight and so, I bit his ear off. He took an offense to it and in return bit my cheek. It hurt so much that I almost passed out…” (Y/N) said, swiping the left side of her face, uncovering the large hole on her cheek.

“ghostie…” Axe said as he watched this happen. It hurt his very SOUL to see his precious (Y/N) in such a state. He wasn’t the only one, Dust looked absolutely horrified as Killer’s grip on his knife loosened and it dropped to the floor, making a clanking sound. (Y/N) flinched but didn’t stop walking towards the group that was holding Axe down. As she advanced towards them, Edge and Raspberry started backing away while Mutt and Stretch stayed put, horror written on their face.

“Miss (Y/N)…” Sweets were horrified. His first friend, his **best** friend… Had such a horrific and sad past and yet she would still smile and joke around.

“I managed to push him away and tried to run away. He chased after me. It was such a stormy night…” (Y/N) continued as her dress got more ripped and her hair messier.

“I managed to run to the second floor and tripped in front of the grand staircase. I got up but he managed to catch up for me” the gray ghost told as she stopped near Axe, her single eye was fixated to the grand staircase.

“We fought, I tried to survive. I truly wanted to live…” the ghost whispered as the blood dripped on the floor before disappearing.

“Something happened and I felt myself falling. I felt every step hitting me. And then I blacked out” (Y/N) said and then snapped her head back to the Lodge Skeletons, bruises blooming on her once clean skin. At this time, both Mutt and Stretch had stepped back but not letting the large skeleton out of their magic. (Y/N) glared at the Lodge Skeletons with such hatred that made the air so cold that they could now see their breath on the air.

“I was going to welcome you with open arms but then you just HAD to go and hurt MY friends and TAKE them away from ME” the gray ghost snarled as she took another step towards them. Suddenly, a crash was heard as a heavy looking coffee table was just _flung_ towards the skeletons. As (Y/N) saw the magic around Axe fading, she suddenly grabbed him and appeared next to Killer and Dust. She gently put the larger skeleton down and did the same to Cross. 

As she appeared back in front of the skeletons, she quickly dodged a bone attack and looked at the skeletons in front of her. Classic, Stretch, Red, and Mutt were all staring at her with a defiant look in their eyes while Paps, Blue, Edge and Raspberry had retreated slowly away, realizing the danger that they were facing. (Y/N) didn’t stop them, she saw that the main four were the focus of her friends’ anger.

“Well, it seems that you are the main culprits of _torturing_ **my** friends” (Y/N) said as she wiped her unharmed cheek, leaving a streak of blood on her white gloves. Classic glared at her and raised his hand to try **rip** her SOUL out.

There was a moment of silence but no SOUL never surfaced. Classic tried harder as (Y/N)’s glare just sharpened and the air around them became colder and colder. When Classic didn’t get a reaction he wanted, he decided to CHECK her and to everyone’s surprise, a window popped out.

**“LADY (Y/N) BLUMWELL”**

**LV 1  
HP 0/99**

**AT 99 EXP: 0  
DEF 70 NEXT: 10**

**WEAPON: ~~???~~ VENGEANCE  
ARMOR: ~~BLOODY DRESS~~ HATRED**

**GOLD: 0**

*** She doesn't like the way you are HURTING her friends.**

***…**

*** You've made her mad.**

*** She doesn't hesitate to hurt you.**

Classic was so absorbed with the information, he almost missed the many knives heading to his way. If it wasn’t Stretch’s quick blocking, he would have surely turned into dust. (Y/N) however, wasn’t deterred and just flung more furniture and sharp objects towards them, dodging the attacks the skeletons threw at her. When she was cornered, (Y/N) would just teleport to another part of the room and fling more stuff at them. If any of them would get close to either her or the ‘evil’ skeletons, she would grab them and **throw** them across the room.

(Y/N) could see how the skeletons were starting to tire but she couldn’t find herself to care. They had hurt her friends, her **precious** friends and it was unforgivable. But yet she did feel bad for their brothers that were watching in horror as their older brothers were flung to the walls and heavy and sharp objects almost hit them. So, when she saw that all four of them were too tired, she glanced towards their brothers and levitated the various knives and heavy furniture to the ground.

“I am going to allow you to leave now. I truly hope you’ve learned your lessons and never EVER threaten my friends” she said coldly and the skeletons nodded. As the skeletons collected their brothers and made their way to the door, Edge stopped and turned to look at the ghost and the grand entrance. (Y/N) could have easily killed all of them, she even knew when to stop. When Edge had picked his brother, he had quickly checked each of the battling skeletons. All of them had 0.001 HP left.

“You Could Have Easily Killed Them. So Why Didn’t You?” he asked and (Y/N) tilted her head, the single milky orb staring right into Edge’s SOUL.

“I will not become like **husband**. And if I do become like him, I will kill for an important reason” She said and Edge nodded before leaving the mansion. (Y/N) sighed as she turned to see the damage that the grand entrance had suffered. She was surprised, there was almost no damage at all, it was like the mansion had protected itself.

‘How curious’ the gray ghost thought before taking a deep breath and turning to see her friends. She was ready to see their disgust and hatred but was surprised when they looked at her with… Admiration?

“wow, you sure are one hell of a ghost, lady” Killer said as Sweets shushed him, his healing magic taking effect as the skeleton’s HP started slowly rising up.

“yeah, you sure fight like a demon” Dust said as Phantom came to hug her.

‘YOU FOUGHT… SO WELL…’ he said and hugged her tighter before letting go and floating next to Dust.

“heh, that was a show, a _spook_ -tacular show,” Axe said and the skeletons chucked while Sweets and Phantom just shook their heads.

“you fought well against them, i’m impressed,” Cross said as he came to pat the ghost on the back before changing his plans, seeing the lashes on (Y/N)’s back. So as gently as he could, Cross hugged her.

“So, you don’t hate me?” (Y/N) asked and all of the skeletons looked at her with confusion.

“are you serious sweetcheeks? you are fucking amazing, i’ve never seen anyone fight with such fury!” Killer said and the others agreed.

‘You were so awesome! Like, you actually managed to fend them off all by yourself!’ Xhara said with an awed expression. (Y/N) didn’t know what to feel, it felt like there was a maelstrom of emotions inside of her.

(Y/N) blinked as she started hearing clapping. She, along with the rest of her friends turned and saw Nightmare standing in a dark corner, an amused smile on his skull.

 **“that was a wonderful show”** Nightmare said and Axe growled.

“where the hell have you been?” he asked and Nightmare chuckled.

 **“hiding, duh! Imagine what would have happened if I would have appeared? They would have called dream or worse, ink here. and imagine what kind of shit show that would have been”** he said and turned his attention towards the ghost. He breathed in deeply, all the negative emotions that were bottled inside of (Y/N) had been freed and it was **magnificent**. He could feel himself getting stronger every time he was close to (Y/N). Nightmare was also rather impressed with the talent and pure hatred that radiated from her during the battle. And imagine his shock when she was able to defeat four of the more stronger Sanses in the universe.

“Well then… How about we clean up and then make some food. I’m sure some monster food would be good for all of you, even you Nightmare dear” (Y/N) said and was about to change her appearance back to normal before being stopped by almost all of them. They didn’t want her to hide who she truly was and if (Y/N) was truly honest, she was glad.

 

As the skeletons started slowly walking out of the grand entrance they didn’t see the flash of yellow that appeared in (Y/N)’s hands before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, it seems that Spooky Lady has garnered Cabin Crew's admiration and respect and it seems that she doesn't need to hide anymore!
> 
> And the yellow spark on her hand? Well, I'm sure you know what that means ;) And no, I haven't chosen what color Spooky Lady's SOUL will be but it seems that it will be multicolor, but isn't that just more complexity to her character?
> 
> Speaking of her SOUL color, check [This Survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1mCYMPZIBtBtJz1hJJHcAQFF0Mo4HUYbNU8hQOM26W-c).
> 
> Now for our lovely Art pieces of today, here we have;
> 
> One of my [drawings](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186238024792/the-two-sides-yellow-zephyranthes-or) once again.
> 
> Here's a lovely drawing of [Spooky Lady in Lolita-style Dress](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186238076652/a-drawing-of-ghost-lady-in-lolita-style-i-know) by lovely [princessbaoyui-blog](https://princessbaoyui-blog.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And here's simplistic yet beautiful drawing of [Spooky Lady](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186239752532/a-fan-art-of-spooky-lady-from-ghost-love) by lovely [yosquarequeenie](https://yosquarequeenie.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you so much for drawing these, I really appreciate it!


	22. Aftermath (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us see what our dear skeletons feel about the ghastly revelations that happened in the last chapter along with other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this in the weekend, I hit a lil' writer's block but I managed to overcome it! I really try to post weekly but it had been little hard since I make such long chapters.
> 
> Also, I and sis have been busy decorating the apartment. Perhaps if you want, I can give you a little tour of the apartment in Tumblr, if you want to see it.
> 
> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/). Come to chat or ask questions if you wanna!  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

If Axe had been told that he would be randomly pulled to another universe where everything was right, he would have laughed hollowly and crushed that hope immediately.

And if he would have been then told that that universe’s Sans put him and his other alternate selves to a tiny, run-down cabin in the middle of nowhere, he would have hollowly stated that he would have known that.

But when he would be told that he would end up meeting a beautiful lady that would take the group of insane skeletons under her wing and practically given them all her money and mansion, he would tell them to quit bullshitting him.

After all, there’s **no way** that would happen, _right?_

But here he was, in a new universe with his brother, _not starving_ … The universe was everything he had wanted and to be honest, Axe was quite jealous. He was jealous of Classic’s happy ending while they had to rot in the Underground, starving to death…

So when he had met the mysterious Lady Blumwell that Sweets had been talking to, he was extremely suspicious about her. Humans were cruel after all, they play their little mind games and leave when they get bored with you. So yeah, Axe didn’t trust the woman Sweets had been writing letters to. (Y/N) Blumwell was something else. The first time when saw her, he thought she was an arrogant young woman. But it was like she was trying to pass as a human… Axe had ignored it at first. At first, he thought that she was a vain and cruel woman with her pure white dress and way too sugary smile. He thought she was thinking she was better than them, just as everyone thought. And then the woman **dared** to refuse his brother’s food. So he swung the axe.

But now Axe was rather ashamed of his actions and how he first acted towards the ghost. (Y/N) was actually, **actually** a sweet and polite woman who never did look at them weirdly or in disgust. She talked to them like they were normal people, laughed at his ~~horrible~~ jokes and spend time with them. Axe wasn’t sure if Sweets had told (Y/N) about their situation in the Underground since Axe himself had never told about it to the gentle ghost. If she had been told about it, she certainly didn’t act any differently towards her. She was so understanding, always smiling happily towards the skeletons and the ghosts.

So it wasn’t surprising that Axe started feeling… Strange around the ghost lady. He felt nervous yet so happy to see her, he always wanted to talk to her, wanted to hear her laugh… Axe didn’t want to believe it, he didn’t want to believe that he was starting to fall for the ghost. She was just so kind, so generous… A perfect mate, so to speak. But yet, Axe was hesitant; he had seen how Sweets had been looking at (Y/N), not to mention the other guys as well. Axe loved his brother very much but he didn’t want to give up the sweet ghost. So he decided to pursue her affections while watching if (Y/N) started falling for Sweets. Axe wouldn’t mess with Sweets’ and her relationship if it started to bud but the other guys were fair game. He would make sure that (Y/N) would either fell for him or his brother. Or if the luck was on his side, she would fall for them both.

Time went on until he was there. In the same grand entrance ~~it seemed quite similar for the final corridor~~ , his alternate selves holding him down with their magic, while the kind, beautiful ghost he had come to know, was impaled by a stark white bone. He could only watch as Blue’s usually harmless bones pierced through her and he felt **scared.**

 

\----

 

Sweets wanted to think of himself as a normal, everyday monster. He liked cooking, spending time with his brother and hunting. His life was normal even though the unfortunate… food shortage that had started spreading across the Underground. When Frisk had left the Underground, killing the King and leaving with the five SOULs, making monsters start from scratch. When the ex-Queen Toriel came from the Ruins trying to make a new law that would make monsters treat humans with kindness, monsters weren’t happy. So they send Queen Toriel in exile to the Ruins and gave Undyne the crown. Papyrus was happy for his friend but as the food was running out, Undyne started to… Change. She became insane with power, the training became much more violent, so much so that Undyne managed to permanently mess up his teeth. Sweets forgave her, after all, she is his **friend** after all.

As the food became more and more scarce Sweets had to do things he wasn’t very proud of. But when the first human fell after so long, everyone was so **hungry**. Even Sweets was so hungry so when his brother appeared with a plate of red, _iron-smelling_ spaghetti, Sweets just ate the food without questions, silently wondering why Axe was crying blood red tears.

Sweets wasn’t stupid and saw how wrong the whole ‘killing humans and eating them’-thing was. Sweets also saw how much agitated Axe was becoming, especially after Undyne had hurt him. He was always tugging his eye socket and had frequent nightmares. He would mutter about ‘resets’, ‘that filthy human betrayed us, how obvious’ and ‘why we can’t have happy endings?’. When that happened the first time, Sweets started remembering things. Things that could only be described as dreams or nightmares. He remembered getting to the surface, everybody being happy, the red sports car of his dreams. But he also remembered confronted Frisk, saying that they could be a good person. Remember the knife slashing him, his skull separating from his body… Yet still saying that he believed in the child… He remembered Axe telling about the resets and such a couple of times before giving up since Sweets couldn’t remember anything. It was horrible, to be honest, to see the happy endings only to be ripped away from it. He hadn’t told Axe that he remembered some of the lives they had lived, he didn’t want to disappoint his brother by forgetting again. Also, he had seen how Axe had tried to protect him from Frisk.

So when they had appeared into this universe, Sweets couldn’t help but feel jealous of this universe’s Papyrus. He had it all; they lived in the surface, they had _food_ , he had the red sports car that Sweets had always wanted. It was petty and he knew it. Yet he became friend’s with the other skeleton brothers, ignoring the stares that they would sometimes give to him.

When Sweets had found the Estate, he was ecstatic! It would be a perfect place for his ‘cousins’ and brother. He couldn’t imagine how lucky he was until he met the classy Lady Blumwell. She was so sweet and kind, immediately offering them their home and money. (Y/N) never looked him in disgust and always complimented him with that beautiful smile. Sweets was probably the first that fell for the ghost but how couldn’t he fell for her? (Y/N) was the nicest human he had met in years! She was understanding, kind, beautiful and at the same time, mysterious. She would be a perfect mate for the Great Papyrus/Sweets, he could already imagine how they would cook together delicious meals while she lived with his brother and him… Sweets could feel himself blush… Yes, perhaps it will be his happy ending…

When the fight broke out, Sweets trying to stop it along with his alternate self. While Sweets was more than capable of taking care of himself, he was worried about (Y/N). He couldn’t imagine what magic attacks would do to her and his and Axe’s alternate selves were powerful and knew what they were doing. So as Sweets and Paps were hopelessly trying to stop the destruction of the mansion while Sweets kept an eye out for the attacks and if they would land anywhere near (Y/N). 

As the fighting started to slow down Sweets sighed in relief, perhaps now they could talk civilly. But then, out of nowhere a bone pierced (Y/N)’s stomach and Sweets could feel his non-existence stomach drop. He could only look in horror as the ghost looked the bone in shock.

‘Please, Miss (Y/N), Be Alright…’

 

\-----

 

Dust was used to caring only about his brother, Phantom, even after he became an apparition. Phantom was his rock, the only thing that kept him grounded to the reality. Even after hundreds and hundreds of RESETs, watching everyone he loved die by **that demon** or by his hand... Phantom, no, Papyrus was the one to bring him out from his psychotic mindset. And now they were free from the cycle, free from that **hell**.

His alternate self, the ‘original’ self didn’t clearly like him. But that was fine after all Dust didn’t like him either. In fact, he didn’t really like any of the lodge skeletons expect Paps and that was only because he reminded him of Phantom. Sometimes he felt so melancholy when he watched Classic and Paps chat and hang out, at some point, he and Phantom were also like that. Before all the resets and the battle to gain the most EXP… Dust was glad that his brother was still with him, even as an apparition… When they were kicked out of the lodge, Dust couldn’t help but say ‘I told you so’. It was expected, after all, those fluffballs hated them for being what they are. Living in the lodge was boring anyway since they wouldn’t let them go outside or even to the city. But living in the cabin, oh boy did it suck. It was moldy, in shitty shape and there were almost no food and the rations that the lodge skeletons brought tasted like shit.

When he had first met the strange woman that had invited Crooks and Axe to a tea party, he couldn’t help but snort silently. The woman looked so tiny between the huge monsters, not to mention she looked so innocent and weak. A real ghost, huh… Dust didn’t know what to think, the only ghost that he knew about was **Chara** but they were more like a demon. So when they were gotten the whole tour of the mansion, Dust had the feeling that (Y/N) was hiding something. She was too polite but could be reasoned with the whole time period she had lived in. But still, she was too calm about the whole thing. Dust had noticed how the other ghosts seemed to be wary of them but almost immediately as (Y/N) glanced at them, their whole demeanor changed. It was almost like they were scared of the white ghost. It felt unnatural.

Still, she pretty much gave them the mansion and everything in it, _just because she liked them_. It was extremely shady in Dust’s eyes so he stayed wary of the gray ghost. Yet… She didn’t do anything. (Y/N) never asked anything or never bothered them about paying back. She just smiled that sweet smile of hers and spend time with all of them, never judging their dark humor or actions. Even when Phantom had managed to slip out that Dust was the one to kill him, (Y/N) listened to the end of the tale and even then never judged Dust for his actions. She had an understanding look on her face that made Dust’s SOUL skip a beat, only Phantom had given that smile. Even his alternate selves that he was now living with sometimes looked at him in slight disgust when he was talking with Phantom.

_‘heh, i guess i’m a dirty brother killer…’_

But (Y/N) never looked at her in the wrong way, she just… Was there with the smile on her face… Now that Dust thought about it, (Y/N), what a pretty name… Along with her soft hair that he so desperately wanted to run his fingers through, her pretty eyes that seemed to hold secrets within, her beautiful figure that he wanted to press against his… Well, it seems that Dust has fallen for the beautiful ghost. She was the prettiest woman he had seen, even the models in old magazines couldn’t take his attention away from her. She was kind to Dust and Phantom, even teaching his little brother how to ‘haunt’ and ‘ghostly stuff’ correctly.

Dust was half-conscious after being flung to the wall and he could hear Phantom panicking and trying to help him, yet he couldn’t do it. Dust groaned as he felt his HP lowering significantly from hitting the wall. It was painful but still, he opened his eyes, seeing everything in three. Could see (Y/N) standing over him and Killer, clear panic on her face. She took a couple of steps back as Dust saw her panicked expression turning into pure anger. And God, was it _hot_. Dust’s slight grin faded into pure horror as a bone rose from the ground, straight into (Y/N)’s gut.

 

\-----

 

Phantom was used to be ignored by the others; nobody could see him after all. Only his brother, Dust as he was called nowadays, could see him. It was lonely, especially when Dust would go into one of his ‘moods’. And by moods, Phantom meant killing everybody and then confronting Chara in the final corridor. The battle was beautiful yet so tragic every single time even if Phantom egged Dust on. Try to help him kill that demon and take the determination they had. To restart and finally have their happy ending… Yet that never happened since Dust and Chara were both in equal power yet the human’s determination always won in the end.

You see, when Phantom would die in the timeline, he would always remember the past timelines where he had died only to forget everything when the world would reset. It was cruel and it really messed up Phantom’s head. He tried to help his brother along the way but as a ghost couldn’t really do much than talk to Dust during the fight and glare at Chara.

When he and his brother first came to this new universe, Phantom was ecstatic! Finally, they would be free from the torment and endless resets. Perhaps someone could even see him and then Phantom wouldn’t be so lonely anymore! But his dreams were shattered as no one could see him and the other Sanses and Papyruses hated and feared Dust. They wouldn’t listen the reason **why** Dust had killed his brother. It was for the greater good! Phantom had tried to talk to them but they would always just pass through him, never acknowledging him. The only one who could hear him and talk to him was Xhara…

Phantom didn’t know what to think about Xhara. He was a Chara but so much more different from their Chara. Xhara was talkative, a smartass child who would insult the other skeletons. Well, Phantom had thought he was a child until Xhara told him that he was actually 18-years-old. As time went on, Xhara actually became a friend since he was pretty much the only one that Phantom could talk to. But he didn’t mind, Phantom enjoyed the fact that ~~someone~~ could interact with him.

So when Sweets had come happily from the tea party he was invited, Phantom thought nothing from it. But when they were invited to come to meet ‘Miss (Y/N)’, Phantom was interested, especially when Sweets said that Phantom would like her very very much! Sweets acknowledged him even though he couldn’t see him, the lanky skeleton would sometimes ask Dust to ask Phantom was and his answer. So when they arrived at the Grand Estate, Phantom could feel something change in the air. It felt… Strange but not bad. The estate felt warm and inviting to him and when Phantom asked if Dust felt it, Dust said he didn’t feel strange at all.

When Phantom met (Y/N) the first time, he was so happy when the lady actually looked at him and Xhara. What was even better was that the Estate was actually full of ghosts! Perhaps now Phantom wouldn’t be so lonely anymore! And that seemed to be the case as (Y/N) showed around the mansion as they encountered different ghosts. When they had left to the meeting, Phantom truly wished that they would be able to move to the house. He even told Dust about the wish and when they came back, Phantom was truly ecstatic. They would be moving to the Estate! No longer he would be lonely!

(Y/N) was truly a wonderful person, so kind and always willing to help… She would be very easy to talk to and actually enjoyed talking with the different skeletons. Most of the time when Phantom and she would be talking, they would talk about a bunch of things like food, how their lives were when they were alive and how the afterlife differed with humans and monsters. What was surprising to Phantom was the fact that the ghosts that lived in the mansion could move on but just decided to stay there. However, the biggest thing that made Phantom confused was the lack of SOUL that most of the ghosts had. Even Phantom had a ghostly shard of his SOUL inside of him. But the ghosts on the surface… They didn’t have anything that could indicate that they even had SOUL. However, they had a very faded aura that Phantom and Xhara could feel, especially with (Y/N). (Y/N) was kind and the aura actually corresponded to it, surrounding her with the feeling of kindness.

She was honestly perfect to Phantom; sweet as sugar, the kind that could only surpass his own when he was still alive. Not to mention that she was a ghost, she could interact with him, see him, speak to him… She was helping him to be seen and soon he could actually _hug_ his brother, say that he was truly alright and that he had forgiven him a long time ago. She was truly a wonderful person…

When the fight had started, Phantom truly tried to help to defuse the situation but of course, no one could hear or seen him. He even tried to get the ghosts of the mansion to help them but every one of them refused to do anything. Miss Chamomile had told the distraught ghost skeleton that the noble ghosts were still scared of them and didn’t want to get their hands dirty on the account that ‘dead shouldn’t bother over mortal matters’. Phantom was truly disgusted when he had heard this, they really didn’t care what would happen to them, did they? The only one who cared was (Y/N)! When Phantom had returned, he had just seen Dust being slammed to the wall. Panicked, the ghost skeleton tried to help his older brother but couldn’t do that much. As he was looking over at his brother, he could see Dust’s eye light vanish. Phantom slowly turned his head and let his jaw drop in a silent scream.

 

\-----

 

Killer knew he was messed up in the head and he was fine with it. He knew he was easily manipulated into doing something, especially Chara was good at it. He knew he was an evil and disturbed monster but yet, he liked the feeling. Through countless and countless resets he started to forget some things like where his brother had vanished. He knew he had killed his brother in many timelines with help of Chara but why? He couldn’t remember but knew Chara’s honey-coated words were the cause of it.

When he had appeared into this new _wonderful_ universe because of the machine. Killer didn’t know what to think, he saw his alternate self along with different kinds of Papyruses. On the other hand, it was nice to see what he looked a long time ago while he didn’t particularly didn’t care about the whole ‘going to a different universe’-thing. So Killer just went with the flow, it wasn’t like he would care about what they thought of him. But the others that came before or after him, the messed up ones… Now they were interesting, all of them almost as messed up as him. Dust especially the fun one, he was quite like Killer in many aspects. He even sometimes used a knife! So yes, Killer liked the ‘evil’ skeletons more than those stuffy fluffballs.

After Killer’s and Dust ‘playful’ fight, they were sent to the cabin with disgusting food to deliver to them each month. He was actually quite glad that they were living in the middle of the woods since there would be plenty of animals to hunt and eat. So the group managed. However, it all changed when Sweets got back from ‘a tea party’ along with Axe. At first, Killer thought that Axe had done some sort of plan to make his brother happy but from the looks of it, Axe seemed pretty shook about the whole party.

(Y/N), huh? Killer took one look of the ghost and snickered silently, she seemed harmless. But he knew thing or two about deceiving looks. She also had the air of mystery around her and Killer liked it, it always felt like she was hiding something. And not anything innocent either, it was something dark. But Killer didn’t want to ask, it would be way too boring. So he just went with the flow and found out that he actually liked living in the huge mansion. He would intentionally sometimes try to scare some of the ghosts, which were usually the servants. Though they got used to it really quickly and some like (Y/N)’s old servants would join in. Killer liked them, they knew how to take a joke. And (Y/N)? Well, that ghost sure did have a dark, twisted type of humor, just the way Killer liked it. He had seen how sneaky (Y/N) was insulting the ‘noble’ ghosts; covering the insults in a sugary compliment while some of the other ghosts replied back on the same way. It was like a game to them and Killer liked it.

Killer liked (Y/N), she was strong in her own way yet she looked innocent, like a cat. But cats had claws and could rip you into shreds. She was regal yet she never acted like one of those stuffy old ghosts. Even though she had no idea about modern day things like TV or cellphone. Yet she hung out with each of the skeletons, giving them all attention. Killer didn’t mind their evening talks or the moments when he tried to scare her, only to receive (Y/N)’s sweet smile. When Killer started noticing odd feelings that started to rise from his SOULs, he immediately looked at his fellow skeletons and noticed that they also seemed to have the same feelings towards the graceful lady. Even though Killer was messed up in the head, he knew that the feeling was _love_. Heh, love…

Killer liked the fight that had broken out, it brought _fantastic_ memories and the rush was wonderful. Yet, he was slightly worried about the ghost lady who was watching In horror as the fight ensued. Though Killer couldn’t watch over (Y/N) since the fluffballs were pretty determined to get them back to the shitty cabin. And they wanted to play hero and _save (Y/N) from the horrible evil skeletons._ As Killer’s focus returned to (Y/N), he missed the well-placed attack from someone. Because of this, he along Dust was flung to the wall like a ragdoll ~~like Chara~~. As he slumped to the ground, Killer had to chuckle. He had forgotten that the skeletons that they were fighting against _were them_. As he slowly started getting up, grinning painfully, Killer saw (Y/N)’s a panicked face looking at him. It really tugged his SOUL strings painfully, even more painfully than Error’s strings. However, what made his SOUL almost shatter was the moment when Blue’s bone attack pierced right through the ghost he had started to love…

 

\-----

 

Cross knew others saw him as a stoic skeleton that destroyed other universes to piece his universe back together. He brought chaos everywhere he went because Nightmare wanted it but Cross didn’t like it. Truthfully Cross was having an extremely bad existential crisis about the fact he was alive while everyone he loved and cherished was **dead**. The only person who kept him company was Xhara and his presence quickly became both annoying and comforting. To know that he wasn’t alone… But he still hated Xhara, hated the child’s manipulation and sadism. They had time and time again tried to stop Gaster from destroying their universe yet all the time they failed…

Cross was surprised when he had randomly appeared into a dusty old basement. When he turned, he saw the familiar-looking machine and even a more familiar looking skeleton, Sans. Sans had tried to attack him at first before seeing that Cross was generally confused about the ordeal. After promising not to steal this AU’s code or generally create any mayhem, Sans or Classic lead him upstairs where Red tried to attack him. The life with the other skeletons was… Hectic say the least. Stretch and Red hated him, Classic was on guard every time he was around and it was generally quite annoying to see the skeletons glaring daggers at him. So Cross started hanging out with the darker skeletons. He knew about them beforehand since their universes were Nightmare’s favorites. Cross actually started liking the darker skeletons since they wouldn’t glare at him at every waking hour and some knew what it felt like losing everyone they knew. Expect most of them actually killed everybody in the Underground.

When Cross had first met the gracious Lady Blumwell, he was fascinated. In the other the fact that there were actual spirits inhabiting this universe. Other universes he had been in never had any human ghosts when people would die, their SOULs would shatter and that’s it. So it was really interesting to see (Y/N) smile at them happily while she gave a tour of the mansion. They had even met other ghosts along the way and as far as Cross could see, they acted like normal humans. Cross had a lot of questions about the whole ghost thing but decided against it. He didn’t think that the ghosts would be fine with talking about their finals moment before waking up and realizing they were ghosts.

Speaking of a certain ghost, Cross liked (Y/N). She was quiet, respectful and always happy to cheer him up. Only one thing annoyed him was the fact that Xhara shamelessly flirted with her. Cross could often see her slight confusion and awkwardness in that situation so he was quick to shoo Xhara away and apologize to (Y/N), who just laughed and said that it was okay. Often he would see her watching him train, smiling happily and Cross didn’t mind. He actually tried sometimes different techniques to impress the lady in white. He knew he was starting to fall for her sweet smiles and pretty looks and to be quite honest, he didn’t mind. Now that he thought about it, (Y/N) would fit right in his universe. Sure it didn’t have a lot of colors being monochromatic but Cross still thought it was still quite beautiful. Though he had to say that the Estate was quite breath-taking in its vibrant colors and strange people that habited it. Quite often he would think if (Y/N) would come with him if he would ask. He could show him the different universes in all their amazingness. And when he could piece together his universe, Cross would gladly let her meet his brother but not Gaster. Gaster could go to Hell. 

When he saw (Y/N) talking to the fluffballs, he immediately pulled the ghost against his chest. He didn’t care how those assholes found them, he only cared about (Y/N) and her safety. As the fight started, Cross gently pushed the gray ghost behind him while looking out for oncoming attacks. As he fought, he always went in front of (Y/N), his knife slashing away. To Cross’ dismay, it seemed that he couldn’t execute any of the skeletons to make them their puppets. Though it didn’t matter, he was still good at fighting. As the battle went on, Cross could feel his energy dwindling along with his HP and it became much harder to protect (Y/N). He heard (Y/N) gasp and run somewhere as he was beginning to fight Classic. As he fought, he couldn’t help but look where (Y/N) was and because of this, Classic managed to overpower him and slam him to the ground. As he laid on the mansion floor watching the fight continue, he kept his eyes on (Y/N). Classic held him down with gravity magic so he couldn’t do anything as a bone shot from the ground…

 

\-----

 

Xhara was an ordinary child- er, adult. It was frustrating to reset many times and get turned into a child when you are a young adult. Time and time again he and Frisk had tried to prevent Gaster from turning him into the X-Event yet they never managed to save their loved ones. It was becoming frustrating, oh so frustrating. Yet Xhara was DETERMINED to stop Gaster and save everyone. When he had gotten his SOUL back, Xhara knew he had changed. He was much crueler but Xhara just chucked it to be the many resets that had happened to him. Cross was fun to annoy and manipulate but it was for the greater good right? To finally defeat Gaster and finally live their lives in peace.

When Xhara and Cross had appeared into the basement, Xhara started almost immediately snooping around the lodge. It seemed that everyone that had appeared through the machine couldn’t get back where they came from. Even though all of the skeletons had tried to open the portal to a different dimension, it either never worked or it just spat out new skeletons. And it seems that Ink and Error were also the unfortunate persons to end up here. Or perhaps it was more unfortunate to the alternate skeletons since Error wanted to erase them. Xhara was kinda glad that they weren’t at the lodge, he didn’t want to be in the crossfire of Cross’ and Ink’s battle or even worse, Ink’s and Error’s battle. Xhara had taken to talk with Phantom, Dust’s dead brother since Cross didn’t want to entertain him or talk to him much. It was alright Xhara guessed, it was nice to have somebody to talk to that wasn’t Cross.

When Xhara first had met the elegant Lady Blumwell, he smirked. She looked so innocent and even a little bit naïve but Xhara knew that looks could be deceiving. So instead of annoying the woman, he turned on his charm and flirting. He saw how confused and slightly uncomfortable (Y/N) was and to him, it was quite fun but what he hadn’t expected was the ghost to just brush it off and continue with her life. So Xhara tried harder but (Y/N) just smiled at him gently and ignored his flirting and such. Xhara was confused, usually when Frisk did the flirting, monsters and humans swooned at him so why didn’t (Y/N) do it?

As Xhara got to know (Y/N), he understood. (Y/N) didn’t exactly care about flirting and such and even seemed to notice if someone tried to manipulate her by flirting. He had once asked about it and (Y/N) just smiled with a hint of bitterness.

_“I will not be swayed by few pretty words, not anymore”_

Is what she said. Xhara was confused but wasn’t about to pry about it. On one hand he didn’t want to upset (Y/N) and on the other hand, he didn’t want Cross yelling at him about the whole thing. So he just hung out with her and found himself actually enjoying himself; (Y/N) didn’t treat him like a child after he had told her that he was actually fully grown, adult. She told fascinating stories about everything that she could think about and Xhara listened. In was nice, normal even if you ignored the raging aura that (Y/N) sometimes had. The aura was very fascinating and it seemed to evolve over time, especially when (Y/N) got her ring back. It was a maelstrom of different feelings and sometimes Xhara could get a glimpse of colors that seemed to present her SOUL colors but he never got a good look of the color since something seemed to distort it. As time went by Xhara realized that the life in the Estate never got boring especially when he started noticing how the skeletons started to behave around the lady in white. It was way too entertaining to see them trying to make sense of their emotions and then try to ignore the said feelings.

When the fight broke out with the lodge skeletons, Xhara was with Cross, helping him with the fight. Xhara would tell where the attacks were coming from and telling if any of the attacks were near (Y/N). If she’d been a ghost-like Xhara was, he wouldn’t have been worried but since they had no idea if she could be hurt by magic attacks. As the fight continued, Xhara would often turn to look (Y/N) while egging Cross on though it seems that Cross wasn’t used to fighting. When Dust and Killer got bashed to the wall, Xhara started spur Cross on but he could see how tired the skeleton was but still, he tried. When Cross had been slammed to the ground, Xhara cursed and looked at the good skeletons. He heard (Y/N) scream and turned around to see the ghost being impaled and felt afraid. Not because she had a bone sticking through her but the fact that her aura took 180-degree change and started turning dark…

 

\-----

 

Nightmare was annoyed, his idiot brother was once again trying to pursue him to stop his reign of terror. Not even that but Ink was with Dream too! The only one that was missing was that annoying blue skeleton. ‘Star Sanses’ they called themselves, disgusting. All the time those two were a pain in Nightmare’s nonexistent ass, always trying to spread positivity and stop him. It was so annoying to run around in circles around the multiverse and when he finally managed to spread negative feelings into a universe, Dream was there to fight him. It was frustrating!

The day Nightmare appeared into the basement along with his brother was going actually pretty well. He had managed to spread negativity to one of the many universes and Dream was nowhere to be seen. As Nightmare was watching the chaos ensue, he grinned. It was so much **fun** to watch all of the humans and monsters panicking and seeing them just fill up with negativity. Then his wonderful day was ruined when one of the familiar golden arrows struck close to him. Nightmare turned his head seething with anger when he saw the golden cape flowing in the air. Nightmare growled as he turned fully around, tentacles forming behind him. Dream once again pleaded his brother to stop spreading the negativity and just come with him. _They could be brothers again, live happily in their own AU!_ Nightmare scoffed at the idea, how stupid Dream can be? As if he wanted to go back there as if he wanted to be _insulted and berated by them again_. So a battle ensued, Dream’s arrows flying in the air but never hitting Nightmare while the black tentacles tried to pierce the skeleton embodying positivity. Then suddenly the air rippled around them and then suddenly, the reality ripped itself as both skeletons fell to the Void.

 

D̦͚͍̘͢a̗̮͕ͅr͔̤͍̥̳k͍.̵̪͉̪.̧̟̼.̣

 

D̢͍͓̖͕ͯ̈́̔́͛̚͠a̼͎̤̲ͤ̋ͫ̆͡r̨̽ͤ̃̾ͯ̇ͭ͊̚͏̻͘k̸̤̺͍̑̑̍̃ͨ͟e̬̝̗͇̱̞͊̾͗͋͟r̘̻̳̗̮͒͛ͦ͗.̴͕̣͎̱̞͈͙̳̎̿̂͋̔ͫ̕͜.̨̞̦͇͙̮͉̮͈̀̇̂͘͢.̔̆̄̔͒ͧ̇̚͏̧̣̰̫̻͈

 

Yͯͬͮ̍̂̃̓̆ͩͨͤ̊͛̾̎͊̌̚͏͔͉͓̲͍͇͓̻̝͕̲͖͖͓̮͞ͅȇ̢̖̭̬̬͖̲̫̦̥̀ͥͬͨ̓ͬ͆̕͞ͅť̵̡̜̙̳͚͇͔͙̫ͩͬ͆̒ͨ̒̕͘͢ ͕͍̘̥͉̤͇̗̖̱͖̰̜̯͔̑ͪͪ͂̓̎͗̃̔̈͋̎͠d̢̢̠̯͓̻͓ͨ̓̅̍̄̊̀͑ͦ̀a̸̺̦̺̫̺̩͚̝̜̱̣͉͈͑͛ͣ̿͝ͅr̶̟̲̰̫̻̺̊̓ͬͬ̈́̂ͪ̄̅͝k̿̀̇͐͏̷̷͚̹̙̗͔̰̣ė̷̡̛̟͙̺͈͖͇̺̗͌̒̍͌ͪͨͨ̃ͪͩ̉͐̽̔͑͟ͅṟ̛̰̙͖̲͔͍̜͈̗̤̹͇̹̹͆ͮ͗ͮ̉͘.̷̲̣̲̐͐́ͪ̿ͩͯ͆ͩͪ͂̐͟ͅ.̂́̆̿̅͑͂̔ͥ҉̨̱͓̫̖͙̘͈͇̟̻̦͕.̢̨̱͈̦̝͚͍̻͖̰̤̘͔̹̼̪ͥͪ̿̔̈̅̔ͥ̀͆ͨ̓̒̓ͩ͌̈̉̓͟͢͠

 

And then suddenly there was light and the two brothers fell from the ceiling into the living room. There was a moment of silence before the brothers continued fighting. What Nightmare didn’t expect was Blue barreling down the hall to help his friends along with… other skeletons? After a while of fighting, Nightmare decided to retrieve, not going to humor his brother anymore. So he disappeared into the shadows and appeared into a dark alley. Nightmare took a look around and noticed it was nighttime. It seems that he was in Ebott City as he saw a couple of monsters and humans walk by the alleyway, laughing together. 

Nightmare growled as positive emotions emanated from them. He was ready to go back to his home and just rest in peace, away from all these positive emotions. As Nightmare gathered his magic to create a portal to his home, he soon realized that it didn’t work. The goopy skeleton again but once again it didn’t work. Nightmare was panicking internally; why couldn’t he make a portal?! Nightmare didn’t have much time to think that however since he could _feel_ Dream getting closer to him; trying to find him. So Nightmare did the next best thing; he went into hiding. He actually found a very nice place to hide. A big construction hole near the local McDonalds and even better, it was right next to a college so there were many negative emotions hiding there. From tiredness to straight-up depression. So there Nightmare hid, feeding on people’s negative emotions but also feeding into people’s negative emotions. Like that poor college student that was in charge of McDonald’s nightshift that Nightmare loved to annoy.

Nightmare’s first thoughts about Lady (Y/N) were that she was… strange. She was rather lively but her eyes were just dead. Nightmare would have pushed her to the category of other humans if it wasn’t the fact how her eyes would sharpen when she was angry. And the fact she was an actual ghost. But the most fascinating thing about her was her emotions. Usually, her kind of human would be generally positive, perhaps a little bit of negativity mixed in. But when Nightmare first saw her, she has such a strong negative aura. It almost took his breath away. The emotions she presented on the outside were not the same she had inside of her. Inside she had bottled up so much rage, so much bloodthirst, _so much vengeance_. Nightmare had never seen anything like it before. It was honestly hypnotizing how often the bottled negative emotions would twirl inside of her. It was beautiful. Nightmare noticed very quickly the positive feelings growing inside of him but for some odd reason they didn’t seem hurt him. As he was about to destroy those feelings inside of him, Nightmare hesitated when he heard (Y/N)’s laugh echoing in the Estate. Why? Was he hesitating? Nightmare knew the answer but didn’t want to believe it. So Nightmare did an unusual decision and kept those feelings.

When the fight broke out, Nightmare was there watching. He was on the top of the staircase, in the shadowed corner watching as the skeletons started throwing their attacks while Paps and Sweets were trying to diffuse the situation. He didn’t pay that much attention as his focus was completely on the ghost lady. He could feel confusion and slight anger emanating from her and as the battle went on, Nightmare could feel how her emotions started getting more volatile. He could feel the bottled-up emotions raging inside her and could only watch in awe as they burst out as the ghost screamed the skeletons to stop. But what Nightmare didn’t expect was the bone that shot out from the ground…

 

\-----

 

Axe, Dust, Killer, and Cross had talked about the ghost lady and had wondered how their magic attacks would do to her. It was completely new to have a ghost that wasn’t a monster but an actual _human_ ghost. If she could consume monster food, what would magic attacks do to her? The group was very worried about this so they promised that they would protect their sweet ghost lady no matter what. But it seems that it was actually them who needed the protection.

The skeletons could only watch in amazement as (Y/N) gracefully drifted around the hall, dodging the attacks that the skeletons threw at her. She flung all kinds of objects towards the ‘enemies’ with such power that most of the objects broke down. And the ghost had such a determined look on her face, it reminded both sides of Frisk in both pacifist and genocide timelines. (Y/N) would often turn around to look at **her** skeletons with such fierce protectiveness and then turning back, glaring at the other skeletons with the promise of death in her eyes. The only thing that the evil skeletons (and ghost) were thinking was;

_“Holy shit, that is so hot”_

It came as a surprise to the darker skeletons when (Y/N) suddenly ceased her attacks while glaring at the fallen skeletons before her. It surprised them, even more, when she granted them MERCY, even though they had attacked her and her home. Mercy… It was such a rare word and action to the cabin skeletons since they hadn’t granted MERCY in a long time to anyone. And to see this woman who they came to thought as ‘friend’ granting MERCY to the skeletons who had been nothing else than rude to her… It was something else.

As the defeated skeletons left the premise, (Y/N)’s eyes, well only one eye, turned back to soft and kind. It’s as if she had become a completely different person. Even if she looked rather ghastly in her bloody dress, her wounds still bleeding and her hair messy, the skeletons still thought she was so _beautiful_. They could see how (Y/N) looked at them, uncertainty in her eyes. Nightmare could sense her anxiety and fear and just wanted growl. Many of them wanted to just grab her, tell her she was beautiful and they would never **ever** push her away. But they hold it and just showered her with compliments of _how wonderful she was_ and _how much they cherished her_. The skeletons were little mad when (Y/N) was about to change her appearance back to ‘normal’, she didn’t need to hide her appearance, she looked _perfect just the way she is._

 

But one thing was certain; life wasn’t going to be normal after this, they could feel it in their SOULs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wordcount: 7107
> 
> By the way, guess who remembered that Dream's arrows are actually blue, not golden? Welp, let's just say that Dream somehow managed to turn his arrows into golden ones, okay? Full of happiness and things...
> 
> Oh my, it seems that our darling dark skeletons have started falling for the lovely Spooky Lady. But it seems the familiar rivalry is about to happen, how interesting.
> 
> Drama is about to start, who else is excited?
> 
> Now for the lovely art of the week;  
> Once again we have lovely yet [intimidating stare of Spooky Lady](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186240759782/i-love-spooky-lady-so-much-i-cant-help-but-draw) by darling [yosquarequeenie](https://yosquarequeenie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And my short and messy [Song Comic](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186240832432/super-short-and-messy-song-comic-because-why-not) of Owl City's song Up All Night. Go listen it!
> 
> Also not art but here's [A Bit about SOULs](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186240973132/about-souls)
> 
> [Dem Survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1mCYMPZIBtBtJz1hJJHcAQFF0Mo4HUYbNU8hQOM26W-c) is still open if ya wanna answer. I really don't know when to stop linking this since I kinda have a good look idea kind of SOUL Spooky Lady has and what trait(s) she'll have.


	23. Aftermath (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us see what our _**darling**_ Lodge Skeletons thought about this _fascinating_ meeting in the Estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy- It's been a while since I've updated, hasn't it? Well to put it simply, my summer job at the cemetery has started and to my disappointment, no skeletons have come to woo me. Though my supervisor really likes to make us suffer >.> My workday starts at 7 AM (which means I have to wake from 5.20 AM to 6.20 AM depending if I take the bus or get a car) and my work ends 3.30 PM so let's just say that I'm very tired after work. Anyway, the next chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!

Sans was a simple skeleton, he ate, he slept and he protected his brother; Papyrus. He made puns and jokes almost constantly while grinning lazily at the outrage he’d create with them. The life was simple for Sans, or well, that’s what people thought.

Sans lived through countless lives in the Underground. He had seen Frisk make friends with the monsters, then killing a couple of them (either by accident _or not_ ) and leaving the monsters under the mountains. Then he had seen Frisk killing each of the monsters with _a smile on their face_. He had judged Frisk’s ruby red SOUL countless times, either letting them pass through with a smile or try to kill them only to be killed himself. It had honestly damaged Sans’ mental health, especially when they would get to the Surface only to have the universe RESET by Frisk…

Because this Sans became lazier and more unmotivated to do anything other than protecting his brother. He became wary of Frisk, watching the child closely to see if they were going to do the pacifist or genocide ‘route’. It was like a game to them. Either saving or killing the monsters and then just… resetting everything. Sans usually acted nice around Frisk, joking with them, hanging out with them, etcetera. When Sans had asked Frisk about the resets, the child had told him that something bad always happened when they had come to the Surface. Sometimes it would be hours and sometimes years when something catastrophic happens, and because of that, Frisk would have to reset the timeline and do everything again. Sans didn’t know what to believe since the kid did the reset many times when there wasn’t any danger.

But somehow, deep inside of him Sans felt that this time would be different. And it sure seemed like it.

You see, Sans was fiddling with the machine he had transported to the Surface. Now it was safely hidden in the basement where no one else than Sans was allowed to go. Papyrus understood and happily left his older brother to do whatever he did in the dark and murky basement. Sans on the meanwhile was trying to get the machine to work, trying to get Gaster out of the Void. In the past timelines, he had never managed to get the machine to work but this time was different. Sans felt it before he had seen it; the ominous air that seemed to appear when he had prodded the machine. Then it happened, a bright light appeared in the machine and after a while, blew up all the lights along. After that, there was a huge ‘BOOM’ and the shockwave threw Sans right to the wall.

As Sans came to, he heard multiple groans filling the room and as he looked around, Sans go the shock of his life. There were six other skeletons just laying around the basement and the machine was shut down again. The strangest thing was that they looked _exactly like_ him and Papyrus expect few changes. As the skeletons stared each other, Sans chuckled nervously.

“heh, sup? this is not what i expected to happen”

…..

It had been a month after the other skeletons had appeared into Sans’, now called Classic, house. It was hectic say the least. Alternate dimensions huh. Sans wasn’t expecting that at all. But it couldn’t be denied now since the evidence was staring right at him. It was interesting, to say the least since all of the skeletons brothers hold similarities and yet, they were so different from each other. ‘Fell’ brothers are the ‘edgy’ versions of the ‘Classic’ brothers while ‘Swap’ brothers were switched versions of them. And ‘Swapfell’ brothers were a mix of Fell and Swap. It was really fascinating. But Sans didn’t have the time to think about the differences and the similarities the group possessed. No, he had to get the other brothers out of this universe as quickly as possible. However, the machine was completely fried after the Incident so Sans along with other Sans and two Papyruses had to start fixing the machine which was no easy feat.

As the time passed, more skeletons started appearing into the house or lodge since Classic had to move there to hide the obvious fact that more and more skeletons had been spamming into this reality. Some were okay in his book while others were not so okay. Some were straight up dangerous such as Dust or even worse the ‘Horror’ bros. Classic didn’t like that they lived under the same roof but tolerated it since where else he could put them? He couldn’t let them outside where humans were, it would be straight up idiotic! So Classic just bit his tongue and let them live in the lodge. But then came the ‘playful’ fight between Dust and Killer. Playful in apostrophes since the playful fight almost destroyed the lodge and killed Blue. It was the final straw. So Classic started looking around the woods around the lodge. Soon he found an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. Classic guessed it was abandoned when the monsters had come to the Surface. So Classic decided to stick the so-called evil skeletons to the cabin. 

_But he never thought this would happen._

…..

When Classic learned that the skeletons had moved into this huge mansion, he first thought was ‘how’? How did they manage to find the huge mansion? How did they even pay it? Then there was the mysterious lady in White that had been seen with _Xhara_ of all of the people! And all the comments about how unnatural she was, _way too perfect_ … Classic didn’t know what to think about it.

So when they had found the mansion and saw the mysterious Lady in White, Classic was immediately in guard. The others were right, she looked way too unnatural with that picture-perfect smile and manners. As Classic watched the lady, _(Y/N)_ , introduce herself, he went to perform a CHECK on her. As Mutt had said, he couldn’t sense her SOUL but he could see what she was thinking and it seemed that she was hiding something. This made Classic even more suspicious of the (blonde, brunette, etc.) woman. Even if she looked so innocent with that white dress of hers.

Yet he followed her to the mansion and he hated to say that it was he this time who felt the sins crawling on his back…

* * *

Papyrus was rather confused when he had come home from work one day. As he stepped in his and Sans’ house, his older brother appeared from the basement and dragged him to the living room. Sans explained the situation to him and Papyrus wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or scold his brother. Messing with an obviously unstable machine? Who does that? And Sans didn’t even know what the machine would do!

So here Papyrus was, staring three pairs of brothers that were rather similar to him and Sans. Sans had said to him that they couldn’t get back to their home right away so they would have to stay in their place. Papyrus wasn’t a cold monster so he couldn’t just ignore the ones in need. So the tall skeletons allowed them to stay. And now he didn’t know if it was the right answer since the other skeletons that had a very similar personality to him were acting extremely rude! Almost immediately the edgy Sans with Papyrus personality started insulting their house and everything in it while the blue Sans who acted like him just trashed _his_ kitchen! Still, Papyrus stayed calm and with his _dazzling_ personality, managed to cater the skeletons to the living room to have a talk.

To tell you the truth, Papyrus was slightly annoyed with the alternate skeletons. Before he was **very** annoyed with them but when the tall skeleton had drilled the house rules into their thick skulls and worked out a decent timetable of what skeleton would do what in the house, Papyrus was generally happy. He got to know each of his alternate selves and then his ‘other-brothers’ so it was like having a big family! But then more skeletons started dropping to their house and Papyrus, or Paps had to start all over again with the rules and such.

When the so-called ‘evil skeletons’ appeared, Paps was actually kinda tired at that point and was ready to once again explain the rules. He had expected some annoyance from the ‘Sans’ counterparts but to his surprise, the ‘evil’ skeletons actually did abide by the rules and actually helped him around the house! He had quickly seen how… lonely the skeletons were and were happy to provide some company. Paps had also noticed some of them staring almost… Longingly? At him. Paps was actually quite happy to cook with Axe and Crooks, chatting with Dust, hanging out with Killer and training with Cross. Though his brother seemed to be not as happy with him… Classic had tried many times to persuade Paps not to hang out with the ‘evil’ skeletons and to be quite frank, Paps had started to become annoyed at his brother. He wasn’t a baby bone, he was a grown adult! Paps knew how to take care of himself!

Yet when Killer and Dust decided to randomly start a fight, Paps couldn’t do anything when the ‘original seven’ decided to throw the evil skeletons to the rundown cabin. He had tried to protest but the others just plain out ignored him. Why? Why couldn’t they just _listen?!_ Alas the darker skeletons were thrown to the cabin in the middle of the woods and thus making contact with them much harder. And boy was Paps pissed. Still, he didn’t want to cause a scene so he rebelled silently by making the food less appealing and not cleaning after others that much. He also started slightly avoiding the other skeletons and focusing on his work as a mascot and personal fitness trainer.

…..

When Paps first saw the mansion his friends lived, he was so happy for them! There was a big forest around them, making it more private and a gorgeous yard. And a huge mansion too! Though he did feel slightly jealous of them. Alas, Paps wasn’t a jealous monster and accepted the fact that his friends got lucky. Then he saw her, the mysterious lady that had given his friends the mansion. The pictures didn’t do justice, she was even more beautiful in real life. She greeted them with a smile on her lips, daintily holding the parasol she had on her. Papyrus liked her instantly since she had apparently been so kind with his friends, especially Crooks, now Sweets. He suspected that this was the mysterious pen pal the lanky skeleton had talked about when he had come over along the others. Paps, of course, had never told about the pen pal to Classic or to the others, after all, it was _a secret_. Paps did see though that some of his roommate including his brother went defensive and extremely suspicious.

As they went inside the mansion, Paps felt that something was going to go horribly wrong. But still, he knew in his SOUL everything was going to be alright…

* * *

Sans, was extremely confused when he had slammed to cold and hard ground. He had just been preparing his _magnificent_ tacos in his kitchen while scolding Papyrus for smoking inside! Then there had been a bright light that almost blinded him and then suddenly, darkness. As he slowly got up, he looked around and noticed there were other skeletons that looked almost like him and his brother!

It was very confusing, to say the least when a short skeleton that _looked just like him but dressed like his brother_ explained how they had seemed to appear into his home after something had happened to this ‘machine’ in the basement. As they talked more, it appeared that they were in a _different_ universe entirely! Of course Sans wasn’t one hundred percent sure if it was true at first but when his brother along one other Sans and Papyrus had talked to each other in the other room, his brother had come back and told it was true. _They were in another universe entirely._

Sans didn’t know how to react to the shocking news so he just… Went blank and started chaos in the kitchen, trying to regain some normalcy to his now chaotic life. In the back of his skull, he knew it was wrong and just plain _rude_ to just use someone else’s kitchen. But the blue skeleton just couldn’t get the whole ‘another universe’ in his skull. Later he would know it a small mental breakdown from the shock and Sans would be very embarrassed about the whole thing. He never did apologize since he didn’t know how to. So Sans, or Blue as he was now called, continued his life in this strange universe. It was alright living with the other brothers and when Blue had realized they were in the Surface, it was a whole new world to him.

Blue liked the outside; it was nice to see the vast blue skies and the busy city near Mt. Ebott. It was a big culture shock to see humans and monsters mingling around, living together in harmony. Though what Blue had heard from Papyrus it wasn’t always like that. At first, there had been few dustings from the monster hating and fearing groups but it was soon stopped when the whole world had their eyes on the small city of Mt. Ebott. It was quite quickly agreed that the monster kind was just like humans and there would be no discrimination. The world leaders were quite adamant on it since they didn’t want to have mass murders on their hands _again._ Blue had to wonder if it would be like this in their universe when they would return. If they would return… What was he thinking? Of COURSE, the Magnificent Sans and his lazy brother would return to their universe! So while his brother and the other ‘lazy’ skeletons continued fixing the Machine, Blue adventured to the outside world, working as a mall cop in the shopping center. He watched humans and monsters hang out with each other and took notes on what to do when he and his friends would get out from the Underground. Despite Blue not being in his own universe, life felt… Normal.

And then came the darker skeletons… Blue didn’t see them often since his brother became extremely overprotective of him. It was annoying, Blue wasn’t a baby bones, he didn’t need protection! He was a Royal Guard in training for Stars’ sake! Still, when he did see the other skeletons, he noticed how ragged all of them were. The horror brothers seemed always hungry; they even ate his tacos when others didn’t! Dust seemed… Lonely. And he talked to the air and when someone would ask about it, he would just grin. Killer was… Strange, always making jokes and dripping black tar everywhere. And then there was Cross. Blue didn’t like him, he still remembered all the things he and Xhara had done to him, to Classic, to Red. All of the chaos he had caused, all the hurt he had done to them. So yes, Blue didn’t like Cross and by that extent Xhara. He knew the boy was there somewhere but since he was pretty much a ghost. He avoided Cross as much as possible and was always on guard when he was around. But still, he tried to spend time with the darker skeletons even if Papy watched him like a hawk and sometimes even _threatened_ the skeletons to stay away from him.

Blue didn’t know what to think when the ‘darker’ skeletons were thrown out of the lodge. On the other hand, it was very unfair to them since the place they would be moving was a rundown, moldy old cabin in the woods. But then on the other hand Killer and Dust almost destroyed the lodge and dusted themselves (and others) in the fight. And if Blue was really honest, he was glad to see Cross go, even though it felt wrong. Though Blue did feel bad for Paps, he was so sad when the bad skeletons were sent to live into the woods. He saw the happy skeleton become less positive and almost avoiding his brother and the others, not cleaning as much and not cooking as enthusiastically as before.

…..

‘Wow’ was the only thing Blue thought when he saw the Mansion. It was _huge_! Blue even though it could house all of the alternate skeletons in it! The yard was perfect for setting up traps and training and Blue could practically see himself training with others while Papy and others would just laze around. Blue felt a small amount of jealousy but quickly squashed it. He should be happy for his friends, not angry! As they walked closer to the mansion Blue noticed the woman, Lady In White, sitting on the edge of the fountain. When she turned towards the group, Blue could feel her blank eyes staring straight to his SOUL. For some reason, Blue got the feeling that she didn’t like him very much. Maybe it was because when she glanced at him, her expression flickered to disdain. Had he been rude or something…?

Blue felt kind of uneasy when they walked inside of the huge mansion but he never showed it. The air felt heavy and Blue almost could feel that there were many eyes watching the group. But that was just his imagination, _right?_

* * *

Papyrus was a rather lazy and apathetic skeleton monster with an interest in science. So when a bright light appeared when he was fidgeting with the Machine on his room, Papyrus knew something was up. The light grew so bright that it started to hurt his skull and soon the skeleton passed out from the pain, not noticing the reality around him warp… And when Papyrus came to, he immediately looked around him and was both scared and relieved to see his brother, Sans, laying on the ground near him. As he looked around, he noticed other skeletons just laying around, some already waking up. So Papyrus did the next best thing and slowly went near his brother, taking a protective crouch in front of him. He wasn’t going to let _anything_ happen to Sans, _not even that psychopathic child was going to hurt him…_

Papyrus, or Stretch now though he really liked the name ‘Honey’, was thoughtfully looking his brother’s alternate self. He had never thought such a possibility would truly exist. Of course Stretch had entertained the idea but practically thinking it was almost impossible. However, it seems he had been proven wrong. He watched as his brother, Blue, walked to the kitchen in a daze and sighed heavily. He wanted a smoke so badly… As the ‘younger brother’ personalities disappeared from the room, Stretch and the others looked at each other with calculating looks. No one wasn’t sure how or where to start the looming conversation. After all none of them really had an idea what to do to get the other skeletons back to home.

The Surface was interesting place say to the least. It was very much like their Surface expect some of the monsters had switched places. It was odd to see Grillby running a bar while Muffet had a gothic looking café with slightly overpriced treats. But damn were they delicious. Stretch was still on edge about the humans though. Even if many of them were kind and loved monsters, most of them had dark spots in their SOULs which could be from mental illnesses to straight up murder. And Stretch knew kindness could be an act… That’s why he was so careful to let his brother mingle around them. He had seen Blue die so many times, _see his little brother turning into a pile of dust, that **monster** laughing with its knife covered in the **white dust…**_ However, his new roommates had convinced him not to lock the happy skeleton to the lodge, they said it wouldn’t be healthy for him. After a lot of pressuring from all of his new roommates and even from Blue himself, Stretch relented and let his brother do what he wanted though he did keep an eye on him. It was a rather peaceful existence if Stretch was honest.

But then came the other skeletons. It started as slow stream; every couple of months there would be another pair or skeleton brothers appearing into the lodge. It was rather fine, they didn’t cause any mayhem and soon left to explore this new world. They kept contact so it was fine and most of them didn’t cause any harm to humans. Then came the bad skeletons. When Stretch had seen Horror brothers come, he was immediately on high alert. They were dangerous, even **more dangerous** than the demon child. So Stretch blocked every access that they would have to Blue, the orange skeleton never let the haggard skeletons come near, let alone to talk to his precious brother. In fact, Stretch often didn’t even cover his distrust and intolerance towards the skeleton brothers. He had seen their EXP, their LV; it was impossible to get that high naturally. And what kind of jokes Axe made, it was clear how they got so high. And then came the others; Dust, Killer… Cross. Stretch hated all of them, they all were killers, mostly killing for pleasure and for the thrills. To put it simply; they were dangerous. And to be quite frank, Stretch hadn’t forgiven Cross for what he had done. The whole X-Event… It was still painful to remember. Stretch didn’t like Dust, as his name suggested, he was always covered in monster dust. Even when they would forcibly clean his clothes, the dust just wouldn’t come off… It was almost like it was a part of the skeleton. And he was always talking to the air, sometimes saying Papyrus’ name. It crept Stretch out if he was honest. And Killer with his dripping eye sockets, it was almost like he was always crying, even when he grinned that creepy smile while holding a dusty knife. It reminded him of that **demon**. So overall Stretch disliked the group of ‘evil skeletons’. 

Stretch was glad to see the group gone, he was actually the most vocal of the bunch to kick them out. Now they couldn’t corrupt and/or hurt his brother any longer. And he didn’t see their high EXP or LV anymore _~~no longer worried that he would be turning out to be like them in the future…~~_ It was relieving even if some of the skeletons seemed to disagree with this. He had seen how Paps had started carrying a grudge against most of them while Blue was quite sad. Sad towards the darker skeletons or towards Paps, he didn’t know. Stretch didn’t really care what would happen to the skeletons in the woods but no way in hell would he let them get near any humans or his bro. Stretch didn’t really care if the group would dust itself in their absence. Hell, maybe it would be for the greater good. Perhaps it was cruel to think that way that Stretch didn’t really care. As long as his bro was safe, everything would be alright. Now he just needed to fix the machine and get home.

…..

‘How?’ was the only question in Stretch’s mind as he stared the huge mansion in front of them. The pictures didn’t even compare to the real grandeur that the old mansion possessed. It was almost haunting since the orange skeleton had thought the house would be decayed in this point since no buyer would step up. Before the skeletons that are. And the mysterious Lady in White that was in the middle of this whole mess. In fact, she was the one who had started this all. But Stretch was sure the whole conflict would be resolved fast and everything would be normal again. And maybe _they_ could buy the mansion from the lady instead. But whatever. As Stretch came face to face with the mysterious woman, he saw what Mutt was talking about. She was way too perfect. When she looked and smiled at the group, Stretch didn’t feel at ease at all. He smile was… Fake to say the least, especially when she turned towards Blue. Her eyes seemed to turn cold and her smile became strained and Stretch didn’t like that. At. All. But he couldn’t just leave, they needed to get this whole mess sorted out. And boy would he regret that decision later…

* * *

Sans was annoyed. He was just sitting in his post, minding his own business while waiting for Frisk to come through the Ruins. As he was just about to take a sip of his delicious mustard a white light just appeared out of nowhere, nearly blinding him. The last thing Sans saw was how the reality around his seemed to bend and break.

As Sans woke up, he groaned. Why did Grillby let him drink that much? And did Boss make him sleep in the shed again? When Sans opened his eyes, he didn’t saw the familiar shed or even his own house. Instead, he saw an unfamiliar basement filled with other skeletons that looked like him and Boss. Though as the others started to wake up, including Boss, there seemed to be differences between each group of skeletons. Sans didn’t like the situation at all, the whole ‘another universe’ bullshit seemed far fetched but then again, there weren’t other skeletons than Sans and Boss in their universe. When the vanilla-looking Sans had explained to them that he was trying to fix the Machine, Sans ‘tch’ed. He knew what the machine was for and he could care less about bringing his pops back from the Void. The man was a straight up asshole so Sans had never tried to fix the Machine to try to bring him back. When vanilla had explained to the group that he had no idea how to get the group back to their own universe, Sans started sweating. Oh boy, Boss wasn’t going to like that. As predicted, Boss blew up about the revelation and pretty much ordered Sans (and others) to start fixing the Machine. Even the Boss version of him had joined forces, demanding to get home. Sans started sweating more; this was going to be a _long_ ride.

If Sans or Red, _what a stupid name_ , had to say something about the Surface, he would say it was… Peaceful. In his universe, the relationship between humans and monsters were slightly strained due to monsters’ being very violent at first. He had seen his fair share of dusting both humans and monsters before the kid would make an end to it. Yet, because of this, monsters and humans sometimes didn’t get along very well. Red kind of missed the tense atmosphere in their universe since all the life he had been living in a violent universe, both in Underground and on Surface. It felt unnatural to have Surface this peaceful and it filled Red with anxiety. He always felt like something was about to happen, like calm before the storm. But Red covered his anxiety with arrogance and bad jokes. He knew he was strong; he was the Judge of Underground after all. So Red spend his time in this universe fixing the Machine, having fun with different monsters and humans and just chilling. It was pretty nice, to be honest, just unwind from the violence of Underground. He even worked as a bouncer in a local nightclub which gave him both money and entertainment. Many nights he had happily thrown out drunks, helped drunken people to call a taxi and even comforted drunken women and men that had been in tears. It even seemed that Boss was liking in the peacefulness that this universe provided which made Red much less nervous.

Then the other skeletons started coming out of the Machine and Red was slightly annoyed. They had been trying to fix the Machine but every time they would get close, the Machine would just spit out more and more skeletons into this reality. He didn’t understand what they were doing wrong! It was like the whole goddamn multiverse was against them! It was like some unseen force was meddling with the Machine, laughing at their failures. Red didn’t really mind the other skeletons; it was actually pretty interesting how different each skeleton and their universes were from his own. Some of the universes were close to this universe AKA they were very peaceful while others were full of violence just like his world. He liked the more violent ones, especially their dark humor. It was too bad that most of them left to explore the world, Red liked their company.

But then came the ‘evil’ skeletons. Red was chill about them; they knew violence and their STATS showed it clearly. Though he did understand why some of the original 8 were nervous about them. A pair of cannibalistic brothers that had seen the worst Underground had to offer, a skeleton that was covered in dust and determination that talked to air and another skeleton who’s eyes dripped black tar, seemingly made of his sins… Then there was Cross. Red hated Cross oh so much. He had caused so much damage that Red couldn’t and **wouldn’t** forgive. And he could see that the others felt that way too. Since Red didn’t want Boss to yell at him, he mostly kept away from Cross since their meeting would pretty much turn into a fight. The others were cool in his book even if they would be a little creepy sometimes. 

Like, it was creepy to see Killer standing in the middle of the dark hallway. He would just stand there and stare while sometimes letting out a chuckle. More than once Red had heard someone scream in surprise when they had encountered Killer. 

Then there’s Dust that often was found in an empty room, just talking and twirling that knife of his. A knife he probably took from Chara after he had fought them. Usually Red would be pretty cool about it but Dust’s eyes… Dust’s eyes were disturbing. They were filled with DETERMINATION and insanity, making his eyes purple; a mix of his magic and determination. Sometimes, out of the corner of his socket, Red could swear that he saw tattered red scarf fly in a wind but when he would look where Boss or any other Red scarf fielding skeleton was, he never saw anyone.

And then there were the Horror brothers; Axe and Crooks. Axe disturbed Red; the large hole in the starved skeleton’s skull always made Red sweat slightly. Other than that, Red actually liked Axe; he had some great cannibal jokes in his arsenal. He sympathized with him; life was much worse in the human-eating Underground than in his. And then there was Crooks, the sweet and seemingly innocent Crooks. He was rather similar to Paps if you ignored the torn and tattered, dirty clothes he had on. Not to mention that the starved skeleton was _huge_ , he towered over everyone. But even if he looked rather intimidating, Crooks was an absolute sweetheart. Not that Red said that out loud.

Red was a little relieved after the skeletons were sent away, the atmosphere in the Lodge had grown rather tense after the fight. Though as the days continued, the heavier the air felt. It seemed like nothing had changed in the Lodge. Red could see Boss angrily stomping in the Lodge while Paps seemed to retreat away from the others. It was stressing so Red would often just slip away and go drinking. The days felt… Empty.

…..

When Red saw the girl, no not a girl _a woman_ , he wasn’t very impressed. The woman looked rather harmless in her pretty white dress and lace parasol. Yet he knew. Red knew under that innocent façade was a fiery and dangerous individual if that Miller guy was to be believed. When she turned towards the group, Red shivered; the blank (e/c) eyes seemed to see straight into his SOUL, judging him and the others. Her smile seemed warm like a sunny day but when her eyes met Blue’s the smile turned into a freezing one. Red had never seen such a frosty smile and it made him sweat a little. As they stepped into the mansion, Red had a bad feeling about it. He felt like he wasn’t going to have a great time.

* * *

Papyrus thought himself as a fierce warrior, a brave knight that lead the Royal Guards in the Underground after Undyne was promoted to serve under King Asgore. It was truly an honor and Papyrus intended to honor his promotion. He was merciless against the monsters that opposed him and towards the humans that left the Ruins. He trained the other Guards with a firm hand and kept an eye out for his older brother. Sans… He was in danger in the Underground with his 1 HP… Papyrus didn’t mean to be so hard towards him but Sans needed to be tough. He needed to be strong, otherwise, monsters would dust him. Sometimes Papyrus would feel bad how he treated Sans but he squished the feeling very quickly. One day when Papyrus was doing his usual rounds a bright light suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He had no idea what was happening and soon he passed out. 

When Papyrus came to, he was on high alert. The dark room he was in was _not familiar_. There was strange equipment everywhere and when Papyrus scanned the area, he saw the familiar machine that Sans had in his room. And then he noticed the other skeletons in the room. It should be impossible, the only skeletons in the Underground were him and Sans! The first thought that comes to mind was that he and Sans were kidnapped. After all, the Captain of the Royal Guard and his brother were valuable targets. As he was about to charge his magic to bust out of there, one of the skeletons started explaining things.

Dimensional traveling, who in Stars’ name would believe _that_? Well, Papyrus did apparently. This universe’s Sans or the ‘original’ Sans explained things pretty well if Papyrus was honest. While he prided himself as a smart monster, Papyrus really didn’t understand such complex things as astrophysics let alone _dimension travel_! Though he was impressed with Sans, er, _Red_. He knew his brother liked science and stuff but Edge (as others called him now) never knew Red’s full potential. Papyrus or… Edge as he was now known as listened closely his older brother talk about the Machine and complicated formulas with the other seemingly lazy skeletons. Of course (as not to show any sign of weakness) Edge demanded that they fix the Machine as soon as possible. He had a job after all! What if a human were to fall into their Underground? None of the guards were good enough to capture them and would probably let the human escape!

The life in the Surface was… not what Edge had been expecting. He had expected humans to cower when they saw monsters, not happily talking to them. Not that he minded that of course, Edge liked the friendly atmosphere that humans and monsters shared. It was refreshing not to be on guard all the time though he still ordered Red to be so; he didn’t want Red to be lazy and let his guard down. Since Edge wasn’t in the Royal Guard anymore he needed other jobs to keep himself occupied. After browsing the job listings he found a job that seemed to be interesting; there was an opening in a big firm as a security guard. He got the job rather easily because of his intimidating looks and general knowledge of self-defense. And magic seemed to be a plus in his employers' eyes. Most of the time Edge would sit in his office filling paperwork though sometimes he would be called to apprehend a culprit or stop fights from happening. It reminded him a bit of being the Captain of the Royal Guard so Edge didn’t mind. On his free time, Edge would often start reading classical gothic novels and cooking with Paps or Blue. He liked most of the books and when he would finish one, Edge would just go borrow books from Ebott City’s libraries. In fact, it seemed that Edge was the only one that visited frequently in the library, borrowing and returning books quite often. Along with the gothic novels, he would often read cookbooks, history books (mostly about different wars humans seemed to get themselves into) and books about manners and etiquette. Why manners and etiquette? Because Edge was a gentleman and wanted to act like a civilized being. Plus it did give him some kind of charm that he would often use as his advantage in the work. Edge was actually beginning to wonder if he truly wanted to go back to his universe. Did he really want to go back to the ‘Kill or be Killed’ ideology that his universe had? Plus the thought of being stuck in the Underground was upsetting; who knows how long they would need to be stuck in there since they now only needed one SOUL to break free. But… Did they really need to kill the last human to get out? From what he learned, the monsters in this universe were lead outside **by** the human child. Frisk was their name if he was correct. Perhaps… Perhaps Edge could do the same thing? Perhaps he could persuade the other Guards or the King not to slaughter the next human and instead let the human lead them to the Surface. _If_ the human was trustworthy and wouldn’t go dusting monsters left and right.

When the Machine started spitting out more skeleton monsters Edge was surprised but not bothered. He knew that fixing the Machine was going to be hard and they had failed miserably in the past to open the portal. It was fascinating to see who would come out of the Machine next and, oh boy, were some of the colorful characters. Most of them reminded him of the seemingly weak skeletons of the Lodge but appearances can be quite deceiving. While some of them seemed and looked weak there were others who were dangerous but not dangerous enough to lock them up. No, that honor would belong to the Cabin skeletons that were locked up in a rundown cabin in the middle of the woods. At first, Edge didn’t really like them; the group would cause chaos and basically being menaces to society. They would just mess around the Lodge and would just insert their crude humor and mannerism everywhere they went. The only one that was alright in Edge’s book was Crooks. While Crooks was rather… Intimidating in height and appearance, Edge wasn’t faced. He had seen much worse and Crooks personality didn’t really scare him. He was like a giant teddy bear! Teddy bear that had been thrown to a dumpster and had been starving for a couple of decades… Still, it didn’t change the fact that Edge was closest to Crooks from the group. Edge actually kind of took Crooks under his ‘wing’ so to speak and taught him to cook more… meatless meals and how to actually prepare the ingredients. From his sessions with the starved skeleton, he began to learn about the other skeletons. 

How Dust actually talked to his dead brother and was battling further insanity from DETERMINATION and guilt. 

How Killer was actually insecure about his eyes and having his SOUL outside of his body. And also ashamed about how Chara had manipulated him in the past.

How Cross (who Edge didn’t like that much) deeply regretted taking his universe’s code. But deep inside on Edge, he felt… pity towards the monochrome skeleton. It must have been horrible to have his home and everyone in it destroyed.

How Axe had been trying to protect Crooks from the horrors of Underground but ultimately failed.

_“WHEN THE FOOD SUPPLY OF THE UNDERGROUND STARTED DIMINISH SAN- AXE STARTED HUNTING FOR US. AT FIRST, EVERYTHING WAS FINE BUT THEN MONSTERS STARTED FIGHTING OVER FOOD, ESPECIALLY WHEN UNDYNE BECAME THE QUEEN” Crooks went silent as he stared into a distance. Edge looked at him, waiting for the tall skeleton to continue._

_“WE ALL THOUGHT SHE WOULD SOLVE THE FOOD CRISIS BUT INSTEAD SHE WANTED US TO BRING THE FALLEN HUMANS TO HER. AT FIRST, I THOUGHT SHE WOULD BEFRIEND THEM, MAKE THEM SET US FREE. BUT…” Crooks narrowed his eye sockets as if he was trying to recall the memory._

_“INSTEAD SHE KILLED THEM IN COLD BLOOD AND LEFT THEIR BODIES TO ROT. WHEN MONSTERS FOUND OUT ABOUT THE BODIES, WELL…” Crooks turned towards Edge with a terrifying smile that made Edge shiver slightly._

_“WELL. LET’S JUST SAY THAT MONSTERS COULDN’T CONTAIN THEMSELVES ANYMORE”_

After that Crooks just grinned his normal smile and told Edge that he knew what he had done in the Underground. Crooks told him that Axe still carried guilt over the whole thing and because of that, Crooks pretended to be oblivious though the lanky skeleton never blamed his brother for their lifestyle.

As time went by, Edge’s thoughts about the ‘evil’ skeletons started changing to more positive. Not that he showed it of course; Edge had a reputation to keep after all. So when Edge had heard about the plans to send the skeletons to an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere, Edge had protested. It was foolish to send them there just because Dust and Killer had fought each other! What made Edge even madder was the fact that Red, Classic, Stretch, Rasp and even Blue wanted them gone because the ‘evil’ skeletons were too _dangerous_. Edge scoffed at this; they were so hypocritical, everybody in this Lodge was dangerous in one way or another. Still, Edge couldn’t do much since he didn’t want other’s ire upon him. So he stayed silent but became very hostile and angry with others.

…..

When Edge first saw the Lady in White, she took his breath away. She looked exactly like the noble ladies in his mannerism and etiquette books, looking exactly like what Lady should look like. Edge could see she carried herself with elegance and grace. Yet she was very confident as she watched the group come closer. Her smile seemed to be secretive like she knew something that they didn’t and Edge liked it. It made her look like a nymph, a mischievous and beautiful maiden that knew secrets that mankind didn’t. Edge knew he was being poetic but he didn’t know how else he could describe her. Though Edge did notice that the others were wary of her. When she introduced herself to them, Edge did what any gentleman would do in the presence of a beautiful Lady; he smoothly bowed and kissed her hand.

(Y/N), what a wonderful name for a graceful lady like her.

Edge was sure he earned some brownie points from the act as (Y/N) took a liking to him. As they walked inside of the Mansion, Edge felt like something was about to happen yet, he felt like everything was going to alright. He felt like he wasn’t the one who was in trouble.

* * *

Sans was scowling as he was filling the paperwork of the day. Alphys was demanding that they would hand the last fallen human to her immediately (probably to get Queen’s praise and approval), Dogamy and Dogaressa wanted a paid holiday to celebrate their wedding anniversary and Queen wanted more people on the stations to keep watch for any humans. It was annoying, especially since _it was supposed to be his **paid** holiday._ Alas, he was the Captain and thus had to do the paperwork, after all, his subordinates were all idiots and not trusted with these important documents. As Sans was writing the papers, he saw white light beginning to fill the room. Sans quickly got up and summoned his magic but before he could do anything, he passed out.

When Sans came to, he immediately sprung to action, summoning his signature bone attacks and taking a battle stance as he observed his surroundings. He was in a dark room, no windows (so probably a shed or basement) and there was a smoking machine in a corner. He heard groaning so he turned his attention to it. What he saw was shocking; 5 other skeletons in the room with him (plus Mutt who was still sleeping on the floor, looking rather comfortable). As if 7 skeleton monsters in the same room wasn’t odd enough, all of them looked rather similar to one another. It was a little creepy, to be honest, and Sans shuddered as he looked at the skeletons that looked like him. The most familiar looking of the bunch was Sans-looking skeleton with blue and white battle armor that looked rather… Soft. Sans scoffed, did that skeleton have _any idea_ how to look intimidating? Anyway, Sans went to stand in front of his older brother, taking a protective stand. He was the Captain of the Royal Guard, after all, it was his duty to not let anything happen to them in this strange room. 

Another dimension huh? Sans didn’t know what to think. If these would be normal circumstances, Sans wouldn’t believe for a second that it would be possible to travel between dimensions. But the evidence was rather clear; there weren’t any other skeleton monsters in the Underground and they were most definitely in the Surface (the blue hoodie wearing clone had to lead them outside and for once Sans was speechless. The sky was _beautiful_ ). Sans was in deep shock when he learned that he was in fact in another universe. Now, Sans was actually rather levelheaded individual but because of the shock, he acted rather viciously towards the other skeletons; insulting all of them and calling the house trashy and what not. Of course, after he had settled down his pride didn’t allow him to apologize. After all, Captains didn’t do mistakes. So now his name was… Raspberry because the blue-white armored Sans was now called Blueberry. Classic truly was awful at deciding the names. He, along with Edge (another ludicrous name) demanded that the group, namely Classic, fix the Machine. He had a Royal Guard group to handle for Stars’ sake! Hopefully, those idiots hadn’t messed up anything. Oh, Stars, what will the Queen think about him?! She must think Raspberry purposely abandoned his spot and duties! Still, he couldn’t do anything about it so Raspberry decided to spend his time figuring what to do with his newly found ‘holiday’.

Raspberry had to say that he liked the Surface very much. It was relaxing not to be constantly on guard, waiting for someone to attack him. Still, Raspberry couldn’t help but be on guard with humans; all his instincts were screaming to attack them, to take their SOULs and leave their bodies behind. Yet, Raspberry held firm and didn’t harm the humans. After a while he started becoming homesick, everything was new and foreign. Monsters looked similar, yet they were so different which made the homesickness even worse. So Raspberry tried a different approach by starting to work out and training. He also occasionally cooked for the whole group but it was Edge who usually had the kitchen under his control. And it seemed that the others enjoyed his cooking over Raspberry’s. Life went on with the lazy skeletons trying to fix the Machine (though Raspberry had his suspicions about them actually working) and along his work out routine Raspberry got a job as a Night Guard in a big local company. The nights usually went without incident or anything happening, so he soon became rather bored in his job. So what Raspberry decided to do? He started making poetry. It wasn’t very good, mind you (at least in Raspberry’s mind). Sometimes it was dark, sometimes it was fantasy, sometimes it was reminiscent. Anything that came to mind. Raspberry never showed people his work and usually hid the leather-bound book very carefully.

Different skeletons seemed to be popping out of the Machine rather frequently which made Raspberry even more frustrated. Those idiots should be _fixing_ the thrice-damned Machine, not messing it up and bringing yet another pair of skeletons into this Universe! More than once Raspberry had demanded Mutt to _just stop bringing more skeleton monsters into this Universe_! At some point, they had moved to a Lodge near Mt. Ebott and it was annoying. Not only it was away from the city making it harder to get to work but it was in the middle of nowhere. Still, he was pretty much the only one who didn’t like the Lodge so he kept his mouth shut and accepted his fate. He watched the skeletons come and go as Classic decided to let them go and explore the Universe as long as they would keep in touch. Raspberry didn’t honestly care about the other skeletons and what their Universes were like.

So when Axe and Crooks appeared, Raspberry didn’t care and expected them also to disappear into the city. But to his shock Classic refused to grant them access to the outside world. Instead, the dirty and hungry skeletons were to stay in the Lodge and not go out. At first, Raspberry had no idea why but then he personally met the two skeletons and understood. If their ragged appearance wasn’t making red flags appear, Axe’s stained shirt with something rusty colored and Crooks questions on when they would go ‘hunting’ were. Plus Axe’s morbid cannibal jokes and his apparently signature axe seemed to be covered in blood. Also Crooks, well, crooked and bloody teeth and his enthusiasm to commit murder and harvest humans for dinner was very eye revealing. Because of this Raspberry decided to stay as far as he could from the Horror brothers. Then came Dust with his disgusting clothes that were covered in monsters’ dust. It was truly disgusting. When Raspberry had seen him talking to thin air, he labeled the skeleton insane. Then there was Killer with those empty eye sockets that kept bleeding out some kind of black tar. Raspberry didn’t know him that well since Killer would usually keep to himself or hang out with the other misfits, Paps or even sometimes Edge. Then there was perhaps the most loathed of them all; Cross. Now, Raspberry had heard about Cross and what he had done to others and Raspberry understood why they hated him so much. He imagined how angry he himself would be if his Universe would be destroyed. So Raspberry ignored the monochrome skeleton and watched from the side when other glared at Cross and whispered about him behind his back. When the group was sent to the cabin Raspberry was indifferent to the matter.

…..

The Mansion was very lavish, and Raspberry had no idea how those skeletons had managed to snag it with such cheap price. What was even more surprising was the fact that Classic had no idea that the house even existed in the first place. If Raspberry would have been in Classic’s place, Raspberry would have checked every realtor’s place for a place like this when the skeletons started dropping to this dimension. When Raspberry saw the lady everybody had been talking about, he was shocked. Raspberry could have not even thought that those skeletons had managed to find such a beauty. What was even more surprising was the fact that the Lady accepted them with open arms. Usually, humans disliked those that they deemed dangerous from appearance. And the cabin skeletons were very dangerous looking. And most of them _hated_ humans so how did the Lady manage to befriend them? Now, Raspberry was so shocked that he snapped at the Lady. He really didn’t mean to but his pride wouldn’t let him back out. It was rather surprising to see someone challenging him back, usually, monsters or humans would just back away when he glared them hard enough. But not her. The Lady in White just glared straight at him, challenging him. But those eyes… Her eyes were cold and harsh, like a tundra during a winter storm.

When Raspberry entered the Mansion, he felt that it wasn’t a good idea. Yet when he looked (Y/N)’s a sweet smile, he couldn’t say no. So he stepped inside the Mansion and soon regretted the decision.

* * *

Papyrus was lazily watching the forest for any suspicious movements. On his left hand hung a half-smoked dog treat and on his other hand was an almost empty bottle of hot sauce. He would have to get more soon; his supply was starting to run out which meant he had to bother Muffet to give him a rather large discount to afford his precious hot sauce. Papyrus sighed as he breathed in the sweet nicotine and looked around. His brother would soon come to see if the tall skeleton was on his post and not lazing around. With a sigh, Papyrus dropped the remains of the dog treat to the snow-covered ground and drank last of his hot sauce. Though he knew better than dropping it to the ground; His lord would certainly notice the empty bottle just laying alone in the snow and would reprimand Papyrus for leaving it there. So as Papyrus was walking towards the sentry post, he noticed they are around him started disappearing into white light. Papyrus’ eye sockets widened; what was happening?! As he tried to summon his magic to fight this… whatever this was, he noticed he couldn’t and soon he passed out.

When Papyrus came to, he decided to pretend he was still passed out to see what the situation was. He slowly breathed in and out, taking in all of the senses.

Touch; Papyrus could feel a harsh cold ground under him. But it wasn’t snow or pebbles from the road if they were outside. No, it felt damp and cold, concrete? Yes, it was concrete. It wasn’t too cold so perhaps he was inside?

Smell; Papyrus took a breath in, it smelled damp and slightly moldy, solidifying Papyrus’s idea of a basement. There was also a heavy smell of smoke in the air like something had exploded. 

Hearing; Papyrus could hear something sparkling somewhere around the ‘maybe basement’. He could also hear breathing coming from other people in the room. From the sound of it, it seemed that the others were passed out as well.

Vision; Papyrus cracked open his eye sockets and took in the area around him. He **was** in a basement. It was rather dark but he could see small sparks lighting up the wall in front of him. Around him seemed to lay skeletons that looked almost like him and his lord. There didn’t seem to be any hostility in the air so Papyrus decided to just lay down and rest while closely watching the skeletons around him. As time went on, he heard the skeletons starting groaning and slowly coming back from unconsciousness. Papyrus noted that his lord came to stand in front of him, taking a protective stand. Even though Papyrus knew he could defend himself, it was nice seeing his brother, his lord, stand over him. And so, Papyrus fully opened his eyes and looked at the skeleton with a blue hoodie. Somehow, Papyrus felt that he was the reason they were here.

Papyrus looked at the other skeletons and sighed as he took dog treat from one of his pockets. His lord didn’t say anything, so he took it as an okay to start smoking. Outwardly it seemed like he was calm but inside Papyrus was thinking hard. Another dimension, they were in another dimension because one skeleton wanted Royal Scientist back from the Void. How he managed to make this mess, Papyrus wasn’t sure. Once upon a time when he had been young, Papyrus had theorized about alternate dimensions existing but he wasn’t really into that sort of theory and philosophic thinking. But now it seemed that it was really true. It was slightly making Papyrus question his existence and if the decisions he had made were truly good or if he had done something to make their Universe much worse. It was that kind of existential crisis that made his head spin so Papyrus took a deep breath from his dog treat. His lord, of course, demanded them to fix the Machine immediately as did the skeleton that seemed very much like his lord. Papyrus understood that his lord, Sans, had a lot on his plate being a Captain of Royal Guard but secretly he thought that this ‘vacation’ was quite good for his brother. Or perhaps he should call Sans Raspberry now since it was quite tedious to call all of them ‘Sans’ or ‘Papyrus’. So his name was now Mutt like his lord called him. It didn’t bother him the least, Papyrus, well Mutt, was used to it.

This Universe was rather peaceful and Mutt liked it that way. There was no useless violence in the streets and monsters seemed to be generally happy to be outside, enjoying the sunlight. It was slightly unnerving to see many of the monsters he knew have switched personalities and being very pacifistic and kind. But Mutt got used to it really fast. The only thing that bothered him was that the Muffet in this Universe was a baker and didn’t sell his brand of hot sauce. But when he went shopping for the first time, he found a much better brand of his favorite condiment. So now everything was fine in Mutt’s life. As his lord demanded, Mutt started trying to fix the Machine along with the other skeletons. It was fun with puns flying around and generally getting to know each other. The atmosphere was friendly but little stressed since the group had no idea what would happen to this Universe if they stayed. However, the air became even more stressed when they managed to get the Machine working; instead of making a portal that could take the different skeleton brothers to their own Universes it spat out more skeletons instead. Because of this, the Machine was turned off yet it still sometimes came back on by itself and would spat out more and more skeleton monsters. The group soon moved to an empty and large lodge near Mt. Ebott so they wouldn’t draw any attention from the authorities with constant power surges and new skeletons appearing out of nowhere. Since the living started becoming rather expensive, almost all of the group started working different jobs. Mutt found out that he was rather good being sneaky and somehow rather invisible to most people that he started working as a private detective. Mutt was a fan of detective novels so it was rather interesting to be a detective in real life. Sometimes it was simplistic stuff like ‘could you find this or that‘ or harder like finding out if someone was cheating or if one of the big company’s employees were doing illegal. It was a fun job that paid a lot. On his free time, Mutt would usually snooze, fix the Machine with the others or generally watch over his lord. Life was… Nice.

As the Machine spat out more skeletons, Mutt thought about the other Universes that existed. How different they were from his? Were they as violent as his own? Or was it like this Universe where peace and prosperity was the norm? It seemed to be a mix of both as Mutt came to find out. There were Universes that were peaceful and Universes that were rather violent. It was truly fascinating. So when starving and rather huge skeleton brothers appeared, Mutt wanted to know what their Universe was like. It seemed to be rather bad from the looks of it. Mutt started to get close to his alternate self, now called Crooks of all of the names. He would sometimes chat about whatever came to mind and it seemed that Crooks didn’t mind talking about their Universe. The first thing he said to Mutt, in fact, was ‘WOWIE, THERE’S SO MUCH FOOD HERE!’ which painted a clear picture of what their Universe was like. Unlike Crooks, Axe didn’t seem to want to talk about their Universe, he would just grunt or give vague answers. But Mutt knew his kind, he was the Judge in their Underground. After all, Axe and Mutt shared similar personality once upon a time. Perhaps not anymore but once Axe was a carefree skeleton that had to live through countless lives which were either ‘Pacifist’ or ‘Genocide runs’ made by the kid. Then came Dust who didn’t want to talk about his Universe. Though Mutt wasn’t stupid, Dust’s STATS were very high and make it even more apparent his blue hoodie covered in monster dust. Still, Mutt didn’t judge, there must be a reason for it. Though one thing he didn’t understand was why would Dust kill his own brother? Then there was Killer, the mystery that Mutt could not seem to unveil. That hadn’t told anything about his Universe expect that Chara was a manipulative little shit. He had not mentioned anything about his brother or the monsters in the Underground. However, Mutt noted that Killer also had high STATS, maybe even higher than Dust’s. Then there was the skeleton who everybody hated; Cross. Cross was alright in Mutt’s books; he was quiet and didn’t get into anyone’s way. He would usually stay in his room and stare at the wall or the outside world from the window. Cross was guarded when he came outside, guarded against the insults and would-be-attacks from the other skeletons. While Mutt understood their anger towards the skeleton, he couldn’t agree with their actions; it was petty and cruel, especially since Cross seemed to really regret his decisions.

When the evil skeletons were banished to the cabin, Mutt was conflicted. On the other hand, he knew that the group was dangerous (though if he was being honest all of the skeletons that inhabited this universe were dangerous one way or another) but on the other hand they didn’t need to be thrown into a small cabin in the middle of the forest. They needed therapy if anything else. Still, since his lord hadn’t said anything, Mutt stayed silent and neutral about the whole thing.

…..

The Mansion looked rather inviting at first but when Mutt actually stepped into the Estate something changed. The air grew a little colder like something didn’t want the group there. Yet, Mutt followed his brother, taking in the sights. There seemed to be a giant hedge maze next to the mansion and if Mutt really focused, he could see a couple of trees that seemed to apple trees behind the mansion. There also seemed to be some berry bushes of Mutt saw correctly. No wonder the skeletons liked to be there; the Estate was huge yet private with its long metal fences. As Mutt’s eyes were wandering around the perimeter, he saw the now famous Lady in White. She looked exactly the same when he had seen her minus the hat. The same dress, the same hairstyle, the same makeup… It was eerie. Yet, Mutt couldn’t say she didn’t look beautiful. Her milky white eyes met his and Mutt stared right back. Were humans’ eyes supposed to look like that? When his lord ordered Mutt to greet (Y/N), he decided to follow Edge and kiss her hand. Her hand was cold, like a corpse. But humans didn’t come back from the death, _did they?_

* * *

The silence was overwhelming in the Lodge. Paps was staring his brother who was sleeping in his bed, Classic was completely exhausted both magically and physically. Paps was anxious to see his older brother, the strong but lazy brother being so weak. And it seemed that Blue, Edge, and Rasp felt the same when seeing their brothers hanging by a thread. All of them had healed their brothers as best as they could and forcefully making them drink sea tea to make their magic heal little faster. Right now all of the four brothers were sitting in the Lodge’s living room. Blue was watching the flames dance in the fireplace while Paps was serving the others some hot cocoa. Edge was staring out of the window, his arms crossed while Rasp was trying to read. All of them waited for the others to say something, anything. Paps was staring his steaming mug.

“We Shouldn’t Have Gone After Them,” he said after a while and Raspberry looked up from his book. He sighed and closed it while also taking one of the mugs and taking a sip. Blue looked the two skeletons sitting on the sofas and reached to the table and also took one of the cups. Now, he usually wouldn’t eat sugary foods or drinks (since Papy had forbidden him from doing so but now he needed some level of comfort. 

“Papy… Papy Had Never Liked The Others, Saying They Are Dangerous. I Never Really Believed It But Now…“ Blue said and stared back at the flames. Edge turned his head from the window and scowled.

“Are You Serious? All Of Us In This Cabin Are Dangerous In Their Own Way. You Saw What Damage Our Brothers Did To Them” Edge said angrily and Raspberry nodded.

“Indeed. All Of Us Are Dangerous Somehow. Or Have You Forgotten What You Did To Lady Blumwell?” he asked and Blue took a sharp breath. No, he hadn’t forgotten. Blue hadn’t forgotten how his magic had pierced the Lady’s stomach, he didn’t forget how the other skeletons seemed to react, how their faces contorted to pure fear when seeing their savior being ‘killed’ right in front of their eyes. Blue didn’t forget how their hatred was directed straight at him…

“Please, Let’s Not Fight, I Know This Day Has Been Hard For All Of Us But I Really Don’t Want Us To Fight,” Paps said and Raspberry nodded. 

“I Have To Say That My Actions Were Not… Suitable For Captain Today. I Feel Like I Was At Fault What Happened Today” Raspberry said as Edge walked to the sofas and sat down, also taking a mug and starting to sip it.

“I Think We’re All At Fault Here, We Shouldn’t Have Acted The Way We Had. And Our Brothers… Well, Our Brothers Are Also At Fault, Perhaps Even More Than We Are” Edge said and the others nodded. After that, there was silence once again as the four younger brothers waited for their brothers to wake up. It took a while but soon they started to wake up.

* * *

As Sans woke from his deep sleep, he was at first very confused where he was. The last thing he remembered was fighting that… Thing. Wait, were was Paps?! Sans’ looked around in panic only to see a note on his nightstand. It told him to come downstairs when he was awake. It was signed by his brother. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sans got up from his bed and started heading downstairs.

* * *

When Red woke from his deep slumber he blinked in confusion. What was he doing in his room? As he slowly rose from his bed, a note fell from his blanket right to the floor. Red groaned and reached lazily to take it. It was from Boss telling him to come downstairs when he was feeling okay. Wow, Boss sure seemed rather… Nice. What happened? He remembered being _scared_ and astonished… Something about white… White… White… White Lady, that’s it! What the heck was she? Red scrambled out of bed and quickly headed downstairs, it wasn’t good for anyone to keep Boss waiting.

* * *

Stretch’s eyes snapped open as panic took over his body. He quickly summoned his magic and frantically looked around the room. It… was his room. Why was he in his room? How did he get there? And more importantly; What happened? Stretch remembered feeling panicked and confused. But why? Wait… Stretch blinked as he started remembering what had happened earlier. T-That woman, what on Stars’ name was she?! He remembered her bloodied and torn form, ~~looking even worse than Frisk.~~ Her hateful gaze still burned into his memory. As Stretch put his hand on his skull, he felt something sticking on it. It was a sticky note from his bro, telling him to meet him in the living room when he was alright. With a deep breath Stretch got up and started heading towards the living room.

* * *

Mutt slowly opened his eyes after feeling himself lying on a sofa bed. It seemed like he was in his bedroom. How he go there, he had no idea. As his head started clearing up, Mutt started remembering. He remembered going with his lord and the others to 4767 Lonely Oak Drive AKA to the Estate where the Cabin skeletons were staying along with… Lady in White. Lady (Y/N) Blumwell. She was… Different in _more ways than one_. He never expected her to be a ghost of all things. Nymph or trickster maybe but not a ghost. As Mutt was getting up he noticed a neatly folded note on the foot of his bed. Carefully he took and noted it was from his lord telling him to come into the living room after he had woken up. Almost immediately Mutt rose and started walking to the living room wondering what his brother wanted to talk about.

* * *

As the four skeletons came to the living room, they noticed the silence surrounding their usually loud brothers. All of the four skeletons could feel a shiver running down their spines as their younger brothers turned to stare at them.

_”Brother/Papy/Red/Mutt, we need to talk”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wordcount; **11740** AKA _**23 pages**_ Jesus. Christ.
> 
> So what'cha think? I really wanted to write deeper personalities to UT, UF, US and SF brothers and here we are. And oh my, Edge seems to have studied about manners and etiquette. Is it fate? And it seems that Rasp isn't as cruel as he seems while Mutt is being rather neutral. And Paps fascinating approach on protesting the Cabin Crew's banishment.
> 
> Now some fanart;
> 
> Here's [nekoinukit](https://nekoinukit.tumblr.com/)'s drawing of [our lovely Spooky Lady](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186242206437/fanart-of-yn-blumwell-from-an-undertale-fanfic)
> 
> Once again lovely [yosquarequeenie](https://yosquarequeenie.tumblr.com/) has graced us with lovely [Art](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186239113887/i-forgot-that-i-have-this-done-weeks-ago)
> 
> EDIT: I might have... deleted my Tumblr blog by accident and now everything is gone. Don't worry, I try to post everything back there but it might take a while... Though the original posts by me are gone. ~~So if anyone has any of my original posts reblogged, could you perhaps link them to me, he...he...~~


	24. Going Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a couple of days after the confrontation and everything seems to be getting back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears, it's been a while, huh? *chuckles nervously* I've been rather tired from work and I kinda turned to do some other things ~~also I slightly lost my inspiration~~. But here's another chapter!
> 
> ATTENTION! I kinda deleted my Tumblr account accidentally. Don't worry, it's back minus some of the things I had posted. It's still the same URL AKA https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/ or [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) but because I deleted it, all followers disappeared along with the content. I have restored the content as best I could but those who followed me before **please go follow me again ~~if you want to that's is~~**

Sweets were nervously pacing in front of the huge double doors that led to the ballroom. It has been a couple of days after the ‘showdown’ as the group now dubbed the sudden invasion of the Lodge Skeletons. Things had been ‘normal’ if you could say that; Axe and the others had been in a rather high alert and because of that, Sweets and his brother had filled the forest with more traps. They had gone even as far to put couple well placed traps to the road until (Y/N) had come and stopped them. 

(Y/N)…

Sweets had noticed how the others seemed to be guarding her like she was in constant danger. Now, Sweets would be lying if he wasn’t saying he was keeping a close eye on her himself. The ghost of Blumwell Estate didn’t seem to be bothered by this however, it seemed like she liked them doting on her. Not that Sweets minded that. The said ghost seemed to be much more open about her afterlife and what happened before it. She talked about it so casually that Sweets wanted to embrace her and tell (Y/N) it _wasn’t alright._ It wasn’t alright to talk about her death so casually. Oh, how Sweets wanted (Y/N)’s mysterious husband to be alive. What _fun_ they would have as _Sweets would rip the man slowly apart, delightfully listening to his screams and carving his still beating heart out from his chest, offering it to (Y/N)… He wondered how the man’s blood would taste like… Probably rotten, like he was…_

Sweets blinked and look around, he was still in front of the doors. With a deep breath, Sweets opened the door and stepped inside. Almost immediately a cold rush of air greeted him as (Y/N) came to greet him. After the whole ‘Showdown’ (Y/N) had more relaxed and letting her ‘true’ appearance show sometimes. However, right now she was in her ‘alive’ form since she had expected him. Sweets found it… well, sweet.

“There you are, I was wondering if you’d show up!” she said with a smile and Sweets instinctively relaxed.

“Of Course I Would Show Up, The Great Sweets Never Breaks His Promises!” he said and (Y/N) giggled as she leads him to the empty ballroom. It was as beautiful as Sweets remembered, perhaps even more beautiful than before. The windows let in the natural light making the room look like from those old movies that had a ballroom scene. It made (Y/N) look even more mysterious…

“So, you wanted to learn to dance?” (Y/N) asked and Sweets nodded, his cheekbones turning to light orange.

“Yes, I do. When the ball was, I found myself being rather… uneducated to say the least” Sweets said and (Y/N) sighed as she floated up and patted his shoulder.

“Darling, you don’t need to know how to dance to fit in,” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and then fell silent. Soon her eyes narrowed and she looked at the lanky skeleton.

“Did the other ghosts say something about it? Because if they did…” (Y/N) said with a dark look while Sweets assured her that it wasn’t that.

“no, no. I just truly want to learn how to dance. And you dance so well… and in the letters, you told me that you’d teach me…” Sweets said and the ghost smiled gently. With that, she leads him to the middle of the room.

“I’d love to help you dance. Now, which of the dances you wish to learn? There are the classical waltz and tango but if you wish, I could teach you the Krakowiak, the Mazurka or even the Redowa or the Cake Walk if you wish. Those were rather popular during my time.” (Y/N) said and Sweets stared at her in uncertainty. Krako-what? Mazurka? (Y/N) saw the skeleton’s puzzled expression and giggled slightly.

“How about we start about the most basic? Waltz?” she suggested and Sweets nodded.

“We start with the box step. You start by stepping forward with your left foot…”

* * *

(Y/N) sighed as she was preparing her tea (blueberry merlot tea today; fruity and herbal blend with sweet berries and savory sage) while piling some sweets that the group had bought from the store along with some that the dead staff had made. The food servants sometimes prepared was a great hit with the other ghosts along with the other natural food such as apples and berries. 

The demand was rather large that some of the skeletons had embedded some magic to the ground of the Estate. They said that if there was enough magic in the ground, the berries and other fruits and vegetables would start to take the magic in. Hence, the skeletons wouldn’t need to constantly add magic to the food. What was even more surprising was that the ground seemed to absorb the magic at a much faster pace than they thought. It was like the ground that the Estate was build on was sucking up all the magic… Now (Y/N) knew that the Estate had some sort of power within it since there were ghosts living in there. And the fact that the ghosts couldn’t leave without the object that they had attached themselves into. Even Lady and Lord Avington didn’t know why the Estate was like this.

(Y/N) stared at the ancient walls of her home before humming and walking out of the kitchen with her afternoon snack. It was better not to burden her mind with questions that will probably stay unanswered. It was such a beautiful day outside so instead of heading to the Winter Garden or the dining room, (Y/N) decided to go to the gazebo to enjoy the afternoon sun. As (Y/N) gracefully sat down, she noticed Dust sitting next to one of the apple trees. From what (Y/N) could see, his eye sockets seemed to be closed (how is that even possible?) and his overall demeanor seemed so peaceful. (Y/N) smiled softly. She didn’t know what happened to the group before she had met them but she suspected it was something bad. They weren’t fazed when she had shown them her true self, it was like it was normal to them. (Y/N) sipped her tea as she looked at the sleeping skeleton.

 

They were hiding something from her, she knew it. But (Y/N) didn’t mind, after all, she had kept secrets from them too. As (Y/N) was spacing out and staring at Dust, she didn’t notice someone creeping behind her.

 _“HELLO MISS (Y/N)…”_ (Y/N) jumped and dropped her teacup only to see a transparent skeletal hand to save it from shattering. (Y/N) put her hand to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

“My God, Phantom dear, don’t scare me like that!” (Y/N) said as the transparent skeleton ghost drifted and sat down to the seat next to the pale ghost. As Phantom was setting down the teacup, (Y/N) paused and blinked a bit.

“Oh my! Phantom, you did it! How wonderful!” (Y/N) said and Phantom’s cheeks glowed slightly from the compliment.

 _“R-REALLY…? YOU THINK THAT I HAVE… IMPROVED?”_ Phantom asked while fiddling with his scarf. (Y/N) nodded happily before taking her ring off and handing it to ghost skeleton. It would be rude to not offer her friend some of her food, right? Phantom handled the ring with the utmost respect as he put it on his finger. (Y/N) gently pushed the plate of treats towards him and the two ghosts shared the delicious food between them.

“Oh yes, Phantom absolutely! In fact, I think you’re improving much faster than I. Must be because of the fact that you were made of magic” (Y/N) said and Phantom nodded.

“How is your brother by the way?” the gray ghost lady asked and Phantom looked at his brother who was still sleeping peacefully under the tree. Phantom let a peaceful smile grace his skull. It wonderful to see his brother be like that. Not corrupted and dragged into insanity by the DETERMINATION. These kinds of moments were rather rare at home. 

Home… Phantom hadn’t thought about Underground for a while. What was there to see? There were just empty rooms and piles of dust that scattered with the wind. But here? There was no Chara, no endless genocide loop, not being in the Underground. But now… 

But now here they were. On the Surface, living with monsters like them. And living with a ghost lady out of this time who understood them.

“Phantom? Dear, is something wrong?” The ghost skeleton snapped out from his thoughts and saw (Y/N) raise her eyebrow to his sudden silence.

 _” No, Nothing’s Wrong… I Was Just… Thinking…”_ Phantom said and (Y/N) nodded, not wanting to pry.

 _“AND AS FOR MY BROTHER… DUST HAS BEEN… BETTER… I THINK HE LIKES IT HERE….”_ he said and (Y/N) smiled softly.

“That’s wonderful to hear,” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and the two fell into a comfortable silence. The time went on as the tray of sweets slowly emptied. At some point Phantom excused himself, wanting to explore the woods. Before he left, Phantom handed the ring back to (Y/N) who slid it back to her finger. The gray ghost decided to stay a bit longer outside, watching the clouds drift by before rising and taking the tray full of dirty dishes to the kitchen. Now, usually (Y/N) would let the maids or butlers clean the plates but ever since the skeletons came to live in there (Y/N) didn’t want to be seen as a snobbish woman who wouldn’t do her own dishes.

* * *

As (Y/N) was washing the dishes, Lily entered the kitchen, her eyes widening as she saw her lady doing dishes.

“M-My Lady! What are you doing?” Lily asked and (Y/N) turned to look at her.

“Washing dishes, what else?” the ghost lady answered and Lily sputtered, extremely confused.

“B-But you! You shouldn’t do dishes! It’s a job we servants do” the blonde-haired woman said and (Y/N) had to stop herself from scoffing.

“Did the other ladies and lords tell you that?” she asked and Lily grew silent. Of course, it was them. Even after so long being dead they still treat the staff lower than them. The nerve of some people!

“You do realize Lily that you aren’t really servants anymore. You can be free, not bound by responsibilities” (Y/N) said and Lily looked slightly away.

“I know but… I’m just so used to it. Sometimes I just want to move on…” (Y/N) frowned as she stopped doing the dishes, drying her hands to a near-by towel. She walked to Lily and led her to the kitchen table and pouring her some juice, (Y/N) knowing Lily never liked tea.

“Is that so?” (Y/N) said as she sat next to her ex-maid. Lily looked at (Y/N) and then just broke down crying. Loud sobbing filled the once quiet kitchen and (Y/N) hugged the maid, quietly trying to soothe her friend. (Y/N) knew how she felt. 

Sometimes, during the darkest hour of the night, the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost wanted to just move on. To see her mother again; her wonderful, gentle mother who was always there for her. Hell, she wanted to see his stoic father again, tell him that despite his cold demeanor towards her (Y/N) still loved him. And she wanted to tell her older siblings that they were such horrible people to her, tell them that she was glad that she didn’t turn out like them in the end. 

Yet… Yet, (Y/N) couldn’t fathom leaving. She wanted to make sure that that man, her husband, wouldn’t go unpunished. She wanted to see him beg her forgiveness, wanted to see him weep pitifully on the floor as she had once been. She wanted Matthew to suffer the same faith as she had and then drag him to Hell where he belonged. Suffering for eternally.

But Lily didn’t have a motive like that. She was just an unfortunate woman who died in the Estate and stayed there. She had a family, a life that she left behind, becoming an unwilling victim locked in this prison. And since they couldn’t pass on for some reason, Lily stayed behind with the rest of them as the time went on. When they both were still alive, Lily and (Y/N) would sometimes talk about all kinds of things. Lily would tell her about the man she was engaged to. Who was it again? David? Yes, David Harrison, he was a lumberjack in Ebott Village. They had been together for a couple of years before David had proposed. They were supposed to get married in the Midsummer… Yet it wasn’t meant to be. It must have been hard for Lily to leave him behind when she died. And even worse was the fact that she couldn’t move on. She couldn’t see David in Heaven.

As the sobbing grew weaker, (Y/N) separated from the maid and looked at her. Her short blonde hair was a mess and her pretty green eyes were blood-shot when she looked (Y/N).

“Feeling better?” (Y/N) asked as she gently wiped the transparent tears off from Lily’s face.

“Y-Yeah” Lily answered with a hesitant smile. The two fell silent as Lily wiped her face with her apron. Once Lily was completely calm, she let out a sigh.

“You know, the Ladies and Lords don’t really like you acting out of the norm,” she said and (Y/N) looked at her.

“Oh? How’s so?” she asked and Lily put her hands on her lap and looked at her friend and former employer.

“They don’t like how you act like, and I’m quoting here, ‘like a wench that acts beneath her statue as a Lady‘” she said and (Y/N) scoffed. So that’s what they’ve been thinking about her. How wonderful. But (Y/N) knew she shouldn’t be surprised; ever since her friends arrived at the Estate, the other noble ghosts had been avoiding her and the skeletons. Nowadays they mostly were in their own little worlds, not bothering to get to know the skeletons. Yet, they had no problem eating and drinking their food.

“M-my Lady?” (Y/N) snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Lily.

“It’s alright. I should have known they were talking about me behind my back. And just call me (Y/N), I’m not your employer anymore” she said and Lily nodded, smiling happily. The two talked a little more before (Y/N) went to do the dishes. Lily still protested it but (Y/N) just shooed her away with a bag full of treats.

“Just go enjoy your day Lily, I’ll be just fine,” the ghost lady said and turned back to the sink, cleaning the few dishes that were still there. As (Y/N) watched the water drain, she could feel familiar wetness rolling down her cheek. As she wiped it off, she noted that it was blood. She ghosted her fingertips over her other eye and noted that there was only a gaping hole. (Y/N) sighs and let her hand drop as she turned around. As she turned around, her appearance shifted back to normal, non-bloody form. With that, she decided to go to the sitting room only to meet a couple of the Ladies of the Estate. Lady Katharine Morozov and Lady Charlotte Bernard.

“Good afternoon Lady (Y/N)” Katharine said with a sickly sweet smile, flicking her black hair behind her back. (Y/N) looked at her and put on a smile as she greeted her back before turning to the auburn-haired woman next to her, also greeting her. These two were rather close friends and seemed to think they were above (Y/N), be it with their status or with their age. (Y/N) couldn’t care less about the two but still remained polite.

“Hello Lady Katharine, Lady Charlotte. May I help you with something?” (Y/N) asked with a sweet tone as she stepped inside of the room, the two ladies stepping slightly back. Katharine was wearing a light green dress while Charlotte was wearing a lilac one.

“Oh, we just wanted to come to see if you were still alive. You know, with those monsters walking around” Katharine said and Charlotte giggled.

“You haven’t been showing up to the tea parties, so we grew rather… concerned you see” Charlotte said smiling and (Y/N) resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Concerned, indeed.

“Oh I’ve been rather busy with our houseguests that’s all. I’m _truly_ sorry for not attending” (Y/N) said with a sickly sweet tone; she was familiar with these types of games. Katharine and Charlotte looked at each other before walking to the couches. The three ladies gracefully sat down, their backs straight and hands on their laps.

“Ah yes, the… _houseguests_ ” Charlotte said, spitting the last word out of her mouth like it was rotten.

“you have a problem with them?” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost asked with a sweet smile as her blank eyes stared at the two ghost ladies. 

“Oh now that you mention it, they are awfully rude,” Charlotte said and Katharine continued.

“Indeed, and they are rather dirty too. Honestly, have they any manners?” (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

“Oh? All of them have been rather polite and nice to me. Are you sure you don’t imagine things?” she asked and Katharine looked slightly miffed that (Y/N) would defend the skeletons. Still, the older woman regained her composure and smiled.

“Oh, I’m rather sure I’m not imagining anything. Right, Charlotte?” the raven-haired woman said and Charlotte nodded. 

“Oh no, you aren’t. And do any of them have a fashion sense? Have you seen those two skeletons; they look barbaric with their torn clothing! They look horrendous! And don’t they know anything about cleanliness? I mean, both of them are rather dirty. They look like beggars!” Charlotte said before she was flung to the wall by (Y/N). The said ghost was staring at her with such malice and hatred.

“Do **not** forget your place _Lady Charlotte_ ” (Y/N) hissed as she walked towards her, her hair swishing in the air as her appearance started getting the darker turn. Charlotte’s eyes widened as she began to struggle but it was no use. 

“Those monsters are the sweetest unlike you. Stuck in the belief that you are better than anyone else but in truth…” (Y/N) said as she came to Charlotte, who at this point was still pinned to the wall. She was suddenly dropped and Charlotte fell to her knees, her lilac dress pooling around her. (Y/N) slowly reached her hand to the woman’s cheek, leaving a trail on translucent blood. She bent down and whispered to auburn-haired woman’s ear.

 _“You are beneath me. You are _nothing_ to me. ”_ Charlotte flinched as (Y/N) slowly rose up and turned around, looking at the terrified ravenette. Katharine couldn’t move so as the vengeful ghost inched her way towards the terrified ghost lady, she was letting her vengeance out.

“No matter of your titles, past wealth or family...” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost growled as she stalked her way towards Katharine. As she got to her face, Katharine could see the gaping hole where (Y/N)’s other eye was, her bloodied teeth from the skin was torn off from her face. 

**_“You. Are. always. Beneath. Me.”_** (Y/N) hissed as she glared Katharine. With that, she backed away a few steps and looking at the two ghost ladies that could have been once her ‘friends’.

“Do not forget that I am much more powerful than you. I am the **true** leader of this household, no matter what Lady and Lord Avington may think” the ghost lady said as the two ghosts nodded and soon disappeared from sight, probably to tell the other ghosts how ‘unladylike’ she was acting. (Y/N) took a couple of deep breaths as she began to calm down. With a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

“Why do I even bother?” she asked herself before hearing a deep chuckle coming from the corner of the room.

 **“well that was rather unexpected, i thought you were a rather calm lady”** (Y/N) turned and saw the familiar black skeleton leaning to the wall, his bright cyan eye locking into hers.

“Oh, you saw that?” (Y/N) asked and Nightmare chuckled again, putting his skeletal hands to his hoodie pockets.

 **“saw that? well, i guess. didn’t see the whole thing go down but i could feel it. feel you. your negativity could be felt from miles away** he said and (Y/N) raised an eyebrow.

“Ah yes, the others mentioned something about you being able to feel negative energy,” she said and Nightmare walked towards the white ghost.

 **“so they have told you some things about me huh?”** he said and (Y/N) nodded slightly as she watched the skeleton.

“Some things yes. But not that much. Though what I have pieced together is that Cross seems to dislike, as does Xhara” (Y/N) said and Nightmare rolled his eye, his tentacles swishing slightly.

 **“eh, already knew about it. it’s not that hard to figure it out. and i can feel his anger towards me”** he said and then his grin widened.

 **“but you don’t know much of me, right?”** Nightmare asked and (Y/N) nodded slightly while absentmindedly brushing her dress.

 **“well how about i introduce myself fully. i am nightmare, the embodiment of negativity and king of nightmares”** Nightmare mockingly bowed as (Y/N) smirked a little in amusement.

“Well if you’re introducing yourself, why don't I do that as well, _your highness_ ” (Y/N) said and curtseyed low, just like her mother had taught her.

“I am Lady (Y/N) (m/n) Blumwell, formally known as Lady (Y/N) (m/n) Wolff, the former owner of the Blumwell Estate and a vengeful ghost. It’s truly a pleasure to meet you” (Y/N) said with amusement in her voice. Nightmare grinned as (Y/N) straightened up. She didn’t seem scared or anything, though Nightmare sees she was slightly impressed. But it was only slightly. Not that Nightmare minded, he was annoyed with the other ghosts that skirted around him, wanting to avoid him. But not (Y/N). (Y/N) just stared at him with that sweet smile of hers, but Nightmare knew what she truly was. 

A monster, just like the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it! What'cha think about it? I know it's kinda short but it's better than nothing, **right?**
> 
> Aaaanyway. I'm pretty sure I know what Spooky Lady's SOUL color(s) will be and it will be revealed soon.
> 
> Um, a question. I have made a Discord server, would you like to join? I mean, it's not perfect since it's a first-ever Discord server I've created and the second I'm on. It's kinda blank right now with very few channels since I have no idea what to add to it. I'll probably post a link to it if people are interested in joining.
> 
> EDIT: Okay, I made a Discord server, here's the link; https://discord.gg/fJv8EVC
> 
> And once again **PLEASE GO FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR IF YOU HAVEN'T.** You can come to ask questions, send memes, anything!


	25. Ice Scream and Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer steals Spooky Lady to a nice walk around the city. Or is it more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please follow me on my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/), I'll upload all kinds of stuff there.  
> BONUS; Join on my [Discord](https://discord.gg/fJv8EVC) server!

Killer watched from the doorway as (Y/N) and Nightmare talked in the living room. He didn’t know what to think. On the other hand Nightmare was cool in his book, he didn’t care what the Nightmare King did but on the other hand, he didn’t want (Y/N) to get close to him. While the skeleton knew that the ghost lady was powerful and smart, Nightmare had a way of talking people into his web. Still as Killer watched the two interact, he noted that Nightmare didn’t seem to try to manipulate (Y/N). Soon Nightmare disappeared into a black hole and (Y/N) turned to walk to the bar lounge, Killer decided to quickly go sit to the near-by armchair, trying to look ‘cool’. As (Y/N) drifted through the door, Killer made his move.

“hey, there sweetcheeks,” he said, doing finger gun motions at her. (Y/N) was so deep in thought that she didn’t first notice him and ended up throwing a near-by iron fire poker at him. Killer easily dodged the said fire poker by teleporting to the other armchair

“jesus sweetcheeks thought you were trying to kill me there,” Killer said and winked while (Y/N) put her hand to her chest.

“God, Killer, what are you doing, you almost had me having a heart attack! You don’t just sneak on a lady like that!” (Y/N) said but Killer just grinned, his red SOUL making him look rather eerie in the dark bar lounge.

“aww, sweetcheeks don’t look so _rattled_ ”. There was a moment of silence before (Y/N) snorted and covered her face, laughing uncontrollably. Killer’s grin widened, there was the funny ghost lady he liked.

“oh, did i hit your _funny bone_? you aren’t _spooked_ by my jokes, now are you?” the black-eyed skeleton asked and (Y/N) felt tears starting to build up from all the laughing.

“Stars Killer, could you be any more unoriginal? I swear your skeletons have some sort of alliance on using the same jokes” she said while wiping the tears off her eyes, still giggling. Killer chuckled while looking at the gray ghost.

“oh? is it an un _bony_ alliance?” This prompted a whole new set of snorts and laughter from the ghost while Killer chuckled and twirled his knife. He liked (Y/N)’s laugh, it was so carefree and full of happiness unlike her usual calm yet firm personality.

“Okay, I haven’t heard that one before” (Y/N) said and smiled as she looked at Killer.

“eh, haven’t had the opportunity to tell that,” he said as he balanced the knife on his fingertips. Usually (Y/N) wasn’t impressed by that kind of thing but Killer was balancing the knife _without_ magic. As Killer noticed (Y/N) staring, he chuckled.

“like what you see sweetcheeks?” he asked as (Y/N) blushed slightly, a light blue glow emanating from her face. She tried to cover her face but the blush just intensified and glowed through her fingers.

_“cute”_ Killer whispered and (Y/N) peered at him through her fingers.

“Excuse me, could you repeat that?” she asked and Killer shrugged.

“hmm, how about no,” he said and watched as (Y/N) turned from a blushing school girl to an annoyed lady. (Y/N) closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. Honestly where all the politeness of her generation went?

“Honestly you people… No respect for a lady” she muttered and Killer chuckled before getting up and walking to the still slightly blushing lady and held out his hand.

“wanna go get some ice cream? Or we can go to one of my… favorite place” he asked and (Y/N) smiled and took his hand and like that, the two were gone.

* * *

(Y/N) didn’t know what to think about the skeleton’s teleportation trick. On the other hand, it was similar to her disappearing act yet so much different. For a split second (Y/N) could feel… Nothingness. She wasn’t attached to anything and it was so dark. Oh, so dark. Yet, in the darkness, she could see something but the moment she spent in the darkness was too short to see anything.

Then (Y/N) noticed they were on a shady alleyway near the busy shopping street. Killer watched as her form started to shift. First, the eerie blue glow left her body and her flesh started to gain it’s natural color back along with her hair starting from the roots. Her usually white and blank eyes gained little color but still had it’s a milky white layer on. It was rather interesting Killer had to admit, to see how fast (Y/N) could look like a human. (Y/N) let go of Killer’s hand and soothed her dress.

“relax, sweetcheeks, your dress is looking good as always,” Killer said and (Y/N) blushed lightly but then smiled.

“I know but I still have to be sure” (Y/N) said while smiling. _I don’t want any blood to be in the dress._ She added in her mind and with that Killer did an extravagant bow and held his hand out.

“Would you give this _bonely_ monster an honor to walk beside you, My Lady?” he asked and winked, the black tar dripping out of his eye sockets. (Y/N) covered her mouth with her gloved hand and giggled. He looked just like Nightmare was looking when he bowed.

“Oh it would be my honor, my dear _skelefying_ knight,” she said, making also a very extravagant curtsey back to him. Killer laughed and linked his arms with the ghost lady, leading her to the bright, sunny street. The two undead would tell jokes (Killer mostly puns and (Y/N) old time jokes) and laugh at each other. As the two walked, both humans and monsters would stop and watch the odd couple. Many recognized the Lady In White but they didn’t seem to want to bother the two. So some of the people took discreet pictures or videos, only to notice that the pictures and videos seemed… Distorted. The lady in white seemed to be rather distorted, her face or even her whole body was rather blurry in the pictures or the videos. Many chalked it up to either shaky cameras, bag angles or bad electrics. Those who asked a picture and got it noted that their pictures were fine with no blurriness at all. At least those who dared to go ask since it seemed that the skeleton with dripping eye socket didn’t seem to like people interrupting the date two were having.

* * *

(Y/N) pressed her hands against the glass display case. The air inside the shop was cool, making Killer sigh as he got out of the burning and warm sunlight. He had gotten used to the constant chill that the Estate had so he was little taken back by the warm day. Though walking with (Y/N) made it little more bearable since even if the ghost lady looked more alive, she still emanated a slight chill. As (Y/N) looked the many ice creams flavors and the menu on top of the case, Killer looked around the shop. There were more humans than monsters inside the shop but it seemed to be interracial since there were monster ingredients listed on the display case. There were couple families with children with them, glaring at Killer who was rather scary looking to some of the children. But Killer didn’t mind and just grinned at them, making one of the children cry. But (Y/N) didn’t notice, entranced by the many flavors. Killer chuckled, she looked like an innocent child, eyes full of wonder. The décor was very pastel-like with white and pink walls with classy furniture.

“found anything you like sweetcheeks?” Killer asked and (Y/N) looked at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t know which one to pick! There are so many flavors…” she said and Killer looked at many flavors. He guessed it _was_ kinda hard to choose.

“did you have any ice cream in your time?” he asked and (Y/N) turned to look at him before zoning out. Her brows furrowed.

“I… think so? If I remember correctly, it was a delicacy that you could only have few times and nothing like these ice creams” she said and Killer nodded. Eventually, the ghost and the skeleton made a decision and soon exited the store.

“You know, you didn’t have to pay” (Y/N) said, holding her two-scoop ice cream; (favorite flavor) scoop and (second f/f) scoop stacked on top of each other with (favorite) topping. She didn’t know what to choose but Killer assured she could choose how many scoops as she liked. Killer had settled for a single licorice scoop in a waffle. As they had exited the store, (Y/N) had automatically locked her arm on Killer, making the skeleton slightly blush. But the (blonde, brunette, etc.) was oblivious to the blushing skeleton next to her. As (Y/N) took a first lick of the ice cream, her blank eyes sparkled and she smiled widely.

“Ah, this is delicious! So much different from the ice cream, I have tasted!” she excitedly said and proceeded to eat more of the ice cream while Killer grinned and ate his ice cream. The two undead walked in silence, enjoying the warm day. As Killer finished his ice cream, he looked at (Y/N) and her ice cream, his grin widening. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Killer licked the ice cream and (Y/N) paused for a moment, looking little confused.

“D-Did you just?”

“yup”

“Why? You had your ice cream!” (Y/N) said, huffing slightly, but Killer could see she was smiling.

“cause i felt like it,” he said and (Y/N) rolled her eyes at his answer before going bad to eating her ice cream. Killer’s grin faded into a smile as she watched (Y/N) trying to eat the ice cream before it melted. It was interesting to see her act so… Innocent. Like nothing was wrong in the world. When (Y/N) had finally finished her ice cream, she sighed in happiness.

“hey, did ya know they were planning to ban ice cream?” Killer asked and (Y/N) whipped her head towards him with a horrified expression. When he saw her face, Killer started laughing

“don’t worry sweetcheeks, they ruled it was un _cone_ stitutional,” he said and (Y/N) giggled as they passed many stores but (Y/N)’s attention was on Killer.

“come on sweetcheeks, that was worth more than a giggle,” he said and (Y/N) smiled.

“Hmm, I think not,” she said and then added.

“Make better jokes or else _ice cream_!” Killer laughed as he bent over, heaving. (Y/N) just looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

‘I knew that the short skeletons had a bad sense of humor but I never noticed it was this bad’ she thought with a smile as she watched the wheezing skeleton, the black substance dripping down to the pavement below. After a couple of minutes with people staring and (Y/N) looking down at Killer, he stood up, wiping the black goo off his cheeks. Of course, it soon came back but Killer didn’t seem to mind and just hooked his arm on (Y/N)’s again.

“hey, you wanna go to my favorite place?” he asked and (Y/N) happily nodded, wondering what kind of place Killer liked. She guessed it wasn’t a café like Muffet’s and that became true as he leads him to a pub. With a grin, Killer opened the door for (Y/N) with the cheesy ‘you first, my lady’ and the two stepped into the bar.

Killer knew he shouldn’t be there because of the Lodge skeletons but he couldn’t help it. He craved Grillby’s ketchup and this was the only place where he could get it. And he _did_ have the vengeful ghost with him. And Killer was, well, a killer so self-defense was rather easy to him.

Killer breathed in the familiar smell of flames, burgers, and fries. It brought back memories. So many memories. Killer looked around; there were some of the regulars from Underground ~~the regulars he killed~~. There also were a couple of humans lingering in the store.

‘huh, i guess grillby’s food is universally liked’ Killer thought as they proceeded to go to the counter, Grillby waiting for them. For (Y/N) this was new; she had never seen a flame monster before. She doubted that Miss Chamomile would enjoy being in the presence of a being made of fire.

Grillby looked at the Sans look-a-like for a while; he hadn’t seen this one yet. Usually, it would be either Sans, Red, Stretch or Mutt who would come to his bar. But none of them looked as similar as the Sans in front of him. And the woman… Grillby remembered her somewhere… Ah yes, it was the Lady in White, the woman who had taken Undernet by storm. His daughter wouldn’t stop talking about her.

“…” Grillby looked at the two as Killer just grinned as he sat to the barstool and gesturing the (blonde, brunette, etc.) to do the same. As (Y/N) gracefully sat down, Killer leaned to the counter.

“sup grillby. i’ll take ketchup and a burger, and the lady has…” He turned to look at the ghost (who was looking around in wonder).

“the lady has a burger and fries. with (favorite drink)” Killer said and Grillby nodded before leaving to the backroom, probably to do their food.

“so, do ya like it? this place i mean” the skeleton asked and (Y/N) nodded while looking around.

“Yes, it’s so… Peaceful here. And it’s very homely” she said smiling gently. 

“This reminds me of a cabin mother and father used to have. We would go there every winter for a week or two. It was… nice” the ghost lady said and smiled peacefully, also slightly leaning to the counter with her hand on her cheek. The two chatted for a while before Grillby brought them their meals. Almost immediately Killer chugged the entire bottle of ketchup while the (blonde, brunette, etc.) looked in fascination.

“ah, that’s good shit,” Killer said as he asked another bottle while the lady carefully took a bite of the burger and hummed happily. It was really good! When of Earth was this wonderful creation created?

“ya like it sweetcheeks?” the skeleton asked and (Y/N) nodded happily. Soon the whole burger was gone along with her drink as the (blonde, brunette, etc.) was eating the fries at the fast phase while Killer just drank his ketchup.

“wow, you’re eating rather fast” he commented and (Y/N) just shrugged and waved her gloved hand towards the skeleton.

“When you haven’t eaten in over 100 years, you have some cravings,” she said and Killer just laughed.

* * *

The two undead appeared in front of the Mansion when the day started to turn into dusk. (Y/N) was happily chatting with him as they entered the Mansion.

“I had so much fun today dear. I hope we can spend time together some other time too” (Y/N) said and Killer smiled.

“glad to hear ya liked today,” he said and (Y/N) hugged him.

“It’s been a long time I’ve had this much fun. Thank you so much” she said and Killer grinned and hugged her back. After a while (Y/N) decided to go to her room, leaving Killer standing to the main hall. After he’d made sure that the ghost lady had gone, he fist-pumped the air while grinning widely. With a grin on his face, Killer decided to go to the living room where he’d know the other skeletons would be waiting. So as he stepped foot into the room, he skillfully dodged an axe send by his way. Then he teleported to the left, dodging a knife that just about slashed him. 

“geez, what’s with the warm welcome pals?” Killer said while letting out a laugh as he took out his knife.

“oh you know _pal_. you went out with ghostie today” Axe said as he ripped his weapon off the wall, noting the wall repair itself soon after.

“yeah, and ya didn’t even tell us. just whisked her away like some fucking knight on a white horse,” Dust said while Phantom glared at him behind his brother’s back.

“so what? the sweetcheeks and i are adults. we don’t need to tell you when we leave” Killer said as his SOUL’s color intensified. All of the skeletons (and two skeletons) glared at each other, not wanting to admit defeat. 

“stars, you all act like children that didn’t get what they wanted” Cross stated as he looked at the room. Dust chuckled and looked at the white skeleton.

“and you don’t? you are always moping around about your au being destroyed. you’re the one acting like a child here” Dust said and Cross’s eye sockets widened and his hand went into a fist. Xhara was sitting on the nearby couch and were immediately on his feet, shouting at Dust though no one expects Cross and Phantom heard him. 

“Okay, Everyone Please Calm Down! I’m Sure We Can Sort This Out” Sweets said with a grin but his tone was firm. There was a moment of silence before Axe started chuckling and then laughing.

“stars, this is so stupid. we aren’t like the vanilla crew. We don’t argue about petty things like this” he said before walking to the door. As he opened the door he turned and grinned.

“but one thing is clear. if killer took ghostie to _a date_ then I will too” Axe said and disappeared to the dark hallway. There was a silence before the skeletons (and the ghosts) looked at each other before narrowing their eye(sockets).

They were going to go on a date with (Y/N) too.

* * *

While the skeletons were downstairs arguing, (Y/N) was sitting on her writing desk, gracefully writing to an old leather book. There were no lights on but the moonlight shone from the window, bathing the room in gentle light. A glow from her ghostly pale hand was also helping her write into the book. Out of the corner of her eye, (Y/N) could see a spot of darkness. It was in the corner of her room. A smile crept on her face.

“Come out Nightmare, I can see you” (Y/N)’s voice rang in the empty room. Out of the darkness, a figure emerged and a chuckle was heard.

**“you’re no fun”** Nightmare said as he walked and sat to the soft bed. (Y/N) let out a small giggle.

“You should find a better hiding place then if you wanted to scare me,” she said before putting down her pen and turning around to look at the Prince of Nightmares.

**“i wasn’t trying to _scare_ you”** he said but when he got a deadpan look from the (blonde, brunette, etc.) he huffed.

**“fine, i was trying to scare you. you look… nevermind”** Nightmare said before shaking his head. (Y/N) raised her eyebrow but wasn’t about to ask.

“May I ask why you are here?” she asked.

**“i sensed disgustingly happy aura here and wanted to see why was that”** Nightmare answered and (Y/N) looked at him.

“Hm? Oh, I and Killer went to the town. It was very refreshing!” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said smiling happily while Nightmare scoffed. While there were positive emotions inside (Y/N), she was still surrounded by darkness and negativity both inside and outside. And Nightmare liked that. The two chatted for a while ((Y/N) asking about his kingdom and what his powers included while Nightmare asked about the life after (Y/N) had died). At that moment the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost had decided that the skeletons didn’t have a problem asking otherwise sensitive information. Not that she minded, she had gotten used to it and it felt good talking about her death and her life before death. To the other ghosts, it was some kind of taboo, something that people didn’t talk about. As Nightmare melted into the shadows, (Y/N) continued writing to her book.

It was her journal, full of things that she’d done during the years. Many entries were the same old but now that **her boys** were here, the journal was filling out much faster. She wrote in full detail what she and Killer had done that day along with what the ice cream and Grillby’s food tasted. As she finally finished the journal entry, she put it back to one of the drawers in the writing desk before going through the chair, not wanting to make a sound. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) gently floated on top of her bed and smiled.

The Lady of Blumwell Estate fell to her bed, relishing the softness of her many pillows and blankets. She liked dropping from the air to her bed, it was fun. It was… Childish. (Y/N) took one of the many pillows and hugged it closely, sighing happily. When she had become so lucky? (Y/N) used to think she was the unfortunate one but now she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. As the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost closed her eyes and smiled, she felt something. She furrowed her brows, trying to understand what the feeling was. 

It filled her with… something. But what? She didn’t know. When she tried to find the word to the feeling, it would just disappear. (Y/N) decided to push the mystery feeling away and let sleep overtake her.

She didn’t notice as something glowed in the darkness of her room. It disappeared quickly as it had appeared, leaving the room dark once again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems that Killer stole the show for this chapter, huh? *awkward laughter* Yeah, I guess this will be the start of the fight over Spooky Lady's heart. Unfortunately, our lovely lady doesn't seem to notice when men, er, skeletons are trying to pursue her. Also a warning, I have no idea how to write romance but I try.
> 
> As per usual, here's some art and stuff!
> 
> Here's [nekoinukit](https://nekoinukit.tumblr.com/)'s wonderful drawing of [Sweets and Spooky Lady Dancing](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186298636392/horrortale-papyrus-dancing-with-yn-blumwell)
> 
> My art of [Spooky Lady in a travel wear when she was alive](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186302053622/i-kinda-forgot-this-existed-huh-well-anyway).
> 
> I also made some fake Instagram/Undernet posts of Spooky Lady when/if she has an [Undernet account ](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186303932922/also-forgot-that-i-did-these-i-had-way-too-much).
> 
> Then we have [shibe-inu](https://shibe-inu.tumblr.com/)'s wonderful [reference drawing](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186348221112/shibe-inu-wolfgirl-ghost-love-reference). ~~God I love the 'gross' dress so much~~


	26. Haunted Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice walk in the Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please follow me on my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/), I'll upload all kinds of stuff there.  
> BONUS; Join on my [Discord](https://discord.gg/fJv8EVC) server!
> 
> Also, the song is [The Circle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dJ-LYN6dqM) by Blackmore's Night.

_It’s dark. Why is it so dark?_

_Flashes of something. ~~The belt, it’s the belt!~~_

_Pain. Why? Why does it hurt so much?!_

_~~Why? Why do you hurt me?! Did I do something wrong?!~~ _

_The crimson tainting world around me. ~~My eye, my EYE! He took my eye!~~_

**Crack.**

_It hurts, it hurts so much! ~~Bones breaking as the stairs greet my flying body!~~_

_Then silence._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_~~Why did he do this to me?~~ _

* * *

The milky white eyes opened as (Y/N) opened her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief as she slowly rose from her bed. It was just a dream, just a bad memory. It couldn’t hurt her anymore. As (Y/N) stretched and got up, she lightly brushed her hair through her fingers. She didn’t need to do anything to her appearance it would always look the same no matter what she did. She didn’t need to brush her teeth, didn’t need to straighten her dress or comb her hair.

She was frozen in time.

Now usually (Y/N) wouldn’t mind since the other ghosts were in the same situation as she. But now that the ghost lady had gotten a taste of the world outside of the Estate, (Y/N) wanted to try something new. The fashion had changed so much after she had passed. When she had gone first to the city, she was surprised by the clothes people wore. There were so many styles, so many colors…

(Y/N) blinked as she looked outside; the sun was just about to rise. Huh, it had been a while since she had gotten up this early. As the first rays of sunlight hit her, (Y/N) closed her eyes and sighed; it was nice and warm. Then the coldness came back again. The milky white eyes opened again as the ghost lady turned around and walked out of her room. It seemed that no one was awake yet which was fine, those skeletons (and two ghosts) needed their rest and (Y/N) had been sleeping enough during the years.

* * *

As the Lady of Blumwell Estate walked into the kitchen, she noted that none of the servants were there.

“Huh, they must have heard from Lily what I said” (Y/N) said before smirking and adding;

“Or Lady Katharine and Lady Charlotte told them what happened”. The ghost lady giggled a little as she looked at the fridge, noting that it was emptier than before. She shrugged it off before putting a kettle on and started making waffles with ‘waffle-iron’. Honestly, people seemed to have all kinds of machines to make food nowadays. After prodding the iron for a while and couple sorry excuses of waffles, (Y/N) got a hang of it. So there she was, a rich ghost lady sipping rose tea and making waffles at the crack of dawn. How funny her life was nowadays.

After making a couple dozen fluffy, perfect waffles and cleaning up, (Y/N) looked out of the window. The forest outside of the Estate seemed peaceful, even mystical. With a smile, (Y/N) knew what she was going to do for the next few hours. She quickly got a paper and one of her favorite pens.

_‘Hello darlings,_   
_I will be gone for a few hours. Do not worry about me. I’ll be in the forest if you need me._   
_Lots of love,_   
_(Y/N)’_   
_‘PS. There’s fresh waffles in the ice box fridge that I made.’_

(Y/N) pinned the note with a magnet to the fridge before walking to the dining room where she walked out to the yard. The ghost breathed in the cold fresh air and sighed happily. This one of the reasons she liked living here, the mornings were so wonderful and the air was clear, unlike in the bigger cities or even in Germany.  
With a childish smile, (Y/N) began walking towards the forest. She easily passed the fence and started her way towards the cabin. The forest was rather quiet, the only couple of birds were chirping. It was like the world was empty for everything to expect her. There was fog on the forest floor making walking the trail rather difficult and slippery but (Y/N) wasn’t bothered at all. After all, she could just phase through things and if she would still be in the danger of slipping she could just float.

As (Y/N) stopped to the old cabin, she noticed two deer walking around it. A mother deer and a fawn. (Y/N) ‘aww’ed as she saw the two of them before slowly floating towards the animals. The mother flicked its ears before turning towards the ghost as she stopped. The two stared at each other before the mother deer turned and continued eating the grass. (Y/N) lowered herself to the ground, her dress pooling around her as the baby deer towards her hesitantly. (Y/N) smiled as she raised her hand slowly to the fawn to sniff.

“Aren’t you a curious little thing…” she said as the fawn sniffed her hand before slightly pushing its head towards her hand.

“So adorable…” (Y/N) said as she petted the fawn, it’s mother watching the interaction closely. The mother also walked close to the ghost lady and let (Y/N) pet her. (Y/N) was giggling slightly as the fawn started pushing it’s head harder to (Y/N)’s hand, annoyed that it didn’t get enough attention.

“Alright, alright little one” (Y/N) said and petted the two deers as she started singing a song that she had heard from somewhere. But (Y/N) couldn’t remember where. What she did not notice was that someone was watching her from the forest.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning when Blue had woken up. When he had looked outside, he had noted it was just before sunrise which was odd since usually, he woke up around 6 AM, not that he minded. It just meant he had more time to train! And work that is. So with a grin, Blue got up from his bed and started putting on his training clothes. It was nothing special, just a blue shirt saying ‘Cool Bro’ and simple black shorts.

As Blue went downstairs, he saw Rasp, Edge, and Paps already there. It was quite unusual to see them all at the same time during the morning but it wasn’t that uncommon. After all, usually he and Paps would train together and Edge and Rasp would train with each other. Though their training seemed to be more competitive than friendly.

“Good Morning Everyone!” Blue said cheerily as Paps greeted him from the kitchen.

“Good Morning Blue! The Breakfast Is Almost Done!” he said and as Rasp greeted him before going back to his newspaper. Edge nodded towards the shorter skeleton before looking through his folders.

“Great! Though Why Are All Of You Awake Right Now? Especially You Razz, Don’t You Work As A Night Guard?” Blue asked and Rasp looked at him, lowering his paper.

“Tch, As If The Great And Horrifying Raspberry Would Be Weakened By A Job!” he said and drank from his coffee cup. It was true, Raspberry was used to sleeping about 4-5 hours a day because of the job as the Captain of the Royal Guard. It didn’t bother him anymore and sleeping much longer was strange to him. Blue just nodded happily as Paps brought the breakfast to the table. It was simple; just some super crispy bacon, eggs and bread. Simple but fulfilling before training. And since the day was just about to start they had time to come back and eat more if they were hungry.

“So since we all are awake, how about we go jogging? It’s perfect weather for it and we have a lot of time before work” Blue asked after a minute of arguing about which route to take, the four skeletons agreed. They agreed to go to the woods since the mountain had pretty good trails to go running.

So there they were, four skeletons each stretching on the front lawn of the Lodge. Paps was wearing a white t-shirt with the words ‘COOL SKELETON’ written with a sharpie on it and blue shorts with a sweatband on his skull. Edge was wearing a simple black t-shirt and black jogging pants. And then there was Raspberry who was wearing a dark purple shirt and black sweatpants.

“Is Everyone Ready?” Paps asked and the others nodded. All four skeletons counted to 3 and then started jogging. Well, Paps and Blue were jogging while Rasp and Edge were running as if their life depended on it.

“HEY, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO JOG! NOT RUN!” Blue yelled but the two darker skeletons didn’t listen and disappeared to the trees. Paps sighed and looked at Blue.

“Shall We Go Faster Blue?” he asked and the shorter skeleton nodded as the two also started running, quickly gaining speed and managing to shorten the distance to the two skeletons. The four skeletons weren’t even out of breath since they had used in running and other physical activities. Suddenly Edge and Raspberry slowed their phase and soon stopped.

“Razz, Edge What’s Wr-” Blue started before Raspberry shushed him. They looked around, the fog making the forest look rather creepy, especially since the Sun didn’t penetrate the thick trees. The group was quiet, Edge and Rasp looking sharply around as Blue and Paps started listening.

“Is That-?” Blue asked before Paps interrupted.

“Singing?” The four skeletons stopped and concentrated their magic to their hearing.

_“I've been here for a million years_  
 _trough the joy, through the tears”_ The song was hauntingly beautiful as the voice echoed in the forest. The fog was now to their knees, covering the ground in a thick white blanket.

“What is that? Could it be a forest ghost?” Paps asked and Blue gasped. Raspberry just looked at them with an annoyed expression

“Don’t be stupid, it’s probably some stupid human that decided to hike to the mountain?” he said and Edge nodded, scoffing.

_“but when I'm gone this will go on_   
_and the circle starts again.”_

“It Sounds Like The Person Isn’t Moving,” Blue said and the others nodded.

_“I've watched the mountains rise from the dust_   
_Saw the gold return to rust,_   
_I had cried when the oceans died,_   
_and the circle starts again.”_

“Should We Go See Who It Is?” Paps asked and after a minute of bickering the skeletons quietly sneaked through the forest, stirring the fog around them. The singing was getting louder now.

_“I was here when the world began to turn_   
_Kissed the sun as it started to burn,_   
_The whispering at the reckoning_   
_said: "The Circle starts again"”_

Edge noted they were near the old Cabin where Axe and the others lived before. It looked very creepy in the pale light and fog surrounding it. As the four skeletons stopped near the house, Raspberry pointed towards a clearing next to the house.

“There!” He whispered and all of the skeletons turned to look. At first, they didn’t see anything until they noted a family of deers, two fawns, a doe and a buck with impressive horns. They were grouped around something…

_“The moon was rising from above_   
_I caught her eye and thought it was love,”_

“Is That-” Edge started before all of them said at the same time.

**“(Y/N)?!”**

_“but she turned her back,_   
_the sky went black,_   
_and the circle starts again..””_

Yes, there was no doubt that it was (Y/N), the ghost Lady that took the Cabin Skeletons under her wings. Well, more like under her eternal vengeance and her wings would be leathery and certainly not white feathery ones. And she was also the lady who beat their brothers to near death.

But now, she was singing hauntingly with a family of deers surrounding her, wanting her attention. She was smiling brightly as she had both of the fawns’ heads on her lap, petting both of them. The doe was laying on the ground near her as the buck was standing near, keeping a look-out for any possible danger.

_“I dance through castles made of stone_   
_Walked the desert sands alone”_

‘She Looks Like One Of The Cartoon Princesses I’ve Seen’ Blue thought as he saw the scene in front of him.

_“In the midnight hour, You feel the power_   
_and the circle starts again.”_

‘She Looks So… Innocent. Not A Vengeful Ghost Like Last Time I Saw Her’ Edge thought as he looked at the lady in white.

_“Now question falls to you, my friend:_   
_No beginning has no end,”_

‘Wowie, I Wouldn’t Have Imagined This To Take Place’ Paps watched as both of the fawns fought for (Y/N)’s attention only to settle down as she petted both of them with a gentle smile.

_“will we ever learn?_   
_with the world still, turn?”_

‘She looks like a princess. No, she looks like a Queen’ Rasp thought as one ray of sunlight shone right on (Y/N), making her look even more ethereal than she already was.

* * *

_“Will the circle start again?”_ (Y/N) suddenly stopped singing, her voice echoing in the forest as she looked up towards the sky.

It was so peaceful…

**‘CRACK’**

The fawns popped up from her lap as the deer family suddenly disappeared into the forest, leaving (Y/N) slightly frazzled. She looked around, seeing only thick trees and fog covering everything. She narrowed her eyes as she saw something blue flashing near the old cabin.

“I can see you, please come out” she called and after a minute or two, 4 familiar skeletons emerged from the forest.

“Oh, it’s you” (Y/N) said with narrowed eyes before looking around.

“No brothers with you this time?” she asked and the four shook their heads.

“No, Those Lazy Bones Are Probably Still Sleeping,” Blue said and Edge nodded and scoffed.

“Indeed, They Are Always Just Lazing Around, Not Doing Anything,” he said as Raspberry walked closer to the ghost lady.

“What Are You Doing Here Anyway? It’s Rather Early” he asked and (Y/N) shrugged as she brushed her dress.

“I just wanted to go to a walk, I was rather bored you see. And I should be asking the same question” she said and Raspberry blushed as he crossed his arms. (Y/N) saw this and smiled a little as Edge walked to her and offered his arm.

“Would You Like A Hand, My Lady?” he asked and (Y/N) giggled slightly as she took his hand. With grace, Edge lifted the ghost in white up.

“Thank you kind ser,” she said, absentmindedly brushing her dress even though there was nothing there.

“We Were Just Jogging Together Since It’s Such A Beautiful Morning!” Blue said happily and (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile. His positivity was rather catching… Oh dear, she was starting to think like Nightmare!

“That’s nice. Now that I think about it, I think the others are also sleeping. Especially Axe, poor dear doesn’t sleep well” (Y/N) said, frowning slightly. Edge and Raspberry looked at (Y/N) with raised ‘eye’brow. They knew that most of the Cabin Crew didn’t sleep well but to have the vengeful ghost lady being sympathetic and worried for them was new.

“Anyway, how are your brothers. I didn’t hurt them too badly, did I?” she asked and Edge shook his head.

“No, Though It Was Rather Close If I Must Say. But I Have To Say I’m Impressed, This Might Have Been The First Time A Human. Well. An Ex-Human So To Speak Has Managed To Overpower My Brother” he said and Rasp nodded.

“Yes, Even Though Mutt Is Usually Completely Lazy And Useless, He Could Usually Keep Up With Fighting. It Was Rather Unusual To See Him So Beaten Up” Raspberry said while looking discreetly looking at (Y/N), taking in all the details.

“Yes, While My Brother Is Quite A Lazy Bones And Seems Rather Unmotivated To Do Anything, He Is A Strong Monster,” Paps said while nodding. Blue was silent while looking troubled.

“I… I Don’t Know What To Think. Papy Had Always Been So Lazy And Never Really Getting Into Fights. I Understand Acknowledge The Fact That He Was Acting Wrong With The Whole Situation But He’s Still My Brother” Blue said and (Y/N) looked at him, her blank eyes looking at him. He could almost feel her gaze burning into his SOUL.

“I understand Blue and I… forgive him. I forgive all of them” she said with a gentle smile. All eye lights were pointed towards the ghost as all of the skeletons looked at her with disbelief.

“R-Really?” Paps asked as Edge butted in.

“You Forgive Them Just Like That?” he asked and (Y/N) nodded while smiling.

“Yes. I think they were scared of what would happen to them, to you. I really can’t blame them for protecting their brothers from harm” she said before her gaze sharpened.

“Though I still expect an apology. Not to me but my friends” she said and Paps nodded.

“Of Course!” Paps said

“Yes, We Have Talked About This With Our Brothers Very Thoroughly” Edge added while Rasp nodded, crossing his arms.

“Yes, We Gave Them A Rather Stern Talking After They Had Woken Up,” Blue said while the Lady in White nodded, smiling that the whole thing was perhaps being solved. As (Y/N) started chatting with Edge and Rasp, Blue decided to check the time since they had been in the forest for awhile

“Stars! It’s almost 6.30 AM” he said and the others were surprised while (Y/N) blinked. The forest had that kind of effect, even without magic.

“Ah, I better go too then. Wouldn’t want dears to be worried after all!” she said as she was ready to turn around.

“Wait! Do You Have A Phone Or Anything That We Could Contact You?” Blue asked and the ghost paused.

“No, not really. I didn’t think I’d need one if I’m being honest” (Y/N) said before smiling.

“What if you send Sweets a letter? Wait, it’s called ‘a text’ right?” she said and after getting nods from the others she hummed.

“Of Course! I’ll Send A Text To Sweets When We Get Back Home! And If You’ll Get A Phone, Then We Can Get Your Number!” Blue said happily.

With that the group separated; four skeletons started running fast back to the Lodge while one ghost lady calmly walked back to the Estate. Both parties were wondering where all this will lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, it seems our lovely Spooky Lady has forgiven the nasty older brothers. But will this change when she'll see them face to face? Fufufu~
> 
> And now to the lovely fanart;
> 
> First, we have lovely [shibe-inu](https://shibe-inu.tumblr.com/)'s drawing of the ['Ice Cream'-scene](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186443994807/shibe-inu-ice-cream-licks-fanartmini).
> 
> Then we have the [shitty meme](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186444010302/here-have-a-meme-that-i-made-at-2-am-a-while-ago) that I made.
> 
> And finally, a [sneak peek](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186581865677/sneak-peek-on-what-i-am-doing-during-my-free-time) for the future project I'm working on ;) ~~Well there's actually two but whatever~~


	27. Puns and SOULs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is going rather well. Sweets receives a message, and everything falls into chaos.
> 
> AKA Plot happens and I’m trying to keep this realistic and slow burn but I’m failing miserably. Alternate chapter name; Spooky Lady is rather oblivious and has no idea what flirting is nowadays. She also has no idea why the skeletons are acting as they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please follow me on my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/), I'll upload all kinds of stuff there.  
> BONUS; Join on my [Discord](https://discord.gg/fJv8EVC) server!

When (Y/N) managed to finally get home it was around 7 AM. The once empty Estate seemed to be full of energy, especially when she came to the kitchen. Axe was devouring a rather big amount of the waffles she had made while Sweets was doing them more while making some bacon and eggs. Dust was eating some of the bacon and eggs Sweets had already made while Killer was sipping on a coffee.

(Y/N) felt little warm looking at the black-eyed skeleton since they had gone out yesterday and he was such a nice person to accompany her. Even though it would have been rather scandalous to go out with a man without supervision. Though (Y/N) thought it would have been more horrifying since he was a monster and she was a human. Now she was rather glad that the times had changed, people and especially women had more freedom nowadays. The freedom she hadn’t even thought was possible.

As she looked around, (Y/N) also saw Nightmare in the corner, sipping coffee it seemed. He looked rather annoyed and when (Y/N) turned to look where was staring, she saw Cross glaring him from the other table.

“AH, YOU’RE BACK (Y/N)!” Sweets said loudly, making the skeletons look at her. The ghost smiled warmly as she walked to the kitchen and sat down next to Dust.

“sup specter,” he asked, his mismatched eyes watching her every move. (Y/N) had never really noted how strange his eyes looked. Not strange in a bad way but in a good way. She liked how his right eye light was a mix of red and blue. It was rather hypnotizing…

“heh, something on my face specter?” Dust asked and (Y/N) blushed lightly before turning away. What was wrong with her? Dust chuckled as he watched blue hue appear on (Y/N)’s cheeks.

‘heh, cute. like a kitten that can turn into a panther in a blink of an eye’, he thought as (Y/N) tried to will the blush away.

“Hey Angel, check out what I can do!” (Y/N) heard behind her and as she turned around to see Xhara balancing very delicate china in the air, smirking proudly. Well, others saw many floating plates and teacups.

“Oh my, that’s wonderful Xhara,” the ghost lady said with a smile as Xhara puffed his chest, grinning proudly. However, this was a mistake as the ghost boy lost his concentration, making the plates fall. Xhara expected a huge crash to echo the kitchen, only to see the plates and cups mere centimeters off from the ground. (Y/N) was watching them intently before slightly nodding her head, making them fly to the nearby counter, making sure they were cleanly stacked. She turned to look at Xhara who was grinning sheepishly.

“Hehe, sorry?” he said and (Y/N) rolled her eyes playfully.

“That was rather impressive Xhara but please remain trying that again. We wouldn’t want our china to be broken, now would we? Especially how old they are” she said and Xhara blushed from the (blonde, brunette, etc.)’s teasing tone.

“i still can’t believe there are humans that can-do magic. though that was rather _specter_ tacular” Axe said while pausing from his eating. Sweets groaned while the others chuckled.

“Please Brother, It’s Too Early For Your Japes,” he said and almost immediately regretted it when he saw the grins from his alternate brothers.

“what are you talking about _sheets_? these jokes are _boo_ tiful or are you that _frightened_?” Dust said while leaning to the table.

“i can’t _boo_ lieve you. aren’t these jokes your cup of _boo_?” Cross said chuckling, enjoying the calm and friendly atmosphere.

“besides these puns are rather _ghoul_ don’t you agree?” Killer said while (Y/N) giggled slightly. As the pun war was going on, the (blonde, brunette, etc.) saw Phantom coming through the wall. The ghost skeleton paused and listening for a while before letting out a loud ‘NYEH’ of annoyance before going back. This just made (Y/N) laugh even louder.

“Now now dears, slow down a bit,” she said as Sweets send her a grateful look as the others paused and looked at her. There was a moment of silence before (Y/N) continued.

“We wouldn’t want his _spirits_ lowering, now would we?” she said while winking, making the skeletons laugh while Sweets let out a loud exasperated ‘NYEH’. She even saw Nightmare laugh a little, his haunting laugh echoing lightly.

“Come now dears, don’t laugh! This is a _grave_ matter!” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost said while trying to look serious. Her smile betrayed it though as the other skeletons started laughing even harder.

(Y/N) smiled happily; it was nice to see her boys being happy. Even Nightmare looked content sipping his coffee while sneakily taking waffles from the table. It was nice to know he liked her waffles. (Y/N) slipped Xhara her ring as he was hungrily looking at the waffles. Perhaps she should soon try to find what Xhara’s and Phantom’s Material Attachment items were? It was rather annoying to give either of the ghosts her ring. She felt that the objects were rather close but the ghosts needed to acknowledge the objects before they would work. And she had no idea if there were such things as Material Attachment items to monsters. And since Xhara clearly wasn’t completely human with his pale skin, white hair and black sclera’s, the (blonde, brunette, etc.) didn’t know if it would be possible to have the object. Perhaps she should ask Cross about it since he and Xhara seemed to be rather close.

As (Y/N) thought about these things, she went to put on a kettle to make some tea. The ghost listened to the laughs and occasional pun being thrown around. Even (Y/N) threw some of the old jokes she could think, making the kitchen laugh.

“(Y/N), Please! Don’t Encourage Them Anymore!” Sweets said but Axe interrupted him.

“aw come on _brew_ , i can see you’re smiling,” he said as he watched the ghost making some tea. Sweets stomped the ground with annoyance.

“Yes, And I Hate It!” he said and (Y/N) giggled while pouring water and mixing Sea Tea in it.

“I don’t know _Darjeeling_ , even I can _sea_ that you’re _leaf_ ing” she said turning around, holding the box of Sea Tea up while the spoon was still mixing the tea. Axe hit the table with his fist while laughing as Dust and Killer were about to die from laughter. Cross was wheezing while practically laying on the table as Xhara (who was now visible to the others) was trying not to choke on the waffles. (Y/N) took some pity and floated a glass of water to the ghost boy. Xhara sends her a grin and (Y/N) smiled back while walking back to her spot taking sips from the tea.

‘Huh, I’ve never tasted this kind of tea before. It’s… salty? But sweet?’ the ghost thought as she sat down and looked down to the crystal blue tea with a quizzical look. Nightmare looked (Y/N) and chuckled lightly at her expression. Her eyebrows were crunched and her mouth was set in a thin line but her eyes held a curious look in them.

**‘heh cute’** Nightmare thought before freezing and shaking the thought away. What was he thinking? He was a being on negativity, the King of Nightmares! And yet… And yet here he was, thinking of the Lady of Vengeance being cute. Even though he was denying, he couldn’t help but think her in the darkest dress he could imagine, crown upon her head and sitting on a throne covered in roses, their thorns not being able to hurt her but the people around her. She would sit there, looking regal while using her vengeance and wrath to reign supreme. Perhaps the throne was right next to his…

(Y/N) looked at Nightmare who had suddenly frozen as he was still sipping his coffee. She raised her eyebrow as she sipped the tea; Nightmare’s single cyan eye was trained to her, filled with… something? (Y/N) didn’t know what kind of emotion it was and soon turned back to the others, starting to console Sweets from the pun overload. What she didn’t saw was Nightmare’s black cheekbones starting glow little cyan, but Axe saw this and grinned while lightly scratching the surface of the table with his sharp fingers.

It seemed that (Y/N) had everyone wrapped around her pretty little finger. Not that he was surprised though, he had seen how others have been looking at her when the ghost wasn’t looking. Hell, even Axe himself had been caught looking at her. But who could blame him? After all, the Ghost in White had been so good for his bro, not judging his appearance. Then inviting Axe and Sweets to a tea party and even after attacking her treated them with kindness.

The kindness that they had been denied for so long…

When Axe had thought he had figured her out she just pulled the rug underneath him and given them a new home, riches and even happiness. She didn’t judge them for their blatant violence and dark humor and now that he knew the truth about her… death, Axe understood. She was just as dark as them after all. 

Axe’s red-eye light sharpened when a thought occurred, what if the Lodge Skeletons tried to interfere? (Y/N) was a pretty, no, beautiful woman after all so he didn’t put it past those vanilla skeletons to win her over. But he had trust in (Y/N), she wouldn’t just leave them for those vanillas. And besides, she hates them, **right**?

* * *

(Y/N) was once again teaching Sweets how to dance. It was slightly difficult since the tall skeleton would often hunch over while dragging his long legs across the ballroom floor. Speaking of Sweets legs, he was quite light with his feet. He could easily learn the steps of the dance but the other body moves were rather hard. Sweets would often make the turns too wide or too slow making it look rather awkward. But still, (Y/N) was a patient teacher who would gently tell what Sweets would do wrong. They would try again.

“Let’s take a break shall we?” (Y/N) asked as she floated next to Sweets who nodded happily. They went to the Winter Garden and sat down to the table. There were two glasses and a jug of water with some cucumbers in it. Next to them was a plate of sandwiches, neatly stacked on it. (Y/N) sighed as she saw this, honestly, the servants didn’t need to bring them food, they could just go to the kitchen and make some themselves.

“How do you feel Sweets? Am I too harsh for you?” (Y/N) asked as she poured some water to a glass while Sweets was eating one of the sandwiches. The skeleton paused before shaking his head.

“Not At All (Y/N)! I Quite Enjoy These Lessons!” he said as he took a sip of the water before cringing. (Y/N) saw this and looked worried.

“Is everything alright darling?” the ghost asked as Sweets once again winced as he chewed and swallowed the sandwich.

“It’s Nothing…” Sweets started but when (Y/N) gave him the death stare he backpedaled.

“It’s My… Teeth. They Hurt When I Drink Something Cold Or Sometimes When I Eat Something, They Start Ache” Sweets said before looking away in shame. (Y/N) got up and came in front of him.

“Oh darling, why didn’t you say anything?” she said while putting her hand to his cheekbone, looking worried.

“I didn’t want to worry you or Axe. And the pain has been there for a long time so I almost forget it sometimes” Sweets admitted and (Y/N) thought for a while. She remembered that there were dentists around when she was still alive but the (blonde, brunette, etc.) didn’t know anything about modern medicine.

“Oh darling, you should have just said something. You might want to tell Axe about this since I’m not very educated about these kinds of things” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost said with an apologetic smile. Sweets nodded and as they were just about to continue their lesson, Sweets’ phone beeped. They paused as the lanky skeleton fished out his phone.

“OH WOWIE! BLUE JUST SEND ME A MESSAGE!” He said happily. (Y/N) didn’t even bother to wince from the sudden loudness.

“Oh, what does it say?” the ghost lady asked as she floated next Sweets but not wanting to read what the message said. It would be rather rude, right?

“OH, BLUE IS APOLOGIZING FOR HIS BROTHER AND HOW THE OTHERS’ WERE ACTING AND SAYS THAT THEY WILL MAKE THEIR BROTHERS APOLOGIZE IN PERSON. HE’S ALSO INVITING US TO THE LODGE FOR DINNER! PAPS ESPECIALLY WANTS TO KNOW IF I HAVE ANY GOOD RECIPES THAT I COULD SHARE” Sweets said happily while (Y/N) smiled.

“That’s great! Should we go tell others? And when would this dinner be?” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) asked and Sweets looked through the text once again.

“BLUE SAYS THAT IT WOULD BE THIS EVENING! AND THE CLOCK IS ONLY 11 AM SO EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT!” the skeleton said and (Y/N) nodded happily. 

“Well then, shall we go tell the others?” she asked.

* * *

**“n o.”**

The (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost blinked. She had expected Axe to answer like that but Nightmare? This was rather surprising.

“had to agree with nighty over there, there’s no way in hell we are going there,” Dust said while summoning a purple bone with his magic, balancing it on his fingertip. All of the skeletons plus two, well three ghosts, were gathered in the living/sitting room. All of the skeletons were sitting around the room while (Y/N) had turned one of the armchairs around to face the others. Nightmare was lounging on the other chair though none of the dark mass seemed to stain the chair.

“Why not? I know you don’t like each other” Lady Blumwell started but was interrupted by one of the skeletons.

“understatement” Killer said but didn’t continue when he saw the ghost lady glared at him.

“ **But** You might want to get along. After all, we are neighbors. And if this is a trick…” (Y/N) said smiling before her smile became cold and blood started dripping from her (now closed) eye while her dress started to become dirtier and battered.

“Well, I have to teach them a lesson again” she ended with a smile, her appearance returning to normal. 

“And besides, we don’t want them to just barge in here unannounced” (Y/N) ended as she looked around.

“BROTHER, I THINK (Y/N)’S RIGHT. WE NEED TO GO TO THE LODGE, TO TALK” Sweets said as (Y/N) nodded. Phantom floated next to (Y/N) and gripped her shoulder. There was a stunned silence since others hadn’t seen the ghost skeleton so close. Dust was gripping the chair tightly as he saw his little brother ~~brother that he had killed~~ looking much more alive.

_“I... THINK… (Y/N) IS RIGHT… WE NEED TO GIVE THEM… A SECOND CHANCE…”_ He said before suddenly disappearing to go back to his brother. The ghost lady smiled a little, this was the first time Phantom had shown himself to the others on purpose.

“As Phantom darling said, we need to give them a second chance” (Y/N) said though she knew she was being hypocritical. After all, she wouldn’t dream giving Matthew a second change since he had been the cause of so much anguish, hatred and finally her death. If the skeletons were thinking the same, at least they didn’t say it out loud. Not that the ghost minded being reminded that she wasn’t perfect.

“cross what’ cha think about this bud?” Axe asked as he looked towards the monochrome skeleton had been rather silent.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. What if they tell someone we’re here? blue is rather close friends with dream and ink and he could blabber” Cross said.

**“yeah but he could just as easily tell them right now and then they would just barge in through the ceiling”** Nightmare said as Axe looked at Sweets and (Y/N) one after the other.

“what even brought this up? why would they ask us now?” he asked and (Y/N) blushed lightly. 

“Well, I might have met the smarter brothers, the ones the beaten up brothers were protecting, in the forest,” she said slowly, avoiding eye contact. All the eye lights stared at her while Axe was frantically searching for any wounds ~~even though he knew there would be none~~.

“why didn’t you tell us?!” he asked as (Y/N) looked at the bigger skeleton.

“Well honestly I expected this kind of response,” she said as Killer growled.

“so you to keep quiet? why? what if something had happened?” he asked and (Y/N) looked at him sharply.

“Nothing happened, that’s why. And I know you don’t trust them. Besides I’m dead, there’s nothing they could do to me” the ghost said and Dust shook his head.

“that’s not the point! And we don’t know if that’s true” he said with annoyed expression while (Y/N) looked confused. When Cross saw her confusion, he sighed.

“you don’t have a SOUL but still blue’s attack could pierce through you and make you immobile,” he said while (Y/N)’s eyes widened.

“I… Don’t have a SOUL? W-What do you mean?” She said, her voice shaking from both surprise and shock. While she had no idea what SOULs meant for monsters but to humans and especially in her time SOULs were rather important. After all, if you had a SOUL you could enter either Heaven or Hell.

“Well- ack, look specter. You don’t know much about monsters so here’s a quick crash course. Everyone has SOULs but Monster and Human SOULs are different. Monster SOULs are made of love, hope, and compassion, it’s our whole being” Cross said and Axe took over.

“meanwhile humans… humans have several different SOUL colors, they define what kind of person you are. while the SOUL is the monster’s entire being, humans are different. their essence housed in a physical body making humans much more resilient to magic and physical attacks” he explained while (Y/N) listened intently.

“THERE’S SEVEN MAIN TRAITS HUMANS HAVE. THERE’S DETERMINATION, PATIENCE, BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, KINDNESS, JUSTICE AND PERSEVERANCE.” Sweets said while Phantom floated next to (Y/N).

_“THE DIFFERENT SOULS HAVE DIFFERENT COLORS. IN THE ORDER THAT SWEETS SAID IT’S RED, LIGHT BLUE, ORANGE, BLUE, GREEN, YELLOW AND PURPLE”_ he whispered, his voice not fading away this time which surprised the (blonde, brunette, etc.). There was a moment of silence as (Y/N) thought about the information that was just unveiled. Though there was a question she was afraid to ask.

“Dears” she started but then stopped closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. As she let it out, she opened her eyes, looking serious.

“What happens to the SOUL when you die?” (Y/N) asked while looking at the skeletons.

“… It shatters and thus kills you permanently” Killer finally answered while looking rather uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Xhara comes to (Y/N) and touches her hand, looking rather serious

“only one SOUL trait gives you the ability to not to die but it depends entirely on yourself,” he said while Dust looks uncomfortable. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

“determination. but it’s such a rare SOUL that almost no one has a pure red SOUL or even the color as their main trait.”

**“you see, no one can’t live without a SOUL. well, unless you’re ink, that bastard doesn’t have a SOUL even though he acts like one. anyway, there hasn’t been a single human that has survived without a SOUL. you either borrow one or share it with someone. those who don’t have a SOUL are emotionless beings who don’t care about anything or anyone”** Nightmare said, his tentacles flicking slightly as (Y/N) raised her hand to her chest, eyes unblinking as she thought about it.

“Then why am I here? How am I here?” she asked, staring into the distance.

**“that’s the thing, we don’t know. none of the other ghosts in this Estate don’t have a SOUL yet here you are. at first, we thought it was just you but it was proven wrong”** Nightmare said and the room fell silent. The skeletons looked around the room, clearly uncomfortable. The time seemed to go at the snail pace until (Y/N) got up and looked around.

“Well then, this is not what I was expecting this conversation to end,” she said while clapping her hands together once before she started to walk out of the room.

“wait, where are you going?” Killer asked, clearly confused as (Y/N) turned to look at the skeletons and ghosts in the room.

“I am going to go bake something for tonight’s dinner and then going to search if I can find a hat to go along with this dress,” she said with a bright smile.

“didn’t you hear anything we just told you?” Dust asked and (Y/N) looked at him with a frozen smile. It looked rather unsettling with her currently blank eyes.

“Darlings, I’ve been alive for a long time and right now I’m in shock. I haven’t been shocked for the last one hundred years. I need something to do and think about this. You can either come with me to the dinner or stay here. The choice is yours” the ghost lady said before frowning slightly, her eyes turning into the warm milky ones they knew.

“Besides if what you’re telling me is true then there’s no way I can die if I don’t have a SOUL, correct?” the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost said while smiling gently.

“Oh and Axe darling, Sweets is having trouble eating and drinking and I think it’s an emergency. So please, go with him to a dentist” she said before turning away and heading to the kitchen. As she stepped into the kitchen, she touched her chest with a scared look. After all, if she didn’t have a SOUL…

 

Then how was she still alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this went from lighthearted to extremely heavy and I have no idea how. Now that the whole SOUL thing seems to be explained there’s still one large question; where is Spooky Lady’s SOUL? Does she even have one or is it just hiding?
> 
> And what will happen at Dinner? Who will attend, who stays home?
> 
> Also wow, two chapters in one weekend? What is this? ~~witchcraft~~
> 
> Yay, fanart time!
> 
> We have once again [shibe-inu](https://shibe-inu.tumblr.com/) with her awesome drawing of [Spooky Lady with the two fawns](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186751286022/shibe-inu-i-love-you-my-deer-a-deers-song).


	28. Fine Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's time for the dinner and feelings are flying high.
> 
> Also as mentioned Spooky Lady doesn't know how the flirting works nowadays, but she does how to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please follow me on my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/), I'll upload all kinds of stuff there.  
> BONUS; Join on my [Discord](https://discord.gg/fJv8EVC) server!
> 
> Flashback Song is [Lavender Blue (Dilly Dilly)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7KYvm_zkVE) from Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. ~~God, it's haunting. I love it.~~
> 
> Also warning (well not really), this is a long chapter so buckle up!

Cross looked nervously at (Y/N) who was busy decorating a chocolate cake. Now usually he would just ask her to give him the leftover batter or chocolate (which was quite popular with the other skeletons and there had been couple fights over who would be allowed to lick the spoon) but now he didn't want to say anything.

(Y/N)'s eyes were... empty, hollow; no emotions to be seen. It was unnerving since the ghost lady was almost always very expressive; her eyes shining brightly when she talked about the things she was interested in, her eyes sparkling when she laughed at the puns they made. Even when she was mad, there was a fire burning in them, waiting to be unleashed. But now... But now (Y/N) was a definition of an Ice Queen. Her mouth was set on a thin line as shadows covered her eyes slightly. She didn't say anything to Cross but he knew that she knew he was there.

As The Lady of the Estate was finishing the decoration Cross allowed his eyes to wander around the room. It was messy since (Y/N) didn't seem to be focused on keeping the kitchen clean. There was a large hat adorned with white and light blue roses with a couple of large feathers attached to the side. This made Cross curious, where was all this stuff hidden? Didn't humans usually sold the previous owner's clothes and stuff or get rid of them?

(Y/N) suddenly turned towards him, making Cross jump before putting on his stoic facade. She stared at him for a while, making Cross sweat nervously.

"What do you think?" She asked while pointing at the cake.

"looking good spooks," Cross said and (Y/N) gave a nod before starting to pack it up while checking quickly the clock which Cross also looked. It was 5 and they were supposed to be attending the dinner at 6. Axe was with his brother who seemed to be still out of it.

They had gone to the nearest monster-friendly ER around 12 PM because of Sweets teeth hurting even more. They had taken one look before sending him to the emergency surgery. Axe had been panicking but after a couple of hours, they brought Sweets back with brand new braces and a list of things he shouldn't eat. Axe had asked when he could eat and luckily the doctors told him that he could eat after a couple of hours while taking some green magic. (This could also be seen unlucky since they would have to attend the dinner but at least there were free food). (Y/N) placed the now packaged cake into the fridge while taking her hat and leaving the room, leaving Cross there.

There was a moment of silence.

_"She's still out of it huh?"_  Xhara said as he appeared next to the skeleton.

"yeah, she didn't take the news well" Cross said as he looked at the ghost. Xhara looked thoughtfully out of the window.

_"Well, I guess her reaction would be normal considering what kind of time she lived in. Humans are rather keen on a thought that your SOUL goes to Heaven and Hell after you die. Not shatter as we know"_  he said and Cross nodded.

 

_"Should we taste the cake?"_

"are you that suicidal? (Y/N) will rip you apart"

 

* * *

 

Nightmare started (Y/N) in the shadows. It seemed that she was emotionless much deeper than just with her face and manners. He couldn't feel any of the negative emotions he once felt bubbling inside of her. Which was a shame since (Y/N) was the perfect person to feed on with negative emotions. Now there was... nothing. Just cold sheer indifference. Nothing even remotely tasting like that sweet vengeance she had in her just a couple hours ago... 

Nightmare watched as (Y/N)'s head tilted towards him, looking him with those emotionless eyes before turning around and disappearing into her room.

"geez, she's really not taking this well," Killer said popping his head out from the next room.

**"yeah,"**  Nightmare said as he stared at the closed door.

"you think we were too harsh on her?" Killer asked but Nightmare shook his head. 

**"no, she'll manage. she's too vengeful to let this stop her from getting revenge"**  he said, flicking his tentacles. He knew (Y/N) was too stubborn to let this information stop her. Nightmare had felt her emotions during the Lodge Skeleton bashing and every time the ghost lady said something about her death or husband, her aura flared and he could feel the absolute hatred and malice coming from her. She wouldn't rest until she would get her revenge, even if it meant she was going to hurt innocent people to gain it. Even if it meant she was going to go to 'Hell' or whatever humans believed happened to evil people.

Yes, (Y/N) would do anything to get her revenge, even if it meant she was an emotionless demon without a SOUL.

"well be better to get ready for dinner. god, i don't want to do this" Killer said while Nightmare looked at him and chuckled.

**"nah, you go get ready. after all those good two-shoes don't know i'm here"**  Nightmare said and Killer cursed as he walked to the living room, leaning Nightmare chuckling to himself. As Killer disappeared to the stairs, he stopped as he looked at the still-closed door. 

**"well, let's see how this will work out,"**  Nightmare said and melted back into the shadows.

 

* * *

 

Axe was watching his brother closely as he admired his new braces.

"SANS LOOK! I LOOK  _MAGNIFICENT_!" Sweets said, not bothering to call him by his nickname. He was ecstatic, people wouldn't stare at him anymore! Well, maybe they would stare at him a little less. But still! Sweets was feeling wonderful, never in a million years, he imagined that he would get braces since the Lodge Skeletons didn't seem to care and they didn't have any money to do so. But now... It was all reality thanks to Miss (Y/N)!

Miss (Y/N)... She was still in shock. Sweets had never seen such a look on her face. Or on any humans' faces to that matter. The only people he had seen such an expressionless look was his brother when he was either killing people or when he was having one of his episodes. Dust and Killer also sometimes had that expression. But never (Y/N). She was always so sweet and lovely, even though her husband brutally murdered her. Her milky eyes were always full of some sort of emotion, either positive or negative. But now they were empty and cold. And Sweets didn't like that.

Axe noticed that his brother had gone quiet which wasn't unusual, but when he saw Sweets grin fall a bit.

"woah, what's wrong paps?" Axe asked as he walked next to his little brother.

"BROTHER DO YOU THINK... DO YOU THINK (Y/N) WILL BE ALRIGHT?" Sweets asked and Axe sighed.

"i'm sure she'll be alright. (Y/N)'s just a little confused right now. i'm sure she'll be back to her old self soon" he said and Sweets nodded, little relieved.

"Do You Think She'll Like The Braces?" he asked.

"paps, i'm sure she'll  _love_  them," Axe said and with that, Sweets turned back to his happy-go-lucky self. Axe looked at his bro with a grin before turning to walk out of Sweets' room. Axe looked at the closed door before sighing. He didn't like seeing Sweets upset but he couldn't go just demand (Y/N) to get her grip together. Not only because she wouldn't take well to that but because he didn't want to make her upset either. While Axe understood why she was like that, that she wasn't doing it on purpose but still she could take into consideration how they felt.

"god this is a mess" Axe murmured as he went to tug his eye socket before stopping himself. Axe still remembered (Y/N)'s reaction to his skull tugging...

 

_Flashback_

 

_Axe was stressed. Everything was going too fast. It felt like seconds ago when they were still living in the small moldy cabin with almost no food and no clothes. But now they were living in a lavish mansion with all the money and all the food they need. Sweets didn't need to starve anymore and they were free from the Lodge Skeletons._ _~~freefreefree~~ _

_Still, in the darkest hours, he couldn't help but... see things... All the monsters and humans he had killed were there, surrounding him, taunting him. Axe knew they weren't real but it didn't stop him from sometimes staring them. He didn't apologize, he did what he and Paps needed to survive in the Underground._

_What Axe had learned over the years was that the hallucinations stopped if he did something. So he would often rhythmically run his fingers against something hard, to create some sort of sound to lull him into a false sense of security. Tugging his skull also worked if he was too stressed._

_So there he was, sitting in the pitch-black bar lounge, staring at the hallucinations around him. He was tugging his skull as one of the hallucinations, a little girl with half of her head missing came close, leaning towards him. Axe was grinning at it, not bothering to talk to it._

_Axe's thoughts came to halt as a blue glowing figure entered the bar lounge. The figure gasped before flicking the lights on. It was (Y/N), gripping the dress where her heart was._

_"God, you scared me Axe," she said while taking a deep breath._

_"heh, it's just me ghostie, just a_ **bone** _ly skeleton" Axe said while the ghost giggled before walking through the hallucination of the little girl to sit on the closest chair next to his._

_"Why are you here alone?" the (blonde, brunette, etc.) asked. Axe didn't answer immediately, he was staring one persisting hallucination that was hanging on one of the bar stools. It was also a human with its jaw missing along with one of its arms with a huge hole through its stomach. It just kept breathing raspily while looking at him with those bright green eyes... The large skeleton started tugging his eyesocket, not noticing the panicked look on the ghost's face._

_"-e!" Who was that? The green-eyed thing kept staring at him with such hateful eyes._

_"-xe!" The room grew colder and darker as the thing started moving slowly closer..._

_"Axe! Darling look here!" suddenly white engulfed his vision and Axe threw his weapon through it. Cold hands_ _~~nonono,don'ttouchhim!~~ _ _gently cupped his face and Axe was staring into the familiar milky (e/c) eyes. Axe's single eye light focused on the gentle ghost as she was looking worriedly at him. He could see her lips moving but he couldn't hear anything. She gently touched his hand, trying to remove it from gripping the eye socket. Now Axe could feel how tightly he was gripping on to it before slowly letting go. He could feel the silk glove gently guiding it to his lap. There was a moment of silence as (Y/N) looked at him with those gentle eyes before asking if he wanted to talk about it. Axe shook his head but mentioned that he couldn't sleep well. With a thoughtful look (Y/N) led him to the living room where she sat down and made him lay his head on her lap. It was... nice. The satin of her dress felt so smooth and nice against his weary skull and her lap was soft. Like a pillow._

_(Y/N) started humming before starting to sing softly as she gently petted Axe's skull, careful not to touch the hole._

_"Lavender Blue Dilly Dilly, Lavender Green.."_

_That was the quickest time Axe had ever fallen asleep after the Undyne Incident._

 

_Flashback End_

 

Axe sighed as he turned back to Sweets' room to inform him that they needed to go soon. Because if (Y/N) was in that state, no way in Hell he would let her go alone to that dinner.

 

* * *

 

Dust was sharpening his knife as Phantom was floating in the room, switching constantly from visible to invisible.

"paps what are you doing?" Dust asked as the said brother did it to dozenth time.

_"I'M TRAINING... MISS (Y/N) SAID THIS... WOULD INCREASE MY STAMINA AND TIME... I WOULD BE VISIBLE..."_  Phantom said before going to the nearby table and levitating the things on it. They stayed up for a whole minute before falling.

"careful paps, we don't wanna strain our  _bony_  muscles," Dust said and Phantom stopped, turned took at him with a deadpan look and promptly a pillow flew Dust's face. He automatically summoned bones to pierce the pillow and after realizing his mistake he made the bones to disappear. The now ruined pillow fell to the ground, completely shredded. The brothers stared at the pillow for a while.

"eh, spectre won't mind that we"

_"YOU"_

"destroyed one of her pillows?" Dust asked and Phantom shook his head. (Y/N) didn't seem like a person to be bothered by such small things. And besides, she had... other things to worry about.

_"BROTHER... DO YOU THINK SHE'LL... BE ALRIGHT? WITH ALL THE INFORMATION WE SHARED EARLIER?"_  Phantom asked as Dust twirled a purple bone on his fingertips. He stopped for a second before shrugging.

"yeah, i think she'll be fine. she has... determination... you can see it in her eyes" Dust said, grinning at the word 'determination'.

"after all if she has persisted all this time in this plane, i doubt she'll pass away now," he said before his grin became psychotic.

"and if she does,  _we'll just bind her to this realm._ " There was a pause as Phantom looked at his brother wide eyes.

"..."

_"YES... WE WILL..."_ Dust's eyes snapped at his brother. He didn't think Paps would agree to it but hey, what are brothers for?

"but i'm pretty sure she'll be okay so don't worry paps" Dust said as he continued twirling the bone. Phantom nodded and turned back to practicing the things (Y/N) had taught him. Dust looked at the wall.

 

_"Hello Dust, may I ask you a question?" (Y/N) suddenly asked as they were sitting in the bar lounge, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. It was evening and the stars were twinkling in the dark sky._

_"sure, what'cha want to ask?" Dust said, leaning back to the comfy chair, looking at (Y/N) from the corner of his eye._

_"I've been meaning to ask this for a while but I've never found the time," the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost said, her back perfectly straight as she turned to look at Dust._

_"well that was rather sudden but not unexpected," he said._

_"well... if ya want to know, we turn into_ **dust.** _"  There was a pause. Dust expected her to look disgusted but she just smiled._

_"Oh, is that so? Fascinating" the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and the two fell silent._

_"..."_

_"But at least there's much less cleaning to be done"  (Y/N) said and Dust laughed, oh he didn't expect that kind of answer._

 

Dust grinned as he made the bone disappear.

'yeah, she'll be just fine'

 

* * *

 

(Y/N) looked at herself from the grand ornament mirror, fixing the hat before clipping her shawl on a place with an ornament brooch. She knew she didn't really need the accessories, that they would only get in a way if she needed to phase through things but she liked getting ready for social events.

(Y/N) looked at her mirror image; the woman in the mirror screamed 'I'm nobility' with her luscious hair, pretty face, clear skin, beautiful dress. The only thing that looked unusual was her eyes. Those blank eyes stared her back  ~~like an emotionless monster...~~

The ghost lady turned her head away, absentmindedly brushing her dress. She held her hand to her chest where her once beating heart one. Soul... Didn't she really have a... Soul? When? Where? Why?

When? That night, when Matthew killed her.

Why? Because he was angry and jealous.

Where? Her final memory was being pushed down the stairs so the staircase. But... She didn't know where her final resting place is?

Could it be where her SOUL was? Because if Souls were supposed to shatter when she died, shouldn't she had heard it? Felt it? (Y/N) gently put her hand to her head, feeling the nonexisting headache coming up. This was not the  _time_  to get an existential crisis, she had a dinner to attend!

"Alright, Alright, focus (Y/N), it's just your Soul at the question," she said while phasing in her room. She facepalmed at her comment.

"No seriously, keep it together. You've been alive for over 140 years and nothing has happened. Everything is fine" (Y/N) said as she turned back to the mirror, touching the cold surface of the mirror.

_"Everything is_ **fine.** _"_

 

* * *

 

The group paused as (Y/N) walked into the living room, the cake on hand. They expected her to come but they didn't expect her coming to get them with a  _smile_.

"Well then, who is coming with me?" (Y/N) asked with a bright smile.

"wow, aren't you happy," Killer said and the (blonde, brunette, etc.) paused as she walked closer, pulling the shawl closer to her body.

"Well, I realized it doesn't too good to delve into such existential territory right before a dinner" (Y/N) said with a small grin.

"And after all, if I've managed to be here this long and some ghosts have been here much longer than I, I think I'll manage" she finished as she turned around, walking to the grand entrance.

"do you even know where you're supposed to go ghostie?" Axe asked, making (Y/N) turn around.

"No, but from the looks of it you've decided to come with me," she said as Cross came next to her, offering her his hand. (Y/N), remembering the teleporting, sorry,  _shortcut-way_ , took his hand.

"So who's coming?" she asked happily.

"pretty much everyone expects nightmare since the fluffballs don't know about him," Dust said while Nightmare nodded.

"Very well then. I made some dinner so please eat some nightmare" (Y/N) said with a smile before turning towards Cross who nodded before they just vanished, the rest of the skeletons following behind.

 

* * *

 

The group appeared in front of the lodge, (Y/N) looking closely at the building. It was nice and rather homely with its wooden walls and a large balcony on the second floor and a big patio. As they stepped to the porch, (Y/N) didn't even manage to knock before the door opened and very excited Paps appeared.

"AH, YOU'RE HERE! AND RIGHT ON TIME!" he said as the group stepped in, the Cabin Crew looking around, checking for any kind of traps. Xhara went around the lodge, peering to the rooms quickly and quickly return saying that Ink and Dream weren't present. That meant there was no ambush so the lodge skeletons' invite was with pure thoughts.

"EVERYONE, THEY ARE HERE!" Paps shouted before going to the kitchen as Blue happily came down the stairs. He grinned excitedly as he happily hugged Sweets while complimenting his new braces. Sweets was ecstatic and (Y/N) smiled warmly at the two of them.

"MISS (Y/N), YOU'RE HERE! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Blue said happily as he went to hug her. (Y/N) froze before relaxing and hugging him back. It's strange...

'Is this acceptable greeting? I still don't know what to think about it...' the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost thought as Blue backed up before starting to blabber about everything he had done with Sweets as Phantom listened in, still not sure if he wanted to reveal himself. The three skeletons went to the living room (which was to the left of the group) as the rest of the group decided to stay in the vestibule.

"hey lady, you might wanna take the hat and shawl off, it's going to get hot in here" a voice came from the right side of the room. Everyone turned to look and it was Classic, smiling lazily from the doorway. Dust, Killer, and Axe looked at him with suspicious looks while Cross had cold look on his face. (Y/N) just smiled as she took off the hat and shawl before putting them to a nearby coat rack.

"Oh trust me, mister, it takes a lot to make me feel an ounce of warmth," the ghost said before smirking as she returned to Cross' side.

"And I highly doubt anything in this Lodge will make me hot and bothered" (Y/N) finished sultry while smirking as she calmly walked to the living room, leaving the skeletons (and the ghost) speechless.

_"Oh wow, I never realized she could be like that"_ Xhara said to Cross who nodded. It was... Unusual but not unwelcomed.

With that, the group also went to the living room while giving untrusting looks to Classic who was just grinning lazily.

 

As the group was sitting in the living room, Edge came to the room with Red on his heels. Soon, Raspberry arrived and looked at the rather packed living room.

"Good Evening Everyone!" Edge said as he walked in, receiving nods or 'sup's from the lazier skeletons while Sweets and Blue happily greeted him. (Y/N) waved at him.

"Hello Edge and Raspberry, how are you two?" she asked as the two came near her while Red stayed near the doorway, sweating a bucket as he saw his alternate versions staring at him.

"We Are Fine. And I Have To Say You Look As Radiant As Ever!" Edge said and Raspberry nodded as he kissed her hand.

"Yes, Truly A Beautiful Sight Since This Place Is Full Of Rather... Foolish Monsters," he said and (Y/N) nodded while smiling warmly before looking at Red.

"And, Red was it?. Anyway, how are you dear?" the ghost asked, a smile plastered on her face as Red jumped and looked at her. The smile seemed a couple of degrees colder than it was just seconds ago. Or perhaps it was just his imagination, Red didn't know. Though what Red knew was that Boss' had started to glare at him so he scrambled to answer.

'"well, uh, i've been jus' fine. how about ya' lady?" Red said before mentally facepalming but the (blonde, brunette, etc.) just kept smiling.

"Oh, that's good to hear, and I'm fantastic! It was so nice that you invited us" (Y/N) said, directing the last part for Raspberry and Edge who nodded. Just the Paps asked for help in the kitchen. (Y/N) went after a lot of protests from Blue, Raspberry, and Edge. After talking for a while the four disappeared into the kitchen and the dining room, leaving the group alone to the living room.

 

* * *

 

"what's with the frowns? don't you find our presence...  _humerous_?" Killer asked as the Cabin Crew stared at Classic and Red who were standing on the doorway.

"well can't say your presence  _tickles our funnybones,_ " Classic said as Red was glaring at the group. He still felt humiliated about his loss with the Cabin Crew. And especially with the ghost lady.

"well we aren't happy to be here either, but as you know, you don't refuse a lady. oh, wait you don't know" Dust said, his eye lights flashing as his grin grew wider.

"yeah but we can't refuse our bros so ya' don' really know how we feel either'" Red said and Dust froze, his grin frozen and eye lights disappeared as did Phantom, who slowly turned towards the two skeletons and floated in front of them. While looking them straight into eyes, Phantom made himself visible.

_"YOU KNOW... IT'S QUITE RUDE TO... TALK ABOUT SOMEONE WHO IS... HERE AND CAN HEAR YOU..."_ he said with an echoing voice as Classic's and Red's eye lights went out and Red started sweating profusely. Phantom quickly returned to his brother, floating behind him before slowly disappearing from the view. Quietness ruled the room before Dust started chuckling.

"he he... my brother is the coolest,  _i s n ' t h e ?_ " Dust said with a maniac grin on his face. Just as Classic and Red were about to say something, Paps happily walked to the doorway, announcing that the dinner was ready.

 

* * *

 

(Y/N) looked around the table as she was happily chatting with Blue and Paps about puzzles. Well, it was more like the ghost listening to the two happy-go-lucky skeletons talk about puzzles and trying to understand what they were talking about. Sometimes Raspberry would chime in as would Sweets and Phantom when he felt like it. Stretch and Mutt had appeared at the start of the dinner, looking very calm and polite though (Y/N) could see both parties glaring at each other across each other. Sans and Red were rather on edge and kept looking around so (Y/N) guessed that either Xhara or Phantom had decided to show their newfound powers. 

As (Y/N) was sipping some of the 'monster' wine Raspberry had so generously provided ("OH PLEASE, WHAT KIND OF HOST WOULD I BE IF THERE WASN'T ANY CLASSICS SERVED") she watched as Xhara happily ate the dinner. Phantom was waiting for Xhara to finish eating so he could start eating. Of course, he could just have touched her shoulder or something but Phantom was a civil monster. It was rather funny to see Xhara suddenly appearing out of nowhere when (Y/N) held out her hand to the child and see the other's reaction.

"Oh, this? Xhara needs to be in contact with me to eat but don't worry dears, we'll fix that soon" (Y/N) said as Xhara went to grip her dress while eating with one hand. And well, using his magic knifes to carefully cut the stake. Yeah, it wasn't very appreciated by the older brothers of the group but Xhara would just smirk and shove more food down.

Overall the dinner went rather well if not little quietly at the start. Halfway through Killer and Axe (who was shovelling the food into his mouth like it was the end of the days) would tell puns which prompted Dust to join while Paps, Blue, Edge, and Raspberry would groan but wouldn't say anything _too rude_  to not upset the guests. Phantom would appear, chastise his brother for the awful puns, making the skeleton flustered and then disappearing from the others' view. This, in turn, would make the older brothers' chuckle lightly as (Y/N) would giggle. Then she would make some sort of joke and the Cabin Skeletons would laugh while Edge/Raspberry would accuse the group of corrupting her which would result in more puns.

Overall, the dinner was quite successful which made (Y/N) and the little brothers happy. The atmosphere was quite peaceful as it could be with Cabin Crew still little wary of the Lodge Skeletons and vice versa. After cleaning the table and moving to the living room with another bottle of wine ("1967 Petrus Pomerol, sweet and elegant" Raspberry proudly announced and (Y/N) took note that if this would go successfully, she would give some of the wine bottles they had in their basement) and settling down, Edge started.

 

"Okay, Now That People Have Eaten I Would Like To Talk. Nothing Serious But What I Will Say That I'm Truly Sorry How I Acted Towards You All. It's Not Fit For The Captain Of The Royal Guard To Act Like That, Let Alone Act Like That To Another Monster. So I Sincerely Apologize" He said to the wide-eyed skeletons. Then Raspberry stood also up, standing perfectly straight.

"Yes, I Have To Apologize Too. I Have Acted Rather... Childishly Ever Since We've Met And That Wasn't My Intention. Me Too Have Acted Horribly And With Dishonour As A Captain And As A Fellow Monster. So I Apologize For My Actions" he said and (Y/N) was smiling happily as looked at her friends. They were still in shock, trying to process how to react.

"Yes, I've Acted Pretty Horribly Too. I Never Considered Your Feelings And Only Thought About Myself And The 'what If's' Which Is A Horrible Thing To Do. I Am So Sorry For Everything" Blue said and (Y/N) sensed it was all true. She smiled softly as Paps also rose up.

"I Have Too Acted Rather Inconsiderably Towards You All And I'm Truly Sorry For Not Doing Anything To Make You Feel Better. I Just Hope We Could All Be Friends! And I Am Truly Sorry..." Paps said. There was a moment of silence before Sweets spoke up.

"You Don't Need To Apologize! It's Alright" he said but Edge just shook his head while sipping the wine.

"No, We Want To. That's Why We Invited You Here In The First Place, Therefor" Edge said before glaring at Red and he knew he had to do. He took a deep breath before crossing his arms.

"look i'm sorry how i acted. i know i can be an asshole and i've pretty much acted the biggest asshole on the planet. so i'm sorry okay" Red said as Edge looked like he was about to explode. Dust chuckled, enjoying Red's apparent discomfort as did Axe. Deciding to go next, Mutt

"well then. i guess i have to apologize to ya guys. i never meant to be a dick but here we are. anyway,  _tibia_  honest i'm bad at apologizing but here's is my best try. i'm so sorry for my actions. and also wrecking the estate" Mutt said while looking at (Y/N) who just shook her head and said the Estate was already fixed. There was silence as the younger brothers waited either Classic or Stretch take the stand.

_"Brother..."_

_"Papy..."_  Both Blue and Paps said as they stared at their older brothers, waiting for either of them to start talking. Blue crossed his arms, carefully holding the wine glass.

"fine, geez," Classic said as he sighed, looking suddenly very tired.

"okay, i'm also bad at apologizing... i never meant this to go this far... i'm sorry that i never tried to understand your side of the story and i'm sorry for treating you like..." Classic paused, looking very troubled and not wanting to be there.

"like crap?" Dust suggested with a smirk, enjoying their grovelling little too much.

"yeah. anyway, i'm really sorry about all of this, it's my fault anyway" Classic finished while (Y/N) raised an eyebrow

'My fault...?' she thought before shrugging and filing that piece of information away. The only one left was Stretch and the (blonde, brunette, etc.) was interested in hearing what he had to say.

"so... i don't know where to start. i guess i should start by... apologizing the way i've acted and i can see how awful i've been. i also apologize for forcing you to live in the horrible cabin and not giving you proper food. i'm sorry" Stretch said looking at the group with a deadpan look. He knew that none of the other skeletons cared about the apologizes but if this would make Blue happy and not mad at him, he would do it.

 

"heh, no  _skin off my nose_ " Killer said, grinning.

"yeah, sure, we forgive you," Dust said while Sweets and Phantom nodded happily. The atmosphere became much warmer as the forceful apologies were given and accepted.

" _tibia_  honest it was getting kinda awkward," Axe said while drinking the wine glass empty. All the pun hating skeletons groaned, saying that they should have never been invited there while (Y/N) sipped her wine.

The rest of the evening was spent in good spirits with (Y/N) talking to Raspberry about different wines and promises of exchanging bottles, Cross having to stop Xhara from drinking the wine because 'i know you're a grown-ass man but i don't know what to think about letting a child drink wine', the puzzle enthusiasts talking about different kinds of contraptions they had created, puns flying around. Even Red and Mutt had concluded that it was okay to talk to the group. Stretch watched the party going on in the corner, eating a lollipop since Blue had confiscated his smokes. Classic was snoozing in an armchair though still aware of what was happening around him. 

 

* * *

 

"It was so wonderful to have met you in much better circumstances, I enjoyed this very much," the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost said happily as the group was standing in the patio, ready head back home. Well, except Phantom and Sweets who wanted to stay and have a sleepover with Blue and Paps. When Blue and Paps (along with Edge and Raspberry) asked if they could visit, (Y/N) laughed lightly as she fixed the shawl on her shoulders.

"Oh, of course, you're allowed to come to visit! Well at least on my part. Just make sure not to break any furniture this time" the ghost said with a teasing smile as the other occupants of the Estate shrugged and said it was fine. 

As the group was saying goodbye to each other, the (blonde, brunette, etc.) noticed a familiar orange hoodie-wearing skeleton remained separated from the rest of the group.

Stretch watched as the ghost lady approached and took a deep breath of the cigarette he had managed to find.

"Hello Stretch, enjoying yourself?" (Y/N) asked and Stretch exhaled the smoke.

"yes, this dinner was quite something. and you?" he asked and (Y/N)'s smile brightened. Stretch wondered if her cheeks hurt since she had been smiling the whole day.

"Oh yes, I enjoyed myself very much. It has been a while since I've been a guest at a dinner" she said and Stretch nodded. Silence consumed the two undead.

"ya know, you're a pretty alright lady. but..." Stretch said as he took a drag of the cigarette, his demeanour turning darker. He slowly blew out the smoke and look into (Y/N)'s dead eyes.

"you hurt my bro and you're gonna have  **a b a d t i m e** " Stretch said as his other eye started flaming orange. (Y/N) just looked at him before giggling slightly.

"Oh trust me, darling, I won't do anything to him. But if I ever hear about you hurting my friends I promise you..." (Y/N) said with a closed eye smile as she leaned close to Stretch's skull.

" **You will experience the worst possible ending and they'll never find your dust,** " she said before leaning back and opening her eyes slightly as her smile became darker, making her appear more sinister. A second later her face held the familiar gentle eyes and a warm smile.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Stretch! I do hope we'll meet again" the vengeful lady said with a smile before walking to the other pun-loving skeletons.

 

 "I would like to thank you for apologizing. I know the others don't really care about such things but I do want everyone to live peacefully" (Y/N) said as she tilted her hat back a bit.

"it was no problem. i guess little peace would be nice" Classic said, putting his hands to his hoodie pockets.

"yeah, and it did make boss very happy," Red said while looking at anywhere but (Y/N). Mutt smoked his dog treat in silence since (Y/N) got a vibe that he wasn't very talkative. As she was ready to say something, a familiar voice interrupted her.

"hey spooks, we're about to go, you coming?" Killer said loudly from the yard where the other skeletons and one ghost were gathered.

"Well I guess I won't be able to talk to you much longer" (Y/N) said as she stepped back and turned around. After a couple of steps, she suddenly turned around, smiling with closed eyes.

"Oh, and darlings don't think I'll let you out that easily. I might have forgiven you but note that I will never forget" (Y/N) said, dropping her smile for the first time the whole evening, her face devoid of any expression. With that, she vanished and appeared next to Killer this time, who offered his arm out.

And so, the group disappeared, leaving Sweets and Phantom to the Lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this was a rather x-llent chapter, don't you agree? ~~sorry I just watched Xtale and I'm having an existential crisis about my OCs and how I treat them~~ Ahem, well then.
> 
> So what'cha thought? I'm not that good with apologizing so I tried my best.  
> It seems that Spooky Lady hasn't still gotten over the whole SOUL thing. Fake it 'till you make it, right?  
> Also, it seems that Spooky Lady has forgiven the Lodge Skeletons but she'll never forget.
> 
> **Also, my laptop has decided to commit suicide so no digital art from me and chapters will not come out as quickly as I hope since I' poor and don't have money to get a new laptop for a while. Just a warning.**
> 
> Now to the Fan Art!  
> Here's my drawing of the Spooky Lady as a [Dark Queen](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186861999437/drew-spooky-lady-as-a-dark-queen-because-why-not). Also, Nightmare X Spooky Lady because I was bored. ~~plus Dream makes cameo~~
> 
> Also ALSO. I've started writing another fic. It's a Yandere!Undertale AUs x ???!Reader. I'll post the new fic soon and probably update it sometimes since I'm so bad at scheduling.'
> 
> **EDIT:** Here's the new fic, go check it out if you want to; [O' Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184955/chapters/47826754)
> 
> Also, what do authors usually do on their birthday? My birthday is on Monday and I really don't know if I should do anything? Well, it's not like I can do much since my laptop decided to commit suicide, haha...


	29. An Epic Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Lady meets someone new and the Cabin Crew doesn't know what to think. 
> 
> The Discord server has spoken so here he is. The man of the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please follow me on my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/), I'll upload all kinds of stuff there.  
> BONUS; Join on my [Discord](https://discord.gg/fJv8EVC) server!
> 
> Also, I'm back! My new laptop has arrived but I'm still learning how to use it!

(Y/N) was once again walking through the busy street in Ebott City. She had wanted some peace and quiet from the hectic Mansion. Cross gave her a 'lift' to the city while buying a new 'phone' to her. So now she had a brand new 'touch screen' phone. Cross had said it was the latest model to come out, not that (Y/N) cared since she hardly knew how to use one. Cross and the shop employee had shown the most basic things that she could do and the monochrome skeleton had. He had also put his number into it.  
"call if something is wrong or you need something," Cross said and the ghost had just nodded and thanked him.

So there (Y/N) was, walking towards Muffet's cafe, that place was just so lovely. She wondered what kind of treats the spider monster had in store. She came to halt at a busy intersection, waiting for the light turn green.

(Y/N) used this time to ponder the times she was experiencing. The world had changed so much during the hundred years she had been dead. Somethings remained the same but so many things had changed. There wasn't the strict etiquette to follow both at home and the city. Women and men could wear whatever clothes they wanted, be who or what they wanted openly. People could love whoever they wanted and (Y/N) was happy to see that. There had been some star-crossed lovers she had known when she had been alive. Their tales never ended well.

Suddenly the (blonde, brunette, etc.) ghost felt someone push her hard from the behind and she flew to the ongoing traffic. The time slowed down as she slowly turned around looking at the group. A horn started blaring and the ghost was ready to reveal her secret to the world before suddenly everything went dark.

"you alright bruh?" (Y/N) opened her eyes slowly, not sure what happened. She paused and stared at a single eye light that was staring right into her blank ones. Another... skeleton? Their other eye socket had a white eye light while the other socket was closed. There was a scar running through it and the ghost wondered what happened to the skeleton.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that (Y/N) could think of saying. Then she noticed that the mysterious skeleton was holding her on his arms, like a newly-wed bride. (Y/N) blushed hard while the skeleton laughed.

"what's the matter bruh? i know I'm handsome" they said as while still laughing and holding the rather confused ghost.

"Um, I am truly sorry. I am a little bit in shock" the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said as the laughter quickly cut off and the skeleton looked at her seriously. As (Y/N) looked around, she noted that they were tucked away in a small alleyway, probably so people wouldn't crowd them which was fine in (Y/N)'s eyes.

"But you can let me down now" she added and the skeleton grinned.

"you sure alright bruh? that was a rather wrecking experience" they said and (Y/N) giggled as the skeleton slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Thank you for saving me" (Y/N) said and the skeleton just chuckled.

"well there aren't many times when I can save a damsel in distress bruh so don't worry," they said with a grin.

"So what's my knight in a shining armor's name then?" (Y/N) asked while smiling.

"name's epic? and your damsel?" Epic said and (Y/N) concluded that they were a guy.

"It's nice to meet you Epic, I'm (Y/N). (Y/N) Blumwell" the ghost said while curtseying. Epic just grinned and looked at her.

"Nice ta meet ya bruh. Also what'cha doing on this epic day?" Epic asked and (Y/N) smiled.

"Oh I was just about to go to Muffet's," she said and then looked at the skeleton.

"Want to come with me?" She asked and Epic considers it before nodding and putting his arm around her shoulders. The ghost didn't know what to do really and just let him hold her like that

"Sure bruh, can't leave the damsel in distress alone. Maybe a dragon might attack her" Epic said and (Y/N) rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well then, shall we go, my 'epic' knight?" The ghost asked and the skeleton grinned.

 

* * *

 

(Y/N) watched as Epic consumed his 14th cookie. Now while (Y/N) also had her favorite treats she hungered, even she wasn't that obsessed with anything. She had offered to buy Epic anything he liked from Muffet's so he tried some of the cookies and had been eating them for the last half an hour. Not that the ghost minded paying since money wasn't an issue to her. Also, she was dead so she didn't do much with money. Muffet had been watching the two and came to them, holding a teapot.

"Refill dearie?" she asked and (Y/N) nodded.

"Yes, please. And could I get one of those muffins, they look absolutely delicious" she said and Muffet giggled.

"Anything for our local celebrity," she said and saw confusion in (Y/N)'s face.

"Oh, didn't you know dearie? Your first appearance made quite a stir in this city" she said while one of her spiders fetched her phone and another brought her the muffin. The ghost thanked the spider as Muffet scrolled the phone.

"Here, look at this," she said and gave (Y/N) the phone. She looked at it and sighed.

"I don't see what the fuss is about. It's just me in the same dress" she said and Muffet shrugged and said that humans were rather curious creatures before going back to the kitchen. 

"you didn't tell me you were a celebrity bruh," Epic said while finishing the cookie and taking another one from a basket that Muffet had brought after Epic had devoured his third cookie. It cost some money but as (Y/N) had stated to Epic, money wasn't an issue.

"I... Really don't see what's the big deal" (Y/N) said and looked at the clock, perhaps she should send a message to Cross to let him know she was safe... With that (Y/N) took out her phone and texted Cross.

"who ya texting bruh?" Epic asked as (Y/N) put her phone away and started eating the muffin.

"Oh, a friend of mine. I just wanted to tell him I was alright there was nothing to worry about. He's little worried about me being alone and all" (Y/N) said and Epic chuckled as he took a bite of the cookie.

"cool bruh must be a really good friend if ya know what i mean," Epic said while winking (well, more like blinking) with a teasing smirk. (Y/N) looked at him rather confused.

"I... Guess so?" she said and Epic blinked, this woman didn't understand innuendos huh. Well, that just meant he had to teach her then! (Y/N) looked at the skeleton who was practically vibrating in his seat with a huge grin on his face.

"so, where do ya live bruh? i haven't seen you much in the town" Epic asked pushing the teaching idea aside... for now.

"Well I live in an Estate with my friends, I gave them a place to stay and well, now we live together," The ghost lady said.

"cool bruh, i actually just came back after a long time. i'm trying to find someone bruh" Epic said and (Y/N) tilted her head.

"Oh. Perhaps I can help? I mean, I don't know many people but I'm sure that I can be some assistance" she said and Epic smiled.

"that would be awesome bruh! so my friend's name is-" the skeleton started before suddenly he froze and looked to the door. It jingled and (Y/N) turned to look and smiled.

"Oh hello, Cross! What are you doing here?" she asked and Cross paused seeing Epic. The two stared at each other.

"Dude!" Cross exclaimed, surprising (Y/N) since she hadn't heard that tone of voice from Cross.

"Bruh!" She turned to look at Epic who was grinning.

"Dude!"

"Bruh!"

"Duude!"

"Bruuh!" The two skeletons were hugging while yelling 'dude' and 'bruh' repeatedly. Muffet came to the table, looking at the two skeletons with (Y/N). Muffet's expression clearly stated that she was not paid enough while (Y/N) had both confused and amused expression on her face.

"Are... People usually like that?" She questioned and Muffet shook her head.

 

* * *

 

Epic, (Y/N) and Cross were walking down the street; Epic and Cross making jokes while (Y/N) giggled and ate some cookies. Occasionally she would hand one to either skeleton and laughed when the other skeleton fell comically to his knees yelling about betrayal. The ghost had never seen Cross so peaceful and happy as he joked with his friend. Apparently, they were 'meme' friends and very close. They don't exactly remember how they met but they seemed to be best friends. (Y/N) was glad that Cross had such a good skeleton as a friend. 

"So Epic, where exactly you live? So we can visit you?" (Y/N) asked and Epic looked at her.

"Well bruh, I was actually going to stay at a hotel since the Lodge is pretty full and all," he said and the ghost's eyes hardened.

"No, you're going to stay with us," she said and Cross looked at her confused.

"what?" He questioned as (Y/N) turned took at him with fiery eyes.

"I said he's going to be staying with us. There's no way I let this nice gentleman" Epic snickered at Cross' confused face when the ghost called Epic a 'gentleman'. (Y/N) continued her speech.

"Waste his money to a hotel we have plenty of room in the Estate" she finished with a determined look.

"well... i guess i can't leave the dude hanging. i'm just more worried about... others" Cross said and (Y/N) smiled a sweet smile.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'll handle it~" Cross shivered at the smile and suddenly Epic scooped the ghost up, making her yelp and circle her hands around Epic's neck. Epic opened both of his eyes, smirked and winked.

"race ya to the estate," he said before bouncing off with the ghost lady on his arms. Cross yelled before quickly following them.

 

* * *

 

Xhara looked at the ancient grandfather clock before sighing and laying down on the soft couch. He had been hanging out on the second floor, trying to practice his ghostly skills. The albino had noted that he could summon small amounts of red magic but they were only sparkles or small shards. Not the knives he had been used to have when he had trained with Undyne to defeat... him.

Xhara pushed the thought away as he got up from the couch and stretched. It had been hours since Cross and (Y/N) had left the Estate and it seemed that some of the skeletons still weren't used to it. Xhara had seen Sweets baking unholy amounts of food and sweets. Xhara could see he was a little stressed that he hadn't seen or heard about the ghost lady.

Axe had been seen going to the woods and returning with a giant deer carcass that he then proceeded to chop to bits and hand over to Sweets. Xhara had seen him violently collecting apples about an hour ago. It was clear those two were effected the most of the group.

Xhara had trained with Phantom earlier that day but after that, the ghost skeleton had disappeared into the giant Estate. He hadn't seen the ghost skeleton after that.

Dust was... in the library, reading. Which was odd since he was pretty much the most unstable of the skeletons. But there he had been, reading some obscure books last time Xhara had checked.

Killer had been in the garden the whole day, looking at all the different flowers in there. As Xhara went to look out of the window, he was surprised to see the black-eyed skeleton... wielding a pair of big scissors and cutting carefully through the bushes. He... hadn't expected that if Xhara was honest. Who knew Killer had such a green thumb? Or...

Xhara's eyes sharpened. Or Killer was trying to charm (Y/N). It was pretty clear all of the skeletons were charmed by her and after the whole fiasco with her SOUL (even if the ghost had gotten over it), all of the skeletons had tried to get to her good graces.

Xhara turned away from the window while trying to concentrate summon the red blades. He groaned in frustration as a small shizzle of magic appeared. It was annoying, not having your full SOUL. You couldn't really do anything. It was a miracle that Xhara wasn't dragged with Cross and (Y/N) to who knows where. That made Xhara pause. Why was it that he wasn't with Cross at the moment? They shared a SOUL after all, so why wasn't he with the skeleton right now? The ghost sighed before deciding to venture out of the room. He made his way to the attic door and quickly slipped in.

The attic was interesting for many reasons; for one, it was dark and full of dust and the second was the objects held inside it. Different types of furniture and artifacts from a time long gone were stored there. Many of them seemed to be (Y/N)'s and it was rather interesting to look around. As Xhara explored the massive attic, he noticed a familiar dark figure also in the attic. Nightmare. Xhara's carefree smiled had turned sour when he had seen the skeleton.

Nightmare had this uncanny ability to sense when Xhara was near. He didn't know how this was possible but Xhara guessed he was a rather negative person in general so Nightmare could always sense him. Xhara watched Nightmare snooping around, he seemed to be more interested in the stuff than the ghost. The ghost watched as Nightmare silently walked to one of the many covered paintings and pulled the sheet off.

It was a painting Xhara hadn't seen before. It was covered in a thick coat of dust and as Nightmare went to wipe it off, Xhara's eyes widened. It was a painting of a couple. The couple was happily sitting in a garden, sitting in the gazebo, surrounded by different types of flowers. They seemed rather happy. Xhara's eyes widened; it was (Y/N) so that must mean... The man was the one who  **k i l l e d ( Y / N).**

Matthew.

That scumbag who had been treating her horribly for Stars knows how long.

The man who had been the one to kill her.

The one who (Y/N) wants to kill in turn.

Xhara looked closely at the painting, trying to get a good look at the most hated man on the planet. He was dressed in a dark suit, holding (Y/N) gently. His smile seemed to be happy but Xhara knew he wasn't as nice as he looked. He had dark hair that was licked back and a mustache that in Xhara's mind was ugly. Xhara was sure that if that man was still alive, he would be a dead man walking. He looked weak, no, he was weak. Even the weakest monster in any AU could kill him. 

" **you know i can feel you right?** " Xhara snapped out of his thoughts and rolled his eyes as he saw Nightmare looking at him with that annoying grin on his face. Xhara huffed and stepped forwards.

" **you seriously thought you can hide from me? tch** " Nightmare said and Xhara growled.

" _Oh shut it you tentacle freak, I wasn't actually hiding. I just wanted to know what you were up to. And speaking of that, what are you even doing here?_ " Xhara asked.

" **just looking around, just like you apparently,** " Nightmare said, his tentacles flicking around.

" _Yeah expect I have permission and you do not,_ " Xhara said with annoyance. The two paused, staring at each other silently. Nightmare's single pupil stared at Xhara's mix-matched ones. They were silent before turning towards the huge painting, staring at the man.

" **he's pretty pathetic one, isn't he?** " Nightmare said as his tentacle slowly trailed on Matthew's painted face. Xhara nodded, crossing his arms.

" _Yeah, can't believe that (Y/N) died because of him,_ " the boy said with hatred in his eyes; that man had taken the life on an innocent woman. Well perhaps not as innocent as you think but still.

" **he better be glad to be dead. the others would have had a field day if they heard he would be alive** " the king of darkness said and Xhara scoffed.

" _If he'd be still alive I think he should be afraid of her_ " Xhara nodded towards (Y/N)'s painted form.

" _She'd be absolutely thrilled if he was alive,_ " he said and looked at Nightmare.

" _Besides I don't think the others are the only ones that would have wanted to kill him,_ " the ghost man-turned-into-boy said before turning around and disappeared through the floor. Nightmare stared at the spot before turning towards the painting. He frowned as he looked at the man's happy face.

'SLASH'

Suddenly there was a huge slash on the painting, leaving the happily smiling (Y/N) unharmed as Matthew's side of the painting was tarnished. Nightmare grinned sadistically as his tentacles ripped the man's painted form into shreds. After looking at his work Nightmare just turned around and left, leaving the shredded painting behind with (Y/N)'s warm smile glowing in the dark attic.

 

* * *

 

"welp here we are bruh," Epic said as he stopped in front of the huge estate. He paused and looked down at (Y/N) who was staring into nothingness. He noticed how blank her eyes were... Epic didn't think humans usually had that kind of eyes... But he kept that to himself for now.

"you okay bruh?" the skeleton asked with a teasing grin but the woman didn't react. Epic heard Cross come behind him and looking at the unresponsive woman. Her grip was really tight and Epic sweatdropped. For a tiny woman, she sure did have a tight grip.

"great, look what you did. she's terrified" Cross said as he tried to coach (Y/N) to let go of Epic. Her blank eyes seemed even more empty and her grip stayed the same. After a while of coaching, the ghost woman started blinking slowly as she slowly looked up to Epic. He grinned but then froze slightly as a sweet smile appeared on the woman's face and her grip tightened.

"Never. Ever. Do. That. Again" she said with a quiet tone before eyes sharpened.

"Got it?" Epic sweated a little but still had a teasing grin on his face. This woman was scary when she needed to be. Slowly he let her down. (Y/N) coughed, brushed automatically her dress and coughed a little. God, that was rather embarrassing. But she didn't expect his to just grab her. They were going so fast... So high... With that, the three started walking to the Estate; (Y/N) listening to the two bickers and pushing each other around. She had no idea what they were blabbering on about but the ghost didn't smile. 

(Y/N) went inside first, leaving the two skeletons to play fight in the garden, acting like total idiots. Not that the ghost minded, of course, it was rather amusing after all. Though what the ghost didn't expect was to come face to face with Axe. She had no idea how the big skeleton knew she came home but she just thought Axe had been just hanging in the grand entrance, waiting for her to return. Axe discreetly looked over the (blonde, brunette, etc.), check if there were any marks or wounds on her. After seeing none, Axe relaxed and grinned at the ghost.

"so what were you up to spooks?" he asked as (Y/N) smiled, happy to tell Axe all about her day.

"Oh, hello darling! Cross got me a phone" she gently held up the new phone and Axe almost laughed at how innocent she looked with that awed look on her face.

"After that, I went to Muffet's with this nice man," the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said with a happy smile as Axe just froze. A man? She had been some man? Who was he? What did he want with her? Did he try to  **h a r m**  her? While these thoughts were running in his skull, Axe was grinning his unsettling smile as (Y/N) happily babbled about the man she had met.

Then suddenly, Killer and Dust appeared out of nowhere. While Dust has lazily walking towards them, Killer quickly came up and hugged the ghost lady tightly. (Y/N) froze midsentence before slowly relaxing. She still wasn't used to sudden physical contact but for them, she would try. (Y/N) gently hugged the skeleton back. Killer loosened his hug and looked at the lady's blank (e/c) eyes while the said lady laughed a little.

"My, my. Did someone miss me? How are you dear?" (Y/N) asked while gently patting Killer's cheek, not minding the thick black ooze staining her hand. Killer smiled happily at the affection, his SOUL shining happily under his zipped hoodie.

"i'm fine specter. and you? had fun in the city?" he asked and as the ghost lady was about to answer, Axe interrupted them.

"oh spooks here just told me that she met a man," he said and Killer froze, his dark eye sockets staring at the massive skeleton while gripping his knife tightly inside the hoodie pocket. Meanwhile, Dust's eye lights flashed and his grin became unsettling. (Y/N) noticed the sudden tension in the room and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes... I met someone. He's actually just outside with Cross" she said simply as all the eye lights focused on the heavy doors. As they were going to confront this mystery man to find out his true intentions. But then the doors slammed open and Cross came stumbling in. With another skeleton. The two ungracefully landed in front of the group as (Y/N) looked both shocked and amused at this. As the two skeletons jumped off of each other, Dust got a good look at the new skeleton and groaned.

"not that guy..." he mumbled as Epic and Cross were now yelling at each other in meme language that made Dust want to bang his head against the wall.

The commotion had brought Xhara and Nightmare out of their hiding places. Xhara took one look and groaned in misery while Nightmare stared blankly at the scene, already feeling a headache coming along. He had met the skeleton that called himself 'Epic!Sans' when he had been traveling the multiverse. Epic was insufferable but when Epic and Cross had met, it was hell.

" _Why is that guy here?_ " he said while Nightmare flicked his tentacles around, irritated that Epic was there.

" **i have no idea but i'm already at my limit,** " the goopy skeleton said as the two appeared closer to the group. Meanwhile, Epic looked around and whistled.

"wow, didn't expect you all to be here bruh. you have some interesting roommates lady bruh" he said and (Y/N) brushed her hair.

"Well, I guess you're right. We aren't exactly normal. And from the looks of it, you know at least some of them?" she asked before seeing Nightmare and Xhara walking to them. She smiled and greeted them.

"Oh hello, Xhara dear. And King Nightmare, what a pleasant surprise" she said and Xhara came to hug her and Nightmare nodded towards her while looking at the annoying skeleton. Xhara glanced at Cross who was now laughing with Cross like they were best buds and Xhara shuddered. He could already see the two of them having another 'meme' war and destroying the Estate.

(Y/N) could feel XHara shudder and went to pat his head while watching the two skeletons, it was odd, to see the two act like that.

"So, Epic. Would you like some tea? _Cookies?_ " the ghost asked and Epic's head jerked towards her and the skeleton gave her a wide grin. He quickly let go of Cross ( _who shouted 'bro! bros before hoes!' with an easy-going grin while the other skeletons glared at him with murder in their eye sockets. How dared he to call (Y/N) a hoe?_ ) and followed the ghost lady to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Epic leaned backward on his comfy chair before looking at the lady sitting opposite of him.

"a ghost huh? hafta say haven't heard that one before bruh" he said as the Lady sipped her tea with a slight smile.

"Well, I don't exactly go shout it out in the open," she said while tilting her head to the side, a teasing smile forming to her lips.

  


After making some tea and serving some milk and white chocolate chip cookies to Epic, who in turn had decided to enjoy the free cookies. She had started explaining how she got to know the Cabin Crew and eventually revealing her true form. When Epic had asked why she had revealed all of this to him, she had just simply smiled and said;

  


_"You are a friend of Cross' and I think you deserve to know"_

  


The science of a human being able to stay on the realm of the dead without a SOUL was fascinating, to say the least. Epic's science side, the side that hungered the knowledge, was intrigued. And so there he was, eating cookies with a ghost lady that didn't seem to have a SOUL.

"so... what now bruh?" Epic asked as he leaned back, snatching another cookie from the nearly empty plate. (Y/N) blinked and looked over his head, brows furrowing.

"I... Don't know. I guess you can stay here if you want to. That was the original plan before we came here" she said and Epic chuckled.

"well can't say no to this kind offer. and since cross is here too, i guess that makes the stay even more fun" he said and (Y/N) giggled.

"Very well then, welcome to Blumwell Mansion. I truly hope you enjoy your stay" the ghost lady said while raising her teacup as a toast before sipping the tea.

  


She knew the others wouldn't be too pleased from this turn of events but if this would make Cross happy, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why you should join the discord server, this is what sometimes happens when people get me some of that sweets sweet inspiration. ~~shameless advertising~~. But seriously, if you want, join. We have way too much fun in there, haha!
> 
> So Epic arrived huh? I wonder what will happen next. And I have to say, writing Epic is kinda hard but fun since, well, he's Epic. And this chapter is kinda short, sorry about that.
> 
> Aaaanyway. what'cha thought about this chapter? Feel free to give me ideas or suggestions if you have any.
> 
> As for the fanart, here, have some;  
> [Spicy Memes](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/187006812127/here-have-some-super-shitty-memes-made-on-phone) by yours truly  
> [A Crossover between O' Goddess and Ghost Love](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/187029885202/oh-wow-a-crossover-what-is-this-but-this-begs) and  
> [What happens when I'm bored during class (Includes Spooky Lady in a dress, some Reaper x SL stuff, and our new ship; Space Spooks [the OTP of the year TBH])](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/187054435732/i-drew-some-stuff-instead-of-focusing-in-class)


	30. Strawberries 'N Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) enjoys the Sunlight while Classic visits the Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. 30 chapters. **30 chapters!** What is this! I'm surprised that I've written this much.
> 
> Thank you for supporting me! Like, oh my God, there's 10377 hits, 693 kudos and 123 bookmarks! I'm so happy that you have liked this fic so far!! (>///<)
> 
> And as always, please follow me on my [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/), I'll upload all kinds of stuff there.  
> And join on my [Discord](https://discord.gg/fJv8EVC) server!

Classic was on a mission. He looked at the various history books about Ebott City and the surrounding areas.  
  
What was the mission?  
  
Finding out more of the ghost named Lady (Y/N) Blumwell. Of course, he could have asked her or the other skeletons but the original Sans had a feeling that they wouldn't tell him much. (Y/N) because she still didn't seem to like him and the skeletons because they were protective of the ghost.  
  
It was confusing, having the Evil Skeletons care about someone other than themselves or their bro.  
  
But... Classic paused as he stared at a history book before putting it back.  
  
He guessed it was for the better. It was better to have the Cabin Crew together in a Mansion rather than scattered and hidden in his universe.  
  
"Can I help you?" Classic nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice called out behind him. The skeleton turned around, only to see a heavily tattooed woman standing behind him, looking at him with a passive face. Classic made a quick check, not bothering to check their STATs.  
  
_**"Karoliina"**_ **  
** _**'The Librarian'**_ **  
** _**'Doesn't like small talk'**_  
  
Classic didn't sense any danger from her and so he lazily grinned.  
  
"heh, well, how much you know about the area?" He asked and the woman looked him before wordlessly signaling him to follow her. She brought him to a section of the library and waved her hand towards two lines of bookcases.  
  
"All historical and nonfiction books are on the right side while all fiction books are on the left side," the woman said and Classic nodded. The woman hummed and soon disappeared behind the other bookcases. Classic sighed and started scrolling through the various nonfiction books. There were ledgers, building plans, town history... There were even some books that Classic recognized from Librarby. He traced the familiar books and chuckled, oh the memories...  
  
As Classic looked at the various books, a couple of books caught his attention.  
  
_"Blue Bloods of Ebott City"_  
  
_"Estates and Lineages of XXXXX"_  
  
_"Bloody History of XXXXX"_  
  
_"Facts and Fiction In Ebott City's History"_  
  
"huh," he said and quickly looked the books over before piling them to the nearby table. The skeleton soon turned to the fiction section and started looking at the various books. There was general fiction based on humans, monsters, theories about Mt. Ebott...  
  
Classic groaned, there was almost nothing that could help his search! He was just about to give up as the skeleton pushed one book back to the bookcase, pushing one out from the other side. Classic being a polite monster he was, went and picked the other book up. He checked the cover as he was just about to put it back to the shelf.  
  
_"Ghosts of The Past"_  
  
Classic's interest peaked and he turned the book to check the summary. His eye lights widened as he looked closer at the book.

The cover was the usual spooky book cover; an old house sitting on a misty hill and some white spots that were supposed to be ghosts. Very cheesy Classic had to admit. But as he started reading, it wasn't as cheesy as he thought. Many true crimes that the author wrote well and in detail. There were many places that the author had visited when he had written this book. But there was one particular thing the skeleton was looking for and he found it.

_**Ebott City.** _

 

* * *

 

(Y/N) sighed as she watched the chaos ensue from the gazebo; once again Epic and Cross had decided to do this 'meme' war thingy. She was just enjoying her day in the garden when those two decided to do what they did whenever they met each other. While it greatly amused the ghost lady, the other skeletons weren't too thrilled about having the new skeleton there.

The ghost lady didn't mind what the skeletons were doing but when it was her prized garden and yard that were at risk of being destroyed, she couldn't risk it. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) quickly raised her hand and gently made sure both of them didn't move. The ghost of Lady Blumwell quickly, but gracefully, walked to the two skeletons.

"Now dears, I know you haven't seen each other" (Y/N) said as she smiled pleasantly.

"However" Cross and Epic got a shiver go down their spines as (Y/N)'s smile became a little too sweet.

"Please don't destroy my garden, _okay?_ " the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said sweetly and the two skeletons nodded sweatdropping, making the ghost lady smile and pat their skulls.

"Good. Now run along" she said and released them from their invisible bounds before turning and leaving the scene, heading towards the berry bushes. Cross and Epic stared at the white-dressed lady.

"wow, she's scary bruh," Epic said while brushing the sweatdrop off from his skull. It was always the innocent looking ones... Cross nodded as he remembered (Y/N)'s brutal beatdown.

"...you have no idea dude," Cross said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

(Y/N) sighed and smiled as she looked at the state of the berry bushes. Strawberries were ripe which meant harvesting them. While (Y/N) would usually ask some of the servants to pick them she hadn't seen any of them. (Y/N) frowned; when was the last time she had seen any of them...? It hasn't been _that_ long has it?

"MISS (Y/N)!" The ghost turned to see Sweets and Phantom walking towards her with grins. Sweets still looked dazzling with her new braces while Phantom seemed more and more lively each day. The (blonde, brunette, etc.) smiled happily and waved to them.

"Hello, dears" (Y/N) said as the two skeletons stopped next to her.

 _"What Are You... Doing Miss (Y/N)?_ " Phantom asked and to (Y/N)'s delight, it seemed like his powers seemed to grow rapidly as Sweets nodded and asked the same thing.

"Well, I'm thinking that the strawberries are ripe enough to be picked. Same with the apples it seems" (Y/N) said and the two skeletons asked if they wanted to help. Sweets gasped and Phantom nodded happily.

"Well, I'll go and get the baskets, you stay here," the lady said and started walking inside. If she remembered correctly, the baskets should be in the attic or the... basement. (Y/N) shuddered, she really didn't want to go to the basement. First of all, it was dark and damp. Second, it was probably full of trash and it was a complete disaster zone and thirdly... Well, (Y/N) didn't want to think about it.

As the ghost lady stepped inside the Estate, she sighed. Usually, she would have asked one of the servants to bring her one (if they wanted to, of course).

But...

(Y/N) frowned as she looked around. Now that she thought about it, the lady in white hadn't seen any of the other ghosts for a while. It was odd since before they were very active and wanting to befriend the skeletons and one ghost child. But now they were nowhere in sight. (Y/N) didn't know what to think about that. She had been so focused on the skeletons that she hadn't even noticed the other ghosts missing...

"I wonder if they are okay..." the (blonde, brunette, etc.) said and then shook her head. Ghosts couldn't be hurt, **they** couldn't be hurt. The Lodge skeletons had tried and Blue was the only one who succeeded hitting her accidentally. It had only stopped her, but it didn't hurt. So with that logic, magical attacks shouldn't hurt any of the ghosts. As for the other beliefs that were listed in the books... Well, they didn't apply for (Y/N). Maybe other ghosts but it was rather unlikely.

(Y/N) shook her head, she needed to get the baskets, not just dilly-dally around like a doll.

With that, the lady walked upstairs (avoiding the grand staircase of course) and as she arrived, she quickly floated up through the attic floor and looked around. While it was dusty and the air was a little stale, it was alright. But the whole attic was still full of old stuff that (Y/N) needed to sort through. (Y/N) huffed and brushed her hair; this was going to be cumbersome to clean. But still, Sweets and Phantom were waiting for her so she needed to be quick.

With that (Y/N) started shifting through the old furniture and brushing the dust away. Soon she was floating the various furniture around, trying to create some sort of order into the attic. Soon there were some type of order established and (Y/N) saw the old woven straw baskets.

"There you are.." the ghost said as she happily walked to them. But something stopped her.

A familiar-looking painting.

A painting she knew.

(Y/N)'s happy smile faded into a scowl as she looked at the painting of a happy couple. But the painting was slashed, right where Matthew's face was. (Y/N) fingers brushed against the painting where the gash was and collected some black goo that was sticking to it. It looked familiar and it clicked.

"Nightmare..."

What had he been doing in the attic? And why he had made a gash on to the painting?

(Y/N) shook her head as she opened the attic door and floated the baskets to the floor. She could question him later. But now she had strawberries to pick.

 

* * *

 

It was evening when Classic finally arrived at the Lodge with the books he borrowed from the library. He had truly struck a gold mine with these books and he had to share it with others. As the hoodie-wearing skeleton stepped inside, he was assaulted by the smell of delicious food. It smelled slightly spicy so it must be Edge’s or Rasp’s turn to cook.

”GOOD EVENING BROTHER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” Paps asked as he emerged from the kitchen and saw his older brother standing there.

”sup bro? And to answer your question, i was actually in the library-”

”GASP! IN THE LIBRARY?! SAN- BROTHER, ARE YOU SAYING… YOU WEREN’T DOING LAZY THINGS?!” Paps asked before grinning proudly. Classic just chuckled and nodded before walking to the living room, putting the books to the coffee table. Blue and Red were engaged to a fiery battle on their Playstation, occasionally yelling at each other and playfully shoving each other’s shoulders. Stretch was just laying limply on the loveseat. Mutt was… somewhere and Black was nowhere in sight.

”sup guys,” Classic said and immediately got two different responses.

”the ceiling”

”NOTHING MUCH, JUST PLAYING”

There was a slight pause as Blue turned to glare Red and Stretch, one who was grinning and one who was still laying bonelessly on the loveseat.

”SERIOUSLY? THAT WASN’T EVEN FUNNY” Blue said with a deadpan look while Red shrugged.

”what? It didn’t hit ya funny bone?” he asked and Blue took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn’t going to feed the lazy skeletons with his anger. He closed his eyes, counted to ten and then opened his eyes again.

”OKAY, ENOUGH WITH THOSE PUNS! FIRST OF ALL, IT’S WAY TOO LATE TO GET FRUSTRATED AND SECOND, WE HAVE GAME TO PLAY, DON’T WE RED?” Blue said and Red grinned as he gripped his controller tighter.

”we sure do blueberry. just don’t cry when i leave you in the dust” Red said and Blue glared at him.

”WE’LL SEE ABOUT THAT RED,” he said and the two resumed their battle. Classic rolled his eye lights and sat on one of the couches near Stretch.

”so what’ cha found?” the lazy skeleton clad in orange asked as he slowly rose up.

”some books that might help us understand the… ghost issue” Classic said and Stretch perked up.

”really?” he asked and Classic was just about to explain what he had found but was interrupted by Edge yelling that the dinner was ready.

 

* * *

 

”so what’cha exactly found?” Mutt asked, lighting a dog treat and taking a puff out of it. The lazy counterparts were sitting in the patio, enjoying the evening. Now, they knew they shouldn’t dig the whole ghost thing deeper, especially when they were in a ’good’ relationship with one of the ghosts. And their brothers would not be happy with them ruining the said friendship.

”so have any of you heard about ’ley lines’?” Classic asked as he moved the pile of books to a table that was on the patio with his magic.

”yeah, i have heard about them but don’t exactly remember what they were,” Red said while Mutt fished his phone out and after a while read;

” _’Ley lines are apparent alignments of landmarks, religious sites, and man-made structures. The pseudoscientific belief that these apparent lines are not accidental speculates that they are straight navigable paths and have spiritual significance.’_ ”

”there, straight out from wikipedia” Mutt said and then looked at Classic.

”so, there’s a significance for that information?” Stretch asked and Classic sighed.

”so, apparently, one of the lay lines actually align with mt. ebott and surprisingly with blumwell estate” he said and Stretch hummed as he also lit up a cigarette.

”well that is rather fascinating, you think that’s the reason there are so many ghosts inside that specific place,” Mutt said and Stretch nodded.

”yeah” he said before pausing and looking at Classic.

”you think there’s a possibility that mt. ebott and monsters have something to do with this?” Stretch asked and Classic nodded. There must be a reason why there were only ghosts near Mt. Ebott and thereby near monsters. He had seen videos of the paranormal but nothing stood up like Blumwell Estate. And even if there were ghosts in other places where there were ley lines, why didn’t they show themselves? (Y/N) and the others never seemed to shy away from the attention.

”yeah, there hasn’t been any other place that had ghosts that were this… real. solid and not like those balls of lights that are usually caught in the video” Classic said.

Red had been reading one of the books that Classic had brought and whistled, catching others attention.

”oh wow, check this out;”

”’ _Wo_ _lff Family – Wolff Family was a wealthy family in Germany. The Family Name can be traced to the Germanic times. The Wolff Family had the title of Margrave or Marquess, Marquis, Marchioness depending from the gender but there is to be noted that couple of the Wolff Family have been married to Dukes and even Princesses making them a rich and powerful family. Unfortunately, during the World War 2 Era, almost all of them were wiped out and the once-grand family was reduced to shambles, leaving the family treasures without an inheritor. There have been numerous claims over the years but still, no one have gotten their hands to it. One of the most noted scenes that were caused by the Wolff family was the marriage between Marchioness Ruby Wolff’s and Marquis Erik Wolff’s daughter, Lady (Y/N) Blumwell and the son of Mr. Jacob Blumwell and Mrs. Elizabeth Blumwell, Mr. Matthew Blumwell. This caused quite a scene in the royal and wealthy court’’”_ Red read from one of the books before whistling.

”damn, who knew that the ghost lady was a royalty” he said and the others nodded, slightly in shock. They hadn’t seen this coming. Mutt snatched the book and scrolled through it.

”well, it seems legit, there’s even a picture of the family” he said and turned the book so others could see it. The picture was of a painting; A stern-looking man was looking forward and holding a gentle-looking woman by the waist. She was smiling in her fancy and decorative dress. In front of them were three children; a pair of twins with expensive outfits smiling while the youngest child looked on with a shy smile. They recognized the youngest child; it was (Y/N).

”well… she looks...” Stretch said trailing off while Classic finished the sentence.

”different.” The others nodded as Mutt turned the book and looked through it. He paused as he quickly read through something.

”listen to this;”

”’ _Blumwell Family – Blumwell Family is a noble family originating from England. The family was actually originally Dukes before fleeing into the States and revoking their royal status. Now they were only rather rich family with long history in British and other European countries. Some say that the family regretted it while some say that they did the right thing. Either way, the British Royal Court didn’t like them after that. The family settled down to Washington and fought in the American Revolutionary War and then soon got caught in the Civil War in which they were against slavery. Then in the 1870, the Blumwell family shocked the European Royal and Wealthy court by courting and marrying Marquess and Marchioness Wolff’s youngest daughter, Lady (Y/N) Wolff.’_ ”

The skeletons paused, thinking over the words. They had heard of the husband of (Y/N), the man who murdered her, but they didn’t know much about him or his history.

”there’s more;” Mutt said before continuing his reading.

”’ _The marriage lasted three years before Lady and Lord Blumwell disappeared. No one knows what happened to Lady (Y/N) Blumwell-Wolff but there has been theories of her disappearance. First one is that she had ran away from her husband and moved somewhere to start a new life. This theory is based on old records that have women similar to Lady Blumwell appearing all around the states, even in Europe. Second theory says that both Lady and Lord Blumwell went to visit Lady Blumwell’s family in Europe but tragically died in the Sea while crossing the Atlantic Ocean. And the third theory suggests that Lord Matthew Blumwell himself murdered his wife and disappeared soon after that, leaving the Blumwell Estate to be sold to someone else. No one knows which of these theories stand true or are they even true but one thing is clear; Lady Blumwell was never seen or heard again along with Lord Blumwell.’_ ”

”well at least we know where (Y/N) is. er, kinda” Red said as he drank mustard from his trusty mustard bottle.

”yeah, but that begs the question of where the guy went” Classic said as Mutt sighed.

”should it matter? the guy is dead, been for a long time” he said and Stretch paused.

”yeah, but that just raises the question of why (Y/N) is still here” he said and the others paused. Yeah, why was she still there?

 

* * *

 

” _Gorgeous and Absolutely Famous Mettaton in the Phone~ <3”_

” _NYEH! HELLO METTATON!”_

” _Papyrus, darh~ling, hello! We haven’t spoken in a while now have we?”_

” _NO WE HAVEN’T BUT YOU KNOW HOW BUSY I AM WITH MY JOB!”_

” _Oh, I know! Now, what can I, the fabulous Mettaton, help you with?”_

” _WELL, THERE’S SOMETHING THAT I THOUGHT WOULD INTEREST YOU...”_

_There was a pause as Paps explained his case._

” _Oh, darh~ing, that is an absolutely fantastic idea. Let me start planning it~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is happening in the Estate, where have all the ghosts disappeared? And what is in the basement that Spooky Lady doesn't want to think about?  
> So, Lady Blumwell was actually a royal! How shocking! What will The Lodge Skeles will do with this information?  
> And what is Paps planning? All the questions...
> 
> Also, what do **you** think should happen next? Should I add more characters? Should I introduce said characters to Spooky Lady? Also, I'm planning the Dates of the other Skeletons to happen, so who do you want to see and where should the date take place?
> 
> Now to the other things;  
> I have posted a new book called 'Ghosts of The Past'. It explores the other ghosts of the Estate and tells you about their backstories.  
> I have also posted a small fic called '[Poltergeist of the Lodge](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/187378816542/poltergeist-of-the-lodge) '. This was inspired by the people in my Discord server, so go give it a read!  
> I also made a super short [Vine Animatic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAIW0Kv2sto&feature=youtu.be) of Ghost Love, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the [Tumblr](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) that I created just for this fic.  
> Also please leave a comment or suggestion, it will really help me out!


End file.
